LethaL Carnage of the Dead
by LethaL Carnage Productions
Summary: Our longest story ever. This series was inspired by many manga, anime, and video games. Original idea of "LethaL Carnage: No Man's Land" started May 25, 2010 and ended August 2, 2010. Original idea of "Resident Evil: LethaL Carnage Chronicles" started July 21, 2011 and ended July 27, 2011. Novel started November 26, 2011 and was completed on January 1, 2013.
1. Chapter 1: LethaL Carnage of the Dead

"It all started during spring of the year 2011," nineteen year old Stephen Jeffrey Jeffcoat says, "I was with my family for a family reunion but this reunion was different than all the rest."

Monday, May twenty-third of the year 2011, Stephen Jeffcoat is with both sides of his family at Munroe Falls Metro Park in Munroe, Ohio. The families of Stephen consist of the Savindas and Jeffcoats.

On the Savinda side are twenty-nine year old Robert Michael Letham, twenty-one year old Kenneth Cosimo Cravotta, thirty-seven year old Timothy James Savinda, thirty-nine year old Ruth Patricia Cravotta, forty-six year old Cosimo Cravotta, forty-eight year old Mary Jane Savinda, sixty-one year old Bobby Letham, fifty-six year old Patty Letham, twenty-eight year old Trisha Letham, twenty-six year old Jamie Lynn Letham, sixty-five year old Sandy Savinda, thirty-four year old Ellen Mancuso, Vince Mancuso, and two year old Vincent Ronald Mancuso. The Savinda friends are twenty-eight year old Barbara Blank, twenty-three year old Rick Wood, twenty-four year old Kimberly Wyatt, twenty year old Ashley Holsinger, and thirty-nine year old Renee Alicea. Sandy is the mother of Mary, Tim, Ruth, and Ellen. Tim is engaged to Renee. Ruth is the mother of Stephen. Ruth is married to Cosimo. Cosimo is the father of Kenny. Kenny is engaged with Ashley. Ellen is married to Vince and they are the parents of Vincent. Patty is the niece of Sandy. Patty is married to Bobby and they are the parents of Trisha, Rob, and Jamie. Rob is dating Barbara. Rick is a close friend to the family. Rick is dating Kimberly. On the Jeffcoat family side are forty year old Leslie Marvin Jeffcoat the third, sixty-one year old Bonnie Jeffcoat, forty-four year old Rhonda Bryan, twenty-five year old Shalimar Bryan, sixteen year old Ashley Freeman, forty-two year old Lori Sweigard, twenty-one year old Amanda Sweigard, eight year old Bella Sweigard, and Bart Sweigard. Friends of the Jeffcoat family are nineteen year old Alyse Hopkins, Dave Hodge, Mike Maxwell, twenty-five Brandon Lewis, forty-one year old Steven Green, and Mark McClenathan. Bonnie is the mother of Les, Rhonda, and Lori. Les is the father of Stephen. Les is dating Mike. Rhonda is the mother of Shalimar and Ashley. Rhonda is dating Dave. Lori is married to Bart. Bart and Lori are the parents of Amanda, Bella, and twenty-five year old Nick Sweigard who is in Guam. Amanda is dating Brandon. Stephen and Alyse are engaged.

The time is six in the afternoon as the families are together eating hamburgers, hotdogs, potato salad, macaroni salad, fry chicken, watermelon, cantaloupe, honeydew, pretzels, potato chips, rigatonis, and pizza. They are drinking _Aquafina Water_, _Pepsi_, _Mountain Dew_, _Dr Pepper_, _Sierra Mist_, and _Lipton Brisk Ice Tea_. Stephen is with Alyse, Rob, Tim, Rick, Barbara, Renee, and Kimberly. Stephen is watching Bella play with her Shih Tzu named Taz.

"She sure is having fun just running around with Taz," Alyse says.

Stephen smiles and laughs.

"When you're her age you can have fun doing just about anything," Stephen states.

"All that energy to waste," Rob says, "I don't even have that much energy anymore."

Stephen looks to Rob and smirks.

"With Mountain Dew we sure do," Stephen explains.

Rick laughs and shakes his head.

"You two and Mountain Dew is like a fat boy and his chocolate cake," Rick says.

"I'm not so sure about that Rick," Tim says, "They are much worse than that."

Rob glares at Tim.

"We are not," Rob says.

Renee laughs as she gets up to get some pretzels. Kimberly is looking up at the sky.

"Today is such a great day," Kimberly states, "No rain, just a clear sky and bright sun."

Barbara shakes her head in agreement.

"Maybe a too bright of a sun," Barbara says.

Out near the woods Taz notices something and runs into the woods after the figure.

"Taz get back here!" Bella yells.

Bella runs off into the woods after Taz.

"What's she doing?" Stephen thinks.

Stephen gets up off the bench and walks off towards Bella's direction.

"What's up hun?" Alyse asks.

Stephen turns to see Alyse and the others staring at him.

"Off I'm just going to go get Taz from the woods," Stephen replies, "He ran off into them and Bella followed."

"I'll come with you," Alyse says.

"Be good you two," Rob declares.

Stephen smirks at Rob as Alyse gets off the bench. Rob laughs as Alyse grabs Stephen's hand and goes off to the direction Bella is at. In the woods Bella is running over fallen branches and through bushes chasing after Taz.

"Taz get back here!" Bella yells.

Taz keeps running off causing Bella to get lost. Bella looks around the woods in every direction hearing Taz bark.

"Taz come here!" Bella yells.

Bella starts hearing cracking branches as she looks around in circle hoping to see Taz but seeing nothing.

"Taz please come here," Bella says.

Now the barking stops as Bella continues to look around the woods. Bella hears more branches crack so she gets scared and runs off in a random direction and ends up tripping over a fallen branch. Bella turns around not knowing what she will see. The cracking noise starts getting louder around Bella. Bella starts crawling backwards hoping to get away from whatever is chasing her. Bella ends up backing into someone who grabs her. Bella screams and starts to cry.

"Bella it's me," Stephen says.

Bella turns and sees Stephen and Alyse. Stephen kneels down to Bella as Alyse smiles. Bella grabs a hold of Stephen and cries. Stephen hugs Bella.

"Hey it's alright," Stephen says, "Where is Taz?"

"I'm not sure," Bella replies, "He ran off."

Coming to Stephen, Alyse, and Bella is Taz.

"There he is," Alyse says.

Alyse kneels down and grabs Taz. Taz licks Alyse as Alyse stands back up.

"We should be heading back to the picnic before the others get worried," Stephen says.

Stephen gets up as Bella tries to get up but can't.

"My leg hurts Stephen," Bella says.

Bella reveals her bruised leg as Stephen frowns. Stephen kneels down to Bella.

"Here get on my back," Stephen says.

Bella gets on Stephen's back. Stephen stands back up while securing Bella. Stephen and Alyse head back to the others with Bella and Taz. Watching the two is a shadow that is moaning. While walking back to the picnic Bella is looking at Alyse.

"So when are you two going to get married?" Bella asks.

Stephen and Alyse blush as Alyse looks at Bella.

"When we have enough money to pay for our wedding and to be able to live together," Alyse replies.

"Probably sometime during or after college," Stephen announces, "Soon I hope."

Alyse smiles as they exit the woods. Taz jumps out of Alyse's arms and runs back to the family. Stephen and Alyse continue walking. Once they reach the others Stephen sits Bella down at a bench. Stephen checks Bella's leg.

"Well it's not badly bruised so it should heal fast," Stephen says, "But what do I know? I'm not a doctor."

The families continue to talk and eat as Bella starts to play with Stephen, Alyse, and Taz. Rob, Rick, Tim, Barbara, Kimberly, and Renee are talking about wrestling. Ashley is texting her friend as Shalimar is talking with Amanda and Brandon about Amanda and Brandon's upcoming vacation they will be having together. Dave and Bart are talking about golf as Rhonda, Lori, Bonnie, Mike, Mark, Steven and Les are together talking about what they have planned for Stephen's graduation party. Bobby and Patty are with Mary and Sandy talking about soup operas. Jamie is with Ellen, Vince, and Vincent. Trisha, Ruth, Kenny, and Ashley are together talking about their drama as Cosimo is stuffing his face with food.

"So who will all be at Stephen's party?" Lori asks.

"Well all of us and Stephen's friends if he invites them," Les replies, "Ruth's side are having their own party for Stephen."

"When do you plan on having this party?" Rhonda asks.

"June eighteen will be my guess," Mike replies.

"A Saturday is the perfect day for the party," Mark explains, "Most of us won't work that day."

"I just hope everybody is willing to come," Bonnie says, "it will at your house and that's out of the way for some people."

"Especially Go-go, dad, and Aunt Susie," Les explains.

"Well telling them ahead of time may help," Steven announces.

"What food will you be having?" Lori asks.

"I was thinking salad, fried chicken, lasagna, corn on the cob, everything bread, a vegetable tray, fruit salad, and shrimp cocktail," Mike replies.

"Good think we are increasing the size of the deck," Steven says, "We will need all the room we can get."

"How much bigger will the deck be?" Mark asks.

"About another twelve inches or so," Les replies.

"That will make the deck the full length of the back of the house?" Bonnie questions.

"The way it should have been when my mother had the house built," Mike states.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wasn't the last pay-per view the best for wrestling?" Barbara asks.

"Yeah I'm glad Randy Orton took out Christian," Tim replies.

"Orton is the best now since Triple H isn't wrestling," Rob states.

"Well he may end up returning to wrestling," Renee says, "Not sure when though."

"Wrestling isn't what it was like all those years ago," Rick explains, "So much have changed ever since the _WWF_ turned into _WWE_."

"Especially the stupid PG rating," Kimberly says, "That just ruins the show completely."

"That's the truth," Rob says, "And nothing but the truth."

Tim, Rob, Rick, Renee, Barbara, and Kimberly all start laughing together.

"So we are having Stephen's graduation party on July twenty-third?" Kenny asks, "That's your birthday though."

"Yeah well it's all just going to be about Stephen for graduating," Ruth replies.

"What are we going to do for your birthday then?" Trisha asks.

"We'll think of something," Ruth replies.

"Hopefully I'll be able to deal with the heat being pregnant and all," Ashley explains, "I'll be four months in July."

"Man how time flies," Kenny says rolling his eyes.

Running around crazy is Taz. Stephen, Bella, and Alyse are trying to capture Taz by tricking him but Taz is outsmarting the three.

"For a small dog he can be smart and fast," Stephen blurts out.

Alyse and Bella laugh at Stephen.

"Is someone getting too old for this?" Alyse asks.

"Oh be quiet," Stephen replies, "I can catch Taz if I want."

"Then why haven't you?" Bella asks.

"I'm trying to give you both a chance," Stephen replies, "I'm trying to be a gentleman."

Bella and Alyse laugh again as Taz comes to this random person and starts barking and growling.

"Taz knock it off!" Bella yells.

Bella goes to Taz and grabs him. Taz keeps barking and tries to escape Bella's grip. Stephen and Alyse go to the sides of Bella.

"Sorry about him mister," Stephen says, "I don't know why Taz is acting like this towards you. He is such a loving dog."

The person creeps closer to Bella, Stephen, and Alyse and starts moaning.

"Are you okay?" Alyse asks, "Do you need a doctor?"

The person creeps closer as Stephen watches the person's ever move. The person grabs Bella causing Bella to let go of Taz and start to scream. The person goes to bite Bella but Bella struggles to get free.

"Let her go!" Stephen yells.

Stephen punches the person in the head causing the person to lose grip of Bella. The whole family runs to Stephen, Bell, and Alyse. Taz starts barking and growling louder as the person starts to move towards Alyse now. The person goes to grab Alyse.

"Oh no you don't," Stephen says.

Stephen slams his knee into the person's stomach causing the person to fall backwards.

Stephen covers both Alyse and Bella.

"What is with him?" Alyse asks.

"Not sure but I'm calling the police," Mike replies.

Mike pulls out his phone and starts dialing the police. Now the person starts to get up as more people start creeping towards the family.

"Looks like we got more," Rob says.

"We need to get out of here," Les states.

The family starts heading for their vehicles. The person grabs Bella again.

"Let me go!" Bella screams.

"You son of a bitch!" Stephen yells.

Stephen punches the person again causing the person to fly backwards. Bella runs to Stephen's side and looks at the person as the person starts to get up again.

"What the fuck?" Stephen questions.

"Hun we better get out of here!" Alyse yells.

Stephen turns to Alyse as the person now runs for Stephen.

"Stephen look out!" Bella screams.

Stephen turns to see the person and then gives the person a European Uppercut causing the person to spin around.

"Bella go to Alyse and get out of here now!" Stephen yells.

Bella shakes her head and goes to Alyse. Alyse grabs Bella's hand and runs off to Stephen's black and red striped _Ford Mustang._ The person runs for Stephen once again causing Stephen to Power Slam the person to the side. The person now starts to grab the bench to get up. Stephen grabs the person by the neck and slams the person's face down onto the cement. Stephen shouts and flexes his muscles. The person starts moving around as Stephen slams to the ground behind the person. Stephen slams his fists into the ground acting like a viper getting ready to strike. Stephen starts to creep upward. The other people start moving in on Stephen as the family is in their vehicles.

"Stephen!" Alyse yells.

The person gets up so Stephen jumps up, grabs the person's neck and jumps forward slamming the person's face into his shoulder. The person flies backwards not feeling anything.

"Come on!" Stephen shouts.

Stephen moves backwards gripping a corner and starts snapping.

"Run!" Alyse yells.

Stephen runs towards the person and kicks the person straight in the face. The person's head flies off the body and into the air. Blood pours out of the head and body causing Bella to scream. The other people are now closer to Stephen basically surround him.

"Cuz!" Rob yells.

Rob pulls two swords from out of Rob's all black _Ford Mustang_. Stephen grabs the Crimson Flame and Carnage Flame. The people surround Stephen and go to attack but Stephen starts slashing away at the people cutting their limbs off. Stephen's doesn't bother with the heads thinking cutting their arms and legs off would kill them but it doesn't.

"What the fuck?" Stephen questions.

"Cut their heads off!" Rob yells.

Stephen starts slashing the people's head off causing blood to gush all over the place. Stephen kills the last of the people by slamming the Crimson Flame into the person's skull. Stephen starts breathing heavily.

"What the hell are these people?" Stephen asks.

Stephen rips the Crimson Flame out of the person's skull and then places both the Crimson Flame and Carnage Flame in the sword cases attached to his hoodie. Stephen starts walking back to the family who is all shocked and frightened by what just happened. Alyse runs to Stephen and hugs him tightly. Rob and Barbara run to Stephen.

"Are you alright?" Alyse asks starting to cry.

Stephen wraps his arms around Alyse.

"I'm fine," Stephen replies, "Don't cry babe."

"Cuz we better get out of here before more come back," Rob states.

"What the hell are they?" Stephen asks.

"Zombies," Barbara replies.

Stephen stares shocked at Barbara as Rick and Kimberly walks towards him.

"Did you say zombies?" Rick questions.

"Yeah," Rob explains, "The zombie apocalypse is starting now."

"But how?" Kimberly asks.

"God only knows," Stephen replies, "Let's get the fuck out of here before we get screwed."

Rob, Rick, Barbara, and Kimberly run to Rob's _Mustang_ as Stephen and Alyse go to Stephen's _Mustang_. Now all the family starts driving off. As they drive off they see more and more of the zombies. Zombies eating other people. Zombies causing vehicles to crash. The family speeds pass all the cars and comes to an area where the family ends up getting split apart. Stephen, Rob, Kenny, Cosimo, and Mike race pass two cars that crash. This causes Bobby, Mary, Lori, Shalimar, Brandon, and Dave to go another way.

"Shit," Stephen says.

Stephen pulls out his cell phone and calls his dad.

"What are we going to do about the others?" Stephen asks.

"We need to get them to the Akron Airport," Les replies, "There is being an emergency evacuation there for this pandemic."

"So basically it's like a flu that is killing these people and turning them into the living dead?" Stephen asks.

"Basically," Les replies.

"Shit," Stephen says, "Alright we'll I'm turning around to get the others and we'll all meet up at the airport."

"Be careful," Les states.

Stephen hangs up his phone and drops it into the cup holder.

"What is going on?" Alyse asks.

"An outbreak has happened causing people to get some type of virus that is turning them into zombies," Stephen replies, "Hold on."

Stephen spins his steering wheel rapidly spinning the _Mustang_ around. Stephen speeds off back to where the others split off. Stephen races past the crashed cars and soon comes to the others. Stephen races by the family and goes to the very front. Alyse picks up Stephen's phone and texts everyone to follow them.

"Route to Akron Airport," Stephen says.

"Head southwest on Northeast Avenue toward Wring Drive for one point seven miles," the GPS announces.

"Where heading towards the circle," Alyse explains.

"Hopefully it won't be a car graveyard when we get there," Stephen declares.

Stephen and the family races off to the Akron Airport. By eight thirty, Kenny, Cosimo, Rob, and Mike arrive to the Akron-Canton Regional Airport where they see many people trying to get inside the airport.

"How do we get in there before the living dead shows up?" Cosimo asks, "I rather not get eaten alive."

"We have to first wait for Steve and the others," Rick replies, "They should be here any minute now."

"Let's head inside to wait!" Rob states.

The family all runs into the airport bypassing all the frightened people. Soon a horde of the living dead appears and starts killing the people outside of the airport causing the police to lock up the airport.

"Hurry bro," Kenny says worried.

Soon Stephen and the others appear at the airport and see the living dead.

"Shit the airport is surrounded," Stephen states.


	3. Chapter 3

Stephen slams on the gas running over the living dead as the others follow behind. Stephen and the others then pull near the entrance to the airport and get out of their vehicles. Stephen takes out both the Crimson Flame and Carnage Flame and slashes at the living dead as the others follow behind. As Stephen and the others run through the living dead as Rob notices four guns along with two swords outside. Rob pushes a police officer out of the way and runs outside.

"Rob no!" Rick yells.

Rick, Kimberly, and Barbara follow Rob. Now Rob, Kimberly, Rick, and Barbara run to the weapons. Rob picks up the katana and a _Springfield M1A1 Super Match_ Rifle. Rick picks up the Heavy Metal sword. Kimberly takes the _Desert Eagle_ Handgun as Barbara takes the _Benelli M4 Super 90_ Shotgun. Rob kicks the _Jericho 941 _Handgun up in the air where Alyse catches it. Rob and Rick start slashing off the heads off of the living dead as Kimberly, Barbara, and Alyse start shooting the living dead in the head. Soon Stephen and the others come to Rob and the team.

"Hurry guys inside!" Barbara yells.

The family runs in as Stephen, Alyse, Rob, Barbara, Rick, and Kimberly follow protecting the others by blowing off the heads of the living dead or slashing the heads of the living dead off. Soon everyone is inside the airport.

"They have a jet ready," Mike announces.

The family runs off to the jet as the living dead breaks into the airport. All the unaffected people start freaking out and rushing for the jet. All the people running knock over Bella. Bella falls down as the living dead rushes towards her.

"Help!" Bella yells.

Stephen looks back and sees the living dead running towards Bella so Stephen races off. The living dead starts surround Bella. Stephen begins slashing away at the living dead taking their heads off. Rob pulls out his rifle and starts sniping off the heads of the living dead. Rick runs towards Stephen and starts helping him protect Bella. Kimberly, Alyse, and Barbara start shooting the living dead in the legs and then head avoiding themselves from shooting Stephen, Rick, and Bella. The rest of the family finally reaches the jet and turns to see the team not with them.

"Where are they?" Ruth asks.

"Bella isn't here," Lori states.

"What?" Brandon questions, "Oh no hopefully the others are with here."

"Please be alright," Amanda says.

As the team of Stephen, Alyse, Rob, Barbara, Rick, and Kimberly kill the living dead more appear.

"Steve get Bella so we can get to the jet!" Rick yells.

"Alright," Stephen says.

Stephen puts the Crimson Flame and Carnage Flame back and then grabs Bella to run off with Rick to the rest of the team. Now the team runs off for the jet. Back at the jet the family is being pushed into the jet by all the frighten people. Stephen and the team appear close to the entrance of the jet as Kenny tries to break free but the police shut the entrance to the jet off as the living dead run towards it.

"My brother is still out there!" Kenny yells.

Kenny punches a police officer in the face to stop him from closing the entrance but ends up getting pulled into the jet by another police officer. Stephen and the team appear to the former entrance to the jet and then see the jet starting to leave.

"No!" Alyse yells.

Stephen and the team turn and see the living dead surrounding them. Stephen pulls both the Crimson Flame and Carnage Flame out as Rick notices a case for the Heavy Metal with the remaining pieces of the sword. Rick quickly puts on the case and combines the remaining pieces. Rick now holds the complete Heavy Metal out. Rob begins sniping the living dead in the head. Alyse, Kimberly, and Barbara start shooting the heads off the living dead. As the living dead closes in on the team Stephen and Rick being slashing at the living dead. Bella hides behind Alyse. Back in the jet the family is sitting in the seats they were given.

"My son and the rest of my family are still in the airport," Ruth explains.

"I'm sorry but we can't risk anyone's lives for them," an officer says.

"But we can't leave them to die!" Cosimo yells.

"I'm sorry but we aren't going back," another officer says.

Bart gets out of his seat.

"I am a retired Air Force officer and I command you to turn this jet around and pick them up," Bart states.

"We won't be doing that," the head officer declares, "There are goners."

Kenny makes a fist and then gets out of his seat.

"Listen you motherfucker turn this jet around before I shove my fist in your face!" Kenny yells.

The head officer gets into Kenny's face.

"I advise you to bite your tongue or I'll be more than happy to toss you off this jet," the head officer says.

Kenny shakes his fist as Ashley grabs Kenny and pulls him down to the seat.

"Now no more interruptions," the head officer announces, "We are off to a deserted island where the virus can't get to. With that said I wish you all a fun flight."

The head officer and his other officers head to the front. The jet starts blasting off as Bella watches it and starts to cry.

"Mom!" Bella yells.

Stephen becomes furious and slides both swords on the cement floor causing a spark which lights them both swords on fire. Stephen now swings rapidly taking out more of the living dead causing them to catch on fire which catches the others on fire.

"Move!" Rob yells.

Stephen and the team run off as the roof of the airport soon collapses onto the living dead causing an explosion that blasts the team out of the airport and into the parking lot. Stephen and the team get up.

"Is everyone okay?" Stephen asks.

Stephen looks around to see Rob, Barbara, Alyse, Bella, Rick, and Kimberly.

"Yeah," Barbara replies.

Kimberly looks around seeing the living dead all around them.

"We won't be though," Kimberly says, "Especially with them."

Stephen and the team look around and see the living dead coming towards them so Rob start sniping the living dead as Alyse, Kimberly, and Barbara start shooting the living dead. Stephen keeps Bella close behind him as he holds both swords out. Rick positions himself with his sword.

"We need to get a vehicle that will hold us all and head out of here," Alyse announces.

"Where do we go?" Rick asks.

"Good question," Stephen replies, "But let's get to that van now!"

Stephen and the team run past the living dead shooting and slashing them out of the way. Soon Stephen and the team get into the van.

"No keys," Rob says.

Stephen hot wires the van which starts it causing the living dead to run to the dead.

"Floor it!" Barbara yells.

Stephen slams on the gas running into the living dead and heading out onto the main road. Stephen drives along Belden Village Road and merges onto Vietnam Veterans Memorial Highway where he heads north. Within six minutes, Stephen and the team merge off onto Massillon Road and turn right to get into Speedway.

"Alright everyone stay inside while I'll pump the cash," Stephen says.

"Take this," Alyse says.

Alyse hands Stephen her Handgun and then Stephen turns off the van.

"Be careful," Bella says.

Stephen gets out of the van and closes the door. Stephen sees the living dead but notices that they aren't coming after him.

"They must be blind," Stephen thinks.

Stephen puts the gun in his pocket and then goes to the bump. Stephen puts in his credit card and then starts to fill the van up. Stephen closely watches the living dead as he fills the van.

"Thankfully they are blind or I would be a target for them," Stephen thinks.

Stephen finishes filling the van and then puts the bump back carefully and takes his receipt and credit card. Stephen hops back into the van and hands Alyse the gun.

"Well the good news is that the tank is full and the better news is that these things can't see," Stephen states.

Stephen shuts the door of the van.

"So they can only hear their pray and when they do they run towards it?" Alyse asks.

"Pretty much," Stephen replies.

"So all we got to do is avoid making any loud noises?" Rob questions.

"That seems easier than it probably is," Barbara explains.

"We can do it," Rick says, "I know we can."

"Yeah well we should head and gets some food and supplies before we search for a way out of here," Kimberly announces.

Alyse looks through the GPS in the van.

"There is a Giant Eagle close by," Alyse says.

"Let's head there and quickly get all we need," Stephen says.

Stephen turns the van on and drives off to Giant Eagle. The team shortly arrives to Giant Eagle. Stephen parks the van. The team sees many of the living dead in the parking lot of Giant Eagle.

"Alright let's head inside and get everything we need," Stephen states, "Avoid making any loud noises."

Stephen turns the van off and then the team gets out of the van and walks towards the entrance of Giant Eagle. Inside Giant Eagle the team grabs buggies that don't squeak. The team goes around Giant Eagle grabbing buggy full of food, drinks, and supplies. By nine fifteen the team is filling the van with the food, drinks, and supplies. The team gets back into the van. Stephen plugs in some coordinates for the GPS.

"In 305 feet head east on Executive Drive towards Corporate Woods Parkway," the GPS says.

"Where we headed?" Rick asks.

"My place," Stephen replies.

Stephen turns on the van and starts driving off home. Before actually heading home the team stops at Target and grabs a whole bunch of clothes. By ten thirty the team arrives at Stephen's house and puts all the food, drinks, supplies, and clothes in the house. The team locks up all the doors and windows of the place. The blinds are all kept shut. Stephen and Alyse start preparing dinner.

"So what do we do?" Bella asks.

"Stay here and rest up for the night," Alyse replies.

"Okay well we are going to get our showers before we head to bed," Rick says.

"There are two showers," Stephen explains, "Both are upstairs."

"Alright," Kimberly says.

Rick, Kimberly, Rob, and Barbara all head upstairs and get into the shower. Rob and Barbara take a shower in the master bathroom as Rick and Kimberly take a shower in the guest bathroom. Downstairs Bella is playing with the two cats named Bailey and Sam as Stephen and Alyse are organizing all the food and supplies that they bought earlier. By eleven, Rob, Rick, Kimberly, and Barbara are downstairs watching the news as Bella takes a shower in the guest bathroom with Stephen and Alyse taking a shower in the master bathroom.

"As you all know we are dealing with a virus that has been killing people and bringing them back to life," Anchor Danita Harris announces, "This has start ever since six in the afternoon if not earlier. There still is no information on what started this virus and we will be looking into it and tell you what we find out as soon as we do, until then stay indoors at all times. If you really do need to go out go in a group and carry anything that can protect you and your group."

"I know what caused this shit," Rob says, "The motherfucking government."


	4. Chapter 4

In the master shower Stephen has his head under the shower head soaking his head in hot water while Alyse rubs soap over her body.

"Hun what's wrong?" Alyse randomly asks.

Stephen takes his head from out of the water and turns to Alyse who smiles at him. This causes Stephen to smile back as he tries to avoid looking at Alyse's naked body which fails.

"Um well I'm worried on what we are going to do to reunite with the rest of the family," Stephen replies.

Alyse moves closer to Stephen and wraps her arms around him.

"We'll be with them soon enough," Alyse says.

Stephen smiles and then wraps his arms around Alyse

"If I have to I'll make sure you all make it there alive," Stephen states.

"Hun we'll all make it out alive," Alyse says, "If we stick together from now until we are on that island."

Stephen sighs and then looks into Alyse's eyes.

"I never imagined that an apocalypse of zombies would ever happen," Stephen admits, "I always said it would be cool but how is it cool when you don't know if you ever would see the rest of your family."

Alyse frowns as she stares into Stephen's eyes.

"Stephen we will see our family," Alyse explains, "We got a great team that is willing to do anything to fight off those creatures. We also got a team that knows how to work together perfectly because of how close we are."

Stephen smiles and then closes his eyes and goes into kiss Alyse. Alyse closes her eyes and goes in to take the kiss from Stephen. Stephen and Alyse now kiss as they hold each other close in the hot water. Around five forty-five, Stephen and Alyse come down to the living room where Rob, Rick, Barbara, Kimberly, and Bella are. They all are watching the news.

"Anything new?" Stephen asks.

Rob looks to see Alyse and Stephen holding hands and then taking a seat at the closest chair. Stephen sits down first and then Alyse sits on Stephen's lap.

"Well no one knows what is the cause of this virus but I blame the government," Rob replies, "Besides that all the news channels are saying stay inside and stay in a group. The military will be around to pick up any remaining survivors that have been missed."

"Well that's good," Alyse states.

"The worst part about that is that the military will only be at certain locations such as large store areas," Barbara explains.

"Such as Tallmadge High School, the whole Walmart area, and those areas," Rick announces.

"Oh," Stephen says, "Well Tallmadge High School seems to be the closest to us."

"Well the evacuation will be in a week or longer," Kimberly says.

"Why so long?" Alyse asks, "Do they really think people can last a week in this?"

"Not sure," Rob replies, "There all tons of people all over the world trying to be evacuated to safety."

"So how could this be the government if it is happening all over the world?" Barbara asks.

Rob realizes that and then scratches his head.

"Hell if I know," Rob replies.

Rick changes the channel to cartoons.

"It's all the same," Rick says, "I swear each news station reports the same information no matter what the breaking news is."

Kimberly smiles at Rick.

"I rather watch cartoons anyway," Kimberly announces.

Rick looks at Kimberly and then laughs which has Kimberly and the others laugh. Bella begins watching the cartoons. As Bella watches the cartoons Rob, Rick, Kimberly, and Barbara head downstairs to play wrestling on the XBOX 360. Alyse gets up from Stephen's lap and sits down next to Bella. Bella leans into Alyse as Alyse wraps her arms around her. Stephen smiles and then gets from the chair and heads into the dining room where he checks outside. Outside Stephen sees few of the living dead.

"This area really hasn't been targeted or at least the people of this neighborhood were smart enough to get out while they still could," Stephen thinks.

Stephen sighs as he closes the blinds. Stephen notices Sam on the floor rubbing against him. Sam meows at Stephen so Stephen picks Sam up.

"I still think you have it better even in all this hell," Stephen says.

Stephen pets Sam as Sam purrs.

"I wonder what Nick would do if he was with us," Stephen says.

Stephen walks into the living room still holding Sam and then sits next to Alyse. Stephen lets Sam go but Sam sits in Stephen's lap. All of a sudden, Stephen's phone begins to ring so he picks it up.

"Hello?" Stephen questions.

"Hey bro we are in the Bahamas with all the other survivors," Kenny states, "How are you and the others?"

"Well we are hanging in there for now," Stephen replies, "There is a military evacuation happening next week."

"Holy shit a whole week from now?" Kenny questions, "Don't they know that many people won't survive that long?"

"I guess not or they do and they just don't care," Stephen explains.

"Well bro stay with the others and stay safe," Kenny says, "We'll all be here waiting for you guys to arrive. Love you bro."

"Love you too," Stephen says.

Stephen hangs up the phone, spins it around, and then places it in his pocket.

"Kenny?" Alyse questions.

"Yeah," Stephen says, "They are all in the Bahamas away from the virus."

"Lucky them," Alyse says, "The Bahamas are beautiful and a lot of them don't have people."

"Stephen why do you always spin your cell phone before you put it back into your pocket?" Bella asks.

Stephen shrugs and then laughs.

"I just do it," Stephen replies.

Stephen's glasses fall to his nose so Stephen grabs his glasses and tosses them onto the end table.

"Annoying aren't they?" Alyse asks.

Stephen yawns big as Sam finally gets out of Stephen's lap and heads off.

"Very," Stephen replies.

"Looks like someone is tired," Bella says.

"We had a busy day you could say," Stephen explains.

Bella stands up as does Stephen. Stephen helps Alyse up off the floor.

"So where are we going to sleep?" Alyse asks.

"We can take my room as the others can fight for the room they want," Stephen replies.

"What about me?" Bella asks.

"You can sleep with us if you want," Alyse replies.

Bella smiles and then grabs Alyse's hand.

"I'll tell the others," Stephen says.

Alyse shakes her head and then she and Stephen kiss. Now Alyse and Bella head upstairs to Stephen's room as Stephen heads down to the basement to see Rob, Rick, Kimberly, and Barbara playing wrestling.

"Well guys Alyse, Bella, and I are heading to bed," Stephen announces, "There are two other rooms so when you are ready to head to bed pick the room you want."

"Alright cuz," Rob says, "Goodnight love you."

"Love you too and goodnight," Stephen says.

Stephen yawns again and then heads back upstairs and then into his room. When Stephen enters his room he sees Alyse and Bella already in the bed. Bella is asleep on Alyse's shoulder. Stephen carefully gets into bed and lies down next to Alyse. Now Bella is between Stephen and Alyse.

"What should we do tomorrow?" Alyse asks, "I mean what can we do?"

Stephen looks up to the ceiling as Alyse looks towards Stephen.

"Hun we'll be with them soon," Alyse says.

Stephen focuses his attention to Alyse.

"How did you know I was thinking about that?" Stephen asks.

"Well because we have been dating ever since November and I have gotten to know you so well," Alyse replies.

Stephen smiles at Alyse and then looks down at Bella.

"I'm not sure on what we can do tomorrow," Stephen explains, "With those things outside there isn't much to do."

Alyse frowns and then looks down at Bella.

"I want to get Bella to safety as soon as possible," Alyse states.

"I do too," Stephen says, "And we will. I'll make sure of it."

Alyse smiles and then looks back up. Stephen and Alyse stare into each other eyes and then kiss.

"Goodnight love you," Stephen says.

"Goodnight and love you too," Alyse says.

Stephen and Alyse close their eyes and then fall asleep. Around one in the morning Rob, Barbara, Rick, and Kimberly head to bed as well. During the night more people become affected by the virus from either dying for god only knows or by being beaten by the living dead. The some seven billion people in the world have either escaped to safety or have died and been turned into the living dead. About half a million if not more of the people are killed and turned into the living dead just from six in the afternoon to four in the morning. Around five in the morning a huge explosion happens at the BP gas station some miles away from the house. Everyone in the house gets woken up from the explosion. Stephen jumps out of the bed, runs down stairs, opens the front door, and heads outside to see a huge fire rising to the sky with black smoke. Stephen doesn't acknowledge the few living dead on the street and they seem to not acknowledge him.

"Holy shit," Stephen says.

Running outside is the rest of the team.

"What happened?" Rick asks.

"The BP gas station exploded," Stephen replies.

"That was a huge explosion and it's not that close to us," Alyse states.

The team sees jets flying over the houses.

"The United States military," Rob says, "They must have been the cause of that explosion."

"Why would they do that?" Barbara asks.

"Probably to eliminate as many of the living dead as possible," Kimberly replies.

"You mean like them?" Bella asks.

The team notices the living dead walking to them.

"Shit they must have heard us run out of the house," Stephen says, "Get inside!"

The team runs back into the house. Stephen slams the front door and locks it. The living dead start pounding on the steel door. Stephen leans back against the door and sits down in front of it. Stephen takes a deep breath and exhales. Rob and Barbara look out the window in the living room as Rick and Kimberly look out the window in the dining room. Alyse and Bella stay with Stephen.

"Cuz a shit load of those fuckers are coming!" Rob yells.


	5. Chapter 5

Stephen grabs the doorknob and gets up.

"Alright everyone get ready!" Stephen states, "We are leaving this house and moving elsewhere."

The team runs upstairs to the rooms they slept in. Each member changes clothes into their new clothes. They all grab their weapons and then head into the garage. The living dead back on the garage door as many finally break through the windows of the house.

"Alright we need to get to the van," Stephen says spinning the key, "I want Rob to snipe the living dead as Rick, and I rush into the living dead making a path to the van. The girls need to stay close and avoid shooting because the gun fire will bring more of them towards us. Is everyone ready?"

"Let's do this," Rick says.

Stephen puts the key into his pocket. Rob kneels down towards the back and positions his rifle as Rick and Stephen hold their swords out. Alyse pushes the button to open the garage door. As the garage door slowly opens the living dead start coming in. Rob starts sniping the living dead as Rick and Stephen run to the living dead slashing their heads off. Stephen, Rick, and Rob make a path all the way to the van. Stephen quickly opens the van door and turns the van on.

"Alright everyone into the van!" Stephen yells.

The rest of the team start running to the van and make it in safely. Stephen drives out of the driveway and down Lawndale Drive to Newton Street. Stephen turns right on Newton Street.

"Where are we heading to?" Alyse asks.

"The High School," Stephen replies.

Stephen drives down Newton Street as the team sees all the destruction.

"This all happened overnight?" Rob asks.

Bella isn't paying attention because she is petting Sam and trying to get Bailey to calm down. Stephen comes to a four-way intersection and turns left onto South Munroe Road.

"Wait this is the way to BP," Barbara says.

"If you didn't see back there the left of Newton Street as down trees and telephone pools," Stephen explains, "This is the main way to the school."

Stephen speeds down South Munroe Road bypassing the living dead.

"This is so horrible," Kimberly says.

Alyse grabs Stephen hand as Stephen comes up the BP. Stephen slows down as everyone sees the destruction of the gas station. Stephen turns right onto Peck Road and then left on Southeast Avenue and around the explosion to get back onto South Munroe Road. The team sees the living dead all over the area walking or eating other people who were alive.

"Why are we going to the high school Steve?" Rick asks.

"Well since it's spring break for my school there will be no one in there and therefore it will be the safest place to stay until we have to leave again," Stephen replies.

"If we wait a week then we will be picked up there," Rob states.

"But we can't stay there for a week with no food," Kimberly says.

"We are close to a Walmart," Alyse announces, "It's east of the high school."

By five fifteen the team arrives to Tallmadge High School. The living dead are surrounding the high school so Stephen shuts the van off.

"Well looks like they haven't gotten in so we should try to break in to take shelter and avoid these crazy fucks," Stephen says.

The team gets out of the van and slowly walks by the living dead to the doors of the high school. Alyse goes to open the doors but they are locked.

"It's locked," Alyse says.

"I could have told you that," Rick says, "So how do we get inside without attracting any attention?"

Stephen looks around and then sees an alarmed car.

"Rob shoot that car with your rifle," Stephen replies pointing.

"But won't that attract all of them to us?" Rob asks.

"Not if the alarm of that vehicle goes off," Barbara replies.

Rob smiles evilly and then knees down. Rob grabs the rifle from his back and then aims for the alarmed car. Rob shoots the car making the alarm go off. All the living dead run to the car.

"Now!" Kimberly yells.

Stephen kicks open the doors to Tallmadge High School and then the team rushes inside. Stephen slams the door shut making sure they won't open at all. The team now is in the rotunda of the high school. They each sit at a table.

"So we wait here until we can wait no more?" Bella questions.

"Sadly that's all we can do for now," Stephen explains.

The team's stomachs begin to growl.

"Maybe we should have headed for Walmart instead," Alyse says, "I'm getting hungry."

Stephen goes to the cafeteria gate and lifts it up. Stephen heads inside and checks the area. Stephen comes back out eating an apple. The team looks to Stephen.

"Food?" Rob questions.

Stephen shakes his head and then swallows a piece of the apple.

"Plenty," Stephen states.

The team runs into the cafeteria and grabs a tray full of food and eats the food in the rotunda. After eating the team takes the trays back and tosses them into a sink.

"So what should we do now?" Barbara asks.

"Maybe Steve and Alyse could give us a grand tour of their high school," Rick replies.

"What do you say about that guys?" Kimberly asks.

Stephen and Alyse shrug.

"Oh come on," Bella says, "It can be fun."

Stephen and Alyse laugh.

"Fine," Stephen says.

The team exits the rotunda and goes down the gymnasium hallway. Stephen and Alyse show the gym, the locker rooms, and the weightlifting room. The team now heads to the auditorium hallway. Stephen and Alyse show the auditorium, black room, chorus room, band room, the art rooms, and the mechanic room. The team is now in the first academic hallway. They are on the science floor and then walk up to the English floor. They walk along the English floor across the walkway in the rotunda and go into the math floor. When the team heads down the steps they walk the social studies floor. Around six the team is back in the rotunda.

"Seems like we are the only ones in here," Alyse says, "That's good."

"Or are we alone?" Rob questions.

Rob points to show a group of people. The people are seventeen year old Alyssa Ange, seventeen year old Ashleigh Ilg, seventeen year old Hannah Sallora, seventeen year old Rachel Reyna, seventeen year old Britanni Eisemon, nineteen year old Cory Olson, and sixteen year old Luke Markovich.

"Oh no, not them," Stephen says shaking his head.

"What's so bad about them?" Rick asks.

"Let's say none of them are good enough to describe," Alyse replies.

"So what should we do?" Barbara asks, "Go to them or just ignore them?"

"By the look of them I say we best ignore them," Kimberly replies.

Stephen and the team ignore Ashleigh and her group.

"I say we stay here," Alyssa states.

"I say we get the fuck out of here and run like hell," Ashleigh says, "This is a zombie apocalypse and we need to enjoy this while we still can."

"Yeah man," Cory says.

"How do we fight those fuckers when we don't have any weapons to protect ourselves?" Luke asks.

"Let's steal their weapons and then make a run for it," Hannah replies pointing.

"Are you sure about that?" Rachel asks.

"They do look well prepared for anything," Britanni explains.

Ashleigh, Hannah, Luke, and Cory head towards Stephen and the team.

"I think this is a bad idea," Alyssa says.

"Because it is," Stephen states.

Stephen and the team hop off the table and face Ashleigh and the group.

"Stephen!" Alyssa yells.

Alyssa runs to Stephen and gives him a big huge.

"Am I glad to see you," Alyssa says.

Stephen sighs and rolls his eyes.

"Alyse," Ashleigh says glaring.

"Ashleigh," Alyse says, "What the hell are all of you doing here?"

"We could ask you the same thing," Hannah replies.

Alyssa lets go of Stephen as Bella glares at Alyssa.

"We are here to avoid the living dead until we can be reunited with our family in the Bahamas," Stephen explains.

"Dude why are you waiting?" Cory asks, "We are in the middle of the zombie apocalypse."

"And your point?" Rob asks.

"We should be out there killing some fuckers," Luke says.

"That is the most retarded thing ever," Rick announces, "We are outnumbered. We have us seven and you seven."

"That makes fourteen all together," Rachel says.

"No need to be smart now," Barbara says, "Those smarts can't really help us."

"We need street smarts," Britanni states.

"Smarts to keep our asses in one piece," Kimberly says.

"So we stay here until help comes?" Alyssa asks.

"I wish it was that easy," Stephen replies, "But with fourteen people the food in the cafeteria will not last for a week."

"So what can we do?" Bella asks.

Bella is worried as she frowns so Stephen kneels down to her.

"We think of a plan to get to Walmart all together and stay there until help comes," Stephen replies.

"Walmart?" Ashleigh questions, "That fucking place much be packed with these motherfuckers."

"Can we minimize the swearing?" Alyse asks, "We do have a kid with us."

"Us swearing won't compare to killing those motherfuckers," Hannah says.

Stephen gets up, turns to Hannah, and lifts Hannah up into the air by her shirt.

"Now listen here," Stephen says, "The swearing stops now especially around my little cousin."

"Let me go asshole!" Hannah states.

Stephen drops Hannah making her fall onto her butt.

"You all are pathetic," Alyse says, "You're going to get us all killed by being so stupid."

Ashleigh helps Hannah up.


	6. Chapter 6

"We are stupid?" Ashleigh asks, "We are going to keep ourselves safe from being turned into those pieces of shit."

Alyse slaps Ashleigh across the face.

"You fucking bitch!" Ashleigh yells.

Ashleigh goes to grab Alyse by the hair but Stephen pulls out the Crimson Flame and puts it in between Alyse and Ashleigh.

"If you guys want to die go ahead and leave but if you want to live stay with us," Stephen says, "The choice is yours."

"Come on guys let's leave these losers," Cory says.

Ashleigh and her group go to the exit of the high school. Alyssa looks back at Stephen and his team who all have a serious face and then she walks out with Ashleigh and the group. Stephen and the team close the door locking Ashleigh and her group out. Ashleigh and her group starting running.

"How long you think they'll make it?" Rob asks.

"I say not even an hour," Rick replies.

"Not even thirty minutes," Barbara says.

Kimberly laughs as she and the team watches Ashleigh and her group.

"Especially at how careless they are," Kimberly says.

Within minutes the living dead attacks Ashleigh and her group. Ashleigh and her group get torn to pieces so Stephen covers Bella's eyes.

"Losers," Stephen says.

Stephen and then team walk to the center of the rotunda as the alarm goes off inside the school.

"What is going on?" Alyse asks.

"The door!" Rob yells, "It wasn't fully shut."

The living dead runs towards the high school.

"We need to get out of here!" Rick yells.

"How?" Barbara asks, "The van is out there with the living dead."

Stephen notices the living dead running towards the high school and looks at the back.

"Quick we can leave through the library," Stephen announces.

Stephen and the team run into the library as the living dead breaks in Tallmadge High School.

"Quick there are coming!" Kimberly screams.

Stephen and the team exit the high school and run to a black _Ford F-150_. Stephen jumps into the driver's seat and finds a key. Alyse sits beside Stephen as Kimberly, Bella, and Rick sit in the back. Barbara and Rob are in the back bed of the truck. Stephen tries to start the truck but it won't.

"Come on," Stephen says, "Come on damn it."

"Stephen they're coming!" Bella screams crying.

The _Ford F-150_ starts up.

"Yes," Stephen says.

Stephen puts the truck in drive and speeds off causing Rob to fall down in the bed with Alyse landing on top of him. Stephen and the team drive away from the living dead and turn left onto North Munroe Road. Barbara and Rob smile and then get up and head to the back window. Rick opens the window.

"God cuz trying to kill us back here?" Rob asks.

"Sorry," Stephen replies laughing, "Didn't want to take any chances."

Rob smiles.

"We are heading off to Walmart," Alyse replies, "Hopefully we'll be safer there."

"I highly doubt that," Rick explains, "There will be hundreds of these guys there."

"Don't be so negative," Kimberly states.

"Well even if there are tons of the living dead we will take them all out," Barbara says.

Stephen is now driving down East Avenue. The team sees hundred of living dead as they head for Walmart. Within minutes the team arrives to the Walmart plaza. Stephen turns right as the team notices hundred of the living dead. Stephen carefully drives the truck towards Walmart. Stephen turns the truck off in front of Walmart. As Stephen and the team look around the parking lot of Walmart it starts pouring.

"Damn it," Rob says, "I don't want to get soaked."

"Head into Walmart," Stephen says.

Rob and Barbara jump out of the bed of the truck as Stephen and the others get out of the truck. The living dead are walking around.

"So far they haven't heard us so let's head inside to stay dry," Alyse says.

Stephen and the team runs into Walmart seeing yet more of the living dead.

"Looks like we are fighting to take this as our own," Rick explains.

"The rain will muffle the noise but shoot when needed," Stephen explains.

Stephen pulls both the Crimson Flame and Carnage Flame out as Rob pulls his Katana and Rick pulls his Heavy Metal. Stephen, Rob, and Rick start slashing off the heads of the living dead. By eleven in the morning the whole store of Walmart is empty. Stephen, Rob, and Rick killed the many living dead that where inside the store and tosses them out the back. Now the team is in Subway eating subs for lunch.

"How do we keep the living dead out with automatic doors?" Bella asks.

"Shut the doors down," Stephen replies.

"But how do we do that?" Alyse asks, "We don't know where the controls are."

"We can always break the doors," Rob states.

"That's what we are going to have to do," Rick says.

The team finishes eating their subs and then Stephen, Rob, and Rick go to the door by the furniture side as Alyse, Barbara, and Kimberly are at the doors by the food.

"Alright let's do this," Barbara says.

Both teams break the automatic doors and then wait. The living dead walks by the automatic doors as the team watches nervously. The doors don't open so the team cheers and then meets up at the customer service area.

"We got this whole place to ourselves," Kimberly says, "No one can enter this place and when you guys were killing off the living dead we say no one in this place at all."

"That's a sign of relief," Stephen says, "We got about six days left to go before help comes here."

"I wish they would just come early," Alyse says, "We shouldn't have to wait a week to be taken to the Bahamas to join the family."

"That's if the military actually will come and get us," Rob says, "They're so corrupted that I highly doubt they care about us survivors that still are in the states."

"You may be right," Rick says.

"My brother will surely help us," Bella says, "I know Nick will."

Stephen smiles at Bella.

"He is one person that I can defiantly count on to save us at this time," Stephen admits.

"So where is Nick?" Barbara asks.

"The last we know is that he is in Guam with his wife," Alyse replies.

"So you think he'll come all this way just to save us?" Kimberly asks.

"He's a part of the Air Force so he will," Stephen says, "Especially to protect his little sister."

Stephen rubs Bella's head messing her hair up causing Bella to smack Stephen's hand. The team laughs at what Bella does including Stephen who then grabs Alyse and kisses her neck. By one in the afternoon, Stephen and the team are playing video games in the back of Walmart.

"You know for being the end of the world we can still have fun," Rob says.

"Yes but we also need to be serious," Alyse says, "Any wrong move and it could be our life."

"Well if you can tell we all have played video games about shooting and zombies and watched the movies so we are well prepared for this," Rick explains.

"How well prepared are we actually?" Barbara says, "That was video games and movies and this is real."

"If you can tell Rob has taken the battle strategy from _Left 4 Dead 2_," Kimberly says, "Rick has taken a liking to Final _Fantasy VII_. As Barbara seems to take the role of _Sucker Punch_. Alyse and I are like _Resident Evil _and you Stephen are."

"_Kingdom Hearts II_," Stephen explains.

"Back at the park you were all Randy Orton on that living dead," Rob says.

Stephen blushes as the focus turns to him.

"What can I say?" Stephen asks, "He is my favorite wrestler in the _WWE_."

Around four thirty, Stephen and Alyse start preparing dinner as Rob, Rick, Kimberly, and Barbara are setting up a table.

"So what are we having?" Bella asks.

"Chicken and rice," Stephen replies.

Coming to Stephen, Alyse, and Bella is the rest of the team.

"Well the table is set," Rick says, "How much longer?"

"We'll be eating around five," Alyse replies.

"I'm glad to hear because I'm getting hungry," Barbara says.

"I already am hungry," Kimberly announces.

By five the team is at the table and eating dinner. After dinner Kimberly, Barbara, and Alyse do the dishes as Stephen, Rob, and Rick walk around. Bella is with the girls. Stephen, Rob, and Rick border up the one entrance at the food part of Walmart and then border up the entrance for the other door. Stephen, Rob, and Rick are now by the entrance to the garden. When they go to the door they open.

"Shit we forgot about this one," Stephen says.

"Should we warn the girls?" Rob asks.

"No," Stephen replies, "Don't need to scare them for no reason if the living dead haven't gotten inside."

"We better check around the store to be sure," Rick says, "But first."

Rick slams his Heavy Metal into the automatic doors causing them to break and not open automatically. Now Stephen, Rob, and Rick walk around the store with sword in hand. They search the pet area first and then the pharmacy area. After this the three check the rest of the left side of Walmart. Stephen, Rob, and Rick are in the electronics.

"If we split up we can cover more ground," Stephen says.

Stephen, Rob, and Rick split up and check the rest of Walmart. The three meet up with the girls near the bakery. By ten at night the team heads to bed for the day. Overnight the storm finally stops. Around one in the morning Bella wakes up which wakes Alyse up too.

"What's wrong?" Alyse asks.

"I need to go to the restroom," Bella replies.

Alyse and Bella get up from their bed and head to the front where the restrooms are. Bella and Alyse go into the women's restroom. Bella goes into a stall as Alyse waits outside. From outside the restroom Alyse hears squeaking.

"Stephen is that you?" Alyse asks.

Alyse heads for the exit of the restroom and sees blood on the floor. Alyse looks down the trail of blood and sees a horde of living dead. Alyse goes to scream but covers her mouth and goes back into the restroom and texts Stephen. Stephen's phone vibrates and wakes Stephen up. Stephen yawns and stretches his arms as he checks his cell phone. Stephen reads the text message and quickly jumps out of the bed and waits the others up.

"Guys we got to get out of here," Stephen states, "They are inside."

"How?" Rob questions, "We checked this whole store twice."

"I'm not sure but we need to head to the front to get Alyse and Bella," Stephen replies.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella finishes up in the restroom and flushes the toilet. Alyse waits nervously as Bella washes her hands.

"Alright let's head back to bed," Bella says.

Bella goes to wake out of the restroom but Alyse stops her and kneels down.

"We can leave," Alyse says, "They are outside."

"How did they get in?" Bella asks.

Alyse shrugs and shakes her head.

"Stephen and the others will be up here soon," Alyse replies, "We will be leaving once they get us."

Running to the front is Stephen and the rest of the team.

"What entrance did they get into?" Kimberly asks.

"They couldn't of gotten in because we blocked the two front ones and Rick broke the one side door earlier tonight," Stephen replies, "Shit there is another near the mechanical area!"

"We better hurry and get Alyse and Bella," Rob says.

"Pick up the speed!" Rick states.

Stephen and the team run faster bypassing aisle after aisle and display after display until the team sees the living dead in front of the restrooms. Stephen and the team stay near the registers.

"So what's the plan?" Barbara asks.

"There are so many," Kimberly replies, "We can't take them all out."

Stephen sees a metal pot and grabs it. Stephen smiles evilly.

"What are you going to do with that?" Rob asks.

"They can't see us," Stephen replies, "And they chase after noise."

"Where are you going with this?" Rick asks.

Stephen tosses the metal pot which crashes into the floor near subway. The living dead run for the metal pot.

"Brilliant!" Barbara states.

"Alright let's get Bella and Alyse and get out of here," Kimberly says.

Stephen runs into the women's restroom to see Bella and Alyse in a corner. Bella and Alyse see Stephen and run to him.

"Okay now we can leave," Stephen says.

Stephen, Bella, and Alyse exit the restroom and now the team runs to the only working door in Walmart. The team bypasses many living dead and comes to the working automatic doors.

"It's pitch black outside," Alyse says, "We won't be able to see."

"Oh yes we will," Stephen says.

Stephen grabs the Crimson Flame and Carnage Flame and drags them on the concrete catching them on fire. Stephen and the team head outside and walk towards the front where the _Ford F-150_ was left. When the team gets to the front they see tons of living dead surrounding the _Ford F-150_. Stephen notices a red _Hummer_ _Humvee_.

"Okay new plan," Stephen says, "To the _Hummer_!"

Stephen and the team run to the _Hummer_ and get in. Stephen finds the keys and starts to _Hummer_. Alyse sits in the front with Stephen with Rick, Rob, Kimberly, Barbara, and Bella in the back. The engine of the _Hummer_ attracts the living dead so they run towards the team but Stephen floors the _Hummer_ and drives out of the parking lot. Stephen turns left on Tallmadge Road and head onto I-76 West.

"Where can we now go?" Rob asks.

"Either Chapel Hill Mall or," Alyse goes to reply.

"University of Akron," Stephen states.

"A college?" Barbara asks, "Won't that be filled with them?"

"Yeah but it's our best bet to find others survivors," Stephen explains.

"How can you say that Steve?" Rick asks.

"Well there would have been studies going on this week and I highly doubt any of those students were dumb enough to leave the safety of their dorms," Stephen replies.

"Those dorms are secure and the only way to get in is with a card," Kimberly asks.

Alyse holds out a card.

"I'm attending the University of Akron and Stephen would have been this fall but as you can see that all has went to hell," Alyse says.

"How long will it take to get to the University of Akron?" Bella asks.

"Eleven minutes if that," Stephen replies.

Around one thirty the team arrives to the University of Akron. Stephen parks the _Hummer_ near Alyse's dorm building. Stephen shines the lights of the _Hummer_ all over the University of Akron seeing many of the living dead.

"Well my guess will be to get inside there as fast as we can," Rob says.

"Let's do it then," Alyse says.

Stephen turns off the _Hummer_ and takes the keys. Stephen and the team exit the _Hummer_ and head for the dorm building. Alyse slides the card down and then the team rushes into the building. The team heads for Alyse's dorm room. Once the team reaches the dorm room they all sit down.

"I saw no one in the halls," Barbara says, "Where could everyone be?"

"Most likely they have locked themselves up in their dorm rooms," Alyse replies.

"So what do we do now?" Rick asks.

"Stay here until we get a call saying that help is on the way," Kimberly replies, "Whenever that will be."

Stephen turns the lights on in the dorm room and takes a pair of binoculars and looks out the window.

"Well this whole University is filled with the living dead," Stephen explains, "Most likely they are a mixture of staff and students. I'm not sure how many of the students made it out alive."

Bella yawns real big.

"I think we should be heading to bed," Alyse says.

Alyse turns the lights off. Stephen, Bella, and Alyse then get in a bed as Rob and Barbara get on the top bunk of another bed with Rick and Kimberly sleeping below them. The team wakes up around eight in the morning to screams outside. Stephen gets out of bed and grabs both the Crimson Flame and Carnage Flame. Stephen puts both swords in their case.

"You all stay here," Stephen says, "I'll check what's going on."

Stephen unlocks the door and goes to open it. Alyse grabs Stephen's hand.

"Hun I'm coming with you," Alyse says.

"Alright but stay close," Stephen states.

Alyse shakes her head as she reloads her gun and then puts the gun in the case wrapped around her leg. Rob and Barbara get up and off the top bunk as Rick and Kimberly get out of their bed. Rick takes his Heavy Metal out of the case that he put under the bed and starts cleaning it as Kimberly reloads her gun and then puts her gun in the case she wraps around her leg. Rob grabs his katana and starts cleaning it along with his rifle as Barbara begins filling up her shotgun with ammo. Bella goes to Alyse and pulls down her hand. Alyse kneels down to Bella as Stephen looks outside in the hall.

"Alyse please be safe and keep Stephen safe," Bella says.

Alyse smiles and shakes her head.

"Stephen is the one who will be keeping me and him safe," Alyse states.

Alyse kisses Bella on the forehead as Stephen steps outside into the hallway with Alyse closely behind. Alyse closes the door and locks it. The two hear the scream again. Stephen motions his head to the left and starts walking carefully as he pulls the Crimson Flame out. Alyse grabs her handgun. The two slowly and carefully walk down the hallway and the further down the hallway they get the louder the scream gets. Soon Stephen and Alyse are by the corner where the scream is coming from.

"Stay here," Stephen whispers.

Alyse shakes her head and then Stephen whips around the corner with his Crimson Flame in hand. Stephen sees two girls having sex. The girls scream and cover themselves.

"What the fuck you perv!" the one girl screams, "Get the fuck out of here!"

Alyse walks around the corner to see the two girls. Stephen blushes real bad and quickly looks away.

"Why the hell are you two doing that in the hallway?" Alyse asks, "Don't you have any decency?"

"Shut the fuck up bitch," the other girl says, "We got locked out of our dorm by our two gay guy friends."

Stephen puts the Crimson Flame back as Alyse puts her gun back in the case.

"Well how many of you students are in here?" Stephen asks.

Alyse leans against the wall not looking at the two girls.

"About half the dorms in here have their people," the one girl says, "The same goes for every other dorm building."

"Most of the students and all of the staff got turned into those creatures," the other girl states.

Both girls stand up bare naked.

"Those creatures are the living dead," Stephen announces, "Zombies."

The two girls go to Stephen and put their boobs to his sides. Both girls start grabbing Stephen's crotch causing Stephen to become hard.

"It's been awhile since I had a cock inside me," the one girl says.

Alyse becomes furious.

"Excuse me take your slutty hands off my fiancé!" Alyse yells.

The two girls look at Alyse who is pissed.

"I bet we could pleasure your fiancé here better than you can," the other girl states.

Stephen backs away and goes behind Alyse.

"You fucking cunt!" Alyse yells.

Alyse goes to punch both girls but Stephen grabs Alyse.

"Alyse they aren't worth it!" Stephen shouts.

"I'll kill you!" Alyse yells.

Stephen starts pulling Alyse backwards as the two girls smile and wave.

"Bye hun," the two girls say, "Come to us if you want a good fucking."

"I'm going to kill you both!" Alyse yells.

Stephen pulls Alyse around another corner and pushes her against the wall to restrain here.

"Let me go!" Alyse yells, "I want them both dead."

Stephen kisses Alyse on the lips calming Alyse down fast. The two begin to French kiss. Soon Alyse wraps her arms around Stephen's neck. The two stop kissing as the two girls down the hallway begin moaning.

"Let's get some food," Stephen says.

"But first," Alyse says.

Alyse pushes Stephen into the opposite wall and starts kissing him. The two girls see Stephen and Alyse French kissing and become hornier.

"Alyse how about we get a room?" Stephen questions.

"Why wait?" Alyse asks, "We basically are the only ones alive here that will make it out alive."

Alyse starts grabbing Stephen's crotch rubbing it and making him become hard. Alyse unzips Stephen's hoodie and pulls it off along with both his black shirt and black muscle shirt. Stephen pulls Alyse's shirt off and undoes her bra taking that off too. Stephen now begins to suck Alyse's nipples causing Alyse to become hornier and to moan loudly. Alyse pulls down both her skirt and panties as Stephen unzips his pants and pulls them down with his boxers.

"Fuck me Stephen!" Alyse yells.


	8. Chapter 8

Stephen begins thrusting in and out of Alyse causing both himself and Alyse to moan greatly. The two girls finally get back into their dorm room.

"Harder Stephen!" Alyse moans.

Stephen starts thrusting harder and faster.

"That's it Stephen," Alyse moans, "I'm going to cum!"

"I am about to too!" Stephen moans.

"Come inside me Stephen!" Alyse moans.

Within seconds both Stephen and Alyse moan. Stephen and Alyse stare into each other's eyes and smile.

"I love you," Alyse says.

"I love you too," Stephen says.

Stephen and Alyse kiss and then get dress. Stephen puts his hand out and helps Alyse out. Alyse lays her head on Stephen's shoulder as Stephen has his arm around Alyse's waist. The two begin to walk down the hallway. Back in the room Rob and Barbara have reloaded their guns.

"What is taking them so long?" Rick asks.

Bella is very concerned about Stephen and Alyse.

"I hope they are alright," Bella replies.

Rob gets off the bed and puts both his rifle and katana back in their case located on his back.

"The two are alright," Rob states, "They can take care of themselves."

Barbara too gets off the bed and puts her shotgun in the case on her back. Rick puts the Heavy Metal back into its case that he puts on his back. Bella waits at the door.

"You think we should go find them just in case?" Barbara asks.

"I highly doubt they want us to leave especially with Bella," Kimberly replies.

"Let's wait here but if they don't come back by eight thirty then we look for them," Rick says, "It's eight twenty right now."

Rick leans against the wall as Rob and Barbara sit back down on the bed. Bella keeps starting at the door as Kimberly goes to Bella's side and kneels down to her.

"Don't worry they will come back," Kimberly says.

Stephen and Alyse exit the dorm building and head off to the cafeteria to grab breakfast for the whole team. Stephen and Alyse carefully walk past the living dead and soon come to cafeteria and enter without a problem.

"Alright grab as much as you can," Stephen announces.

"Got it," Alyse says.

Stephen and Alyse start filling backpacks on the tables with food, water, and soda. Stephen and Alyse toss the backpacks onto their back and head out of the cafeteria. Alyse ends up tripping over a legless living dead causing her to scream. The scream attracts many other living dead especially the one Alyse tripped over. The one on the ground goes to bite Alyse's leg but Stephen slams his Crimson Flame into the skull of the living dead splattering its brain making blood pour out onto the floor. Stephen puts his hand out and helps Alyse up.

"Luckily I zipped the backpacks up," Alyse says.

"Good thing too because more are coming so run!" Stephen yells.

Stephen and Alyse start running out of the cafeteria as the living dead chase them down. Stephen and Alyse come to the dorm building. Alyse goes to grab her card put can't find it.

"I drop my card," Alyse says, "Back where I tripped."

"Shit," Stephen says.

Stephen looks to the door and then to the living dead running towards them.

"Oh fuck it," Stephen says.

Stephen pulls both the Crimson Flame and Carnage Flame out and starts slamming them against metal poles to make the living dead run to him and leave Alyse alone.

"Come here you motherfuckers!" Stephen yells.

"Stephen no!" Alyse screams.

Stephen has the living dead running after him as Stephen runs back to the cafeteria.

"There it is," Stephen says.

Stephen slides and grabs the card. Stephen goes to get up but a living dead goes to bite Stephen's neck.

"Get the fuck off me!" Stephen yells.

Stephen starts struggling to break free and ends up slamming the skull of the living dead into a corner of a soda machine. Stephen gets up and places the card in his pocket. Many living dead fill the cafeteria.

"Just great," Stephen says.

Stephen has both the Crimson Flame and Carnage Flame in hand. Stephen starts slashing the living dead in pieces and nearly gets bit by a shot is fire killing the living dead behind Stephen. Stephen sees the living dead fall and then sees Alyse holding the gun out. Stephen smiles at Alyse.

"Hurry!" Alyse yells.

Stephen runs from the living dead, slashing the ones in the way. Stephen and Alyse come to the dorm building again. Stephen slides the card down but it won't work.

"Not now," Alyse says.

Alyse takes the card and continuously slides the card down. The living dead rush to Stephen and Alyse.

"Work!" Alyse yells.

The card works and Stephen and Alyse rush into the building and slam the door on the living dead one has its body halfway in so Stephen takes his Crimson Flame and slices the living dead in half letting the door fully close. The living dead still isn't dead so Stephen slams his foot into the skull of the living dead splashing blood over himself and Alyse. Stephen and Alyse look into each other's eyes and then to the outside.

"We made it," Alyse says.

Stephen smiles and shakes his head.

"Let's get back to the others," Stephen states.

Stephen and Alyse rush to the dorm room.

"Alright let's go find them," Rick says.

Rick gets off the wall and unlocks the door to see Stephen and Alyse running to them with backpacks on their back and blood covering them.

"What happened?" Rob asks.

"We went to get food and ended up getting into trouble so we had to fight our way back here," Stephen replies.

Stephen and Alyse enter the room and place the backpacks down and open them revealing food. Rick closes the door and locks it.

"So what was that screaming from earlier?" Barbara asks.

"Two girls having sex in the hallways," Alyse replies.

"You got to be joking?" Kimberly questions.

"Wish we were," Stephen states, "That was actually awkward."

Rob and Rick laugh as the team grabs food and begins to eat. Once the team finishes eating they toss the trash away and then sit down. Bella is sitting in between the legs of Stephen while she lays her back onto Stephen's stomach. Alyse has her head on Stephen's shoulder as Rob and Barbara sit on the bed Stephen and Alyse slept on. Kimberly is sitting on a dresser as Rick is leaning against the door of the dorm room. Rick hears an engine start on the outside of the building so he goes to the window and sees the _Hummer_ drive off.

"Guys I think we are being GTA'd!" Rick yells.

"What?" Stephen says.

Stephen feels around his pockets and doesn't find the keys to the _Hummer_.

"Shit I must of dropped them when Alyse and I were," Stephen goes to say but Alyse elbows him in the side.

"When Stephen was being messed around with those two sluts back in the hallway," Alyse lies.

"Now what do we do?" Rick questions, "We have no vehicle."

"Looks like we walk from here," Rob replies, "Just pray we don't have to walk far."

Alyse rolls her eyes.

"If it was those two bitches I swear if we find them I'm killing them even if they haven't turned," Alyse says.

Barbara and Kimberly laugh in unison.

"They really messed with Stephen?" Barbara asks.

"They grabbed his crotched and said they want him inside them," Alyse replies.

"God they sure are brave to say that in front of you," Kimberly says, "Even if they didn't know you are his fiancé."

Stephen lays his head back on the bottom bunk.

"Sorry about this guys," Stephen says, "It's all my fault for losing the key."

"Don't blame yourself Stephen," Bella says, "We will work it out one way or another."

Rob turns on the television and flips through the channels and comes to the news featuring President Barack Obama.

"My fellow Americans, if you still are in the states you will be evacuated this Saturday, May twenty-eighth. The evacuation locations are at all airports in your area so safely get your way to the airports that are listen for your areas below in the scrolling text," President Barrack Obama announces, "Now the reason for the virus is still unknown. We are guessing it is from a virus like the ones we faced before in example the swine flu. We will be looking into what truly causes this virus to go worldwide and cause just destruction to our beautiful planet with call home. I repeat if you still are in the states you will be evacuated this Saturday, May twenty-eighth. The evacuation locations are at all airports in your area so safely get your way to the airports that are listen for your areas below in the scrolling text."

Rob mutes the television

"So we need to go to the Kent University Airport this Saturday?" Rob questions, "That's in three days basically."

"And to think we were going to wait until next Monday," Rick states.

"Glad you turned the news on or we wouldn't have made it out of here with the others," Barbara states.

"How far is this airport on foot?" Kimberly asks.

Stephen loads up the Wi-Fi on his _iPod Touch_.

"Around three hours give or take," Stephen replies.

"Three hours?" Alyse questions.

"I highly doubt I can walk an hour," Bella says.

"We'll try to find a vehicle to get there," Rob explains, "It's the fastest way to get to this airport."

Rob turns the television off.

"What to do until then?" Rick asks.

"There is this huge recreation center close by we can go to," Alyse replies, "It has a basketball field, work out equipment, a pool, and much more."

Bella gets up by pushing on Stephen's leg.

"Let's go swimming!" Bella yells.

The team laughs and then heads for the exit of the dorm building.

"Well they aren't surrounding the area as much," Stephen states.

Stephen and the team exit the dorm building and head for the recreation center and enter there with Alyse's card. In this area none of the living dead are inside so the team heads straight for the large pool and changes into swim trunks and bikinis that they have found in the back. The team jumps in the pool.


	9. Chapter 9

Splashing into the pool is the team of Stephen, Alyse, Bella, Rick, Kimberly, Rob, and Barbara. Bella grabs a pink noodle and rides it as Stephen floats backward. Rob, Rick, Barbara, and Kimberly are all playing volley ball as Alyse pushes Stephen's head underwater. Stephen comes back up and glares at Alyse. Alyse bursts out laughing.

"You think that was funny?" Stephen asks, "Take this."

Stephen splashes water at Alyse which brings Bella into the water fight. Now Bella, Stephen, and Alyse are splashing water at each other as Rob, Rick, Barbara, and Kimberly are still playing volley ball.

"I'm glad we are able to stay calm in these times," Rob says, "The world basically is over and we are in here having fun."

"It is what it is," Rick says.

Barbara and Kimberly take this distraction to score a point over Rick and Rob.

"Hey we weren't ready," Rob announces.

"Sorry boys you need to pay attention," Barbara explains.

"Or you will lose to us girls," Kimberly says.

"That will never happen," Rick declares.

Rick serves the ball over the net. Barbara hits the ball and then Rob spikes the ball scoring him and Rick a point. Stephen, Bella, and Alyse are now relaxing against the corner of the pool.

"Why is it that we are having a better time with the world in hell that with the world being normal?" Stephen asks.

"Maybe because now we don't have to worry about our future because we need to survive to have it," Alyse replies.

"But wouldn't that just make this all worse than usual?" Stephen asks.

"Who knows and who cares?" Bella questions.

After a few more serves Barbara and Kimberly beat both Rick and Rob in volley ball causing Rick and Rob to push the two girls underwater. Stephen, Alyse, and Bella all laugh.

"Sore losers," Alyse says.

"Especially my cousin being all competitive," Stephen states.

As Barbara and Kimberly come up from under the water the team hears glass shatter.

"Not now," Rob says.

Stephen and the team quickly get out of the pool and dry off. The team gets dress and grabs their weapons. They head out into the hallway and see nothing where they enter but on the other side they see people screaming as the living dead starts to eat them.

"Shit we better get out of here," Rick says.

On the opposite where the team entered the living dead breaks in.

"Oh great now we are surrounded," Barbara says.

"Looks like we have to fight our way out," Kimberly says.

Stephen goes to the edge and looks up.

"Unless we go up," Stephen says.

"Huh?" Bella questions.

Stephen runs towards the living dead eating the people.

"Just follow me!" Stephen yells.

Stephen runs up stairs and runs across the balcony to the exit above the living dead.

"Way to use your head hun," Alyse says, "At least not literally though."

Stephen smiles and then the team comes to the door and sees the living dead outside surrounding the door.

"Oh boy," Rob says.

The team turns around and sees the living dead coming towards them.

"Okay now we have to fight," Rick says.

Rick, Rob, and Stephen pull their swords out. Stephen, Rob, and Rick run towards the living dead and slash off their heads. On the outside the living dead break through the glass causing Bella to scream so Alyse, Kimberly, and Barbara start shooting. The numbers of the living dead doubles as some are killed.

"We need to make a break for it!" Barbara yells.

"Which way though?" Kimberly asks.

Stephen, Rob, and Rick slash the living dead on the balcony and then Rob puts his Katana away and then starts sniping the living dead on the floor below them.

"This way!" Stephen yells.

The team runs across the balcony passing Rob with their weapons away.

"Rob let's go!" Rick yells.

Rob puts his rifle away and joins the team as the team runs for the opposite door. When the team comes to the door they burst through the door not even bothering to opening it.

"Hey there is a bus!" Alyse yells.

The team runs to the bus outrunning the living dead chasing after them. The team runs onto the bus. Everyone takes a seat as Stephen goes to start to bus but it won't start.

"Don't do this to me," Stephen says.

Stephen keeps trying to start to bus but it won't go. The living dead keep running towards the team.

"Close the door!" Bella screams.

Stephen keeps trying to turn to bus on and does right as the living dead reach the door that Alyse closes. Stephen floors to bus causing Alyse nearly to lose balance but she catches herself. Stephen now drives out of the University of Akron by heading east towards South College Street. In 128 feet Stephen turns right onto South College Street and then Stephen takes two lefts on South College Street and finally goes right and arrives on East Buchtel Avenue. Within half a mile Stephen turns onto Ohio-8 North and drives along.

"Where are we heading to?" Rob asks.

"The airport," Stephen replies, "Might as well get there early then never."

"Smart," Rick says.

For three miles Stephen drives along Ohio-8 North until he comes to a crash site.

"Take the Howe Avenue exit!" Alyse yells.

Stephen quickly avoids the crashed vehicles by exiting and going on Howe Avenue.

"Now where do we go if that way is blocked?" Barbara asks.

"Isn't there a mall close by?" Kimberly asks.

"Chapel Hill Mall," Stephen replies, "Let's go there and then find another way to this airport tomorrow."

Stephen drives off and soon the team arrives to Chapel Hill Mall. Stephen parks the bus and opens the doors.

"Thank you for traveling Bus Jeffcoat," Stephen says, "Chapel Hill Mall is our final stop for today. Please enjoy the rest of your time in hell."

Alyse elbows Stephen who gets out of the driver's seat. The team exits the bus and heads into Chapel Hill Mall. The team checks out Chapel Hill Mall not seeing any living dead inside so around twelve the team heads to Subway and makes their subs for lunch.

"How do we make tomorrow and Friday go by fast so we can be with the family?" Rob asks.

"The last two days flew because of have we had to escape all the living dead," Alyse replies, "So if we continue to run from the living dead two more days will fly by and soon it will become Saturday."

"I rather we not have to fight our way to make a day faster and try to actually relax and have a normal day," Rick admits.

"What's the chance of that in a dead world?" Barbara asks.

"One to a million?" Kimberly replies.

"One to two," Bella states.

Soon the team finishes their subs and tosses them out. The team now goes around the mall getting new clothes. After getting new clothes the team meets up at the food court.

"Now these outfits I can deal with," Stephen admits.

"We sure all look badass now," Alyse announces.

Stephen laughs as Alyse.

"Never thought I hear you say that," Stephen says.

Alyse glares at Stephen.

"I'm not a goody-goody," Alyse explains, "Not anymore since all this shit has been going on."

Stephen smiles and then grabs Alyse's hand. Alyse blushes and smiles. Stephen and Alyse look into each other's eyes. Kimberly and Barbara smile. Kimberly lays her head on Rick's shoulder as Barbara lays her head on Rob's shoulder.

"You know Alyse I never thought you would ever want to be with me," Stephen says.

"Why is that Stephen?" Alyse asks.

"Because of how I was back when I first came to your school," Stephen replies, "I was all depressed and giving up on my life."

"Until I came into your life and help fix everything," Alyse says, "Stephen you could have been a horrible guy and I would have fell for you and helped make you better because I knew and still know that deep down you are a sweet sensitive guy who is caring, helpful, protective, honest, loyal, and loving. I fell in love with the real you. Not the person you were trying to be to hide what you thought was weak."

Stephen has tears fall down is face so Alyse wipes them.

"Hun you are a wonderful person," Alyse states, "I knew when we first met that we would immediately become best friends and after a while I knew that I would end up becoming your girlfriend. When we started dating I soon grew a feeling that I have found the one guy I will spend the rest of my life with. The guy I will marry and have a family with."

Stephen smiles and keeps staring into Alyse's eyes.

"Stephen I never told you this because I wanted to help you forget your exe but I went through what you did at the exact same time too," Alyse says, "Everything you went through with Melissa I went through with Brad. So when I was helping you get through the hard and depressing times I was helping myself."

Alyse begins to cry.

"I never expected you to feel the same way I felt for you and still do," Alyse explains, "I didn't think you could fall for a girl like me."

"Alyse I knew I could fall for a girl like you because you are so much like me," Stephen states, "I know who I really am and since you are basically so much like me it was destiny for me to fall in love with you. I would have done everything I could to make you mine. I still do everything to keep you as mine. I may not show it but I do because I love you."

Stephen wipes Alyse's tears. Alyse lays her head into Stephen's shoulder and begins to cry. Stephen begins to rub Alyse's back as the others stay quiet and smile at the two.

"We should give them time alone," Rob says.

"Let's go to Game Stop and or FYE," Rick states.

Rob, Rick, Barbara, Kimberly, and Bella head off. Rob and Barbara hold hands as do Rick and Kimberly. Stephen and Alyse decide to head off to Kay's Jewelry. Around five the team meets back up in the food court.

"So what should we have for dinner?" Barbara asks.

"I want Taco Bell," Stephen replies.

"Taco Bell isn't in here though," Kimberly announces.

"Then I'm driving to Taco Bell," Stephen declares, "You can all stay here if you want but I'm getting myself Taco Bell."

Stephen starts to head to the exit. Alyse and Bella follow behind Stephen but the others stay behind and head off to Brown Derby Roadhouse.


	10. Chapter 10

Walking out of Chapel Hill Mall is Stephen, Alyse, and Bella. Stephen notices a black and red striped _Ford Shelby Cobra_.

"Bingo," Stephen says.

Stephen runs to the _Ford Shelby_ and opens the doors to find a dead person. Stephen tosses the person out.

"Sorry about this but I need a ride," Stephen says.

Stephen gets into the driver's seat and notices the keys are in the car. Alyse gets in the front as Bella gets into the back.

"Taco Bell isn't that far but walking would take forever," Stephen explains.

Stephen turns on the car which attracts the living dead especially the Disturbed that is blaring through the speakers. Stephen notices an _iPod_ and so he tosses it out the window. Stephen floors the car running over the living dead that run to him. Stephen turns left onto Howe Avenue and drives down bypassing crashed vehicles and the living dead. Soon the three arrive to Taco Bell. Stephen parks the car and gets out. Inside there are many living dead that walk around.

"How do we get in?" Alyse asks, "We'll attract them all."

Stephen looks around and then notices a car that is still running.

"We'll get them to leave," Stephen replies.

Stephen walks to the _Chevy Cobalt_ and turns up the volume for the radio. The radio attracts the living dead so the living dead within Taco Bell run out to the car. Stephen, Alyse, and Bella run into Taco Bell and then grab what they want to eat.

"Since they are all busy let's just eat in," Bella says.

"I'm not so sure that is the safest thing to do," Alyse admits.

"Oh come on that radio is attracting every single one of those things," Stephen says, "Maybe you got a good point."

Alyse shakes her head with a smirk. Stephen, Alyse, and Bella exit Taco Bell and get into the _Ford Shelby_. Stephen drives off carefully back to Chapel Hill Mall as Alyse and Bella eat their food on the way. As the three arrive to Chapel Hill Mall they decide to eat inside the car. After finishing their dinner the three head back to the mall where they notice the living dead are entering the mall and heading towards loud music.

"Disturbed?" Stephen questions.

"Oh no," Alyse says.

"Rob and the others!" Stephen states.

Stephen, Alyse, and Bella run off to the food court where they see Rob, Rick, Barbara, and Kimberly surrounded by the living dead.

"I told you blasting this music would be trouble," Barbara says.

"Okay enough fighting each other," Kimberly says, "We need to focus our attention on these things."

"We are outnumbered though," Rick announces.

"When did that ever slow us down?" Rob asks.

Rob beings slashing off the heads of the living dead as Rick joins in after taking two parts of his sword out and giving the two to Kimberly and Barbara. Now the four are fighting against the hundreds of living dead that surround the team.

"We got to help," Alyse says.

"Good idea," Stephen explains, "I got a plan."

"What is it?" Bella asks.

Stephen pulls out both the Crimson Flame and Carnage Flame. Stephen slams the two swords off a steel trashcan that attracts the many living dead. The living dead now run towards Stephen so Stephen kicks the trashcan and sends it flying down the alley. The living dead run after the trashcan as Stephen, Alyse, and Bella go to Rob and the others.

"Man are we glad to see you," Barbara says, "These two guys had to blast their Disturbed."

Stephen and Alyse laugh.

"That should keep them busy for a while but we better get out of here," Alyse announces.

"Where can we go?" Kimberly asks.

"My place," Alyse says, "I live close to Stephen's house."

"Alright let's get going then," Rob says.

The team rushes out of Chapel Hill Mall and to the bus but see that the bus has been overtaken by the living dead.

"Now what do we do?" Rick asks.

Stephen notices the _Ford Shelby_.

"We're all going to have to smash into my car," Stephen replies.

"I thought your _Mustang_ was left at the airport?" Bella asks.

"The _Ford Shelby_," Stephen replies.

The team runs to the _Ford Shelby_. Stephen and Alyse get in the front as Rick, Rob, Bella, Barbara, and Kimberly get into the back. Kimberly is sitting on Rick's lap as Barbara sits on Rob's. Bella is in the middle. Stephen starts the car and then drives off south down Brittain Road. The team eventually makes their way onto Beachler Road and arrives to Alyse's house. Once the team arrives in the driveway of Alyse's house, Stephen turns off the car and the team exits the vehicle. Alyse goes to the front door and unlocks it. The team enters the house and immediately takes their shoes off. Bella lets Sam and Bailey out of her backpack. Sam and Bailey start wondering the house.

"Well there are two showers in here and three bedrooms as well," Alyse explains, "We all should get our showers and then rest up for the day."

The team agrees and soon they all take their showers and then head into the living room and turn the television on seeing no news at all. By ten at night the team is in bed for the day. The next morning around seventy forty-five, Stephen and Alyse wake up and head downstairs to cook up French toast, scrambled eggs, and sausage. By eight the others wake up and soon the whole team begins to eat breakfast. After breakfast the girls clean up and then everyone meets up in the living room where they seat on the couches and love seats. Rob, Alyse, Barbara, and Kimberly are checking their guns.

"How much ammo do you guys have left?" Stephen asks.

"Not that much cuz," Rob replies, "I got five shots left."

"What about you three?" Rick questions.

"I got about ten," Alyse states.

"Three for me," Barbara says.

"I got about twelve," Kimberly says.

"What does this mean?" Bella asks.

"We are going to have to go to a gun shop and get some ammo for the guns," Stephen replies.

"Where is a close gun shop?" Rick asks.

Alyse heads upstairs and soon comes down with her Apple MacBook Air. Alyse logs onto Google Chrome and looks up gun shops.

"There is Dick's Gun Room in Cuyahoga Falls," Alyse replies.

"How far is that?" Rob asks.

"About a twenty minute drive," Alyse replies, "It also makes Kent Airport much closer."

"When should we head there?" Kimberly asks.

"I say we head there tomorrow and then we can go to the airport later that night to be there early," Stephen replies.

"What can we do to pass time today then?" Barbara asks.

"There is a pool in my backyard with a hot tub," Alyse replies, "It's fenced up so no living dead can get in without the gate being opened."

"Let's go swimming!" Bella states.

Bella runs upstairs and puts on her swimsuit and then heads out for the back. Soon the rest of the team is in the pool swimming around under the hot sun and bright blue sky.

"Hopefully nothing ruins this day," Rob says, "Just one day to relax and not have to worry about the living dead and I'll be happy."

"I agree but rather the living dead just vanish off the face of this planet completely," Rick admits.

"That won't happen," Stephen says, "This is real life not some video game or movie where that could happen."

As the team swims and plays in the backyard the living dead outside are attacking living people who are trying to get away and head towards Kent Airport.

"Have you guys realized that the family hasn't called us at all ever since they got to the Bahamas?" Alyse questions, "That is kind of weird."

"Not really," Barbara says, "They most likely are having a blast in the hot climate with all the pools and beaches."

"I just wish we could be with them right now instead of here having to worry about being attacked by the living dead every second," Kimberly admits.

In a jet flying over the Pacific Ocean is the family of both the Savindas and Jeffcoats. They have been taken hostage and are being flown to Japan for an unknown reason. Each member of both families has their arms tied behind their back and duck tape over their mouth. With the families are military soldiers.

"If you are wondering what is going on here I would like to tell you the truth," the lieutenant explains, "You are all being held hostage so we can lure the rest of your family, the seven who are still in Ohio fighting off the living dead. Afghanistan wants them dead so no one finds out what we are planning. We seek world domination and will finally get it. No one who supports the United States will be alive once we naturalize this pathetic planet."

The family looks at the lieutenant worried as he smiles big.

"Osama Bin Laden will be so happy with this plan he has made," the lieutenant announces, "9/11 was the real start of this and this so called zombie apocalypse is the finish. Oh how I can't wait for the new world were Afghanistan rules over everything. It will be the greatest thing ever."

Kenny, Cosimo, Bart, Tim, and Brandon struggle to get free but fail.

"If you think you can escape me you are sadly mistaken," the lieutenant says, "My soldiers will have their eyes on you twenty-four seven so I wish you all luck."

The lieutenant leaves the family to return to the pilot. The soldiers watch over the family as our family stares at the soldiers nervously.

"What can we do?" Kenny thinks, "We can't let the others get lured to Japan and killed. I need to do something but what…"

Kenny looks around and sees a sharp point on his chair so Kenny positions himself and cuts the rope around his arms. The soldiers keep their eyes on the family so Kenny keeps his hands behind his back to not get their attention. A little while later the lieutenant calls the soldiers up so Kenny rips the tape off his mouth and then helps the others free.

"How can we make sure the others don't come to Japan?" Tim asks.

"No clue but we need to get a hold of Nick so he can come protect us," Bart replies.

"No we need Nick to get the others before coming to our rescue," Lori states.

"Where can Nick take the others to make sure they are safe?" Amanda asks, "Afghanistan soldiers are all over this world guarding the places that aren't effect from the virus that they spread all over the world."

"We just need to think of somewhere that the Afghanistan soldiers won't be," Brandon says.

"Most likely places with the living dead," Cosimo says, "That's basically everywhere."

"Somewhere Afghanistan would never look though," Mike says.

The soldiers come back in so everyone goes back to their positions. The soldiers don't notice the missing tape at all.

"Idiots," Ashley thinks, "Can't even realize one small thing."

Soon the family arrives to Japan in the jet so the lieutenant opens the jet door and exits. The soldiers go to grab the family but they fight back and then run away. The soldiers begin to shoot but miss the family every time. The gun shots do attract the living dead and so the pilot in the jet takes off leaving the soldiers who soon see the living dead running towards them.

"You fucking Americans," the lieutenant says.


	11. Chapter 11

It is Friday around noon and inside Dick's Gun Room is the team of Alyse, Rob, Barbara, Rick, and Kimberly. Rob, Alyse, Barbara, and Kimberly are grabbing ammo for their weapons and replacing the old with new updated ones. Outside are Stephen and Bella. Stephen is leaning against the wall close to the door to Dick's Gun Room. Stephen is looking around seeing the living dead walking around.

"Such stupid creatures," Stephen says, "I'm right in the open and they aren't even coming after me."

"Well that's because they can't see us," Bella says, "They are blind."

From down the road an eighteen wheeler flies by and ends up crashing into the _Ford Shelby Cobra_ that Stephen took. The collision causes an explosion that has the living dead run towards it catching them on fire. Stephen stares at the fire with his left eye twitching. Stephen makes a fist as the rest of the team runs out of the gun shop.

"What happened?" Alyse asks.

Stephen just points to see a guy on running towards the team with the living dead, who are on fire, running after him.

"Help me!" the guy yells, "Please I have a family."

"We should do something," Barbara announces.

Stephen shakes his head.

"I have an idea," Stephen says.

"What?" Kimberly asks.

Stephen grabs his Crimson Flame.

"Yeah," Rob says.

Rob and Rick pull their sword out. Stephen runs and the two follow.

"Oh thank you so much," the guy says.

Rob and Rick start slashing away at the living dead as the guy runs to behind Stephen. The living dead now surround the group.

"You should have ran a different way," Stephen says.

"But there is no one to protect me," the guy says, "You are my only hope."

"Yeah well you pretty much risked my team's life for being an asshole!" Stephen yells.

Stephen slams the back of the Crimson Flame into the guy knocking the guy down.

"Now I will have the pleasure of killing you myself," Stephen says, "It's the least I can do for you fucking my team over!"

Stephen raises the Crimson Flame up.

"No!" Alyse yells.

Stephen goes to slash the guy with the Crimson Flame but Alyse runs to Stephen and grabs Stephen's arm. The guy sees the advantage and runs off screaming. The living dead now run after the guy. Rob and Rick finish off the living dead that were attacking them. Rob, Rick, Bella, Kimberly, and Barbara go to Stephen and Alyse.

"Stephen what is wrong?" Alyse asks.

Stephen drops the Crimson Flame onto the ground and then Stephen drops to his knees. Stephen slams his fist into the ground.

"I want you all safe," Stephen replies, "I can't afford anything happening to any of you especially you Alyse and Bella. I won't let anything happen and if that means I have to risk my life or sacrifice some random person's life I will."

Alyse kneels down and hugs Stephen's back.

"Stephen we will be fine," Alyse says, "You are the biggest help to this team out of all of us. Please calm down."

Stephen grabs the Crimson Flame as Alyse lets go and stands up. Stephen puts the Crimson Flame back into its case and then turns to Alyse. Stephen wipes the tears from his face. Stephen stares at the others.

"There now no being upset," Alyse says, "From now on our leader needs to be happy so we all feel safe."

"Leader?" Stephen questions.

"Of course Steve," Rick says, "You are the smartest one out of us all. You know how to fight these things better than any of us here."

"But can I really be a leader?" Stephen asks.

"Yes," Barbara and Kimberly say in unison.

Stephen looks to Alyse who smiles and shakes her head and then Stephen feels Bella hug him. Stephen lastly looks at Rob. Rob has a serious face so Stephen's smile goes flat. Rob lifts his arm up and gives the thumbs up. Stephen smiles and shakes his head. Bella lets go and grabs Alyse's hand.

"Now it's settled," Alyse says, "Stephen you're our official leader."

"LethaL Carnage," Rob blurts out.

Stephen smiles as a tear falls down his face. Alyse uses her free hand and wipes the tear. Alyse leans into Stephen and kisses him on the lips. LethaL Carnage hears a scream and turns to where it came from.

"We should go help that guy," Barbara says.

"He's not worth it," Rob says, "The guy did destroy our way to the airport after all."

"True but he did run off in the direction we need to go," Stephen explains, "Let's head that way and help him."

Alyse smiles and then grabs Stephen's hand. LethaL Carnage now walks down State Road and soon come to a Family Video where they see the guy again but surrounded by the living dead. Alyse lets go of Stephen's hand. Stephen grabs the Crimson Flame and then walks to the street light. Rick and Rob pull out their sword. Stephen looks to the two who smirks. Rob and Rick shake their head. Stephen swings the Crimson Flame back and then slams the Crimson Flame into the pole. The living dead turn and run to Stephen. Rob and Rick run towards the guy and start slashing off the heads of those living dead.

"Come here you motherfuckers!" Stephen yells.

Stephen runs towards the living dead as he pulls out his Carnage Flame. Stephen uses both swords and starts slashing the heads off all the living dead. Barbara who has equipped her gun with a long knife starts slashing the living dead in the heads helping Stephen. Soon the team comes to the guy.

"Please don't kill me," the guy says.

Stephen drops both swords and holds his hand out to the guy. The guy is afraid so he backs into the wall of Family Video.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Stephen admits, "We're here to help. My name is Stephen Jeffcoat and this here is my team. Robert Letham, Rick Wood, Alyse Hopkins, Bella Sweigard, Kimberly Wyatt, and Barbara Blank."

Each person waves when Stephen said their name. The guy takes Stephen's hand so Stephen helps the guy up. As the guy dusts his clothes off Stephen grabs both the Crimson Flame and Maverick's Flare. LethaL Carnage puts their weapons away.

"My name is Zeke Clark," Zeke Clark announces, "I was on my way to get my family but ended up losing control of that eighteen wheeler and…"

"Destroyed my car," Stephen says.

"Oh I'm sorry," Zeke admits, "Well I should be going to get my family. I hear that the Air Force is picking people up at the Kent Airport around five in the morning tomorrow."

Zeke runs off as LethaL Carnage watches him and then look at each other.

"We have to be there at five?" Barbara questions.

"What time is it now?" Kimberly asks.

Alyse pulls her cell phone out.

"Two o'clock," Alyse replies.

"We should be getting to that airport now since we have no vehicle," Rick states.

"At least we'll have room," Rob says, "That car couldn't hold us all."

"True but how do we know which way to go?" Bella asks, "We have no GPS."

Stephen goes to some random car and takes out the GPS and plugs in the coordinates for where to go.

"Turn left onto Graham Road," the GPS says.

"This way," Stephen announces.

LethaL Carnage heads onto Graham road and walks down the middle of the street. As the team walks towards Kent Airport they pass by corpses being eaten by the living dead, corpses in pieces, crashed vehicles, vehicles on fire, down telephone poles, down trees, and many broken into houses.

"Walk with me in hell," Stephen says.

Alyse and Bella are holding Stephen's hands as Barbara and Rob are holding hands. Rick and Kimberly too are holding hands. By three, LethaL Carnage stops at Acme to eat dinner. Inside Acme the team grabs food and then heads to the deli where they start cooking.

"So we are having Roast?" Bella questions.

"Yep," Alyse says.

By seven at night the roast has been fully cooked. The team is now at a table they have set up.

"Hopefully this thing is safe to eat," Rob says, "That freezer probably hasn't been working for days.

"As long as it kept it cold it should be safe," Stephen explains.

"Well it was cold when I grabbed it," Rick says.

The team begins to eat the roast, mashed potatoes, corn, and green beans. Stephen and Alyse are drinking Monster Assault as Rob and Barbara are drinking Mountain Dew. Both Kimberly and Rick are drinking Coors beer. Bella is drinking sweet tea. Around eight thirty the team finishes eating and heads out the store.

"You think it will be safe walking in the dark?" Barbara asks.

"The living dead can't see us so if we stay as quiet as possible we will make it safely," Kimberly replies.

"May be hard being dark and not knowing what is in front of us," Stephen explains, "I can't see shit even five feet in front of me."

"Don't the guns have lights on them?" Bella asks, "Maybe those can flash light for us."

"Great thinking," Alyse admits.

Alyse, Barbara, and Kimberly take their guns out and light the way.

"Glad she thought of that or we would have ran into a car with an alarm," Rob says.

"Or one of those many living dead," Rick states.

Stephen chuckles as he notices the many living dead.

"Is it me or are there more than usual?" Barbara asks.

"I wish it was you but there does seem to be more," Kimberly replies.

Barbara glares at Kimberly. Stephen rolls his eyes and then walks forward and steps on a gun.

"What the?" Stephen questions.

Stephen picks the gun up.

"A Smith & Wesson Sigma?" Stephen questions.

Stephen releases the ammo cartridge.

"It's full too," Stephen thinks, "Maybe this can come in handy."

Rob sees Stephen looking down at his hand.

"Cuz something wrong?" Rob asks.

Stephen puts the bullets back into the gun and then turns the light on and flashes it in Rob's face on accident.

"Damn cuz what's where you flash that," Rob declares.

"My bad," Stephen says, "I found this nice gun, and I'll be using it when needed which is now."

"I'll stick with my sword," Rick admits.

"Let's do this," Stephen says.

"Yeah," Alyse says.

LethaL Carnage starts walking through the parking lot of Acme carefully. Stephen leads the way with Rob in the back. Bella and Alyse are close behind Stephen with Rick, Barbara, and Kimberly behind them.


	12. Chapter 12

LethaL Carnage walks up Front Street which soon turns into Kent Road.

"It's creepy at night with the power finally out," Alyse admits.

"Yeah what the hell happened to all the power?" Rob asks.

"No people means any power cuz," Stephen replies, "Plain as that."

"So what do we do with no power?" Rick asks.

"How the hell should I know?" Stephen asks, "Now try not to talk so much because I really don't need to run because of Bella."

"Don't worry about me," Bella says.

Stephen just rolls his eyes as the team walks along Kent Road.

"How much longer?" Barbara asks.

"Two hours or so," Stephen replies, "We just keep following this road for over two miles, close to three really."

"Two more hours?" Kimberly questions, "I don't know if I can walk that long."

Stephen sighs and shakes his head.

"What part of be quiet don't they understand?" Stephen thinks, "Just shut the hell up."

An hour goes by and LethaL Carnage is half way to the airport.

"Are we there yet?" Bella asks.

"No," Stephen replies.

"How about now?" Bella asks.

"No," Stephen replies.

"Now?" Bella questions.

"No!" Stephen yells.

The yell attracts the attention of the living dead.

"Now look what you did," Alyse says.

Living dead run towards LethaL Carnage surrounding them.

"Shit," Rob says.

"Just start shooting!" Rick yells.

Stephen, Alyse, Barbara, Kimberly, and Rob all start shooting as Rick keeps Bella behind him as he pulls out his Heavy Metal.

"There are way too many!" Barbara states.

"Run!" Kimberly shouts.

LethaL Carnage starts running down Kent Road. The living dead race after them.

"We need to lose them!" Stephen yells.

"How?" Alyse questions.

"Distract them!" Rob yells.

Rick stops, picks up a rock, and tosses the rock at one of the living dead. The rock does nothing so Rick begins to run and catches up with the others.

"Do something else!" Barbara shouts.

"Should I insult them?" Rick asks.

"No!" Kimberly yells.

All of a sudden, Bella trips over a pole and falls down knees and hands first. Bella screams and cries in pain.

"Shit," Stephen says.

Stephen skids to a stop as does Alyse. Alyse manages to get to Bella first. The rest of LethaL Carnage goes to stop.

"No keep going!" Stephen yells, "We'll catch up."

"Be careful," Rob says.

"Always," Stephen states holding his thumb up.

The rest of LethaL Carnage run off as Alyse puts Bella on her back and then stands up. The living dead run towards Alyse.

"Stephen!" Alyse yells.

Stephen looks around and then sees a metal ball. Stephen picks the ball up and tosses it into the living dead. The ball ends up beeping attracting the living dead.

"Beeps?" Stephen questions, "Run!"

Alyse starts to run and catches up to Stephen and then the two run away. An explosion happens blowing the living dead into pieces and pouring blood over Alyse, Bella, and Stephen who fly down towards the ground. A few seconds later Stephen gets up on his feet and then helps Alyse up. Alyse still has Bella on her back.

"Are you both alright?" Stephen asks.

"I think," Alyse replies, "What about you Bella?"

"I'm in pain but I'll live," Bella replies.

"Alright well let's get back to the others," Stephen says.

Stephen and Alyse begin running to catch up to the rest of LethaL Carnage. Now walking is the rest of LethaL Carnage.

"That explosion," Barbara says.

"It was close to Stephen, Alyse, and Bella," Kimberly mentions.

"Stephen must have done that," Rob says, "We should keep going."

"They'll catch up," Rick states, "I know it."

"Maybe we should stop and go back for them," Barbara announces.

"Stephen wouldn't want us doing that," Rob explains, "He wants us safe."

"But what if they aren't safe?" Kimberly asks.

"Stephen is the strongest with these zombies out of all of us," Rick says, "He has the most experience and knowledge about them than all of us combined."

Barbara and Kimberly look down.

"I just hope they are okay," Barbara says.

Rob puts his arm around Barbara's waist.

"They are," Rob states, "I can feel that they are."

LethaL Carnage continues to walk towards Kent Airport as Stephen and Alyse are still running but soon Stephen ends up stopping and falling to his knee. Alyse stops and looks back at Stephen.

"Hun!" Alyse yells.

"Go on!" Stephen yells waving, "I'll catch up with all of you."

"I am not leaving you," Alyse says.

Alyse runs back to Stephen and kneels down to him.

"Alyse both your and Bella's life are more important than mine," Stephen admits.

"No there aren't," Bella says, "Our lives all are important."

Stephen smiles and then goes to stand but falls back to his knee. Stephen grabs his knee in pain.

"Hun," Alyse says.

Bella wiggles around.

"Help him," Bella says, "I can walk."

Alyse lets go of Bella who moves to the side of Stephen. Stephen smiles at Bella. Alyse wraps her arm around Stephen and then helps him up. Stephen puts his arm over Alyse's shoulder

"Alyse you don't have to do this," Stephen announces, "I'll just hold you both back."

"I have to do this because I'm not losing you," Alyse explains, "I love you."

Stephen smiles and then frowns.

"I love you too," Stephen says.

Stephen, Bella, and Alyse begin to walk down Kent Road.

"Thank you for doing this," Stephen says.

"Anytime hun," Alyse says, "Anyway I know you would do the same to me so it's only far especially since you are my husband after all."

Stephen smiles as does Alyse. Stephen gives up on the GPS and tosses it.

"What was that for?" Bella asks.

"It's a straight shot and we need light to see," Stephen replies, "I'm not having my wife here do all the work. Two guns will light the way instead of one."

Stephen grabs his gun from his pants and lights it up. By eleven fifty-three, LethaL Carnage makes it to Kent Airport and takes shelter inside a building. Rob, Barbara, and Kimberly reload their guns and then they all side down in the moonlight.

"Where could they be?" Rick asks, "They should have caught up to us a while ago."

"Well we did get a head start so I can see that," Barbara replies.

"Rick has a point though because we stopped running and stopped when that explosion happened," Rob explains.

"Should we head back for them?" Kimberly asks.

Rob crosses his arms.

"I want to but that would piss Stephen off," Rob says.

"Stephen wants us safe before himself," Rick remarks.

Kimberly and Barbara sigh as they look to the moon that shines brightly giving enough light to make a shadow for each of the three. Rob looks towards the door of the building.

"Cuz please hurry up," Rob thinks.

Still walking along are Stephen, Alyse, and Bella. Bella has the lead as Alyse still is helping Stephen walk.

"What time is it?" Stephen asks.

Bella grabs Stephen's cell phone from her backpack which causes Bailey and Sam to escape and run away.

"No come back!" Bella yells.

"I told you not to put them in there the first time you did that," Alyse states, "Now look we won't ever get them back."

Stephen sighs and shakes his heads.

"Damn cats," Stephen says, "Never cared for them anyway."

"Come back!" Bella yells.

Bella runs for Bailey and Sam. Stephen lets go of Alyse and goes to run after Bella but falls to his knee. Alyse kneels down to Stephen.

"Hun I'll get here," Alyse states, "Stay here."

Alyse gets up and runs after Bella.

"Bella come back sweetie!" Alyse yells.

Stephen grips his knee.

"God damn knee," Stephen says.

Stephen screams in pain.


	13. Chapter 13

Running across yards after Bailey and Sam is Bella who ends up cornering them into a metal fence.

"There we go," Bella says, "Come to Bella."

Bella grabs a bag from her backpack and kneels down.

"Want some treats?" Bella asks.

Bella pours some treats into her hand. Bailey and Sam move towards Bella and sniff the treats. Arriving to Bella is Alyse who sees Sam and Bailey eating out of Bella's hand.

"I never thought Bailey would do that," Alyse whispers.

Alyse snatches Bella's backpack and cuts a hole in it. Alyse then quickly puts both Bailey and Sam it in and shuts it.

"Gotcha!" Alyse states.

Bella stands up and looks towards Alyse.

"I thought you said not to put them in there?" Bella questions.

"Without an air hole of course," Alyse explains, "You barely left the zipper open for the poor things. Les and Mike will kill us knowing we shoved them both into a backpack.

"It's more like a suitcase," Bella announces.

"Whatever," Alyse says, "It's still wrong."

Bella laughs as Alyse so Alyse rolls her eyes.

"Let's head back to Stephen," Alyse declares, "He's probably worried about us by now."

"He always worries about you," Bella concludes.

Alyse smiles and then grabs Bella's hand. Alyse and Bella head back to Stephen. Back in the street, Stephen is still holding his knee in pain. Stephen hasn't been paying attention to anything else but his knee so Stephen never realized that a living dead is about five feet away from him. When Alyse and Bella come to Stephen they see the living dead creeping towards Stephen.

"Stephen look out!" Alyse yells.

Stephen looks up and sees the pure white living dead female. Stephen completely falls onto his butt.

"Oh shit," Stephen says, "Where did she come from?"

Stephen gets onto his feet and limps.

"Wait she can't see me so if I move I'll go unnoticed," Stephen says, "But wait Alyse screamed and she isn't being chased down."

Stephen looks at Alyse and Bella who are scared and then to the living dead. Stephen looks confused and then limbs to the side.

"Maybe she's deaf and blind," Stephen says.

They living dead turns towards Stephen.

"I'm neither," the living dead says.

Alyse and Bella stare shocked.

"She can talk?" Bella questions.

Stephen's confused expression goes to a blank stare.

"I heard you scream in pain and decided to take the advantage and have your fresh flesh for my dinner," the living dead says.

"Sorry maybe some other day," Stephen jokes around.

"If you're trying to be funny it will not work on me," the living dead explains.

Stephen goes to raise his gun to the living dead but she slaps the gun out of Stephen's hand.

"No!" Alyse yells.

"You won't be able to kill me," the living dead mentions, "Not even those two could."

Stephen looks towards Bella and Alyse and then the living dead. Stephen gulps the saliva in his mouth.

"I smell fear," the living dead says as she grabs Stephen by the face, "It's making me horny."

Stephen's eyebrow rises as he looks at the living dead noticing she is naked.

"How about we fuck before I kill you?" the living dead asks.

"I rather cut my own dick off," Stephen replies.

Stephen slaps the living dead off of him.

"Still have some fight now do you?" the living dead asks, "Well there won't be any need for that."

The living dead pushes Stephen. Stephen falls onto his butt again.

"Stephen!" Alyse yells.

Alyse and Bella go to run to Stephen. The living dead whips her head towards Bella and Alyse.

"If you cherish your lives I prefer you to live now and maybe I'll let you go alive," the living dead announces.

Alyse gulps as the living dead kneels down to Stephen and tugs on his pants.

"A belt huh?" the living dead questions.

The living dead starts to unbuckle Stephen's pants. Stephen goes to stop the living dead but the living dead uses her other hand to stop Stephen. The living dead tugs Stephen's pants down and then his boxers. Alyse covers Bella's eyes.

"Now let's make this thing hard," the living dead says.

The living dead begins stroking Stephen making him hard as Alyse notices the gun right next to her foot so she kicks it towards Stephen. Stephen sees the gun.

"There is no fucking way I'm going to get raped!" Stephen yells.

Stephen breaks the grip of the living dead. Stephen grabs the gun and then points it into the face of the living dead.

"Bye bitch," Stephen says.

Stephen pulls the trigger putting a bullet through the head of the living dead. The brain of the living dead blow out the back of her head. Blood pours onto Stephen as the living dead falls down onto Stephen. Alyse runs to Stephen and pushes the living dead off of Stephen. Stephen pulls his boxers and pants up and then buckles his belt. Alyse smiles as Bella uncovers her eyes. Stephen puts the gun in his pants after putting it on safety and shutting the light off. Alyse holds her hand out and then helps Stephen up. Stephen stands and dusts his pants and hoodie off.

"Let's get the fuck out of here before another tries raping me again," Stephen declares.

Alyse giggles and then wraps her arm around Stephen's waist. Stephen, Alyse, and Bella continue walking down Kent Road. By one forty-five, Stephen, Bella, and Alyse arrive to the airport.

"Well that took longer than it should have," Stephen states.

"The others have to be here," Alyse says.

"Maybe they are in that building," Bella announces point out.

Stephen and Alyse smiles as they walk towards the building with Bella. As the three arrive to the door of the building Bella knocks on it.

"Rob are you in there?" Stephen asks, "It's Alyse, Bella, and I."

Rob gets up and unlocks the door and opens it to see Stephen, Bella, and Alyse with blood all over their skin and clothes. Rob lets the three in and then locks the door behind them.

"What happened?" Rob asks.

"Let's just say Stephen blew up many zombies causing them to blow into pieces squirting blood all over us," Alyse replies.

"Are you okay Steve?" Rick asks.

"Yeah it's just my knee," Stephen replies.

Rob and Rick help Stephen sit down as Alyse starts applying pressure to the knee causing Stephen to shout a little. Bella stands next to Alyse.

"I think you just hurt it," Alyse states, "Nothing bad."

"So like a scrape?" Bella asks.

"Yeah just like you but a little worse," Alyse replies.

"I'm glad you three are okay," Barbara says, "I was worried sick."

"She was too," Kimberly mentions, "She wouldn't shut up about you three."

LethaL Carnage laughs as Barbara rolls her eyes. Alyse gets up and then sits down on Stephen's other knee as Bella sits down on the floor laying her head on Stephen's leg. Stephen puts his one arm around Alyse and his other hand on Bella's head.

"You get Bailey and Sam?" Stephen asks.

"Oh yeah," Alyse says.

Alyse takes the backpack off her pack and lets Sam and Bailey out who jump out of the backpack and stretch.

"They probably hate us real bad for this," Rob says.

"Well they still have their lives so they better deal with it," Rick declares.

Stephen shakes his head and then looks at his cell phone.

"Two in the morning," Stephen blurts out.

"Three hours to go before help comes," Barbara states.

"I can't wait," Kimberly admits.

LethaL Carnage begins dozing off and then falls asleep in the building. By five in the morning a helicopter lands near the building waking the team up.

"They're here," Bella says.

Bella unlocks the door and opens it to see an Air Force helicopter. Alyse quickly put Bailey and Sam in the backpack. LethaL Carnage now runs out for the helicopter. The soldiers see the team so they open the door and let them in. The soldiers wait another hour or so and then get in.

"Is that all of them?" the pilot asks.

"That's all who are in the area," the soldier replies.

"What about Zeke and his family?" Bella questions.

"Must have not made it alive," Stephen states.

Bella and Alyse look down.

"Well at least we all made it," Alyse admits, "That's a good thing."

"Alright we are heading off," the pilot says, "This place gives me the creeps."

One soldier closes the door to the helicopter as the helicopter lifts off into the air.

"So who are you seven?" the soldier asks.

"Rob Letham, Barbara Blank, Rick Wood, Kimberly Wyatt, Stephen Jeffcoat, Alyse Hopkins, and Bella Sweigard," Rob replies.

Each member of LethaL Carnage waves as their name was called.

"So these are the ones we need to take to Japan to have eliminated?" the one soldier asks.

LethaL Carnage stares at the other soldier.

"Well guys we are taking you to your family right away," the soldier says.

LethaL Carnage smiles as the helicopter flies off towards Japan. The two soldiers smile evilly and laugh.

"We're coming guys," Rick says, "We'll be with you all sooner than you could expect."

Kimberly lays her head on Rick's shoulder as Barbara lays her head on Rob's shoulder. Alyse lays her head on Stephen's lap as Bella lays her head on Alyse's lap. The seven members of LethaL Carnage fall asleep as they head towards what they expect to be the Bahamas but to really be Japan to be eliminated for knowing more than they should.

"Are they asleep?" the pilot asks.

"Yeah," the solider replies.

"So these are the seven?" the pilot asks.

"Yes they are," the soldier replies, "We finally will have them eliminated."


	14. Chapter 14

In Japan the family is hiding out in a police station.

"Alright we need a plan to escape this hell," Kenny says.

"We'll need lots of fire power," Tim explains.

"If you didn't notice those things can't see us," Trisha says, "They can only hear so we need melee weapons."

"We're in a police station so there is tons of fire power," Cosimo says, "But the police probably took them all out."

"All besides the weapons they confiscated," Bart announces.

"Where are these guns?" Kenny asks.

"We shouldn't kill anything," Les states.

"It's either kill or be killed," Tim says.

"I think we should warn Stephen and the others before we find those weapons," Ruth says.

"But how our cell phones were fired back in Bahamas when that bomb went off in the sky," Ashley questions.

"Maybe a pay phone would work," Jamie says.

"That could be possible," Lori says.

Kenny goes to the closest pay phone and starts calling Stephen. Back in the helicopter Stephen's phone starts going off. The phone wakes Alyse and Stephen up.

"What is it?" Stephen asks.

"It's your cell phone," Alyse replies.

Stephen looks to both soldiers who are asleep.

"Answer it," Stephen says.

Alyse goes into Stephen's pocket and pulls his phone out and answers it.

"Hello?" Alyse answers.

Back at the police station, Kenny is thrilled to hear from the team.

"Alyse where are you and the others?" Kenny asks.

"We are in a helicopter headed for you guys," Alyse replies.

"No," Kenny says, "Get off that helicopter as quick as possible."

"Why?" Alyse asks.

"That helicopter is taking you to your elimination," Kenny replies, "They are going to kill you."

"What why?" Alyse asks worried.

"You all know too much about these creatures and so Afghanistan wants to eliminate you all," Kenny replies.

A soldier starts waking up.

"Okay I'll warn Stephen and the others but I got to go a soldier is waking up," Alyse explains, "Love you."

Alyse hangs up the phone as Kenny places the phone back on the holder and sighs greatly. Kenny turns to the others.

"So what's up?" Mary asks.

"They are onboard the helicopter to here," Kenny replies.

"Oh no, are they going to escape?" Bonnie asks.

"I told them too so most likely they will," Kenny replies.

"So we sit here and wait?" Ellen asks.

"That's all we can do," Rhonda replies.

"We could grab those guns now," Dave states.

"Yeah well let's go Bart," Brandon says.

Bart gets up and then the whole family goes to search the police station for weapons and ammo. As the family reaches the room they get ambushed by Afghanistan soldiers.

"Freeze!" the captain yells.

The family races their hands up in the air.

"You all are under arrest," a soldier says.

The Afghanistan soldiers cuff the family and then take them to a cell.

"How did we get caught?" Vince asks.

"They must have traced that phone call," Mike replies.

"Oh great we are dead," Steven says.

"Unless we make an agreement with these soldiers," Mark explains.

The soldiers push the family into the cell.

"Now sit down and shut up," the captain says.

The captain locks the cell and then he and the soldiers walk off. Back in the helicopter Stephen looks at Alyse.

"So who was it?" Stephen asks.

Alyse goes to Stephen's ear avoiding waking Bella up.

"Kenny," Alyse whispers, "He told us to get off this helicopter because these Afghanistan soldiers want to kill us."

"Afghanistan?" Stephen questions.

Alyse shakes her head and then kisses Stephen on the neck to avoid suspicion. Finally the soldier falls back to sleep. Stephen elbows Rob.

"What cuz?" Rob asks.

"We need to crash this helicopter," Stephen replies, "Those are Afghanistan soldiers who will kill us."

"Won't crashing the helicopter kill us?" Rob asks.

"Oh yeah," Stephen replies, "New plan."

"Toss them off?" Alyse questions.

"Great plan," Rob states, "I'll wake the others."

Alyse and Stephen shake their head as Rob starts waking Barbara, Rick, and Kimberly. Alyse wakes Bella up.

"Alright we are going to toss these soldiers and pilot out of the helicopter because they are going to kill us," Stephen explains.

"How do you know this?" Rick asks.

"Kenny called and told me they are Afghanistan soldiers," Alyse replies, "Kenny and the others have to be in some sort of danger."

"We will defiantly need to get to them now," Barbara announces.

"How do toss these guys out?" Kimberly asks.

Stephen gets up and opens the door of the helicopter and looks down. Stephen grips the inside.

"I hate heights," Stephen states.

Rob and Rick go to the two soldiers.

"On the count of three grab them," Stephen says.

"One, two, three!" Alyse yells.

Rob and Rick grab the two soldiers waking them up.

"Hey get your filthy hands off us!" the soldiers yell.

Rob and Rick throw the two soldiers out the door but after taking their parachutes.

"Bye bastards," Rick says.

Stephen slams the door shut.

"Now the pilot who I'm surprised didn't see us do that," Stephen says.

"You think he is asleep?" Rob asks.

"Can a helicopter be put in autopilot?" Barbara replies.

"I highly doubt it but what do I know?" Kimberly asks.

Stephen goes to the pilot and grabs him. The pilot doesn't move. Stephen sees blood on the floor.

"What the?" Stephen questions.

Stephen takes the helmet off the pilot and sees that the pilot slit his throat.

"Shit," Stephen says.

"Something wrong?" Alyse asks.

Stephen looks out the window and sees that the helicopter is falling down.

"The pilot is dead and we are going to crash!" Stephen yells.

Stephen quickly tosses the pilot out of the seat and tries to take control of the helicopter.

"Everyone take a seat and hold on!" Stephen shouts.

The rest of LethaL Carnage takes a seat. Stephen starts lifting the helicopter up but the helicopter is too low and ends up crashing into the _Pitt Fall_ of Kennywood causing the helicopter's propellers to snap. The _Pitt Fall_ falls down towards the _Phantom's Revenge_ as the helicopter soon crashes in a grassy area. LethaL Carnage survives the crash and comes out with minor scratch and bruises. The team looks around the area.

"Where are we?" Bella asks.

"Kennywood," Stephen replies.

Stephen looks down at the _Pitt Fall_.

"We just took out the _Pitt Fall_," Stephen explains.

"Oh well they were going to get rid of it anyway," Rob states.

"We just helped them," Rick says.

"Doesn't Kennywood open soon?" Barbara asks.

"It's six forty," Kimberly replies looking at her cell phone, "Wait a second. What the fuck? Kennywood hasn't been opening for a week now."

Barbara starts busting out laughing.

"That was actually funny," Rick admits.

"Enough games," Rob says, "We need to somehow get to the family."

"Stephen can you give me your cell?" Bella asks.

"Sure but why?" Stephen replies, "The others won't pick up."

"I'm calling Nick," Bella states.

Stephen smiles and then hands over his phone. Bella begins to dial Nick's number and gets a hold of him. LethaL Carnage looks around Kennywood.

"This place looks like shit," Alyse announces.

"It's an improvement ever since Spain bought this place," Rob explains, "Damn Spanish."

"Cuz what race don't you hate?" Stephen asks.

"Whites," Rob states.

Rick slaps his forehead.

"Oh brother," Rick says, "Rob what are we going to do with you?"

Rob shrugs as Bella soon hands Stephen back his cell phone. Stephen puts it in his pocket.

"I told Nick where we are and he said head for Penn-Trafford High School," Bella announces.


	15. Chapter 15

LethaL Carnage is walking through Kennywood.

"You know I'm really surprised that crash didn't attract those living dead," Barbara states.

"Speaking of them," Kimberly says, "Where are they?"

LethaL Carnage looks around Kennywood not seeing any living dead.

"There are none," Stephen replies, "That's always a good sign."

"So where is this high school?" Alyse asks.

"In Harrison City," Rob replies, "It's going to be a long walk."

"How long?" Bella asks.

"How should we know?" Rick replies, "I don't even know where the school is."

"I do and it will be long but we'll be there before Nick no doubt," Stephen explains.

Soon LethaL Carnage comes to the exit of Kennywood and sees a pink _Hummer H2_.

"Hey there is a working vehicle!" Barbara yells.

"There also are living dead," Kimberly announces.

"If we are quiet enough we may be able to get into that _Hummer,_" Alyse states.

"I rather walk," Stephen says.

"How come?" Bella asks.

"First thing it's pink," Rob explains.

"Second thing it's pink," Rick says.

"That's only one thing," Barbara says.

"Guys," Kimberly announces, "What can we do with them?"

Alyse and Barbara laugh as Stephen, Rob, and Rick roll their eyes.

"Well let's head off for the _Hummer_ and head for the school," Alyse declares.

LethaL Carnage walks towards the _Hummer_ avoiding making any loud noises. The living dead spot the team and run towards them. LethaL Carnage starts jetting for the _Hummer_.

"How did they know we are here?" Rob asks.

"Yeah we made no noises," Rick replies.

Stephen slides and then slams the Crimson Flame into a car and watches the living dead but the living dead keeps running for LethaL Carnage.

"They can see!" Stephen yells.

LethaL Carnage runs even faster to the _Hummer_ and jumps inside it. Stephen quickly puts the _Hummer_ in reverse and spins the _Hummer_ around.

"They still are coming!" Bella screams.

Stephen slams on the gas and starts making the _Hummer_ fly towards the living dead.

"Die motherfuckers!" Rick yells.

Stephen runs over the living dead and goes onto the road and heads for Penn-Trafford High School to meet Nick and help save the others. As LethaL Carnage drives along the road they are chased down by living dead who Stephen runs over every once in a while.

"So Nick knows where the family is?" Stephen asks.

"Yes he said the Afghanistan soldiers having been taking people to Japan to be neutralized so they can take over the world for themselves," Bella replies.

"And to think I was blaming the government for this," Rob states.

"Next time learn the facts," Alyse says.

Rob rolls his eyes.

"She has a point," Rick states.

Barbara and Kimberly are asleep in the back. Soon Bella and Alyse fall asleep. Alyse falls asleep in the front next to Stephen with her head on his lap. Bella is asleep leaning against Barbara. Rob and Rick stay up and look around Turtle Creek.

"This place use to better than this," Rob states.

"Somewhat," Rick says.

Stephen has his one hand on the steering wheel and the other on Alyse.

"These girls need all the sleep they can get," Stephen says, "They been through a lot with us."

Rob and Rick look at Barbara, Bella, and Kimberly.

"They sure have," Rob says, "I feel bad for them."

"I'm just glad they are all safe with us," Rick admits.

"Oh course they will be safe," Stephen says, "They got three hard asses protecting them."

Rob, Rick, and Stephen laugh as they drive through Turtle Creek and onto the tri-borough. By time LethaL Carnage reaches Sheetz the gas beeper goes off.

"We are running low on gas," Stephen says.

Stephen turns the _Hummer_ into Sheetz and then parks it in front of a gas pump. Stephen looks around the area and sees no living dead so he looks down at Alyse who is comfortably asleep.

"Um," Stephen says.

Rob puts his hand on Stephen' shoulder.

"Cuz don't bother her," Rob says, "I'll pump the tank."

Stephen smiles and shakes his head.

"Thanks cuz," Stephen says.

Rob gets out of the _Hummer_ and goes to the pump.

"Shit," Rob says, "Need cash."

Rob looks to the inside of Sheetz. Rick winds the window down.

"Something wrong Rob?" Rick asks.

"Yeah I need cash so I'm heading into the store and going to cheat our way to getting gas," Rob replies.

"Alright cuz be careful," Stephen states.

Rob shakes his head and then pulls his katana out. Rob carefully walks towards the store and enters making the bell ring. Rob rolls his eyes and goes to the cash register and jumps over the counter. Rob starts typing in buttons but nothing works.

"Well I always wanted to try this," Rob admits.

Rob gets on top of the cash register and starts slamming his katana into it. Inside the _Hummer,_ Rick and Stephen burst out laughing at what they are seeing. The cash register opens for Rob so Rob puts away his Katana.

"Bingo," Rob says.

Rob starts typing in a code for the gas pump and puts in one hundred dollars. Rob jumps back over the counter and then goes to the pump and starts putting gas into the _Hummer_. As Rob is pumping, a living dead spots him and then more come.

"Rob hurry!" Rick yells.

"Shit almost there," Stephen says.

The living dead close in on Rob and then soon the pump stops so Rob drops the pump and closes the gas tank. Rick opens the door and so Rob hops into the _Hummer_. Stephen speeds off out of the station as the living dead close in around the gas tank. Within a few feet Rob takes his rifle and snipes the gas tank causing the gas station to explode killing all the living dead in that area.

"Nice fireworks," Stephen states.

"I know right?" Rob questions.

LethaL Carnage is driving up and then turns into the shopping plaza.

"Let's have some breakfast before we head to the school," Stephen declares.

"Good idea," Rick says, "Well after the girls wake up."

Around noon the girls wake up.

"Good afternoon," Stephen says.

Alyse looks up and smiles so Stephen gives her a kiss.

"Where are we?" Alyse asks.

Alyse, Barbara, Kimberly, and Bella all rub their eyes.

"Close to Trafford," Rob replies, "We stopped to get something to eat."

"That was around five hours or so ago," Rick states.

"Sorry about that," Barbara says.

"Don't be," Stephen explains, "You four needed your sleep."

"Well you three do too," Kimberly announces.

"We're use to staying up for days," Rob states.

"So where are we going into?" Bella asks.

Rick points to Shop N Save that has the living dead walking around inside and out of it. LethaL Carnage is at the top of the hill so they can avoid being spotted.

"Shop N Save," Rick replies.

The girls look down and see all the living dead.

"How do we get inside?" Alyse asks.

"Simple," Rob says, "I'll get on the roof and start taking out them and when the close is clear make a run for it inside."

Rob opens the door and climbs to the roof of the _Hummer_. Rob pulls his rifle out and starts sniping the living dead in the head. One by one the living dead fall down without knowing what hit them. Soon the living dead on the outside are eliminated.

"Alright the close is clear," Rob says, "Head into Shop N Save."

"You're coming to cuz," Stephen says.

Rob jumps down from the roof.

"Oh course," Rob declares.

The rest of LethaL Carnage gets out of the _Hummer_ and heads down to Shop N Save slowly as they all hold their weapons out. The team looks around the parking lot making sure no living dead randomly pops up and calls more to the area.

"These living dead seem to be smarter," Bella says.

"That's bad for us," Barbara states.

"Not really," Stephen says.

"How can you be so confident?" Kimberly asks.

"Well for one thing I have seen so many zombie movies and played so many video games so I know what to do and what no to do," Stephen replies, "I'm not being confident because that's one thing not to do."

"So are there any living dead inside Shop N Save?" Alyse asks.

"Tons," Rob replies, "I saw some when sniping the ones on the outside."

"So what will we do?" Barbara asks.

"Fight, fight, fight until we will," Rick replies.

"Rick how did I know you would say that?" Kimberly asks.

Rick shrugs as LethaL Carnage enters Shop N Save.

"I'll scan the area," Stephen says.

Stephen goes to the second door and then looks both left and right of the inside of Shop N Save. Stephen motions to the team that the close is clear so LethaL Carnage enters Shop N Save and then each of the seven members look around the front of the store.


	16. Chapter 16

"This place can now defiantly be called Slop N Slave," Stephen explains, "Let's move out."

Each member of LethaL Carnage grabs a buggy and goes to the right of the store to the produce aisle.

"Grab everything we need," Alyse says.

LethaL Carnage starts grabbing food.

"How do you expect to cook this?" Rob asks.

"The apartment of course," Stephen replies, "I still have the key to the place."

LethaL Carnage exits the aisle of produce and goes into the snack aisle and then beverage aisle. Around twelve thirty the team exits Shop N Save and runs to the _Hummer_.

"How come we didn't see any living dead?" Rick asks.

"They must of went somewhere in that store," Rob replies, "Just no clue where."

"It doesn't matter," Barbara says, "We got the food now let's head to that apartment."

LethaL Carnage puts the food into the _Hummer_ and then let the buggies fly down the hill and hit the parked cars. The team gets into the _Hummer_ and then heads down the road and arrives to the apartment. Stephen parks behind Cos's work truck.

"Okay something is going on here," Kimberly announces, "There are no living dead."

Stephen opens the door of the _Hummer_.

"Wait here I'll check the place out," Stephen states.

Stephen gets out of the _Hummer_ and goes to the door and unlocks it. Stephen enters the apartment and checks the area with gun in hand. Within a few minutes Stephen comes back out.

"It's clear!" Stephen shouts.

Alyse turns the _Hummer_ off and then each member of LethaL Carnage brings food into the apartment. Around two the team eats sandwiches with chips and soda. Outside an alarm goes off so Stephen goes to the blinds and checks what is happening. Outside the living dead are attacking the pink _Hummer_.

"There goes our wheels," Stephen says.

"Good riddance," Rob says, "I hated that pink thing."

Stephen closes the blinds and then leans against the wall.

"Now what?" Barbara questions.

"We walk to the school until we find a working vehicle with keys," Rick replies.

"Well the cars in this area have all been damaged from the attack," Kimberly announces.

"Nick said he'll be here by Monday he hopes," Bella states.

"So May thirty?" Stephen questions.

"Damn and to think this all starts May twenty-first," Alyse explains, "Time sure flew."

"We have been running around keeping our lives," Rob remarks.

"We sure have been doing a good job with that too," Rick admits.

"But for how long though?" Barbara asks.

"As long as this world is dead," Kimberly replies.

"And who knows how long that will be," Bella declares.

Stephen checks outside again and sees the living dead have left the area.

"Seriously where are all the dead?" Stephen asks, "They were out there destroying our damn ride just a few minutes ago."

"How should we know?" Rob replies, "What we need to know is how long it will take to get to your old high school."

"Three hours for walking and about fifteen minutes if we had a vehicle," Stephen explains.

"So we got the rest of today and tomorrow to relax," Alyse states, "That's a relief."

Stephen goes to the couch and sits on the arm.

"With no power there isn't much to do," Stephen announces.

"We have Sam and Bailey," Barbara states.

"Oh yeah," Bella says, "Nearly forgot about them."

Bella lets Sam and Bailey out of the backpack.

"I'm getting sick of those two cats so let's keep them here," Stephen says, "Our lives are more important than theirs and to be honest those creatures outside who give two shits about attacking these cats."

Sam rubs up against Stephen's leg. Alyse lays her head against Stephen's side.

"Stephen stay calm," Alyse says, "We'll be okay and we'll get the family."

Stephen picks Sam up.

"You are a pain in my ass Sam but I still love you," Stephen says.

Stephen starts petting Sam as Sam lies in Stephen's lap.

"Bailey isn't really a human loving cat," Kimberly says.

Bailey is walking around the apartment. Before LethaL Carnage knows it the time is now ten at night so LethaL Carnage takes their showers and then heads to a room to head to bed. Rob and Kimberly sleep in the master bedroom as Rick and Kimberly sleep in the living room. Stephen, Bella, and Alyse sleep in Stephen's old room. Stephen isn't asleep because he is looking up at his ceiling.

"Hun why aren't you sleeping?" Alyse asks.

"How can I?" Stephen replies, "I got you six to worry about and the rest of the family as well."

"We all are okay especially the family in Japan," Alyse explains, "They got Kenny, Dad, Uncle Bart, Uncle Tim, Brandon, Mike, Trisha, Jamie, and Mom. Those ten will protect the others with their lives."

"That's what I'm worried about," Stephen admits, "I want them all alive when we head to Japan with Nick to save them."

Alyse gets on top of Stephen and stares into his eyes.

"Silly they will be alive," Alyse states, "I know it."

Alyse kisses Stephen so Stephen kisses her back.

"Now let's head to bed," Alyse declares, "You need it. I love you."

"I love you too," Stephen says.

Alyse lays her head on Stephen's chest and falls asleep on top of Stephen. Stephen wraps both arms around Alyse and falls asleep as well. LethaL Carnage wakes up around noon the next day and has brunch. After brunch the team heads into the living room.

"Well we sleep half the day away," Stephen says.

"What time will Nick be at the school?" Alyse asks.

"He said between eleven and twelve," Bella replies.

"It takes three hours to walk there so we should leave around seven thirty or even six to get a head start," Rob explains.

"That's early," Rick says, "How will we do that if we sleep in to noon?"

"We set an alarm," Barbara replies.

"An alarm at six in the morning?" Kimberly questions, "That's too early for me."

"You'll live with it or die not," Stephen declares.

Kimberly gulps at the thought of dying. Outside LethaL Carnage hears moans so Stephen checks out the window and sees a living dead staring into the apartment. Stephen quickly closes the blind.

"Holy shit," Stephen says, "One of those fuckers is looking inside."

"You think it say you?" Alyse asks.

"I hope not," Stephen replies.

Soon living dead start slamming on the steel door and window. The window shatters.

"Run!" Rob yells.

LethaL Carnage runs through the apartment building and goes down into the basement. Down in the basement, Stephen, Rob, and Rick barricade the door so no living dead could get in.

"How the fuck did they know we were in there?" Rick asks.

"Not sure but I rather not find out," Barbara replies.

"We should leave for the school now," Kimberly states, "We won't survive the night staying here."

Stephen checks his gun.

"We leave when the sun sets," Stephen explains, "They won't see us then but we'll have to be extremely quiet because some aren't deaf either."

Rob brings his rifle to his front and reloads it.

"Wait where are Sam and Bailey?" Bella asks.

"They must still be upstairs," Alyse replies.

"We should get them," Bella says.

"It's too late," Stephen says, "Not for them because the living dead won't feed on animals."

"Your dad is going to be pissed cuz," Rob states.

"Oh well he'll live," Stephen says.

"How much ammo do we have left?" Rick asks.

"Enough to last a while," Barbara replies checking the backpack.

"That's good," Kimberly says.

At nine the sun sets so LethaL Carnage heads out the back door of the basement. Stephen goes out first and checks the area with just his eyes.

"I don't see or hear anything," Stephen says, "Let me check with the light."

Stephen brings his gun out and turns the light on. Stephen checks around the area and sees no living dead.

"Okay it's clear but be quiet," Stephen explains.

LethaL Carnage pulls their guns out and light up the area and then exit the basement. The team walks up to the front yard. Stephen checks the whole street and still sees no living dead.

"We're clear," Stephen announces.

LethaL Carnage heads for the Trafford Bridge and walks across it.

"Look at all this destruction just within a week," Alyse states.

"I know it's maddening," Rob says, "This place actually use to look nice."

"Not it looks worse than the ghetto," Rick admits.

"Stephen any living dead?" Barbara asks.

"Not yet," Stephen replies.

"Not yet he says," Kimberly repeats.

Stephen is leading LethaL Carnage with Rob in the back. Alyse and Bella are behind Stephen as Rick, Kimberly, and Barbara are behind them. The team slowly and carefully walks across Trafford Bridge and comes to a hill they walk up.

"I always hated walking up this hill to my friend's place," Stephen announces.

"Well it's even harder in the dark," Alyse states.

LethaL Carnage comes to the top of the hill and starts walking down a small hill until they turn right and keeps walking.

"It's quiet," Rob says, "Too quiet."

"Rob shut it or you'll jinx us," Rick explains.

Stephen shines his light back and forth seeing no living dead still.

"Rob does have a point though," Stephen admits, "Where are all these dead?"

"Right there," Barbara replies pointing.


	17. Chapter 17

"Now they come out and play," Stephen says grinning.

The living dead run for LethaL Carnage so Rob puts his rifle back and pulls out his Kanata. Rick pulls out his Heavy Metal. Stephen puts his gun away and draws both the Crimson Flame and Carnage Flame. Rick, Rob, and Stephen run towards the living dead and start slashing their bodies into pieces. Alyse, Kimberly, and Barbara start shooting the living dead in the head killing them in one hit. The team is being outnumbered so Stephen starts grinding his swords against the cement which soon catches them on fire from sparks.

"How do they do that?" Rob asks.

"Not sure but I'm glad they can," Rick replies.

Stephen starts spinning both swords.

"Burn baby burn!" Stephen yells.

Stephen starts rapidly slashing the living dead catching them all on fire. Soon LethaL Carnage makes a break way through the living dead.

"Alright let's make a run for it!" Alyse yells.

LethaL Carnage runs through the opening and away from the burning living dead who soon fall to the ground really dead. LethaL Carnage runs down a curvy hill and passes the BY Park. LethaL Carnage stops running to catch their breath by Shelly D's.

"God damn living dead," Kimberly says, "Sneaking up on us like that."

After catching their breath Stephen puts out both swords and then puts them away. Stephen grabs his gun out again. Rick and Rob both put their swords away and Rob brings out his rifle. LethaL Carnage continues to walk on towards Penn-Trafford High School. As LethaL Carnage starts walking it begins to storm.

"Just great," Barbara says.

"We should get underneath something until this storm passes," Stephen explains.

"No time," Bella announces, "We have no clue when this storm will end."

"But," Stephen says.

"Hun let's just keep going," Alyse says, "If we're lucky the storm will pass."

Stephen sighs as he leads LethaL Carnage towards the high school. An hour later, the team is in Level Green and the storm is still going.

"Okay this storm is starting to piss me off," Rob says.

"How much longer till we get to the high school Steve?" Rick asks.

"Another hour or so," Stephen says.

"Well it's ten thirty right now," Barbara says checking her phone out.

Another hour passes and LethaL Carnage reaches a Rite Aid where they enter to get warm from the storm.

"Fucking storm is holding us back," Kimberly declares.

"It's been keeping the living dead away from us though," Bella states.

"They can't see or hear us in this weather that's why," Stephen explains, "That's one advantage of this storm."

"But I rather be chased down by the living dead then get pneumonia," Alyse announces.

"I agree with her cuz," Rob says.

"So we stay here until this storm ends," Rick concludes, "We are soaked from walking two hours in that shit."

"I said we should stop and get shelter," Stephen says.

"We just were so stubborn and wouldn't," Barbara states.

LethaL Carnage goes to an aisle and grabs towels to dry themselves off. Around twelve thirteen the storm ends. The team exits Rite Aid.

"Looks like we can continue on now," Bella says.

"We just wasted around forty minutes by just staying in there," Stephen says, "We would have been half way closer to the school than now."

"So how much longer before we reach the school?" Alyse asks.

"I say we will be there a little after one," Stephen replies checking his cell phone.

LethaL Carnage starts walking towards Penn-Trafford High School again in the same order as before. Around one forty-five the team reaches Penn-Trafford High School. Right in front of the doors to the school the team collapses onto the floor from exhaustion.

"Thank god none of those living dead have found us since Trafford," Rob says.

"Well we wait here for until twelve and then we are off to Japan," Rick announces.

Stephen gets up and breaks the door open for the school.

"It will be safer in the school," Stephen states, "Well I hope."

LethaL Carnage enters the school and heads to the auditorium where they relax until Nick arrives.

"God I hate this," Barbara says, "Why did this have to happen?"

"Afghanistan is retarded and thinks they can take over the world," Kimberly replies.

"Well that will fail miserable," Stephen states, "No one will let that happen."

LethaL Carnage falls asleep and then wakes up around nine from a loud bang that happens outside of the auditorium.

"What the fuck was that?" Stephen asks.

Stephen rubs his eyes and then yawns and stretches.

"Maybe it's Nick," Bella replies.

Alyse checks her cell phone.

"It's only nine," Alyse states.

"Probably is a living dead," Rob says scooting down into the chair.

Rob shakes himself awake.

"Shit they seriously are getting on my nerves," Rick says, "Leave us the fuck alone!"

"Like they'll listen to you," Kimberly states.

"Maybe," Barbara says.

Stephen gets out of the seat and grabs his gun. Stephen goes to the door and puts his ear against it. Outside the living dead are surrounding the door. Inside Stephen hears the living dead moan.

"We're surrounded," Stephen yells, "But there is another way out. Follow me!"

Stephen runs down the auditorium as LethaL Carnage gets from their seats. The team goes to another door. Stephen slowly opens it and points his gun around and then walks out. Stephen motions for the others to follow. The team comes to a corner so Stephen checks to the right and sees the living dead walking towards the auditorium's front doors.

"Okay we'll have to run past them," Stephen explains.

LethaL Carnage darts through the hallway and towards the library. The living dead see LethaL Carnage so they run after them. The team gets into the library and boards up the doors that the living dead try to break through. Stephen flicks the living dead off.

"Fuck y'all," Stephen says.

Stephen smacks his ass and then LethaL Carnage goes to the center of the library.

"Shit this library is huge," Rob says.

"Are there any books about the living dead?" Rick asks.

"We should check," Alyse replies.

Stephen shakes the Apple computer mouse and sees that the computers still have power.

"Or check online," Stephen says.

Each member of LethaL Carnage hacks into the computers and checks online for information about the living dead.

"The virus first broke out in Japan in the morning and then went all over the world rapidly," Barbara states.

"How come Japan first?" Kimberly asks.

"Who knows," Bella replies, "I'm surprised they didn't target the United States first."

"Yeah that is weird," Stephen states.

"Maybe they were testing the virus there first before having it spread all over," Alyse explains.

"Or they lost control of it when they released it in Japan," Rob announces.

"It probably is that," Rick says.

"So any news on how to kill them faster?" Barbara asks.

"The only way to kill them is to remove their brains," Kimberly replies.

"Figures," Stephen says, "Burning them does work and so does electrocution."

"So anything that will cause damage to the brain," Alyse remarks.

"Pretty much," Rob says, "Just like every movie or video game about them."

"Typical," Bella blurts out.

The living dead keep trying to break into the library.

"Give up," Rick says, "We made it were you couldn't get in."

One living dead breaks through the glass and starts pushing the book shelf.

"Didn't see that coming," Barbara says.

"Who knew?" Kimberly questions.

LethaL Carnage starts to back up.

"That's the only way out," Alyse says.

"Or is it?" Stephen asks.

Stephen runs to the wall on the right and starts pushing it.

"What are you doing?" Bella asks.

"Come help me!" Stephen yells.

LethaL Carnage starts pushing the wall that all of a sudden moves out of the way.

"A secret passage?" Rob questions.

"No this is just a part of the library," Stephen states, "It's also a study room."

"Cool," Rick says.

The living dead rush into the library so LethaL Carnage runs through the right set of doors and heads down into the locker room. Inside the locker room the team shuts the door and locks it up. The living dead start pounding on the door.

"We got less than eight hours and thirty minutes before Nick arrives," Barbara says.

"How do we survive that long?" Kimberly asks.

"Simple," Stephen replies.

Everyone looks to Stephen.

"We sneak into the small gym through the big gym," Stephen explains, "The small gym as a door to the outside of the school."

"How far is the little gym?" Bella asks.

"Not that far," Stephen replies, "Follow me."

LethaL Carnage walks through the locker room and goes to the big gym. Inside the big gym Stephen sees the living dead so he motions everyone to go back.


	18. Chapter 18

"How do we get through the gym now?" Alyse asks.

"I wish I knew," Stephen replies.

"We could run like hell through there," Rob says.

"That would be too risk," Rick explains.

"Well we either run through there or wait here and die," Barbara states.

"I say we run like hell," Kimberly admits.

Stephen sighs and then looks around the corner.

"We'll have to run as fast as we can and quickly get into that small gym and shut the door on those things," Stephen explains, "Shoot if needed."

LethaL Carnage walks back to the gym and then starts running. The living dead quickly run towards the team so Alyse, Barbara, Stephen, and Kimberly start shooting at the living dead as Rob and Rick slash their sword at the living dead. Within a minute the team reaches the small gym.

"Hurry get in!" Alyse yells.

LethaL Carnage all gets into the gym and then Stephen and Alyse slam the door shut on the living dead. Rob finds a steel beam and shoves it against the door. The team looks around the small gym and takes this time to catch their breath.

"What time is it?" Bella asks.

"Nine twenty seven," Alyse replies looking at her cell phone before putting it back.

"Time seems to drag knowing my cousin will be here by twelve," Stephen admits.

"I hate time," Rob says, "It's a waste."

Rick goes to the door to the outside.

"We got living dead patrolling the outside of the school," Rick announces.

"You got to be shitting me?" Stephen questions.

Stephen goes to the door and sees the living dead walking around the outside.

"What are we going to do?" Barbara asks.

"We're all going to die in this fucking school," Kimberly replies.

Bella gets scared and starts to cry.

"We aren't going to fucking die!" Stephen yells.

Stephen and Alyse kneel down to Bella.

"Hey it's going to be okay," Alyse says.

"We're going to make it out and be with Nick soon," Stephen states.

"You promise?" Bella asks.

"Defiantly," Stephen replies.

"We promise," Alyse declares.

Bella hugs both Stephen and Alyse who hug her back. Stephen then lifts Bella up and turns to the others.

"We are going to wait here until we get the call from Nick," Stephen states, "When we get that call I want Rob to start sniping the living dead that are by that door and when the close is clear we will make a run for it to Nick."

"Got it," Rob says.

LethaL Carnage sits down against the wall of the gym as the living dead keep pounding on the blocked door.

"Give it up!" Rick yells, "We locked your asses out of here!"

Kimberly laughs at Rick.

"Cuz spending these last couple of days with you have been the best ever since you left to live in Ohio because of Melissa," Rob announces.

"They have been great even with all the hell we are going through," Stephen admits, "It's great to be with all of you."

"To be honest if I never did meet you Stephen I probably wouldn't be alive right about now," Alyse states.

"How come you believe that?" Barbara asks.

"Well if I wasn't dating Stephen or even his friend I wouldn't have been at the park when this all happened," Alyse replies, "I would have been with someone else and they probably wouldn't have been as skilled with all this shit."

Stephen smiles and so he puts his hand on Alyse's knee.

"If I never met Rob I probably would have been the first to get killed," Barbara says, "I held back who I really was until I met him."

"What were you hiding?" Kimberly asks.

"I was hiding this vicious side of me," Barbara replies, "I was trying to be all innocent when really I'm not."

"Well as for me who knows what would happen to me," Kimberly states, "I really didn't have any good friends until I met Rick and then all of you. I probably be hiding in my bedroom or done in my basement until the living dead broke in and ate me."

Rick frowns as he looks at Kimberly.

"Well you're alive and with us," Rick says, "That's how it is going to be."

"And that's how it will end," Stephen states, "Well it's not going to end meaning our lives but you probably know what I mean."

"When this whole outbreak dies off," Bella explains.

Stephen rolls his eyes as the others all laugh. Before the team could realize it the time has become twelve. Stephen's phone rings so he picks it up.

"Hello," Stephen says.

"Hey Stephen it's me Nick," Nick states, "I'm in front of the school. Where are you and the others?"

"We are inside the little gym," Stephen replies, "We'll be coming out now."

"Okay be careful these fuckers are around the whole area," Nick states.

Stephen hangs up the phone so Rob gets up and then kicks down the door. Rob starts sniping the living dead until there is an area where LethaL Carnage could safely run. LethaL Carnage rushes out the gym and heads for the front where they see a helicopter with Nick outside shooting living dead that run towards him. Nick sees the team.

"Hurry!" Nick yells.

LethaL Carnage runs and gets into the helicopter. Nick shoots off a few more of the living dead and then gets inside the helicopter. The helicopter takes off as more living dead run to get the team. The helicopter lifts up into the air avoiding the remaining of the living dead. LethaL Carnage and Nick takes a seat as the helicopter flies off. Bella runs to Nick and hugs him.

"I'm so glad you came!" Bella cries out.

Nick laughs and smiles.

"I wouldn't leave my little sister out here or anyone of my family," Nick explains.

LethaL Carnage cries as Nick hugs Bella and stops her from crying.

"So do you know where the family is being held in Japan?" Stephen asks.

"Somewhere around Itami," Nick replies.

"Wait I read that this virus first started there," Barbara explains.

"You read right," Nick states, "Afghanistan tested the virus here before using it on the United States but failed to control it so it went all over the world. Now they are using this as an advantage to take over the world and make it their way."

"So basically it's their way or the highway?" Rob asks.

"Pretty much," Nick replies.

"How long before we arrive in Itami?" Alyse asks.

"It's twelve five now so we'll be there five at night tomorrow," Nick replies, "Five at night on May thirty-first."

"Damn these helicopters sure are slow," Rick says.

"They can be but usually a helicopter can only go 200 miles per hour," Nick explains, "This one reaches speeds up to 250 miles per hour."

"A fifty miles per hour speed difference," Barbara says, "The more the merrier I always said."

"You have never said that," Kimberly announces.

"Oh shut it," Barbara says.

Bella has fallen asleep in Nick's lap.

"Now when we get to Japan we need to first rescue the family at all costs," Nick states, "The living dead is our least worries. In Japan the living dead cannot see so that is our advantage."

"So there are different types of living dead?" Stephen asks, "The ones in Ohio couldn't see and Pennsylvania that could."

"Yea there are many types," Nick replies, "Just like in all the movies and video games they created. Each living dead can be different in certain areas of the world but it all depends on who becomes a living dead."

"This whole living dead thing hurts my brain," Alyse says, "Why did this all have to happen?"

"Damn Afghanistan had to happen," Rob replies.

"You guys should rest up because Japan has different times so five at night in Pennsylvania will be seven in the morning for Itami," Nick declares.

"That's a day away though," Rob announces.

"Well how about I set this clock to Pennsylvania time and when it reaches eight in the morning tomorrow I want you guys to sleep so you can awake for our first morning in Japan," Nick states, "The time difference is very confusing."

"You can say that again," Rick says.

LethaL Carnage watches as they fly high above the United States. They can somewhat see all the destruction that has occurred just within a week.

"I can't believe all this happened just in a week's worth of time," Barbara explains.

"I know," Nick says, "It's crazy."

"I just hope we can get everything back to normal someday," Kimberly states.

"Oh we will one day," Nick admits, "But first we'll need to eliminate all the living dead and then restart the whole world. We'll need many different people to repopulate the Earth. We'll never reach seven billion but we'll get there years from now."

"Many years from now," Stephen announces, "I wonder how many people have been turned into the living dead."

"Around half the world's population," Nick states.

"Over three billion?" Alyse questions, "Holy shit that's a lot."

"Yeah but that means over three billion are unaffected and those three billion can help restart this world and make it better and hopefully more peaceful and safe for all the future children," Nick says.

"I hope," Stephen says softly.

"So do I," Alyse says holding her stomach.

Stephen looks to Alyse.

"Why you holding your stomach?" Stephen asks, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Stephen I'm afraid to tell you this for everything we been going through but I'm," Alyse replies, "I'm pregnant."

Stephen and the others stare shocked at Alyse. No one ever expect this to happen and especially not Stephen who has been with Alyse since December.


	19. Chapter 19

"You're pregnant?" Stephen asks.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you last week," Alyse replies, "I was going to until all this happened. I was afraid you would worry about me and cause you to risk your life more than you already are."

Stephen looks at Alyse and then her stomach.

"Alyse you could have told me," Stephen says, "I would have been happy to know that my future wife is pregnant with my child."

Alyse smiles and then leans in and kisses Stephen.

"I'm sorry," Alyse says, "I love you."

Stephen kisses Alyse back.

"I love you too," Stephen says.

"Well congratulations guys," Rob says, "I'm happy for the both of you."

"So I guess mom was right," Nick says, "You are the first of the Grammie's grandchildren to become a parent."

Stephen laughs and blushes.

"Well Stephen you are going to be the start of the new world," Rick says, "Well after Kenny's daughter is born."

"Yeah," Stephen says, "Caramia is expected December eighth."

"When did you get pregnant Alyse?" Barbara asks.

"In April," Alyse replies.

"So that mean your child will be born sometime in January," Kimberly says.

"Around Stephen's birthday," Nick adds.

"Oh boy," Stephen says, "I'll be turning twenty when my child will be born."

Alyse smiles and lays her head on Stephen's shoulder.

"Our child will have the greatest father ever," Alyse admits.

"The greatest mother too," Stephen announces, "Don't forget about that."

LethaL Carnage laughs as they continue to fly over the United States. Within time it becomes eight in the morning so LethaL Carnage along with Nick heads to bed to have their energy for when they arrive in Japan around seven in the morning their time and five at night for Pennsylvania and Ohio. Within nine hours the team arrives to the Osaka-Itami International Airport. The team wakes up and heads out of the helicopter. Surrounding the airport are tons of living dead.

"Welcome to the Osaka-Itami International Airport," Nick announces.

"I'm so glad there is a twelve foot steel fence blocking those things from us," Bella admits.

Nick laughs at that comment.

"Now let me show you around and where to get ammo or weapons," Nick declares.

Nick walks off to a building for LethaL Carnage follows. Inside the building the team comes to the weapon room.

"Here you will grab all the equipment you will need for our mission," Nick announces, "Choose wisely."

Nick takes his Berretta M9 Handgun and reloads it before putting it back in the case. Nick then grabs ammo and puts it in a storage case he has strapped to the back of his belt. Stephen grabs an ammo case and then reloads his _Sigma_ Handgun and then puts it in a case he attaches to his right leg. Stephen puts ammo in the ammo case as well. Alyse reloads her _Jericho 941_ and then puts it in a case wrapped around her left leg and grabs an ammo case and fills it with ammo. She puts the ammo case around the right side of her waist. Alyse also grabs a fully loaded _LWRC M6 _Assault Rifle. Alyse also grabs ammo for the rifle as Rob reloads his _Springfield M1A1 Super Match_ Sniping Rifle and grabs an ammo case full of rifle bullets. Rob puts the case on his belt in the back. Barbara grabs a Katana sword that she straps to her back. Barbara also reloads her _Benelli M4 Super 90_ and grabs an ammo case filled with Ammo that she puts on the left side of her waist. Rick happily grabs a _Heckler & Koch MP7_ Sub-Machine Gun and an ammo case filled with machine gun bullets that he attaches to his belt on his right side. The last is Kimberly who reloads her _Desert Eagle_ and grabs an _Adaptive Combat Rifle_ Assault Rifle along with an ammo case filled with bullets for both her weapons. Kimberly places the case along her waist in the front. Bella tosses ammo in her backpack but neatly for the others. Bella also grabs wacky talkies and flashlights. LethaL Carnage now poses with their news and fully loaded weapons.

"Let's kick some Afghanistan ass and save our family," Stephen says.

LethaL Carnage heads to the meeting room where they sit at a round table with Nick. Nick loads his Apple MacBook and projects a PowerPoint onto the wall. Nick paces back and forth in front of the MacBook.

"Alright all we know about the family is that they are being held hostage in the Yodogawa Police Station some miles from here," Nick explains, "We aren't sure where in the station they are being held but we do know that the living dead is surrounding the station and inside the walls of the station are many Afghanistan soldiers wielding _AK-47_'s."

"Typical," Rob says, "So how do we break in?"

"We won't be breaking in," Nick replies, "We will be breaking in the living dead."

"Never thought I be willing to work with the living dead but in the case I'm game," Rick states.

"All in this put your hand out," Nick says.

Nick puts his hand over the table. Rick puts his hand over Nick's and then Rob puts his hand on top of Rick's. Bella puts her hand on top of Rob's and then Barbara puts her hand on Bella's. Kimberly is next and then Alyse.

"Cuz are you down?" Rob asks.

"Fuck yeah," Stephen says.

Stephen puts his hand on top of Alyse's. LethaL Carnage now tosses their hands into the air. The team now is outside of the building facing the steel fence with the living dead wanting in.

"Okay how do we get out of here?" Rick asks.

"Good question," Nick replies, "I have no clue actually."

Stephen slaps his forehead. LethaL Carnage still faces the steel fence looking at all the living dead.

"There has to be hundreds," Alyse states.

"Thousands possible," Barbara announces.

"How about we just say here?" Kimberly asks.

"We need to save our family," Bella replies.

Stephen walks to the steel fence and stares down a living dead.

"Hun what are you doing?" Alyse asks.

Stephen puts his hand through a hole of the fence and grabs a living dead by its shirt.

"Stephen don't!" Nick yells.

Stephen forces the living dead against the fence attracting other living dead. Stephen examines the living dead.

"His eyes are pure white," Stephen says, "The sign of being blind in some occasions."

Stephen sees all the other living dead coming towards the living dead he is holding.

"They too all have white eyes," Stephen says.

Stephen snaps his finger and so the living dead turn their head towards the snap.

"Just like Nick said," Stephen says, "They can only hear."

"What is he doing?" Bella asks.

"I'm not sure," Rob replies.

Stephen pushes the living dead he is holding back. The living dead rushes to the face. Stephen doesn't flinch as the living dead tries to attack Stephen.

"Follow me," Stephen says.

Stephen walks to the right of the fence but the living dead doesn't follow. Stephen smirks at the living dead. Stephen pulls his Crimson Flame out and then lays it on the fence and starts walking away from the living dead. Now the living dead follow Stephen.

"Is he teaching them or something?" Rick asks.

"Possibly," Barbara replies.

"Or he is teasing them," Kimberly says.

Stephen walks all the way to the corner of the airport. All the living dead followed Stephen to the corner leaving a big gap for the entrance of the airport.

"Stephen was luring them away from the entrance so we can escape," Nick states.

Alyse holds her stomach.

"You father is wise," Alyse says.

"Alright open the gate!" Stephen yells.

"No!" Nick yells, "It will attract the living dead!"

Stephen puts the Crimson Flame back.

"That's where I come in," Stephen explains.

Stephen looks at all the living dead and then grips the fence.

"What are you doing?" Rob asks.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Stephen replies.

Stephen starts climbing the fence which attracts the living dead more.

"Hun get down from there!" Alyse yells, "It's too dangerous!"

"Maybe but it will distract them when you open the gate!" Stephen yells, "Now do it!"

Nick sighs and then shakes his head.

"Open the gate!" Nick yells.

As Stephen continues to climb the gate starts opening. Some living dead get attracted by the opening of the gate.

"Damn it," Stephen says.

Stephen reaches the top and then pulls out both the Crimson Flame and Carnage Flame. Stephen jumps down from the top of the fence into the living dead.

"No!" Alyse cries out.

The living dead cover up Stephen.

"Cuz!" Rob yells.

LethaL Carnage runs to the opening gates and pry them open. Alyse and Rob escape through and run towards Stephen. All of a sudden, the living dead that covered Stephen split into two. The top halves of the living dead fall backwards and reveal Stephen who is smirking. Stephen is spinning both of his swords and then starts attacking the living dead that surround him. LethaL Carnage watched in shock.

"Stephen," Alyse says happily.

Stephen slashes off the heads of all the living dead that surround him.

"Let's help him," Rick says.

LethaL Carnage runs to the living dead and start attacking. Nick puts his fist through the heads of the living head. Alyse and Kimberly use the knife at the edge of their rifle to stab the living dead in the head. Rob, Rick, and Barbara use their sword to slash off the heads of all the living dead. Soon the many hundreds of living dead decreases but there still are too many.

"We need to get out of here!" Barbara yells.

"Quick get back into the airport so we can get into the _Humvee_!" Nick yells.

LethaL Carnage runs away from the living dead and to the _Humvee_. Stephen, Rob, Barbara, and Rick put away their swords. Rob hops onto the roof of the _Humvee_ and starts sniping the living dead as the team jumps into the _Humvee_.

"Hang on!" Kimberly shouts.

Nick turns on the _Humvee_ and slams on the gas. Rob grips the bars on top of the _Humvee_ as Nick flies into the living dead sending them over Rob.


	20. Chapter 20

Nick quickly drives onto the highway. Rob opens the door on the roof and climbs into the _Humvee_.

"Well that was interesting," Rob says.

"How was the breeze?" Rick asks.

"Awesome," Rob replies.

Rob closes the door on the roof and then sits down next to Barbara.

"How far away is this station?" Stephen asks.

"A couple miles," Nick replies, "It will take twenty minutes or less at this speed."

"And what's the speed?" Alyse asks.

Bella looks at the speed meter.

"Eighty and rising," Bella replies.

"Holy shit Nick," Kimberly says, "In a hurry much?"

Nick laughs as he speeds down the highway bypassing crashed vehicles and running over the living dead. Within twenty minutes LethaL Carnage arrives to the Yodogawa Police Station that is surrounded by the living dead.

"There are more here than back at the airport," Stephen says.

"The station is completely surrounded by the living dead," Nick explains.

"So how do we break them in?" Alyse asks.

"Simple," Nick replies.

Stephen whips the _Humvee_ around and flies towards the living dead.

"Nick!" Bella screams.

Nick pressed the gas harder and rams into the living dead killing many. Nick bursts through the gate. The living dead start rushing into the gate. The Afghanistan guards start shooting the living dead but the living dead soon overtake the complete outside of the station. Nick puts the _Humvee_ in reverse and speeds out of the station. Some living dead run towards the _Humvee_ so Rob gets onto the roof and starts sniping the living dead.

"Now what do we do?" Rob asks.

"We break into the station," Nick replies.

"How do we do that?" Rick asks.

"From up above," Nick replies.

"Huh?" Bella questions.

LethaL Carnage looks up as Nick starts heading for a ladder that is attached to the station wall. Rob is the first to climb the ladder. Once Rob reaches the roof of the station he starts sniping the living dead that try to attack the team below. One by one the rest of the team climbs the ladder up to the roof. Once they are all at the roof, Rob snipes the gas tank of the _Humvee_ causing it to explode. The explosion blows the living dead around the _Humvee_ to pieces.

"Alright let's get the family out of here," Nick says.

LethaL Carnage climbs through an air vent and breaks into the station.

"Do you know the layout of this station?" Barbara asks.

Nick pulls out an _iPod_ and reveals a GPS of the Yodogawa Police Station.

"That is a yes," Kimberly replies.

Nick pulls his Handgun out.

"Be on your guard," Nick says.

Nick starts walking off as LethaL Carnage pulls their guns out. The team follows behind Nick. For minutes the team sees nothing but empty station cells.

"Okay this place is a ghost town," Rob blurts out, "There is no one here."

Soon the team comes to a dead end.

"Something must have caused this to cave in," Rick says.

Stephen goes to the wall and sees the remaining of the _Humvee_.

"Yeah and it is new," Stephen explains, "Rob caused this."

"Well then that means we can't go any further," Nick states.

"Or is it?" Barbara asks.

Barbara sees a narrow opening.

"We can fit through here," Kimberly declares.

Nick first goes through the crack. Nick checks the new area.

"Alright it's clear," Nick states, "Let's go."

Stephen helps Bella up to the hole.

"Go where?" a person asks.

LethaL Carnage turns around and sees many Afghanistan soldiers with AK-47's.

"I'm glad you all could come," the captain says, "I didn't think this ambush would actually work."

"Shit," Stephen says.

"Drop the little girl and no one will get hurt," the captain states.

"Bella go!" Stephen yells.

Stephen pushes Bella through the hole. Nick quickly grabs Bella and runs off. LethaL Carnage points their guns at the soldiers.

"I advise you to just walk away," Stephen says, "Don't need any causalities now do we?"

The captain grins at Stephen.

"Soldiers put your guns down!" the captain states.

The soldiers drop their AK-47's and kick them towards the team.

"Good now walk away like good little boys and don't come after us again," Stephen declares.

"We'll see you again," the captain says.

The Afghanistan soldiers leave the station. From behind LethaL Carnage the hole collapses. The team turns around.

"Well we can't join Nick and Bella," Rob says.

Alyse looks worries so Stephen wraps his arm around her.

"They'll be fine," Stephen announces, "Nick will make sure nothing happens to Bella."

"So what do we do?" Rick asks.

Stephen turns to face the team and shrugs. Running through the station with Bella is Nick.

"The family has to be here somewhere," Nick says.

"There!" Bella yells.

Nick sees the family locked in a cell and goes to it.

"Nick thank god," Lori says, "Where are the others?"

"They are having a little trouble with the soldiers," Nick replies, "But don't worry they will handle it perfectly."

Nick tries to open the cell but can't.

"Alright everyone stand back," Nick states.

Bella and the family stand back. Nick points his gun towards the lock and shoots it breaking the lock. Nick now opens the cell letting the family out. The Jeffcoat family all hug Nick and Bella as the Savinda family wait beside them.

"Alright we need to get out of here," Nick declares.

"We know a way out," Kenny says, "Follow me."

The family starts heading down the hallway of the station and comes to a door.

"The way out is right here," Mark explains.

Nick shakes his head and then goes to the door. Nick tightly holds his gun and then swings the door open and points his gun out. Nick looks around the area.

"Alright it's clear," Nick announces.

The family exits the station and sees the bus that the Afghanistan soldiers brought them in.

"There's our way out," Bonnie states.

The family runs to the bus with Nick in the front. The family quickly gets into the bus. Nick sees the keys still in the ignition so he starts the bus.

"Alright everyone hold on," Nick says.

Nick pushes on the gas and starts driving off out of Yodogawa Police Station and soon Nick comes to the many living dead.

"Stop!" Ashley screams.

Nick pushes the gas in harder and rams into the living dead sending them flying. Blood squirts everywhere.

"Now that is just sick," Shalimar says.

Nick drives onto the highway and drives back to the airport.

"What are we going to do about Stephen and the team?" Dave asks.

"I'll get them after dropping you all off at the airport," Nick replies, "You'll all be safer there."

"With all the weapons, soldiers, food, and water there we will be able to live there until this outbreak is over," Bart states.

"Maybe," Nick says, "We'll occasionally have to leave the airport to get more food and ammo, but we'll be able to last there for more than half a year."

"Five months only?" Sandy asks, "How long will this outbreak last?"

"Years," Nick replies, "Only months if we are lucky."

"I hope we all will make it that long," Patty says.

"Don't worry we will," Bobby declares.

Nick speeds down the highway bypassing the crashed vehicles and ramming into the living dead just like he did on his way to the station with LethaL Carnage. Within twenty minutes the family arrives to the Osaka-Itami International Airport and waits outside the gate. Once the gate fully opens, Nick drives the bus into the bus. The gates close as the family gets out of the bus.

"Alright let me show you all around," Nick states.

Nick starts showing the family all around the airport. Showing where the meetings take place, where the weapons are stored, and where the large cafeteria is. Nick lastly shows where the families will be staying for the next months or years. It soon becomes one in the afternoon. Nick is sitting in the meeting room with Kenny, Tim, Bart, Brandon, and Cosimo. The rest of the family is in their apartment getting comfortable with their new surroundings. Nick is projecting a PowerPoint on the wall about the living dead.

"Alright all the United States Military knows is that there are many different types of these living dead," Nick explains, "There are the blinded living dead located here in Japan and in other areas in the world such as Ohio. There are the living dead that can both hear and see and they are located in areas such as Pennsylvania. There use to be living dead that could neither hear or see but they were quickly killed off as for the living dead that can't hear but can see they are being killed off slowly but more rapidly than both the fully advance living dead and the blind ones."

"How is that?" Tim asks, "Shouldn't the blind ones being the ones getting killed off faster?"

"You would think that but do to the large numbers of them it is hard for us to kill them all off," Nick replies, "The math and science about them makes absolutely no sense to me but it is what it is."

"So what do we do about the fully advanced living dead and the blinded ones?" Kenny asks.

"Kill all sons of bitches when we get the chance," Cosimo replies.

"That sounds good enough for me," Bart and Brandon say in unison.


	21. Chapter 21

Around one thirty in an abandon shopping center is the team of LethaL Carnage. Stephen is outside the women's restroom waiting for Alyse. Rob and Barbara are grabbing food for the team to eat. Rick and Kimberly are searching for supplies to help the team. Rob and Barbara are heading to the Deli with the food they got.

"I can't believe an hour ago we got separated from Nick and Bella back at that station," Rob says.

"I can't believe how easily those Afghan soldiers backed down," Barbara announces.

Rob and Alyse set the food down near the stove that they have found that is working perfectly.

"That is surprising," Rob states, "You think we intimidated them?"

"Possibly or they know something we don't," Kimberly replies.

"But what?" Rob questions.

Searching around the store still is Rick and Kimberly.

"I hope Nick and Bella are safe," Kimberly says.

"Kim you worry too much," Rick says, "They are perfectly fine and most likely found the family and headed back to airport."

Kim looks to Rick with a smile.

"You're right Rick," Kim says.

"When am I ever wrong?" Rick asks.

Kim grins at Rick.

"Don't go there," Kim replies.

Rick rubs the back of his head and laughs.

"I had to though," Rick admits.

Kim groans as she rolls her eyes.

"So what the hell are we looking for?" Kim asks.

"How should I know?" Rick replies, "Rob said look for stuff that can be useful to us."

"You mean like these?" Kim asks.

Kim shows a box of condoms to Rick. Rick blushes at the sight of the condoms.

"Those could come in handy but not for Stephen and Alyse due to the fact Alyse is already pregnant," Rick replies.

"Well we can use them but I rather we not," Kim says sexy.

Rick smiles big and laughs.

"Babe are you feeling okay?" Rick asks.

"Perfect how about you?" Kim replies.

"I'm sensing you not being yourself," Rick states.

"I am myself," Kim explains, "Just really horny."

Kim leans into Rick and starts kissing him on the neck.

"Let's get a room and fuck," Kim declares.

Rick's eyes open wide and so he becomes speechless so he just shakes his head. Kim tosses the condoms on the floor and then grabs Rick's hand. Kim and Rick go off to find a spot away from the others. Stephen constantly looks back and forth in the hallway of the restrooms. Stephen hears a toilet flush and then water running. Coming out of the restroom is Alyse with a paper towel.

"Are you feeling okay?" Stephen asks.

"Yeah just an upset stomach from what we ate last time," Alyse replies.

"What did we eat?" Stephen asks.

Alyse shrugs and so Stephen laughs.

Alyse tosses the towel into a trash bin and then she and Stephen walk off.

"You think Rob and Barb are preparing lunch or dinner?" Alyse asks.

"It doesn't matter to me," Stephen replies, "We haven't ate all day. I just hope it's good and doesn't get us sick."

Alyse holds her stomach.

"Yeah I agree," Alyse says, "You think it's the baby causing my sickness?"

"Well when did you get pregnant?" Stephen questions.

"Around April tenth," Alyse answers.

"Well it's the seventh week so most likely it is," Stephen says, "But I'm not sure."

Alyse holds her stomach.

"I just hope our baby comes out healthy," Alyse states.

Stephen puts his arm around Alyse's shoulders.

"Babe she will be," Stephen says.

Alyse looks at Stephen and smiles.

"She will," Alyse says.

Stephen and Alyse come to the aisle Rick and Kim where in.

"Weren't Rick and Kim supposed to get us stuff?" Stephen asks.

Alyse sees a box of condoms on the floor and knees down to pick them up. Alyse shows the box of condoms to Stephen. Stephen burst out laughing. Alyse rolls her eyes and then tosses the box of condoms back onto the shelf.

"I know what they are doing," Alyse replies.

"We better get back to Rob and Barb to see if they need any help," Stephen states.

"Yeah," Alyse says, "Rick and Kim are too busy anyway."

Stephen continues to laugh as he and Alyse walk back to the deli. When Stephen and Alyse come to the deli they see tacos, nachos, Mexican rice, corn cake, and refried beans.

"Where are Rick and Kim?" Rob asks.

"You rather not know," Stephen replies.

"Why wouldn't we?" Barb asks.

"Just drop it," Alyse replies.

"Okay," Rob says, "Well dinner is done. Grab what you want."

Stephen, Alyse, Rob, and Barb grab Tacos, nachos, Mexican rice, corn cake, and refried beans. The four begin to eat. Twenty minutes or so later, Rick and Kim come to the deli and grab some food. Alyse and Barb are cleaning some dishes as Stephen and Rob are checking around the store for what they will need.

"Alyse have you thought of any names for your baby?" Barb asks.

"Actually I have," Alyse replies, "From reading some of Stephen's stories I saw that he stuck with a few names for children."

"Oh and what are they?" Barb asks.

"Well for a boy he chose Landon Michael and for a girl he seemed to stick to Halo Rose but he did seem to question Sekai, and Akira," Alyse replies.

"I love the name Landon Michael and Halo Rose is beautiful," Barb states.

"I know so I'm deciding if it's a boy we'll name him Landon Michael Jeffcoat but when she's a girl we're naming her Akira Sekai Jeffcoat," Alyse explains.

"When she's?" Barb questions.

Alyse smiles and giggles.

"Yep," Alyse announces, "Stephen and I are praying for a girl."

"Wow I'm surprised Stephen wants a girl," Barb admits, "Most guys want a son."

"Stephen is an exception," Alyse says.

Alyse smiles big. In the supplies aisle, Rob and Stephen are grabbing flashlights, lighters, matches, bandages, medicine, and what not.

"Cuz why does life have to be like this?" Stephen asks.

"What do you mean?" Rob replies.

"I mean why did the world have to end?" Stephen asks, "I have stories about the living dead but those are only stories."

Rob shrugs to Stephen's question.

"I wish I knew," Rob replies, "This is just all too hard to believe. I mean just a week ago the world was perfectly fine. Well a week and two days."

"I know what you mean," Stephen says, "I'm scared about our future. Especially with my children and even Kenny's child."

"Cuz we'll make sure that the world will be great for the two," Rob states, "We'll do all we can to accomplish that."

Stephen smiles at Rob.

"I'm glad I was with you when this all happened," Stephen admits, "You are the reason I am so strong."

"How is that?" Rob asks.

"Well you have shaped me into a great guy," Stephen replies, "You thought me so much."

"I'm not the only one who did that," Rob explains, "Tim, Kenny, Cos, and the rest of our family helped with that."

"Yeah but I look up to you the most out of everyone," Stephen says.

Rob smiles at Stephen.

"Thanks cuz that means a lot to mean," Rob admits.

"Let's get this stuff to the others," Stephen says.

"Yeah," Rob says.

Stephen and Rob carry the supplies back to the team who are in the deli. Rick and Kim have finishes eating so Barb and Alyse are finishing up the last of the dishes. Stephen and Rob place the supplies on a table in the deli.

"So what are we going to do about the night?" Rick asks.

"Most likely we'll be staying here," Kim replies.

"We are unless those damn living dead decide to ruin it," Stephen states.

"Cuz that won't be a problem," Rob explains, "I have the place locked down."

Stephen sighs.

"It's sad we have to barricade ourselves just to get sleep," Stephen admits.

"Yeah I know," Rick says, "I honestly miss the old life we all had."

"I would take the life I had with Mel… yeah scratch that I rather deal with this," Stephen explains.

Rob laughs and shakes his head.

"Glad you said that because I was about to kick your ass," Rob states.

Alyse and Barb have just finished the dishes and come to the area where the team is.

"It's still early but we should set up for the night," Alyse says, "We can't lose sleep anymore."

"Especially you because you're pregnant," Kim states.

"Yeah mommy," Barb says, "You'll need all the sleep you can get and then some."

"Don't even say and then some," Alyse declares, "That and just… ugh!"

LethaL Carnage starts busting out laughing.

"What?" Alyse asks.


	22. Chapter 22

Around nine at night, LethaL Carnage is asleep in the barricaded store. Alyse is sleeping with her head on Stephen's chest and arm around him. Stephen has both his arms on Alyse. Rob is sleeping with Alyse's back to him. Rob has his arm around Alyse. Rick and Kim are sleeping face to face and they are holding onto each other. At three in the morning Alyse wakes up and lifts herself up accidently waking Stephen up as well. Alyse looks around the store as Stephen yawns and gets up.

"What's wrong babe?" Stephen asks.

"I swore I heard something from within this story," Alyse replies.

"Maybe it's your imagination because Rob and Rick barricaded this place when we arrived here," Stephen explains.

"Could we check just to be sure hun?" Alyse asks.

"Sure," Stephen replies, "I have to piss anyway."

"Nice," Alyse says.

Stephen laughs as Alyse giggles. The two get up and head straight to the restroom looking down the aisles as they pass them.

"You can wait out here or come in if you like," Stephen states.

Stephen goes into the men's restroom with Alyse right behind him. Stephen goes to a urinal and starts to pee after unzipping his jeans.

"We haven't seen anything yet so you think you just heard something from the outside?" Stephen asks.

"I'm not sure," Alyse replies, "I swear it was from the inside because it was loud enough to wake me."

Stephen looks back and sees Alyse worried. Stephen finished peeing and then goes to the sink and washes his hand.

"Listen Alyse don't be scared," Stephen announces, "No matter what I'll make sure you and our daughter is safe."

Alyse smiles as Stephen turns off the sink and goes to get paper towels to dry off his hands. Alyse hears commotion outside the restroom.

"What was that?" Alyse asks.

"Not sure," Stephen replies, "The others are out cold."

Stephen tosses the paper towel in the trash and then grabs his handgun since he left both swords back at the deli on the table with the other swords, rifles, the shotgun, and the sub-machine gun.

"Stay close," Stephen says.

Alyse grabs onto Stephen's shoulders as Stephen walks to the doors and then opens it slowly to look around. Stephen sees nothing back to the opening of the store but when he turns to look the other way he sees a living dead eating some child. Stephen quickly goes back into the restroom making a noise that attracts the living dead.

"Hun what you see?" Alyse asks.

"We need to get to the others quick," Stephen replies.

"Why what's out there?" Alyse asks.

All of a sudden the living dead starts to grab the door knob to open it but Stephen grabs the other side and forces the door shut.

"Alyse find another way out of here," Stephen states.

Alyse looks around the restroom.

"I see nothing," Alyse says.

"Damn it," Stephen says.

Stephen looks around the room.

"Alright Alyse you're going to have to trust me," Stephen says.

"I always trust you," Alyse admits.

"Alright," Stephen explains, "I'm going to let this door fly open and jump onto the ground. I want you to take my gun and shoot the living dead straight into its head like you did back at the college."

"That's too risky," Alyse announces.

"It's either that or stay in here until the hours wake up and who knows when that will be," Stephen says.

"Alright I'll do it," Alyse admits.

"Good now take my gun," Stephen says.

Alyse goes to Stephen and takes the gun.

"Okay now back up," Stephen commands.

Alyse backs up a few feet.

"One the count of three," Stephen says, "One… two… three!"

Stephen releases the door knob and jumps back. The living dead flies back from the door but then goes to run in.

"Shoot!" Stephen yells.

The living dead runs into the restroom after Stephen but Alyse points the trigger. The bullet flies straight through the head of the living dead. The living dead falls onto the floor right in front of Alyse. Blood pours out from the gun wound. Stephen gets up off the ground.

"Nice shooting," Stephen says.

"Thanks," Alyse says.

Alyse hands Stephen the gun.

"Let's go to the others to see if they are safe," Stephen declares.

Alyse shakes her head. Stephen and Alyse step over the living dead. Stephen opens up the restroom door and checks the area again. Stephen sees nothing from the open area and then sees the dead child. Stephen walks out of the restroom with Alyse close behind. Alyse sees the dead child and goes to scream but she covers her mouth and starts to cry.

"It will be alright," Stephen states.

Stephen starts to walk out of the restroom hallway. Alyse follows close behind but gets grabbed. Alyse screams and turns to see that the child has turned. Stephen points his gun towards the child and shoots. Blood pours onto Alyse. Alyse now is crying harder so Stephen puts the gun in its case and grabs Alyse. Alyse cries in Stephen's arms.

"It's alright," Stephen says, "You're safe."

Alyse keeps crying in Stephen's arms. Stephen rubs the back of Alyse to comfort her.

"I know it's hard to see that," Stephen admits, "Especially with our child in your stomach."

Alyse slowly starts to fall asleep. Stephen lifts Alyse up and heads back to the deli. Stephen lies Alyse down on the sleeping bag. Stephen pulls his gun out and then goes to check the store for more living dead.

"Stephen," Alyse says softly.

Stephen looks back to see Alyse with her eyes slightly open.

"Yeah?" Stephen questions.

"Please don't go," Alyse states, "Come lay down next to me."

"I want to make sure there are no more living dead," Stephen explains.

"I don't want you to," Alyse declares, "I don't want to lose you. We don't want to lose you."

Alyse holds her stomach. Stephen sighs and places his gun down on the table and then lies down next to Alyse. Alyse lays her head on Stephen's chest and puts her hand on his stomach. Stephen puts both hands on Alyse's back.

"I'm sorry about what I did back there," Stephen admits.

"Don't be," Alyse says, "You did it to save us, and I really appreciate it."

Alyse grabs Stephen's hand and puts it on her stomach.

"You said earlier you'll do anything to protect me and our daughter," Alyse states, "That was a way to show you meant it."

"I wish it didn't have to be that way though," Stephen says.

"Well it sadly was and I thank you," Alyse explains, "You are the greatest guy I have ever met, and I really love you."

"I really love you too," Stephen says smiling.

Alyse falls asleep at the sound of Stephen's heartbeat. Soon Stephen too falls asleep. A little while later, Rob wakes up and grabs a gun.

"Damn it," Rob says, "Why did I drink so much Mountain Dew?"

Rob sees Stephen and Alyse asleep together and smiles.

"They sure are perfect for each other," Rob admits.

Rob's legs start to shake.

"Oh shit," Rob says, "I really have to go."

Rob silently but quickly runs off to the restroom. When Rob comes to the restroom he sees a dead child with blood all over him.

"Fuck," Rob says, "I got to warn the others."

Rob puts the gun away and then kneels down to flip the child over.

"She turned?" Rob questions, "This hole also can't be from a living dead so someone had to shoot here earlier."

Rob's bladder starts to hurt him more. Rob rushes into the restroom after stepping over the little girl and sees yet another living dead.

"This must have been the one that killed that girl in the hall," Rob explains, "He too has a hole."

Rob's legs start shaking bad.

"I can't hold it any longer!" Rob yells.

Rob quickly pulls his zipper down and then starts to pee in the urinal. Rob looks down to see the living dead staring at him.

"Alright even though you are dead that still is awkward to have you stare at me while I piss," Rob states.

Rob kicks the living dead in the head making the head turn to the side. Rob accidently pees on the wall and floor.

"Oh shit," Rob says.

Rob quickly pees in the urinal again.

"Ah that feels so good," Rob says.

After a while Rob finishes peeing and zips his pants up. Rob steps over the living dead and begins washing his hands.

"I wonder who shot those two living dead?" Rob questions, "Probably Stephen for the accuracy."

Rob turns the sink off and then grabs a towel to dry his hands off. After drying his hands Rob tosses the towel away and then grabs the gun out.

"Oops I grabbed Stephen's gun," Rob says, "Oh well looks like I won't be using it tonight or ever but I should check the rest of this place for any more living dead."

Rob exits the restroom and starts scanning the whole store and finally returns to the deli by four twenty-seven in the morning. Rob places the gun on the table where Stephen had placed it earlier. Rob yawns and then lays back down and wraps his arm around Barb. Soon Rob falls asleep. Outside it begins to storm. Living dead are walking about outside as LethaL Carnage sleeps inside the store. While sleeping Alyse is having a dream of her giving birth to Akira Sekai with Stephen at her side. In her dream the world has returned back to normal and the world is being rebuilt from scratch. The world has become peaceful finally after all the living dead have been killed and the terrorist have been executed. Alyse and her now husband, Stephen, and their baby girl, Akira, have moved into a nice house in Tallmadge. The Savinda family has moved back to Pennsylvania as the Jeffcoats have returned back to Ohio. Stephen has obtained the job of a secret agent as Alyse has become a Nurse. They are living the greatest life with their beautiful daughter. The dream ends when Alyse's stomach begins to hurt. Alyse wakes up in pain as she holds her stomach.

"It isn't even two months and you're causing me pain Akira," Alyse says, "Can you give mommy a break?"

Alyse soon falls back to sleep holding her stomach with her head still on Stephen's chest.


	23. Chapter 23

Waking up around six in the morning is Stephen. Stephen looks to see Alyse still asleep on his chest so Stephen smiles and stays still. At seven the rest of LethaL Carnage wakes up. Alyse lifts her heads up and kisses Stephen on the lips.

"Good morning hun," Alyse says.

"Good morning," Stephen says, "How you sleep?"

"Okay I guess," Alyse replies, "Akira has been hurting me."

"Akira?" Stephen questions, "Oh yeah."

Stephen puts his hand on Alyse's stomach and causes Alyse to smile.

"She is developing that's why babe," Stephen mentions.

"I know," Alyse says.

Rob, Rick, Barb, and Kim are all standing and stretching.

"So what we doing today?" Rob asks.

"Well it's June first," Stephen replies.

"Rob your birthday is in four more days," Barb announces.

Rob looks confused at Barb and then laughs.

"Oh yeah June fifth," Rob says, "I almost forgot."

"How can you forget your own birthday?" Rick asks.

"All that is happening," Rob replies.

"That can cause to forget," Kim states.

Stephen stands up.

"Not really," Stephen says, "I remember that Rob's birthday was four days away and that Alyse's is the day after."

Stephen puts his hand out and helps Alyse up.

"That's sweet that you remembered," Alyse admits.

"Well I love you both so of course I'm going to remember even with all this shit going on," Stephen explains.

"We probably should try and head back for the airport," Rob explains.

"How we have no clue where anything is?" Rick questions, "We are in Itami not Turtle Creek."

Barb and Kim both check their cell phone.

"The cell phones have finally died too," Barb announces.

"What about your _iPod_?" Kim asks.

Both Stephen and Alyse pull their _iPod_ out.

"Dead," Stephen says.

"So without any phones or Wi-Fi what do we do now?" Alyse asks.

"Find a map and try to locate Osaka-Itami International Airport," Rob replies.

Rick grabs a map from the table.

"Last night you and Steve got the map," Rick announces.

Rick hands Rob the map.

"Alright now we need to figure out where we are to use this map correctly," Rob states.

"We are in Itami," Kim says.

"I think he means something more specific," Barb states.

Stephen looks out the window.

"I can't see anything around here because of the heavy rain and dark sky," Stephen admits.

"You think it would be visible on the outside?" Alyse asks.

"Possibly but that could be risky too," Rob replies.

"Not if we stay quiet and put rain jackets on," Rick states, "We are a department store after all."

LethaL Carnage grabs their weapons and the supplies and then heads off to an aisle. In the aisle, Rob, Alyse, Kim, and Barb all grab rain jackets.

"Hun why aren't you grabbing one?" Alyse asks putting on her jacket.

The others too are putting on the jacket. Stephen lifts his hood up.

"This will do," Stephen replies.

"At least you have a hood," Rick says, "I'm going on in just this."

"Rick you're crazy," Kim says, "But I still love you."

"Of course you do," Barb states, "Especially with what you did yesterday around dinner time."

Kim blushes as Rick just clears his throat. LethaL Carnage bursts out laughing and then heads for the front doors.

"Alright guys this is where we have to be on our best guard," Stephen says, "The living dead won't hear us as well but still it's better to stay as quiet as possible especially when the storm ends."

Rob and Rick unlock the automatic doors and then LethaL Carnage exits the store into the storm. The team walks through the parking lot and to the road.

"What does the sign say?" Rob asks.

"How the hell should I know?" Stephen asks, "I haven't learned Japanese yet."

Alyse goes to the street sign and reads it.

"National Highway No. 176," Alyse replies.

"You can read Japanese?" Rick asks.

"I'm going to take it in college and so will Stephen," Alyse replies.

"Really now?" Barb asks.

The team stares at both Stephen and Alyse who stare back confused.

"Well that's cool," Kim admits.

"It also will be helpful in this country," Rob states.

"Find the way to the airport?" Stephen asks.

"Yes but I have no clue how we will get there with a shit load of roads," Rob replies, "It will take days just to get there probably."

"So now what do we do?" Alyse asks.

"Could we go back to the police station?" Rick asks, "Maybe there we have a better advantage to return to the airport."

"That's a no too," Rob says, "Still would get lost."

"Oh we are hopeless" Kim yells, "We're all going to die!"

Barb covers Kim's mouth.

"If you yell like that we will," Barb says, "Keep quiet."

Barb releases Kim.

"What's the plan?" Stephen asks.

Rob looks at the map and then crumbles it up into a ball and tosses it in the trash.

"Act like tourists," Rob replies.

"Really?" Alyse yells, "We are in fucking Japan during the end of the world and you want to act like tourists? Are you trying to get us fucking killed?"

Stephen covers Alyse's mouth as living dead start to head for LethaL Carnage. Alyse squirms to get free put Stephen points to the living dead so Alyse calms down.

"How did they hear them?" Rick asks.

"I'm not so sure they did," Barb replies.

The living dead walk past LethaL Carnage. LethaL Carnage closely watches the living dead all hundred of them.

"What are they doing?" Kim asks.

Stephen now releases Alyse.

"They are looking for living humans," Alyse says, "And since there are barely any humans alive that are out in public they should die off."

"So if we just keep everyone alive away from them they should just starve to death?" Stephen asks.

"Sounds like a plan but how do we get everyone to stay out of their way?" Rob replies.

"We need to call the airport Nick and the others are at," Rick states.

"If they are there," Kim says.

"Most likely by now they are," Barb announces.

Stephen starts to walk off.

"Where you going?" Alyse asks.

"Where ever my feet take me," Stephen replies.

"What up," Alyse says.

Alyse runs up to Stephen's side and walks with him. The rest of LethaL Carnage follows behind them. Back at the airport, Nick has a jet set for the family to head off to Guam where his wife awaits for them.

"I promise I will get the others," Nick states, "Once I do all seven of us will wipe this virus off the face of the earth. The military of every country on the United States side are taking action as we speak to stop Afghanistan and any other terrorist countries so you won't have to worry about that. Kana is waiting for you at our house. Please tell her I'll return as soon as I can. Be safe."

The family gets into the jet and then soon the jet flies off. Nick watches the jet fly off.

"Stephen, I hope you and your team are safe," Nick thinks.

Nick walks to a garage that holds a silver _Nissan Skyline._

"Though an ICBM exploded around this area this Skyline still has power unlike any other electronics in this whole area," Nick replies, "Thank god for that."

Nick gets inside the Skyline and starts it up.

"Stephen, I'm coming for you and the team," Nick says.

Nick opens the garage door and then speeds out into the storm. Since all the Air Force soldiers have left to fight off the terrorists the airport starts getting filled with the living dead.

"Come on motherfuckers!" Nick yells.

The living dead run towards Nick so Nick rams into the living dead tossing them over the Skyline. Nick exits the airport and turns on a highway back to the Yodogawa Police Station he left LethaL Carnage at. Within twenty minutes, Nick arrives to the police station and still sees many living dead surrounding the building. Nick turns the Skyline off and quietly gets out of it. Nick walks to the front door and goes inside. Nick quietly shuts the door and then pulls his gun out.

"I pray they are still in here," Nick says.

Nick starts walking around the police station in search for LethaL Carnage. Nick goes to the cells and then goes back the way he had to crawl through the hole. When Nick comes to the collapsed part of the station he sees that the hole has been blocked.

"Now how do I get to the other side?" Nick asks.

Nick looks around and sees a door.

"Didn't see that before," Nick admits.

Nick goes to the door and goes to open in. The door is unlocked so Nick walks through it.

"This hopefully will take me to the other side of that wall," Nick states.


	24. Chapter 24

Around ten at night, LethaL Carnage stops at a hospital to stay for the night.

"It has been storming all damn day," Stephen says.

Stephen tosses his clothes into a dryer leaving only his boxers on. Alyse is standing in her panties and bra as she places her clothes into the dryer.

"I know," Alyse states, "At least we are inside now and what better place than a hospital."

Stephen sighs so Alyse goes to him and wraps her arms around him.

"Hun cheer up," Alyse says, "We are here together and that's all that matters."

Stephen smiles and shakes his head.

"Yeah you're right," Stephen states.

"Where are the others by the way?" Alyse asks, "I see their clothes in the other dryer but I don't see them."

"They want wondering around this place looking for food so we can eat tonight," Stephen replies.

Alyse smiles and looks Stephen in the eye.

"We'll make it through this," Alyse says.

"I know babe," Stephen explains, "I still worry though."

Alyse leans into Stephen and kisses him so Stephen happily kisses her back. Wondering around in doctor clothing is the team of Rob, Rick, Barb, and Kim.

"Where the hell is the cafeteria?" Rob asks, "We searched pretty much everywhere."

Rick bursts out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kim asks.

Rick points to a sign.

"It's in Japanese what about it?" Barb asks.

Rick tries to speak but can't stop laughing so he points to the end of the sigh.

"It's a fork and knife what about," Rob goes to asks, "Oh this is the cafeteria."

Rob, Rick, Kim, and Barb entering the cafeteria as Rick keeps laugh.

"Knock it off," Kim says.

Kim elbows Rick stopping Rick from laughing any more.

"Sorry it's just we have passed that sign so many times and I now realized the symbols on it," Rick admits.

"Well we can't read Japanese so knowing what these signs say won't be possible without Alyse and she's back in the laundry room," Rob states.

"Yeah well let's get some food," Barb says, "Rick and Kim maybe you two should go get Alyse and Stephen and bring them here. If you can find your way."

"Hey don't worry we'll just look at the symbols," Kim explains.

"That's what worries me the most with you two," Rob announces.

Rick and Kim roll their eyes and then walk out in the hallway and head back for the laundry room. In the laundry room, Stephen and Alyse have got into dry clothes as the team's clothes are drying.

"You think they found the cafeteria?" Stephen asks.

"Since they can't read Japanese I highly doubt it," Alyse replies.

"There are symbols indicating what is what though," Stephen explains.

"True," Alyse says, "Well let's head off to find them."

Stephen and Alyse walk out of the laundry room and down the hall. As both Stephen and Alyse come to a door, Stephen goes to open it but gets smacked in the face with the door from Rick and Kim coming through it.

"Ouch what the fuck was that?" Stephen asks.

"Sorry Steve," Rick replies, "Didn't expect you or Alyse to come looking for us."

"And why is that?" Alyse asks putting her hands to her hips.

"You two are just like us," Kim replies, "I don't need to explain how do I?"

Stephen rubs his nose.

"I rather you not," Stephen states, "So find that cafeteria?"

"Actually we did," Rick admits, "We were coming to get you two."

"Okay we'll let's go eat then," Alyse declares.

Stephen, Alyse, Rick, and Kim all walk back to the cafeteria where they see Rob and Barb with all types of food on the table.

"It's all you can eat," Rob states, "Dig in."

LethaL Carnage grabs plates and starts digging into the food. About an hour later, LethaL Carnage tosses the dishes into a sink and then heads off to patient rooms. Each couple gets their own room. Barb, Kim, and Alyse immediately fall asleep but Rob, Rick, and Stephen struggle too so they leave the room and meet up in the waiting room.

"Can't sleep?" Rob asks.

"Not at all," Rick replies.

"At least the girls are fast asleep," Stephen admits, "They need the sleep more than us."

"You think it's still storming?" Rob asks.

Rick shrugs at the question.

"Wouldn't doubt it," Rick replies.

"Hopefully it's not raining tomorrow in case we have to leave this place," Stephen says.

"Hopefully we don't have to leave this place at all and Nick ends up finding us," Rob states.

"That would be great," Rick admits.

Stephen pulls his cell phone out

"Only if it would work," Stephen says.

Stephen spins his phone around and then puts it back into his pocket.

"You think our clothes are done?" Stephen asks.

"Let's go check," Rob replies.

Stephen, Rob, and Rick walk through the hallway to the laundry room and see that the clothes have dried fully so they take their clothes and their girl's clothes.

"We should try to get some sleep," Rick declares.

Stephen, Rob, and Rick head back to the patient rooms and place their clothes on the chairs in the room. Rob, Stephen, and Rick soon fall asleep. Around one in the morning, Alyse, Kim, and Barb walk up and head to the restroom. After using the restroom the girls walk back to their room and lay down. Alyse and Kim fall asleep but Barb can't so Barb gets up and heads out of the room and into the hallway.

"Well the clothes are done so I don't have to check on them," Barb says, "I wonder why I can't get back to bed though."

Barb looks down the hallway.

"I wonder if they have any sleeping bills in here," Barb says.

Barb heads down the hallway and starts looking around the hospital. Meanwhile outside, Nick is driving around looking for LethaL Carnage.

"It's one in the morning and I haven't seen them anywhere," Nick says, "I hope they are alright."

Nick comes to a road block and quickly spins the Skyline. Since it was still storm the Skyline hits the road block sending Nick flying against the door. When Nick hits the door he becomes unconscious. The Skyline's horn begins beeping loudly attracting the living dead to it. Soon Nick wakes up and grabs his head.

"Jesus," Nick says, "Should have put my seatbelt on."

Nick crawls out of the Skyline and then stares at it.

"I loved that car too," Nick admits.

Nick hears footsteps in the puddles and turns to see the living dead walking towards him.

"Shit," Nick says, "That damn alarm must have caught their attention."

Nick looks around to see that he surrounded. Nick notices a hotel and runs for it. Nick grabs his gun and shoots the living dead that are in his way. Nick comes to the boarded up door of the hotel and kicks it in. Nick runs into the hotel with living dead following him. Nick comes to a room that he barricades himself in. Nick looks out the peep hole and watches as the living dead walk by the room. Nick turns around and sighs as he slides down the door. Nick checks his gun.

"Only four rounds left," Nick says, "I shouldn't have left that backpack full of ammo in the Skyline."

Nick reloads his gun and then gets up to check around the room he is in.

"This place looks like shit," Nick states, "Everything is thrown around. Someone must have been in a hurry to leave this place."

Nick opens the door to what appears to be the bedroom. Nick enters the bedroom not knowing that a living dead is coming up behind him. The living dead steps on a creaky wood panel. Nick turns around and gets caught by the living dead. Nick pushes the living dead away from him as the two are on the bed. The living dead goes to bite as Nick.

"Get the fuck off of me," Nick says.

Nick takes his knee and shoves it into the living dead sending the living dead towards the doorway. The living dead quickly gets up to attack Nick but Nick pulls the trigger killing the living dead. The living dead falls onto the ground pouring blood out of the hole in its head.

"Take that you sack of shit," Nick says.

Nick gets up off the bed and then steps over the living dead and heads back to the front door to check the peep hole.

"They must be somewhere else in this hotel to not hear that," Nick states, "Thank god too."

Nick yawns and then looks back at the bed.

"Oh what the hell?" Nick questions.

Nick walks into the bedroom stepping over the living dead. Nick lies down on the bed and places his gun on the end table next to the bed. Nick closes his eyes and falls asleep. Back at the hospital, Barb has found some sleeping pills and took just two. Barb is heading back to the room Rob is in.

"I wonder when all this will end," Barb says, "Hopefully soon."

Barb arrives back at the room and heads to sleep. Outside not too far from the hospital is the Skyline that has been overtaken by the living dead. The horn finally has stopped. The living dead are biting at the vehicle and also ripping the inside. One living dead manages to open the trunk which holds the backpack full of bullets and a grenade. Another living dead starts chomping at the backpack accidently triggering the grenade. The grenade goes off exploding the Skyline and all the living dead surrounding it. The explosion blows the road block in two leaving a big gap. Fire and smoke raise to the sky from the explosion but soon the storm puts the fire out. Throughout the night, Nick tosses and turns until he wakes up around six thirty in the morning. Nick gets up out of the bed and grabs his gun. Nick yawns and stretches.

"Less than five hours of sleep," Nick says, "I can't keep doing this."

Nick steps over the living dead and checks out the peep hole.

"Still no living dead," Nick says.

Nick opens the door and heads out into the hallway. Nick points his gun both ways and then goes to the exit of the hotel. Nick leaves the hotel seeing that it has officially stopped raining. Nick walks back to where the Skyline crashes. When Nick comes to the crash he sees the Skyline and living dead in pieces.

"Fuck," Nick says, "They must have pulled that grenade."

Nick runs to the burnt car stepping through blood and guts of the living dead. Nick sees the backpack in ashes.

"Please say they survived," Nick says.

Nick rubs through the ashes to find bullets.

"Oh thank the lord," Nick says.

Nick grabs some bullets and reloads his gun.


	25. Chapter 25

Waking up at seven in the morning is the team of LethaL Carnage. Each member of LethaL Carnage changes back into their clothes and then heads off to the cafeteria to have breakfast.

"You know it really seems like this is all just a story and that none of this is really real," Stephen blurts out.

"Why do you say that hun?" Alyse asks.

"Come on zombies aren't real," Stephen replies, "This is all just a dream and I'm in my bed going to wake up for work or whatever it is I will be doing."

The team stares at Stephen with a blank stare. Alyse pinches Stephen making Stephen yell.

"Hey what was that for?" Stephen asks.

"See you aren't dreaming," Alyse replies.

Stephen grins at Alyse.

"Well you didn't have to fucking do that to prove it!" Stephen yells.

"Cuz chill out," Rob says.

Alyse slaps Stephen across the face. Stephen grabs his face as a tear falls down his face.

"Harsh," Rick states.

"No I deserved that," Stephen admits, "Thanks Alyse."

"My pleasure," Alyse says with a smile.

"Alright what the hell are we doing today?" Barb asks.

"Uh hello we are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse dipshit!" Kim replies, "What the fuck can we do!"

Stephen and Alyse look at each other as Kim and Barb start pulling each other's hair.

"Okay something is going on here," Stephen says.

"No shit Sherlock," Alyse states.

"What the fuck?" Stephen questions, "Don't be such a bitch."

"I'm not being a bitch you're just being a dick!" Alyse yells.

Alyse pushes Stephen down onto the ground.

"What the fuck was that for?" Stephen asks.

Alyse jumps down onto of Stephen and starts pounding him into the ground. Rob goes and pulls Alyse off of Stephen as Rick pulls apart Kim and Barb.

"Jesus Christ can't you all just fucking get along?" Rob asks.

"Rob I think something has affected them and is causing them to hallucinate or some shit," Rick announces.

"Well then why isn't it affecting us?" Rob asks.

"Not sure," Rick replies.

"I'll kill you, you slut!" Kim yells.

"I'm the slut?" Barb asks, "At least I haven't sleep with over fifty men!"

"I haven't done such a thing!" Kim yells.

"Knock it off!" Rick yells.

Rick slams both Barb and Kim's head into each other and then drops them. Kim and Barb rub their head and then look up at Rick who is glaring at the two.

"Let me go you son of a bitch!" Alyse yells.

Stephen gets up and then slaps Alyse across the face. Rob lets go of Alyse which has her fall to the ground.

"What the fuck is going on?" Stephen asks.

Alyse stands up as Rob backs away.

"I wish we knew cuz," Rob replies.

"Let's just get the fuck out of this place," Rick replies.

Rick helps Kim up as Rob helps Barb up. LethaL Carnage heads out of the hospital and then takes a big smell of the fresh air.

"Much better," Alyse says, "Sorry about what I said."

Stephen frowns at Alyse.

"Sorry that I slapped you across the face," Stephen admits.

Alyse gets close to Stephen and kisses him on the lips.

"It helped didn't it?" Alyse asks.

"But it wasn't the right thing to do," Stephen replies.

"And like slamming Barb and Kim's heads together was?" Rick questions, "Something got you all fucked up. What the hell were you smoking last night?"

"Nothing," Kim remarks, "It just all happened after breakfast."

"Rick and I didn't get affected by it though," Rob states.

"Maybe it was what we ate," Barb explains.

"Possibly but that's not important because we got company!" Stephen yells.

In the streets are living dead.

"They still haven't seen us," Alyse states.

"There are so many," Rob says, "More than back in Ohio."

"Japan has a bigger population in a smaller area," Barb explains, "Since people are so close so many got infected quicker."

"This also started here so the United States knew about it was before," Rick states, "The United States also just kicks ass."

"Rick there is no time to be a suck up," Kim declares.

Stephen takes the Crimson Flame and Carnage Flame out. Rob and Barb take their Kanata out. Rob grabs his Heavy Metal. Alyse and Kim grab their Rifle with a knife at the end.

"Let's kick some living dead ass!" Stephen yells.

LethaL Carnage runs into the streets and starts attacking the living dead and start hearing gun shots.

"Where is that coming from?" Alyse asks.

"I don't know but it sure is close," Rob replies.

"Let's go check it out," Rick states.

LethaL Carnage starts running down the street to a road block that has been blown apart.

"What happened here?" Barb asks.

"Looks like a car exploded," Kim replies.

Stephen notices a person and realizes it is Nick.

"It's Nick!" Stephen yells.

LethaL Carnage runs through the road block. Stephen, Rob, Rick, and Barb start slashing the living dead as Kim and Alyse stab the living dead. Soon LethaL Carnage surrounds Nick putting him in the middle facing their backs.

"Need help?" Rob asks looking back.

"Guys," Nick replies, "Man I'm I glad to see you all."

The living dead start rushing to the team so the team slashes and stabs the heads of the living dead.

"We won't be able to fight them all," Rick states, "Let's just make a run for it!"

"Go!" Stephen yells.

Nick and everyone start running and go through the broken road block. Stephen slashes away at the living dead and is the last the go through the road block.

"Where can we go?" Alyse asks.

"I have no clue where anything is in this area," Nick replies.

"Just keep running!" Stephen yells.

LethaL Carnage keeps running as Rob, Barb, Rick, and Stephen slash back and forth at the living dead with Alyse and Kim stabbing them. Nick occasionally shoots at the living dead.

"Shit I'm out," Nick announces.

Nick tosses his gun at the face of a living dead. By nine in the morning, LethaL Carnage makes their way to a gas station where they see a _Nissan GT-R Coupe_. The team has outrun the living dead so they take a breather.

"We'll we found a way around here," Rick says.

"Not really," Nick states, "Electronics have been fried days ago by a missile."

"You got to be kidding?" Barb questions.

"Wish I was but the United States and many other countries released ICBM and one managed to explode near Japan here," Nick states.

"ICBM?" Kim questions.

"Intercontinental Ballistic Missile," Nick explains, "Due to the EMP or electromagnetic pulse burst from the nuclear explosion, machines and electronics nearby blast break down."

"Well isn't that shitty?" Stephen questions.

"So what do we do about transportation?" Alyse asks.

"We walk," Rob replies slamming his katana in his hand.

Stephen, Rick, and Nick smile. Alyse wraps her hand around Stephen's arm as Stephen holds both the Crimson Flame and Maverick's Flare. Barb wraps her arm around Rob's arm while holding her Katana. Rick puts the Heavy Metal on his shoulder as Kim grabs his hand. Nick puts sunglasses on his face.

"Let's do this," Nick says.

LethaL Carnage starts walking down the deserted road and comes across a bridge that has been blocked. All over the bridge are dead living dead.

"What went through here?" Rick asks.

"It was all over the news," Nick replies, "People were protesting against the government about all that has happen and the police took measurements to neutralize the living dead and saving the living."

"Well that didn't turn out so good now did it?" Barb asks.

"Doesn't seem like it," Kim replies.

"Where are we heading off to?" Stephen asks.

"Hamaderahigashi Elementary School," Nick replies with a blank stare.

"Why there?" Alyse asks.

"Japan Self-Defense Forces are there evacuating people and I wanna check it out," Nick replies.

LethaL Carnage heads off the bridge and towards Hamaderahigashi Elementary School. On their way to the elementary school, Stephen starts acting weird and feeling weird.

"Hun are you alright?" Alyse asks.

"Yeah perfectly fine," Stephen replies lying.

"Cuz are you sure?" Rob asks, "You aren't walking normal."

"Yeah Steve maybe you should take a seat somewhere," Rick announces.

"I'm fine!" Stephen snaps, "We need to get to that school."

Stephen slurs his words and ends up passing out and fainting.

"Hun!" Alyse yells.

LethaL Carnage runs to Stephen but notices Alyse's yell attracted the living dead.

"Shit," Nick says.


	26. Chapter 26

The day becomes June six and LethaL Carnage still hasn't seen Stephen since June second. Back on June second is when Stephen was acting weird.

"Hun are you alright?" Alyse asks.

"Yeah perfectly fine," Stephen replies lying.

"Cuz are you sure?" Rob asks, "You aren't walking normal."

"Yeah Steve maybe you should take a seat somewhere," Rick announces.

"I'm fine!" Stephen snaps, "We need to get to that school."

Stephen slurs his words and ends up passing out and fainting.

"Hun!" Alyse yells.

LethaL Carnage runs to Stephen but notices Alyse's yell attracted the living dead.

"Shit," Nick says.

The living dead run towards LethaL Carnage.

"Someone grab Stephen!" Barb yells.

Nick goes to Stephen put ends up getting knocked down by living dead who go to bite him. Some living dead start attacking Stephen but all of a sudden a huge flash appears blinding LethaL Carnage. LethaL Carnage hears gun shots and slashes but when they are able to open their eyes they see each other but no Stephen. Nick gets up off the ground where the living dead knocked him. The team looks around.

"Where did Stephen go?" Kim asks.

"Oh no," Alyse replies, "They got him."

Alyse falls to her knees crying.

"Why hun?" Alyse questions, "Why did they have to take you away from me?"

Rob walks to Alyse and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Alyse," Rob states, "We'll get him back. I promise."

Rick walks towards Alyse.

"Actually we promise," Rick declares.

Rick holds his hand out and helps Alyse back up who wipes her tears away. Alyse whips her rifle around herself and slams it into her hand.

"Let's get my husband back," Alyse concludes.

LethaL Carnage runs off beginning their search for Stephen not knowing where he was taken or even if he was alive at all. When they went searching for him they found him near a graveyard with seven other survivors. Alyse being Alyse was so happy to see Stephen that she jumped off the roof into Stephen's arms. The living dead were surrounding the graveyard so Stephen, Alyse, and the seven others had to barricade themselves in the graveyard for the night. LethaL Carnage took shelter and searched the graveyard the next day but couldn't find Stephen or Alyse. Four days have gone by and there still have been no signs of Stephen or Alyse anywhere. LethaL Carnage is now heading for Hamaderahigashi Elementary School hoping to find Stephen and Alyse there with the seven others but when the team arrives there they don't see Stephen or Alyse anywhere.

"Where could they be?" Rick asks.

"Not sure," Nick replies, "They could have ended up anywhere in this whole area."

"I just hope they come around soon," Rob admits.

"Yeah," Rick says, "It's hard not having either of them with us."

"Hey wait is that who I think it is?" Barb asks.

"It can't be," Kim replies.

Walking towards the elementary school is Stephen and Alyse. Stephen and Alyse have blood all over them. Stephen has his Crimson Flame and Carnage Flame in both hands as Alyse is holding her Automatic Rifle. LethaL Carnage notices Stephen and Alyse.

"Cuzes!" Rob yells.

LethaL Carnage runs to Stephen and Alyse who smile big.

"Glad to have you back man," Nick says.

"Glad to be back," Stephen admits, "Though we did meet seven new friends but we'll tell you about all that happened after we get cleaned up."

Stephen puts both his Crimson Flame and Carnage Flame back in their case as Alyse whips the Automatic Rifle around her back. LethaL Carnage now walks into the barricade elementary school. Alyse goes into the Girl's locker room as Stephen goes off into the boy's locker room and takes a shower. Stephen puts his clothes in the wash inside the school. Out of nowhere Alyse sneaks into the shower with Stephen.

"How did you get in here?" Stephen asks.

"Oh I just snuck inside," Alyse replies, "I do anything to see my man."

Stephen smiles as Alyse strips off all here clothes and gets into the shower. Alyse goes to Stephen and wraps her arms around him. Stephen and Alyse begin to kiss in the hot water. Around noon, Stephen and Alyse appear outside to the rest of the team.

"Looking good cuz," Rob states.

"Thanks," Stephen says blushing.

"So what are we doing today?" Alyse asks.

"We leave," Stephen replies.

"What why?" Nick asks.

"Because these people aren't letting anyone leave," Stephen replies, "The Self-Defense is just going to keep these people here because they don't want anyone leaving in case they are infected."

"How do you know this?" Rick asks.

"Our friends told us because they were already here," Alyse replies, "They will be returning after saving other survivors."

"We too should head to Guam to keep the family safe," Barb admits.

"I'm game," Kim states.

"Alright let's head out," Nick declares.

LethaL Carnage leaves the school and heads out into the streets with the living dead. LethaL Carnage brings out their weapons. Stephen tosses Nick his gun. LethaL Carnage charges for the living dead killing them. Days later, LethaL Carnage arrives to a military base. The group is leaning against a building as Stephen is looking around the corner with binoculars.

"Okay we have about ten to twenty of the living dead surrounding the helicopter," Stephen states.

"Shit, how do we kill them all and get to the helicopter?" Rick asks.

"Simple we need a decoy to attract the living dead and the others will get to the helicopter and get it running," Nick replies, "Once the helicopter is running we'll save the decoy."

"Sorry to say but that's just way too risky," Rob says.

"Yeah but it's the only way we'll get to the helicopter," Nick says.

"So how do you think should be our decoy?" Stephen asks.

LethaL Carnage looks at each other and then Kim and Barb sigh.

"We'll do it," Kim replies.

Rob and Rick stare at their girls.

"That's just too risky," Rob says, "We can't let you do it."

"Sorry but we are going to do it anyway," Barb says, "You guys know how to shoot well than us and Alyse is pregnant."

"Are you two sure you want to do this?" Alyse asks.

Kim and Barb shake their head so Rob and Rick sigh.

"Alright you two quietly walk towards the living dead and get a safe distance," Nick explains, "Once you are the safe distance away fire your gun and then run."

"This is the stupidest idea ever," Rick admits, "We can shoot well so we should just take them all out."

"That would be risky," Nick says, "If we all shoot and stay together we have a low chance of getting to the helicopter."

Rick and Rob look down as Kim and Barb start heading towards the living dead and then start walking away to get a safe distance. Once Kim and Barb are a safe distance away from the living dead the two start shooting the living dead. The living dead all focus on Kim and Barb so they start running towards the two.

"Run!" Kim shouts.

Kim and Barb start running away from the living dead while shooting the arms, legs, and heads off the living dead.

"Alright now is our chance," Stephen says, "Let's hurry."

Stephen and the others start running for the helicopter. Within a few seconds, Stephen and the others are inside the helicopter.

"Take a seat," Nick says, "I'll pilot us out of Japan and towards Guam."

Nick starts up the helicopter which Kim and Barb notice immediately. Stephen and the others take a seat.

"They did it!" Barb shouts happily.

Some of the living dead stray from chasing Kim and Barb and start rushing towards the helicopter as the helicopter warms up before taking off.

"Fuck we got company!" Rob shouts.

"Those bastards!" Rick yells.

Stephen leans out the door of the helicopter.

"Hun be careful!" Alyse shouts.

Stephen smirks and then pulls out his handgun and starts shooting the living dead in the head one by one.

"There are too many!" Stephen shouts, "Hurry and get us up!"

"I'm trying!" Nick yells.

More living dead run towards the helicopter as Stephen keeps taking the living dead.

"We got to help them get into the air," Barb states.

"Right," Kim says.

Kim and Barb stop running in the direction away from the living dead and then start running towards the living dead who are rushing for the helicopter. Kim and Barb start shooting and killing the living dead heading for the helicopter.

"What are they doing?" Rick asks.

"They are helping!" Rob replies.

Within a minute or two the helicopter starts lifting off the ground. Some living dead managed to survive the gun fires and reach the helicopter as it is taking off.

"Oh no you don't!" Kim shouts.

Kim and Barb shoot the living dead who reach the helicopter. The helicopter finally gets off the ground and into the sky.

"We need to lower a ladder for Kim and Barb," Alyse says.

Stephen grabs a ladder and ties it up. Stephen makes sure the ladder is secured and then tosses it out the door.

"Grab on!" Stephen shouts.

Kim and Barb run to the ladder and go to get onto it but miss.

"Nick keep the helicopter steady!" Rob shouts.

"I'm trying!" Nick yells.

"Try harder!" Rick yells.


	27. Chapter 27

Nick starts positioning the helicopter to stay still.

"Alright try again!" Stephen shouts.

Both try to grab the ladder but again miss and end up falling down onto their knees. The living dead start surrounding Kim and Barb.

"Fuck!" Stephen shouts.

Stephen starts shooting the living dead to keep Barb and Kim safe but the living dead outnumber the number of bullets Stephen has in his handgun so Rob and Rick get up and start shooting with their rifle and machine gun.

"There still are too many!" Alyse shouts.

"Damn it," Stephen says.

"Stephen I can't keep this up much longer!" Nick yells, "We are going to have to leave!"

"We can't leave Kim and Barb!" Rob shouts.

Kim and Barb stand up and look around to see they are surrounded by the living dead.

"What do we do?" Barb asks starting to cry, "I don't want to die."

Kim and Barb stand back to back shooting the living dead surrounding them. Kim shoots a few more living dead in the head and then looks up to see Rob and Rick worried with Stephen frustrated.

"Protect the ones you love," Kim says.

Barb looks back at Kim after shooting a living dead in the head blowing its brain out.

"What the fuck do you mean?" Barb asks.

"It's something Stephen once said when he told me about a story he wrote," Kim replies, "It was called Protect the People You Love or something like that."

"So what does that have to do with us being surrounded?" Barb asks.

"We need to get the others out of here safe," Kim replies, "We are going to have to sacrifice ourselves."

Barb stares at Kim shocked and then shoots another living dead.

"You got to be out of your fucking mind!" Barb shouts, "We can't do that!"

Kim shows a faint smile and shoots another living dead.

"Sorry but we are going to have to do it," Kim says, "I just want you to know, it was nice being friends."

Kim puts her handgun to her head.

"Kim don't do it!" Barb shouts.

"What the fuck does she think she's doing?" Stephen asks.

Kim looks up at Rob.

"Thank you Rob," Kim says, "For everything. I love you."

"Kim don't do it!" Rob yells, "I love you."

Kim has tears falling down her face and then pulls the trigger killing herself. Blood sprays all over Barb who stares shocked and then immediately starts crying. Barb drops and grabs Kim as she falls.

"Kim!" Barb and Rob shout.

Stephen gulps as he eyes move out of fear and sadness.

"Kim why did you do this?" Barb asks crying.

The living dead start moving closer to Barb because no one is shooting because they are shocked.

"You didn't have to do this," Barb says, "We would have made it out."

Barb continues to cry and she stares at the dead Kim in her arms. The living dead reach Barb and start ripping her to shreds while starting to eat Kim. Barb screams in pain. Rob and Rick start shooting the living dead as Stephen stares not knowing what to do.

"Barb!" Rick shouts, "We'll save you!"

Stephen looks down at Barb and then frowns. Stephen points his gun at Barb's head.

"Hun what are you doing?" Alyse asks.

Alyse notices Stephen is aiming for Barb.

"Don't do it!" Alyse shouts.

Stephen pulls the trigger shooting a bullet. Alyse jumps and knocks Stephen towards the helicopter's side. The bullet flies down and goes into Barb's head blowing her brain out. Rick and Rob stare shocked.

"Why did you do that?" Alyse asks.

Alyse notices Stephen has a dizzy-looking stare so she starts crying.

"Hun we could have saved her," Alyse says.

Rick's eye starts twitching and then he goes to Stephen. Rick tosses Alyse off of Stephen. Rob goes to Alyse and makes sure she is alright. Rob helps Alyse to a seat as Rick points his machine gun to Stephen's forehead.

"Why the fuck did you kill Barb!" Rick shouts.

Stephen doesn't answer. Rick holds his finger on the trigger.

"Answer me damn it!" Rick yells.

Rob goes to Rick and grabs a hold of him.

"Rick knock it off!" Rob shouts.

Rick elbows Rob making Rob let go of him. Rob grabs his side in pain.

"Rick don't do it!" Rob yells.

"You motherfucker!" Rick shouts, "You're dead!"

Rick goes to pull the trigger but gets knocked out by Nick.

"Sorry to say Rick but Barb was long dead when the living dead started attacking her," Nick states.

Nick goes back to the front and continues piloting the helicopter to Guam. Rob grabs Rick and sits him on the seat. Stephen gets up and puts his handgun back. Stephen shuts the door of the helicopter and sits next to Alyse. Alyse lays her head on Stephen's shoulder.

"I had to do it," Stephen says, "I couldn't have her suffer."

"I know hun," Alyse says, "You did the right thing and I see that now. I'm sorry for pushing you."

Stephen makes a faint smile.

"It's alright," Stephen admits, "So are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine," Alyse replies, "Rick didn't hurt me."

Stephen stares at Rick sad as a tear falls down his face.

"I'm sorry Rick but it had to be done," Stephen says.

"He'll live," Rob says, "He would of ended up doing it himself after hearing Barb continue to scream and cry in pain."

Stephen frowns at Rob.

"This is all my fault," Stephen says, "I should have been the decoy not Kim and Barb."

"Hun," Alyse says.

"Cuz this isn't anyone's fault," Rob admits, "None of us knew this would have happened. Barb and Kim died to protect us, nothing more, nothing less."

"How can you say that cuz?" Stephen asks, "They are dead because I didn't run towards the living dead and kill them."

"Cuz you would have ended up being killed yourself," Rob explains.

"Be better if it was me then them!" Stephen shouts.

"Cuz you don't know what you are fucking say," Rob says, "You have a child on the way!"

"Yeah and she has a fucked up father!" Stephen yells, "I could have saved all of you alone but I didn't."

Alyse slaps Stephen across the face shocking Stephen and Rob. Nick has been watching the three while flying the helicopter.

"You asshole!" Alyse shouts, "Why would you say that? You know me and our daughter would be lost without you. You also don't need to protect everyone on your own because you will never be alone. We will always be here to help you."

Stephen stares at Alyse and then starts to cry. Alyse grabs Stephen and has him bury his head in her chest. Alyse puts her hand on the back of Stephen's head.

"I'm sorry," Stephen cries, "I'm just too weak."

"Hun you're not weak and you never will be," Alyse says, "You are strong and a great leader. You have helped all of us so much throughout this hell we are living in."

"She has a point cuz," Rob says, "If it wasn't for your strength and bravery we wouldn't have made it alive this far."

"You're lying," Stephen cries, "You guys could survive without me."

"No," Alyse says starting to cry, "I sure couldn't."

Stephen looks into Alyse's tearful eyes.

"I need you with me Stephen," Alyse says, "You're my everything. My best friend, my boyfriend, my fiancé, my strength, my smarts, my bravery, my air, but most of all my life."

Stephen shows a faint smile and then wipes the tears from Alyse.

"Thank you," Stephen says, "I truly love you."

"And I to you," Alyse says.

Stephen leans in and kisses Alyse. Rob and Nick both smile.

"So how long until we reach Guam?" Rob asks.

"Hell if I know," Nick replies, "It takes three hours by airplane but a helicopter is much slower."

"Any guesses?" Rob asks.

"We'll be there by night…" Nick says, "Well I think so."

Rob slaps his forehead and slides his hand down his face. Both Alyse and Stephen laugh from this. After a while Stephen and Alyse fall asleep.

"They sure must have been worn out," Nick says.

"I can see Alyse but not Stephen," Rob states.

"How come you say that?" Nick asks.

"Well because Alyse is pregnant and Stephen really has used all his energy," Rob replies.

"Stephen did make a tough decision though," Rick explains.

"Shit Rick you're up?" Rob asks after almost jumping out of the seat.

"Yeah just woke up," Rick replies chuckling

"So how are you?" Nick asks.

"Upset, depressed, scared," Rick replies.

"So am I bro but I'm not letting it show because I gotta be strong for my cuzes over there," Rob admits.

Rick looks at Alyse and Stephen who are cuddling while asleep. Rick smiles and then frowns.

"I'm really going to miss Barb," Rick says.

"And I with Kim," Rob states.

"It's tough to lose someone you truly love but you'll never forget them because they will always be with you," Nick says, "There are always in your heart and mind."

Both Rob and Rick smile at Nick's statement.

"Yeah thanks Nick," Rob and Rick say.

Nick just smiles and then continues to look forward while piloting the helicopter.

"Are we there yet?" Rob asks.


	28. Chapter 28: Disaster of the Dead

By time the sun sets in Guam, LethaL Carnage arrives over the country. Nick notices something suspicious.

"No lights," Nick says, "This can't be good because I sure as hell know that not everyone is asleep."

Nick looks back to see that Stephen, Alyse, Rob, and Rick are all asleep.

"Must have been tired from the fighting today," Nick thinks.

Nick looks out the front window of the helicopter.

"Something is up but I'm not sure what it could be," Nick says.

Nick starts lowering the helicopter down to see the area more. When Nick has the helicopter about twenty-five feet above the road. Nick sees all the destruction on the road. Houses destroyed by fires or burglary, vehicles destroyed from fires or burglary, trees knocked down, sign, poles, lights, and everything else on the streets ripped out of the ground. Nick looks around scared at what he is seeing. His eyes show true fear.

"How can this be?" Nick thinks, "Guam couldn't have gotten infected unless…"

Waking up in the back of the helicopter is Stephen. Stephen moves without waking Alyse. Stephen focuses his attention on Nick

"Hey Nick are we in Guam yet?" Stephen asks.

Nick doesn't answer so Stephen gets up carefully.

"Is something wrong?" Stephen asks.

Stephen goes to the front of the helicopter and notices all the destruction on the outside. Stephen's eyes quickly fill with fear.

"This can't be," Stephen says.

The helicopter begins to lower so Stephen quickly turns to Nick and sees Nick not focusing. Stephen grabs Nick and starts shaking him.

"Nick snap out of it!" Stephen shouts.

Nick doesn't come to so the helicopter starts spinning out of control.

"Fuck!" Stephen shouts.

Stephen tosses Nick out of the pilot's seat and tries controlling the helicopter to get it back into the sky but Stephen fails and causes the helicopter to lose its tail. The helicopter starts spinning out of control which immediately wakes Alyse, Rick, and Rob up from a deep sleep. An alarm from the helicopter starts going off.

"What's going on!" Alyse cries out.

"The helicopter is going to crash!" Stephen shouts.

"What?" Rob yells, "How the fuck did this happen?"

"Nick lost focuses because of the destruction outside of Guam," Stephen replies, "The infection has reached this country and most likely everywhere else in this world!"

"That can't be," Rick says, "It's impossible."

"Hold on!" Stephen shouts.

The helicopter continues to fall from the sky. Stephen gets up from the pilot's seat and grabs Nick.

"We need to get out of here before we crash!" Stephen yells, "Grab a parachute and quickly!"

Alyse, Rob, Rick, and Stephen grab a parachute. Rob, Rick, and Alyse put their parachutes on. Stephen puts his on quickly and then goes to put one on Nick but Nick still isn't coming to.

"Nick you need to snap out of it!" Stephen shouts, "You'll die if you don't!"

Nick still stays unfocused so Stephen slaps him across the face but this does nothing. Rob opens the door to the helicopter.

"Alright let's get out of this death trap," Rob states.

Rob jumps out of the helicopter with Rick following behind. Rob and Rick immediately pull their parachutes. Alyse looks back seeing Stephen struggle with Nick so she goes to help him.

"Alyse forget me and Nick and get out while you still can!" Stephen shouts.

"I'm not leaving you!" Alyse yells.

Rob and Rick watch the helicopter fall down towards a house.

"They need to hurry!" Rick shouts.

Rob and Rick watch nervously. Inside Stephen continues to struggle with Nick. Stephen is shaking Nick hard to bring him to but Nick doesn't come to.

"Hun let's get out of here!" Alyse shouts.

"Didn't I say forget me?" Stephen asks yelling.

"I'm never going to leave you because I'm in love with you and would be lost without you!" Alyse replies.

Stephen grinds his teeth and then tosses Nick over his shoulder. Stephen goes to the door of the helicopter.

"Let's get out of here Alyse," Stephen says.

Alyse goes to the door and grabs Stephen's hand. Both Stephen and Alyse jump out together and parachute to the ground. The helicopter soon crashes into a house causing a major explosion. From a couple blocks away, Rob and Rick see the explosion.

"No!" Rob shouts.

Rob and Rick drop their parachutes and run towards the explosion. Finally landing on the ground near the explosion are Stephen and Alyse. Stephen drops Nick to the ground. Nick finally comes to.

"What just happened?" Nick asks, "Where are we?"

Stephen and Alyse drop their parachutes.

"We are on some street because we had to jump out of the helicopter," Stephen replies.

"The helicopter lost control because you were in shock from this destruction," Alyse states.

Nick looks around the area and sees the damage of everything from the outbreak of the living dead.

"This is so surreal," Nick says.

Stephen and Alyse also look around the area.

"You got that right," Stephen admits.

Finally running towards Stephen, Alyse, and Nick are Rob and Rick.

"Thank god you three are alright!" Rick shouts.

LethaL Carnage is now rejoined together. The five look around the area seeing all the destruction and the fire that flares into the sky. Running towards LethaL Carnage are the living dead.

"Guys we have company!" Rob shouts.

LethaL Carnage all notices the living dead.

"Shit the explosion must have attracted every living dead in the area," Stephen says.

"We better get out of here before we end up surrounded," Nick states.

Lethal Carnage starts running down the streets. Out of nowhere an alarm starts going off.

"Where is that coming from?" Alyse asks.

"No clue but it has to be close because it's loud!" Nick replies shouting.

Soon LethaL Carnage enters woods as fog rolls in.

"It's getting hard to see," Rob says.

"We need to find shelter and wait until this fog fades away," Rick explains.

"We are in the middle of the woods and I have no clue where we are at," Nick states.

After a while of running through the woods, LethaL Carnage comes onto a road so they run down the road and end up at a building. The fog has become thicker but the group still sees the sign of the building.

"St Paul Christian School," Stephen read.

"Where the fuck is that?" Rob asks.

"1700 Mendioka Street, Dededo, Guam," Nick replies.

"You know this area?" Rick asks.

"Not really," Nick answers, "The address is just on the sign."

"Oh yeah it is," Alyse says.

"Forget the sign let's just get in for shelter but before careful in case any living dead are inside," Stephen says.

LethaL Carnage heads to the doors of the school. Stephen goes to open the doors but sees they are chained up.

"Well that's just great," Stephen says, "The fucking thing is locked up."

"Guess we are going to have to shoot it open," Rick says.

"That will attract living dead to us that are around here," Nick states.

"So what's your plan for entering this school?" Rob asks.

Stephen pulls his Crimson Flame and Carnage Flame out from his back holders.

"I'll break us in," Stephen replies.

"And if there is an alarm?" Alyse asks.

"We run like hell," Rick replies.

Stephen laughs as he puts both swords in between the chains and doors.

"Alright stand back!" Stephen shouts.

Stephen puts his left foot on the door and then begins to push back with the swords being pushed towards the door. The chains start shaking until they break into pieces. Stephen flies back landing on his ass. Both the Crimson Flame and Carnage Flame fly into the air and fly down towards Stephen.

"Cuz!" Rob shouts.

The Crimson Flame flies towards Stephen's heart but Stephen rolls out of the way with his back to the sky. Now the Carnage Flame flies towards Stephen's head but luckily Stephen flips backwards and stops with himself facing the Carnage Flame and his right hand holding himself up. Stephen has sweat falling down his face. Stephen takes a deep breath out.

"That was too close," Stephen says.

Stephen gets up and grabs both his swords and puts them back in their case. Alyse goes to Stephen and slaps him across the face.

"Don't you ever fucking do that again!" Alyse shouts, "I don't need you dying on me!"

Stephen looks into Alyse's eyes seeing fear in them so he grabs her and holds her.

"I'm sorry," Stephen says, "I promise I'll never do that again."

"Good," Alyse says, "Because I can't live without you and neither could our daughter."

Rob opens the door to the school.

"Looks like the school is clear so let's head inside before living dead decide to show up," Rob states.

LethaL Carnage enters the school. Stephen pulls his Crimson Flame out as Rob pulls his Katana out. Rick pulls his Heavy Metal out as Nick brings out his _Beretta M9_ out.

"Keep your eyes open in case any living dead are inside," Rick says.

LethaL Carnage looks around the school seeing no sense of living dead. Soon LethaL Carnage comes to the church part of the school. The group looks up to Jesus on the cross.

"Well looks like this is the end of the school," Alyse says.

LethaL Carnage hears a creak in the wood behind them so they quickly turn around and see a horde of living dead behind them.

"How in the hell did they sneak up on us?" Stephen asks.

"No clue what we are outnumbered," Nick replies.


	29. Chapter 29: LethaL Carnage-No Man's Land

The living dead start running towards LethaL Carnage surrounding them. LethaL Carnage begins fighting the living dead but can't seem to kill them all. Soon the living dead knock all five members of LethaL Carnage down to the ground. Alyse cries out in pain and fear.

"Alyse!" Stephen shouts.

Within just minutes the living dead start ripping LethaL Carnage to pieces and begin eating them. The first to die is Alyse. Stephen watches as the living dead eat the dead Alyse.

"No!" Stephen shouts.

Jumping up from bed is twenty-year old Stephen Jeffcoat. Stephen looks back and forth in the dark room. Sweat pours down the face of Stephen. Stephen notices someone next to him in the bed. The person next to Stephen is twenty-year old Alyse Hopkins. Alyse is fast asleep all comfortable and cute. Stephen takes a deep breath.

"What a dream," Stephen says.

Stephen rolls over to his dresser and grabs his _Motorola Droid Bionic_ and pushes the power button.

"Three in the morning on Friday March twenty-third," Stephen says, "Shit what a nightmare."

Stephen puts his phone back on the dresser and then gets out of the bed being careful not to wake up Alyse. Stephen exits his bedroom into the rest of the apartment him and Alyse are living in. Stephen goes into the bathroom and turns the lights on. Stephen goes to the sink, turns the water on, splashes water on his face, turns the sink off, and then looks into the mirror at himself.

"It all started during spring of the year 2011," Stephen says, "I was with my family for a family reunion but this reunion was different than all the rest. It was the year I was graduating or I thought until a zombie outbreak occurred."

Stephen stares hard into the mirror.

"Jesus I need to stop watching god damn zombie movies," Stephen says laughing.

Stephen turns off the light of the bathroom and exits. Now Stephen looks around the apartment.

"It has been almost a year since me and Alyse have moved in together," Stephen says, "June twenty-first will be the one year anniversary if you can consider it an anniversary. Alyse and I have now been together for a year and two months. We began dating on January seventh. What a great birthday that was from her."

Stephen smiles as he heads back to the bedroom.

"Why did I dream all of that?" Stephen thinks, "That would surely make a great story. Let's see if I remember it all so I can start working on a story and call it LethaL Carnage of the Dead."

Stephen laughs as he enters the bedroom and then crawls back into bed. Days go by and it becomes June ninth. At Cedar Point is the family of Stephen, Alyse, forty-one year old Les Jeffcoat, Mike, sixty-four year old Bonnie, forty-three year old Steven Green, Mark, seventeen year old Ashley Freeman, twenty-six year old Shalimar Bryan, twenty-three year old Charles Leo Butera, forty-three years old Lori Sweigard, twenty-two years old Amanda Sweigard, twenty-six year old Brandon Lewis, and ten year old Bella Sweigard. The time is one thirty-five in the afternoon. The family is in line for the _Millennium Force_.

Leading the family is Stephen and Alyse. Ashley is behind the two with Shalimar. Bonnie and Lori are behind Ashley, Shalimar, and Charles. Amanda and Brandon are with Bella and behind Les, Mike, Steven, and Mark. Stephen is leaning against the quick line pole.

"So Stephen, you and Alyse are heading to Pennsylvania for your brother's wedding?" Bonnie asks.

"Yeah he and Ashley Holsinger are finally getting married," Stephen replies, "Good thing because of their daughter."

Alyse's eyes open wide after the word daughter which causes Ashley Freeman to look at her.

"What's wrong Alyse?" Ashley asks.

Alyse gets nervous and starts to stutter.

"Non-nothing," Alyse replies, "Wh-why you ask?"

"Well your eyes grew big for what Stephen said," Ashley replies.

"Oh I'm just shocked that they have a daughter before they got married," Alyse lies.

"Oh," Ashley says.

Alyse takes a deep breath out.

"I can't let them know I'm pregnant," Alyse thinks, "Not even Stephen knows yet. It has been about two week. I'm so too afraid to tell him. What will he say or do?"

Stephen notices something is wrong with Alyse as he stares at her.

"Alyse something bothering you?" Stephen asks, "Do you not want to go to Pennsylvania?"

Alyse looks at Stephen nervous.

"Oh course I want to go to Pennsylvania with you," Alyse replies, "I want to meet the rest of your family on your mother's side. After all we are engaged to be married."

Alyse sticks her tongue out at Stephen.

"And to think you're twenty years old," Stephen says squinting his eyes.

Alyse grins at Stephen.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Alyse asks.

"Oh nothing babe," Stephen replies lying.

Stephen chuckles which causes Alyse to roll her eyes. Before anyone knows it, it is ten at night and Cedar Point has closed. The family is walking for their vehicles. Stephen and Alyse are hand in hand just as Amanda and Brandon are as well as Shalimar and Brandon.

"So how long do you two plan on staying in Pennsylvania?" Les asks.

"Not sure," Stephen replies, "Since it's summer we are on break from college and we can both get over a week off of work."

"Arby's is willing to do that?" Ashley asks.

"Surprisingly yes because of how hard I work," Stephen replies, "I mean I am the boss."

Alyse rolls her eyes.

"Well I get a vacation from Abercrombie so I get a week off anyway," Alyse says.

The family reaches their vehicles. Lori, Bella, Amanda, and Brandon get into Lori's gray van. Les, Bonnie, Mike, Steven, and Mark get into Les's beige van. Shalimar, Charles, and Ashley get into Shalimar's car as Stephen and Alyse get into Stephen's black, red striped _Ford Mustang GT_. Stephen, Lori, Shalimar, and Mike get in the driver's side of their vehicle. Mike motions for Stephen to roll down his window to talk so Stephen winds the window down of his _Mustang_ after starting it.

"What are you guys doing tomorrow?" Mike asks.

"Not sure," Stephen replies, "We have nothing planned why?"

"How about we go to Hartville Kitchen tomorrow and go hiking?" Mike questions.

"Sounds good," Stephen states, "See you tomorrow then."

Stephen winds up the wind and then takes the car out of park. Stephen drives off out of the parking space and towards the exit of Cedar Point with Mike, Lori, and Shalimar following behind.

"I'm surprised I'm leading the way," Stephen admits, "It's usually Mike because of his impatience with other drivers… mainly females."

Alyse squints at Stephen.

"I'm not a bad driver," Alyse says.

Stephen laughs and then plugs his _iPod_ into his car and starts playing his music.

"I swear you are so addicted to anime music," Alyse says.

"And your point?" Stephen asks.

"Oh nothing hun," Alyse replies.

Stephen rolls his eyes and shakes his head. Days go by for Stephen and Alyse. Today, August eleventh, Stephen and Alyse are on their way to Pennsylvania for Kenny's wedding. Stephen is driving seventy down the highway bypassing slow drivers. Stephen has his _iPod_ plugged in and is listen to alternative music, more specific, Three Days Grace.

"I'm surprised you're playing Three Days Grace and not your anime playlist," Alyse admits.

Stephen squints behind his sunglasses.

"I do have over four thousands song to play you know?" Stephen asks.

"Yeah I know hun because I helped you get the songs," Alyse replies.

"Alright you helped me with about a few hundred," Stephen states, "I got the rest myself."

"Mainly the Pokémon and anime songs?" Alyse questions.

"Shut it," Stephen says.

Alyse laughs at Stephen who just squints. Within two hours, Stephen and Alyse arrive to the BY Park in Trafford, Pennsylvania. Stephen and Alyse walk down the path after parking the car. Stephen and Alyse walk towards the second pavilion and see forty-one year old Ruth Cravotta, forty-seven year old Cosimo Cravotta, twenty-two year old Kenny Cravotta, twenty-one year old Ashley Holsinger, seven month old Caramia Cravotta, thirty-one year old Robert Letham, twenty-five year old Rick Wood, forty-nine year old Mary Savinda, sixty-three year old Bobby Letham, fifty-six year old Patty Letham, twenty-nine year old Trisha Letham, twenty-seven year old Jamie Letham, and sixty-seven year old Sandy Savinda at Trisha's place. Everyone is outside not realizing Stephen and Alyse are near them.

"Shit looks like everyone is here," Stephen blurts out coming to the second pavilion

"Cuz!" Rob shouts.

Stephen and Alyse, hand in hand, both smile as they stop at the pavilion

"Well Alyse this is my family," Stephen says, "Guys I like you to meet my fiancé, Alyse Hopkins. Alyse these this is my mom Ruth, my dad Cos, my brother Kenny, my sis-in-law Ashley, my niece Caramia, my Aunt Mary, my grandma Sandy, my cousins, Rob, Trisha, Jamie, Patty, and Bobby and my best friend Rick."

"It's nice to meet you all," Alyse admits.

"Wait to go bro," Kenny says, "You picked a great girl for yourself."

Stephen blushes and looks away.

"Yeah I did didn't I?" Stephen asks.

Alyse giggles and smiles.

"Well you are just in time for our little cook-out here," Trisha says.

"Oh you don't have to feed us," Alyse says, "We just came without telling anyone."

"Don't worry about it," Patty says, "There is enough for all of us."

"Thanks," Alyse says, "It means a lot."

Stephen smiles at Alyse.

"Glad she's getting along with them," Stephen thinks.

For the remainder of the day the family hangs out talking about what has happened from the time the others were absent. Soon it starts getting late and then all of a sudden the fire siren goes off.

"It's not curfew so I don't know what that alarm is for," Stephen says, "I highly doubt a fire is happening either."

From the north fog covers the BY Park and surrounding area.

"Damn where this fog come from so fast?" Cos asks.

Stephen looks around the area with the others.

"I think we should be heading home to avoid any accidents in this thick fog," Ruth states.

"Good idea," Kenny says, "Fog is a great accident causer."

The family quickly cleans up the pavilion and then heads to their vehicles.

"This fog is so thick it's hard to see anything," Alyse says.

Stephen looks back and forth seeing nothing but fog.

"What is happening?" Stephen thinks, "This is just like the last part of my dream."

Finally everyone reaches their vehicles and gets inside. Each member of the family starts heading off home after turn right when exiting the BY Park. Each member of the family carefully follows the other with Stephen leading the way and Kenny following behind. Rob is behind Kenny with Cos behind Rob. Trisha is behind Cos with Jamie behind her. The last is Mary.


	30. Chapter 30

When driving down the road Alyse looks out the window seeing no one outside.

"No one is outside," Alyse says.

"Everyone must be inside because of the fog and the fact it is getting late after all," Stephen states.

Alyse looks at the clock on the car dashboard.

"But it's only eight at night," Alyse says, "It just started getting dark minutes ago."

"Yeah that's right," Stephen says, "Well whatever the reason we need to get inside too because this fog is making it hard to see anything."

While coming to the Funeral Service Building the family each turns left to reach the Trafford Bridge. As the family reaches the Trafford Bridge, Stephen quickly notices there was a huge accident and that an eighteen wheeler has blocked the bridge so Stephen quickly spins the car around to stop from crashing. Kenny and the others do the same. Everyone gets out of their vehicles.

"What the fuck happened?" Kenny asks.

"Looks like the fog caused this," Stephen replies, "The shit is so thick you can't see five inches in front of yourself. We were all risking our safety by just driving so close together especially with this accident here."

"So know what do we do?" Mary asks.

"Looks like we are going to have to turn around and go another way to get home," Trisha replies.

"Basically we'll have to back track then," Ruth explains.

"It's way too dangerous to keep driving though," Bobby says.

"Bob has a point," Rick states, "We can get into an accident any minute."

"So what should we do then since this fucking truck is blocking the way across the bridge?" Cos asks.

"We are going to have back track but very carefully," Jamie says.

"Too risky," Alyse says, "But that's the only thing we can do right now because this bridge was the fastest way to get to Monroeville."

Stephen starts smelling gasoline and then looks towards the truck and sees sparks.

"Shit!" Stephen shouts, "Everyone quickly get away! It's gonna blow!"

Everyone quickly gets into their vehicles and starts driving off. Right as the last person gets a safe distance from the truck it explodes causing the 7-11 near it to explode also.

"Holy shit," Ashley says, "We could have been in that."

"Now where are we going?" Sandy asks Mary.

Mary shrugs because Stephen is leading the way. Stephen drives down the road and soon turns right and goes up a road to the Trafford School District. The others follow Stephen. After everyone parks they get out of their vehicles.

"Alright so how are we all going to get home?" Patty asks.

"Well since basically we all have cars we can drive in pairs to be safe," Stephen replies.

"So basically Jamie will be driving with Trisha who has Bobby and Patty," Kenny says, "Rob and Rick will be driving with Aunt Mary and Grandma."

"Yeah and then that leaves dad, mom, you, Ashley, Caramia, Alyse, and me all driving together," Stephen states.

"We all don't live close together though," Ruth states.

Stephen leans against his car and looks up to the sky.

"With this fog we are risking everything," Stephen says, "But staying here will be stupid."

"This is the toughest thing we have faced so far," Rob states.

From out of nowhere, the family hears glass break.

"Is everyone alright?" Rick asks.

"Yeah," the others reply.

"What could that have been?" Alyse asks.

"Most likely it came from the school but what did it and why?" Ashley replies.

Stephen opens the passenger door of his car and opens the glove box in his car. Stephen pulls out a _Smith & Wesson Sigma_ Handgun. Stephen checks if the gun is loaded and then takes the safety off.

"Hun you had that in the glove box the whole time?" Alyse asks.

"Oh course," Stephen replies, "I also carry a pocket knife just in case."

"Stephen don't do anything stupid," Sandy says.

Stephen starts walking towards where he and the others heard the break from.

"Be careful," Ruth says.

Stephen slowly walks towards the school and soon steps on the glass. Stephen checks the area and sees nothing because of the fog.

"What the fuck did this?" Stephen thinks.

Stephen carefully looks around the area. Soon each member of the family feels like they are all being watched even Stephen.

"This feels so scary," Mary says, "Are we being watched."

All of a sudden Alyse screams.

"Alyse!" Stephen shouts.

Stephen runs from the school towards Alyse.

"Get away!" Alyse screams.

Right when Stephen reaches Alyse Kenny punches the person who grabbed Alyse. The person falls to the floor. Kenny puts his foot on the person's chest to keep them down.

"What the fuck do you think you were going to do to my sis-in-law?" Kenny asks.

The person doesn't answer instead the snap their mouth at Kenny.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Kenny asks.

The person keeps snapping at Kenny. All of a sudden Ashley, Ruth, Mary, Sandy, Jamie, Trisha, and Patty all scream because they have been grabbed by people.

"What the fucking is going on?" Rob asks.

Kenny lifts his leg off the person and goes to save Ashley but the person on the ground grabs Kenny and bites his leg.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Kenny asks.

Rob and Rick knock the people off of Jamie, Trisha, and Patty as Cos knocks the people off of Ruth, Sandy, and Mary.

"Help me!" Ashley screams.

Crying in Kenny's car is Caramia. Kenny goes to help Ashley but the person biting his leg won't let go so Stephen shoots the person in the head releasing Kenny from their grip. Alyse stands shocked at what Stephen just did but Kenny doesn't. Kenny rushes to Ashley and knocks the person off of him. Kenny starts beating the person to a bloody pulp killing them.

"Everyone get in the vehicles!" Rick shouts.

Bobby, Patty, Trisha, Jamie, Mary, Sandy, Ruth, Ashley, and Alyse all get inside their vehicle. Cos, Rick, Rob, Stephen, and Kenny beat the rest of the people to a bloody pulp. After all the people are dead or unconscious, Stephen checks the one he shot in the head.

"Holy shit he is all burned and shit," Stephen states, "He almost looks like a… a zombie!"

"What the fuck?" Kenny questions, "Zombies aren't real."

Rob, Kenny, and Rick check the other people.

"Shit they are zombies," Rob says, "But how is this possible?"

Stephen quickly goes to Kenny and pulls up his pant leg to check his leg. Stephen soon releases that the zombie bit Kenny's fake leg.

"Oh thank god," Stephen says.

"Bro what are you doing?" Kenny asks.

"If you get bit by a zombie you turn into one and I wanted to make sure that it was your fake leg that got bit and not the real once," Stephen replies.

"So these things really are zombies?" Kenny asks.

"Yep," Rick replies, "Not sure how."

"It's this fog," Rob states.

"Zombies can't be born from fog," Stephen admits, "Usually a virus or something causes zombies to rise. If it is this fog then it's like _Silent Hill_ and those games consist of ghosts not zombies like _Left 4 Dead_ or _Resident Evil_."

Alyse rolls down the window.

"Hun what's going on?" Alyse asks.

"Well how should I put this?" Stephen questions, "We are dealing with a zombie infested area because of this strange fog."

"Hun be serious," Alyse says.

"Sadly he is," Kenny admits.

Kenny lifts the one zombie up showing Alyse. When Alyse sees that the person actually is a zombie her eyes immediately show fear.

"Oh my god…" Alyse says starting to cry.

The four guys hear cracks of branches.

"We got company," Rob says.

"More?" Rick asks.

"Fuck," Stephen says.

Stephen pulls his key fob out and opens his trunk. Stephen goes to his trunk and pulls out a _Ruger SR 556 _Assault Rifle and throws it around his back. Stephen puts his handgun in a holster that he wraps around his right leg. Stephen then pulls out a _Smith & Wesson M&P_ Handgun, a _Springfield M1A1 Super Match_ Sniper Rifle, a _Jericho 941_ Handgun, a _LWRC M6_ Assault Rifle, a _SIG P226_ Handgun, and a _Heckler & Koch MP7_ Sub-Machine Gun. Stephen places the gun, ammo, and holsters on the roof of his car.

"Alright guys grab two guns," Stephen says.

Kenny, Rob, and Rick go to Stephen's car and see the six guns.

"Shit Steve," Rick says, "Why do you have all these guns?"

"Let's just say I'm trying to become a secret agent to protect everyone I love," Stephen replies.

Alyse gets out of the car and then goes to Stephen and stares at him. Stephen flinches at Alyse.

"Hun I'm not going to hit you," Alyse says.

"Alright so why you get out then?" Stephen asks.

Alyse grabs the _Jericho 941_ and _LWRC M6_.

"I'll take these two," Alyse replies.

Stephen starts busting out laughing as Rob takes the _Smith & Wesson M&P_ and _Springfield M1A1 Super Match_. Rick takes the _SIG P226_ and _Heckler & Koch MP7_.

"Why are you laughing?" Alyse asks.

"Kenny should have those not you," Stephen replies.

"Actually bro I got my own guns but they are at home," Kenny states.

Zombies start rushing towards the family so Rob and Rick shoot them dead.

"Alright guys enough talking," Rob says, "We need to get the fuck out of here and now."

"Right," Stephen says.

Kenny, Rob, Rick, Stephen, and Alyse get into their vehicles and then quickly drive off leaving the school by turning left to go back the way they came from. When the family comes close to the fire they turn right to go a different way. They then go back to the way to the BY Park but pass the BY Park and turn left to get to Monroeville. As the family drives along the road they see that more zombies are appearing.


	31. Chapter 31

Within minutes the family comes up to a Sunoco and finally the fog starts fading away. As the fog clears the destruction starts showing. Buildings and vehicles are all broken into and or smoking because they are or were on fire. Trees, telephone poles, street light poles, fire hydrants, street signs, street lights, and much more is out of the ground or broke in half. Instead of black fog, smoke fills the sky blocking out the moon. Everyone looks at the destruction in fear.

"This is impossible," Stephen says, "This couldn't happen within an hour."

"Do you think that the fog has something to do with this?" Alyse asks.

"That just isn't possible," Stephen replies, "But the matter of fact is none of this actually is. I mean how can zombies really exist after all?"

Stephen continues to drive but parks in the middle of the intersection and gets out of his car. Rob, Cos, Trisha, Jamie, Mary, Rick, and Kenny all get out of their vehicles too.

"So where do we go?" Cos asks, "Everything is destroyed and we got those crazy people roaming the area."

Stephen looks around and the pulls out his _Droid Bionic_ and checks the map.

"Well first off we need gas to travel, we'll need supplies to live off, and shelter," Stephen replies.

"Let's try getting gas from Sunoco and if that fails we'll try Sheetz," Kenny says.

Stephen shakes his head and then the drivers go into Sunoco and the drivers get out.

"You have to pay before pumping," Ruth mentions.

Stephen takes out his handgun and walks to the cash register. Stephen goes to the cash register and clicks on it.

"Still working so that's good," Stephen says.

Stephen starts messing with the register setting up all the tanks to pump gas. Once Stephen finished he gives a thumbs up and the others begin to pump. Soon they all start filling their tanks and they each manage to get a full tank at Sunoco.

"Alright we got a full tank of gas now where to?" Trisha asks.

"We need to find the best place for shelter that has the supplies we'll need to keep alive," Rob replies.

"A mall is the best bet," Alyse states.

"Monroeville Mall?" Jamie questions.

Stephen smirks at everyone.

"The best bet but that's where the survivors in _Dawn of the Dead_ went," Stephen mentions.

"Cuz that was just an old movie," Rob says, "We should head there now."

Stephen shakes his head and then gets into his _Mustang_. Cos gets into the white _Chevy Cobalt_. Rob and Rick get into the gold _Chevy Cavalier_. Trisha gets into her van as Kenny, Mary, and Jamie get into their cars. The family drives out of Sunoco and drives down towards Sheetz. Stephen begins playing more of his alternative music as he drives to Monroeville Mall with the others following behind him. On everyone's way to the Monroeville Mall, the destruction of the whole area is seen. Everything seemed to just get destroyed within an hour. Crash vehicles, rundown buildings, down trees, signs, poles, and much more. As the family drives to Monroeville Mall, "Life Is Beautiful" by Sixx:A.M. is played.

"Really now is not the time you _iPod_," Stephen says, "How about picking more accurate songs?"

Stephen grabs his _iPod_ and puts on some Disturbed. Alyse watches Stephen carefully as he drives. Stephen notices Alyse is watching him.

"Something wrong?" Stephen asks.

Alyse gets scared and becomes nervous.

"Well yeah but no," Alyse replies.

Stephen looks confused at Alyse.

"Care to explain?" Stephen asks.

"Well you know that we are engaged and all?" Alyse goes to ask.

"Yeah what about it?" Stephen asks.

"Well there is more," Alyse says.

"More?" Stephen asks, "What more can there be?"

Alyse chuckles a little.

"Either your dense or just not wanting to realize it," Alyse states.

"Realize what?" Stephen asks.

"You know we had sex unprotected," Alyse replies.

"Yeah and your point?" Stephen questions.

Alyse doesn't answer instead she just smirks. Immediately Stephen's eyes open wide.

"No," Stephen says.

Alyse shakes her head.

"We're pregnant," Alyse explains.

Stephen looks at Alyse's stomach and then her face.

"How long?" Stephen asks.

"It was two weeks on June ninth so two months and two weeks," Alyse says, "I got pregnant twenty-sixth."

"Wow," Stephen says looking back out at the road, "That's great but I'm not so sure it is with what's happening now. You can get hurt easily."

"Hun don't worry about me," Alyse says, "The reason I took those two guns is because I'm pregnant."

Stephen takes a deep breath.

"I'm gonna keep an extra eye on you for your and our child's sake," Stephen states.

"Thanks Stephen," Alyse says, "That means a lot."

Soon the family reaches the Monroeville Mall and realizes that zombies are surrounding the whole mall.

"Well isn't this just great?" Kenny questions.

"How do we get inside and what if they are already inside themselves?" Ashley asks.

"Not sure," Kenny replies, "We'll just have to figure it all out."

The family drives around the mall until they find a safe opening and when they do they park their vehicles near the door and then get out.

"Are you sure it's safe inside?" Sandy asks.

"Not a hundred percent sure but we'll find out," Rob replies, "We'll just have to go inside and find out."

The family leaves their cars and heads inside the Monroeville Mall. Inside the Monroeville Mall everything seems in place like nothing had happened outside.

"Well looks like it's safe so far," Rick says.

"Is this the entrance to the food court?" Cos asks.

"Yeah why?" Ruth replies.

Cos rushes down the escalator without answering. The family laughs at Cos as Ruth shakes her head.

Stephen locks the doors to enter the Monroeville Mall.

"I'm glad it's night because those fucks would have seen us enter just now," Stephen says.

"So now what do we do?" Trisha asks.

"Well first things first," Alyse says, "We got to lock every single door in this mall."

"Do you know how many doors there are to enter this mall?" Jamie asks.

"Not really but we'll have to anyway just so we can stay safe," Ruth replies.

"Alright let's head to a map to see who locks what door," Ashley states.

The family heads to a map of the Monroeville Mall and when they reach it, Stephen starts explaining who locks what door.

"So there are a total of seven ways to enter from the upper level and two from the bottom," Stephen explains, "The one we just entered is locked so we got five more on the top. Kenny and Ashley will lock the bottom left doors as Trisha and Bobby will lock the bottom right doors. Rob and Rick will head to Macy's and lock those doors together and then after they lock the doors to Macy's they will split and lock the doors to the sides of Macy's. Jamie and Mary will lock the doors into JCPenney as Alyse and I will split off at the right side of the mall and locks these two doors. Dad, grandma, mom, and Patty will stay in the food court to wait for us. Ashley it is best to keep Caramia with mom. Everyone got it?"

The people shake their heads. Sandy, Ruth, patty, Kenny, Ashley, Trisha, and Bobby all head down to the lower level. Rob, Rick, Jamie, Mary, Stephen, and Alyse all head to JCPenney and then split up. Mary and Jamie head into JCPenney and go to the doors. Rick and Rob head to the left to get to Macy's as Stephen and Alyse head to the right side of the mall. On the lower level, Sandy, Ruth, and Patty all stay at the food court. Ashley gives Caramia to Ruth and then goes with Kenny, Trisha, and Bobby to the center of the lower level of the Monroeville Mall. Kenny and Ashley go left at the center as Trisha and Bobby go right. In JCPenney, Mary and Jamie carefully walk towards the doors seeing if any zombies are inside but they manage to not see any. The two finally reach the sets of doors and begin to lock them. After they finished locking the doors the two head for the food court. Downstairs Kenny and Ashley reach their sets of doors and see a horde of zombies outside so they quickly but quietly lock their sets of doors and then return to the food court. Upstairs Stephen and Alyse reach their section and then split off. Stephen and Alyse both hold their handgun out as they walk their separate ways to their doors. Both Stephen and Alyse carefully and quietly reach their doors and then lock them. Stephen and Alyse meet back up and put their handgun away. Stephen and Alyse now head off to the food court. Downstairs Trisha and Bobby have reached their set of doors and lock them right away. After locking the doors the two head back to the food court to meet with the others. Rob and Rick have already locked the outside doors and so they are now inside Macy's. Rob and Rick are holding their handgun out as the two are searching the store.

"You think the others are at the food court already?" Rick asks.

"Yeah probably," Rob replies, "They don't have as many of doors as we do."

"We must be the strong ones in the team if they have us doing more doors," Rick states.

"That or they think we are weak and would be killed off first," Rob says, "But Stephen wouldn't think like that."

"You go that right," Rick says, "Anyway isn't it creepy inside this mall with no lights on or anything?"

"Actually it kind of is but then it is kind of cool," Rob replies, "It sets the mood for a zombie apocalypse."

"Glad you're enjoying this," Rick says laughing.

Rick and Rob reach the sets of doors and realize that they are opened and that no zombies are outside of the store.

"This can't be good," Rick says.

Rob and Rick quickly shut the doors and lock them.

"We need to see if any zombies got inside," Rob says, "We can't chance risking anyone's life tonight or any other day as long as we are staying here."

Rick shakes his head and so Rob and Rick start searching the whole store of Macy's seeing no signs of zombies on the top floor until they find a trail of blood that leads to the downstairs.

"Let's carefully and quietly follow this trail," Rob says, "This will lead us to our culprit."

Rob and Rick begin following the blood trail to a set of escalators. At the bottom of the escalator there is a zombie but a motionless one. Rob and Rick carefully walk down the escalator to the zombie. The two have their gun pointing straight at the zombie. Once the two reach the bottom of the escalator, Rob kicks the zombie. The zombie doesn't move so Rob lowers himself down to the zombie and flips the zombie over.

"Looks like the son of a bitch died from the fall," Rick says.

"Who knew zombies couldn't walk down escalators?" Rob questions, "Well at least a moving one that was going down."

Rick laughs at the zombie.

"Least it had the brain to use the right one," Rick says.

Rob just rolls his eyes at Rick's comment.

"Let's head to the food court," Rob states.

Rick shakes his head and so Rob and Rick head back to the food court with their guns put away.


	32. Chapter 32

Around midnight, Stephen, Rob, Rick, Kenny, Cos and Bobby come to the food court with blankets, pillows, and comforters. The five place the bed supplies down on the floor that the females cleaned. All the tables in the food court are stacked acting as a barrier.

"Since we are staying here for a while we might as well make beds for us," Stephen says, "Since it's still summer we won't have so worry much about getting cold. There are no showers but at least there is food, clothing, and restrooms."

"How long will we be staying here?" Mary asks.

"Depends on how long those zombies surround the mall," Kenny says.

Everyone focuses their attention to Kenny for is locking a _Glock 37_ Handgun and _Benelli M4 Super 90_ Shotgun.

"Where did you get those?" Ruth asks.

Kenny smiles at Ruth.

"I saw them in the Air Force Recruiter room so I took them as my own," Kenny replies, "We'll need all the fire power we can get with those fuckers outside."

Kenny places the guns down on a table that holds the other eight guns and all the ammo.

"We need to head to bed for the night," Rob says, "We can't stay up all night just because of what has happened."

Everyone agrees and so they all head to bed for the night. Meanwhile, outside of the Monroeville Mall many zombies keep surrounding the mall. Some zombies even reach the doors of the mall but run into them because of the fact they are locked. By morning the family wakes up and has themselves some breakfast. Most of the family stays in the food court but Alyse, Rob, Rick, and Stephen all walk around the mall.

"Wait so you had a dream that the world came to an end and we had to do everything just to protect ourselves and our family?" Rob asks.

"Yeah that's about right," Stephen replies.

"Wow and to think I thought you were telling a story you are working on," Rick states.

"I wish it was just a story but it was one fucked up nightmare," Stephen explains.

"Well it's nothing like what happening now," Alyse says, "The dream still seems worse than what we are facing right at the moment."

"True," Stephen says, "I just wish this was all a dream too."

"Do you guys realize we have gone without power in this mall?" Rick questions.

"Not anymore," Stephen explains, "Kenny found the power and turned it back on. Since the mall went green the lights don't come on when there is enough sunlight coming in."

"This mall is so different from all those years ago," Rob says.

"Too many damn stores changed," Rick says, "Why can't they just keep it the same?"

"That would not bring many visitors then," Alyse replies, "Changing things will attract people old and new."

"You know I wonder if this zombie outbreak is worldwide," Rob says.

Stephen pulls out his _Droid Bionic _and notices he has no service and that he can't connect to the internet or Wi-Fi.

"Something is happening with my phone," Stephen explains.

Alyse, Rob, and Rick check their phones and have the same problem.

"What is going on with our phones?" Alyse asks, "_Verizon_ has great service."

"If I remember my phone was working great before the fog appeared," Rob states.

"So you think the fog caused all our phones to act up?" Rick asks.

"That's impossible though," Stephen replies.

"Now I'm totally freaked out with what's going on," Alyse remarks.

Hours later the sun starts to set and the lights in the mall start turning on. Outside the zombies see the lights from the mall and start pounding on the glass doors to get inside. Inside the mall in the food court the family is eating dinner.

"Is it safe to have these lights on?" Sandy asks, "Aren't zombies attracted to lights?"

"We'll be safe," Kenny says, "All the doors are secured and zombies aren't that intelligent."

On the top level of the Monroeville Mall the zombies finally break in making the family down realize that the glass doors have shattered. Stephen, Rob, Rick, Alyse, and Kenny quickly get up and grab their weapons as the other members of the family also get up.

"Oh my god we are going to die," Sandy says.

Sandy starts to cry.

"Mom we aren't going to die," Mary says, "We'll get out of here without any problems."

Stephen squints at Mary's comment but doesn't let anyone know.

"Without problems?" Stephen thinks, "Maybe in my stories but not real life."

All over the mall zombies start rushing in.

"This mall is going to be taken over within minutes with how many zombies were surrounding us today," Rick states.

"So what do we do?" Bobby asks.

"We find the safest way out of here and get to our vehicles as quick as possible," Stephen replies.

"But how?" Cos asks, "We parked near the food court. What if we have to exit on the whole opposite side of the mall?"

Stephen slams his fist against the wall.

"Shit," Stephen says, "How the fuck are we going to make it out of here?"

"We kill all sons of bitches," Kenny says.

Kenny loads his shotgun. Rob, Rick, Alyse, and then Stephen all smirk.

"Let's do this and protect the people we love," Rob declares.

Zombies start coming down the escalators as the family leaves the food court.

"We'll our original exit has been blocked so we are going to have to find another," Trisha says.

"We can't risk going out on the opposite side so we are going to have to fight our way up there," Alyse explains.

Rob hears the signal and starts sniping the zombies at the top as Kenny, Stephen, Alyse, and Rick begin shooting the zombies that are close to the bottom. Once a number of the zombies have been killed the family rushes up the escalators and comes to the top were more zombies are so Rob switches gun and helps Stephen, Alyse, Kenny, and Rick with killing all the zombies. The five kill numerous of zombies but there are so many that shooting them in the head won't kill them all.

"We need to hurry and get to our vehicles!" Kenny shouts, "We can't shoot our way to safety if we run out of ammo!"

The family knows that this is true so they are run for their lives away the zombies. The zombies chase after the family. Stephen, Kenny, Rob, Alyse, and Rick keep shooting to get zombies out of the way. Just barely the family reaches their vehicles and quickly gets in. Cos, Rob, Trisha, Jamie, Mary, Kenny, and Stephen start their vehicles and then drive off running into zombies and going onto the main road to get away from the Monroeville Mall that is infested with hordes of zombies. As the family drives down the road they come to another vehicle that is also being driven.

"Is it possible for zombies to drive cars?" Patty asks.

"Not that I know of," Trisha replies.

The other driver as more behind him and they are all heading straight for the family.

"What the fuck do they think they are doing?" Stephen asks.

"They are going to hit us!" Alyse shouts.

Stephen quickly turns to avoid getting hit as does Rob and the others but this causes a problem because the others end up crashing into each other and causing a major explosion that makes Kenny and the others have to turn a different way to avoid getting caught in the explosion. Alyse and Rick look back and realize that the others are going in the opposite direction.

"Um Rob the others are going back around," Rick says.

"They can't!" Rob shouts.

"Looks like they will be going to Turtle Creek with the direction they have to go unless the turn up ahead and meet us somewhere," Rick explains.

"Call Kenny," Stephen shouts.

Stephen's phone doesn't call.

"Hun the phones won't work," Alyse states.

"Shit," Stephen says.

From the area a fire siren goes off and afterwards fog comes in covering the whole area. Kenny and the others quickly come to a stop to avoid any accidents but Stephen and Rob, side by side keep driving.

"Stopping here now is too dangerous," Ashley says, "Hordes of zombies are surrounding the Monroeville Mall."

"They won't be able to find us in this thick fog if we keep the vehicles still," Kenny explains.

Kenny and the others stay parked while the fog flows by. Meanwhile, Stephen and Rob continuing driving side by side to avoid getting into an accident with each other. After a few minutes the fog disappears.

"What in the world?" Ashley questions.

Kenny stares out the front window and sees that the area has turned back to normal. Nothing is destroyed and there are no zombies.

"What the fuck is going on?" Kenny questions.

Kenny and the rest of the family get out of their vehicles and look around the area. Their vehicles are parked in the Monroeville Mall parking lot.

"This can't be," Kenny says, "This was all destroyed a while ago. How is this?"

"Most likely the fog transported us back to our original dimension," Ashley replies.

"That _Silent Hill_ shit isn't real though," Kenny says.

"Well by the looks of it," Bobby says, "It is real."

"I wonder if Stephen and the others came back into this dimension," Jamie says.

Kenny looks around at everyone.

"Not sure but they probably did," Kenny says, "Or at least I hope they did."

Kenny and the other continue to stare around the parking lot seeing everything back to normal.

"This is so unreal," Ruth says, "What is going on with our world?"

Kenny checks his cell phone and sees the date and time. The day is August fourteenth and it is two seventeen in the afternoon. Kenny puts his cell phone away and rubs his eyes.

"Something wrong?" Ashley asks.

"Well yeah," Kenny replies, "We went from August twelfth to August fourteenth in just five minutes."

"That is impossible," Cos says, "You're phone must be messed up."

Cos pulls his cell phone out as do the others and they all see that the day is August fourteenth and it is two seventeen turning two eighteen.

"Okay I'm officially freaked out," Patty says, "Something supernatural is happening here."

"Yeah but what?" Trisha asks, "What can cause fog to bring a dimension of destruction and then skip through time to the original dimension?"

"Nothing can cause fog to do that," Ruth says, "This is all impossible because zombies don't exist and destruction can't come in minutes unless a huge bomb goes off."

"No bomb caused all the destruction we say six minutes ago though," Mary says.

Sandy starts crying.

"What is going on here?" Sandy asks, "I'm so freaked out right now that I can't help but want to die."

"Alright no one is going to die," Kenny says, "We are all back in our original dimension and we are all safe and that's all that matters."


	33. Chapter 33

Still driving through the fog are Stephen and Rob.

"Alright this fog has to clear up some time now," Stephen says.

A minute later the fog finally clears revealing that Stephen and Rob have driven all the way to Kennywood Park.

"How the fuck did we get here?" Rob asks, "I know for a fact we didn't drive all the way here in just ten minutes."

Stephen and Rob quickly park their cars and get out with Alyse and Rick.

"What in the hell is going on here?" Rick asks.

Stephen, Alyse, Rob, and Rick look all around and still see destruction.

"This fog is one fucked up thrill ride," Alyse states.

Stephen stares at Alyse shocked and then smiles.

"So now what do we do?" Rob asks.

Stephen shrugs at the question.

"Should we head into Kennywood?" Rick asks.

"What can we do in there?" Alyse asks.

"Not sure anything because of all the destruction that is in this area as well as all other areas," Stephen replies.

"We'll let's see if anything still is working inside Kennywood," Rob states.

"Alright," Rick says.

Stephen, Rob, Alyse, and Rick grab their weapons and then head for the entrance of Kennywood.

"This could be a bad idea," Stephen says, "What if this place is filled with zombies?"

"Is someone scared?" Alyse asks.

"Me?" Stephen questions, "No not at all."

Alyse rolls her eyes.

"Sure," Alyse says.

Stephen squints at Alyse. Just in a few seconds the group enters Kennywood and goes through a tunnel. Once the four exit the tunnel they appear by _Kandy Kaleidoscope_ and the _Sky Rocket_.

"So what should we do first?" Rick asks.

"No clue but we better be on our best guard because we have no clue on what is in here," Rob replies.

"So where should we go then?" Stephen asks.

"You think an indoor ride would work?" Alyse asks.

"_The Exterminator_?" Rob questions, "That could be dangerous, but I'm not sure so let's head there but be on your best guard."

The four head off to _the Exterminator_. They pass by the _Grand Prix_, _Bayern Kurve_, _Cosmic Chaos_, _Pirate_, _Phantom's Revenge_, _Swing Shot_, _Wave Swinger_, _Whip_, and _Pittsburgh's Plunge_ before reaching _the Exterminator_.

"Do we even know if any of these rides are working?" Stephen asks.

"Not sure but we will soon find out," Rick replies.

The four jump the quick line of _the Exterminator_ and head into the ride. Inside the ride the four see all the mouse shaped trains at the station.

"So what should we do?" Rick asks.

"First we are going to need light," Alyse replies.

Stephen grabs his handgun and turns the light on attached to it.

"None of us know how to operate this ride so why did we even bother to come inside here?" Stephen asks.

The others shrug and then they all hear noises but see nothing around them.

"What was that?" Rob asks.

"Could have been a mouse or just the wind," Rick replies.

The group continues to hear noises and then they turn around to see zombies.

"Holy shit we are surrounded!" Stephen shouts.

Stephen, Rob, Rick, and Alyse all point their guns at the zombies and starting shooting them in the head blowing their head completely off or blowing their brain out.

"We need to get out of here before we end up getting trapped for good!" Rob shouts.

The four keep shooting the zombies until they get onto the tracks of _the Exterminator_. Once on the tracks the four run along the tracks.

"We can exit this building at the other side of the ride but we have to go along the whole track just to reach the exit!" Stephen shouts.

The group runs along the tracks getting chased by the zombies. Soon the four reach the exit of _the Exterminator _and run out. Outside in Kennywood zombies cover the area so the four hide to avoid being seen or heard. Again a fire siren goes off and fog rolls in.

"Not again," Rob says, "I'm getting sick of this god damn fog!"

"Keep your voice done so the zombies don't find us Rob," Rick says.

After a while the fog disappears showing the group that they are no longer in Kennywood.

"Where in the hell are we?" Stephen asks.

"I have no clue," Alyse says, "This totally isn't Kennywood anymore."

"How is this even possible?" Rick asks, "Is this damn fog a teleportation thing or something?"

"That can't be possible but looks like it is," Rob replies.

"We have no clue to know where we are because our phones are working," Stephen says, "Keep your eyes open and be careful. We need to see if we can find out where we are."

The four come out from the alleyway and onto a road.

"See any signs saying where we are?" Rob asks.

"Yeah it's Centralia," Alyse replies.

Stephen, Rob, and Rick look around and see a sign that says "Welcome to Centralia."

"Where in the living dead is this place?" Rick asks.

The other three shrug at the question. The four have no clue where they are at all but in fact they are in Pennsylvania far from Pittsburgh.

"Any clue how to get back home?" Stephen asks.

The three shake their heads no so Stephen sighs.

"Well looks like we are walking until we know more about this place and how to get back home," Stephen says.

As the four walk along Centralia they come to a store.

"I'm surprised this place hasn't been destroyed," Alyse states.

The four's stomach starts to growl.

"Let's check this store out to see if there still is food and drinks," Rob says.

"Alright good idea," Rick explains.

The four go to the doors of the store but the doors don't budge.

"Now what do we do?" Alyse asks.

Stephen goes to the glass door and elbows the glass shattering it. Stephen shatters the rest of the glass and then the four all enter the store.

"It's pitch dark in here and the fact it's nighttime already doesn't help much," Alyse says.

Stephen grabs his handgun and turns the light on.

"Let's search for supplies that we'll need," Stephen declares.

The four look throughout the store finding supplies they'll need so they can eat. With barely anything in the store, the four were lucky enough to actually find food to eat and drinks. As the group grabs the food and drinks they hear footsteps that come from the back of the store.

"What was that?" Alyse asks scared.

"Better check it out," Stephen replies.

Stephen, Rob, Rick, and Alyse all pull their handgun out. The four turn their lights on and head to the back to check what could have made the footsteps.

"Should we turn our lights out?" Rick asks.

"It could help but then it could hurt," Rob replies.

"Keep them on unless we see something and then turn them off," Stephen states.

The four head into the back where they most certainly heard the footsteps come from. As the four come to the doors to the back Stephen goes in first and looks around and sees nothing. Stephen motions for the other three to come in and they do.

"See anything?" Alyse asks.

"There is nothing back here," Stephen replies.

"Maybe it was just our imagination," Rick says.

"We better make sure just to be on the safe side," Rob states.

"Let's go but stay close," Stephen says.

The four head further into the back and come to the unloading area where more supplies are held.

"Well we found more supplies at least," Rick says, "Maybe that noise was a sign for us to come back here."

Alyse starts feeling a breath down her back and so she shivers.

"Get a chill?" Rob asks.

"Actually it feels like someone is breathing down my back," Alyse replies.

The four turn around to see a group of zombies staring right at them. Alyse screams at the top of her lungs which makes the zombies charge for the four.

"Run!" Stephen yells.

The group starts dashing for the front to avoid the zombies. The zombies follow right behind the four all the way to the front. Rick watches the zombies chase after them.

"Shit this fucks are fast!" Rick shouts.

"Don't look back!" Rob yells, "Keep running!"

The group reaches the doors to the front and rushes through them. The doors swing open hard and then swing back. Stephen kicks both doors making the doors fly into the zombies knocking some back. Stephen continues running with the other three.

"Good thinking," Alyse says, "That will give us the head start."

Rick looks back at the doors.

"Not really," Rick says, "That just pissed them off."

The zombies now are running faster than usually right after the four. The four manage to reach the exit of the store and rush out onto the street. The four quickly turn around and point their gun at the door.

"Since they only have a small way to get out we'll have the advantage of killing them," Stephen says.

The zombies reach the door so the four start shooting at the zombies killing them off one by one for each of the four shooting.

"There is no end to them!" Rob shouts.

"There has to be," Rick says, "There couldn't have been so many inside a small store like that."

While continuing to kill the zombies a fire siren goes off and fog flows in. The group continues to shoot to keep the zombies away. Soon the group runs out of ammo and then everything goes black.


	34. Chapter 34: The LethaL Carnage Chronicle

On August eighteenth at seven in the morning, Stephen wakes up next to Alyse in bed. Stephen looks around the room.

"Was that a dream as well?" Stephen thinks.

Stephen rolls out of bed and checks his phone.

"Well today is the day my bro gets married," Stephen says.

Stephen looks at the top left corner of his _Droid_ and sees that the temperature is around seventy-five degrees in Trafford, Pennsylvania. Stephen puts the phone down and then rubs his eyes. Waking up behind Stephen is Alyse.

"Good morning hun," Alyse says.

"Morning," Stephen says.

Alyse notices something wrong with Stephen.

"Hun is something wrong?" Alyse asks.

Stephen stares at the worried Alyse so Stephen sits down on the bed. Alyse sits up in the bed.

"I had the strangest dream," Stephen replies.

"Zombies?" Alyse asks.

"Yeah how do you know?" Stephen questions.

Alyse laughs at Stephen.

"You really need to stop watching movies that deal with zombies," Alyse replies, "They keep giving you nightmares."

Stephen squints at Alyse. Alyse laughs again which has Stephen smile.

"Don't worry hun zombies surely don't exist," Alyse says.

Stephen kisses Alyse on the forehead.

"I know that silly," Stephen says, "I need to just forget about zombies so I can sleep without having these damn nightmares."

Alyse smiles and then uncovers herself with the blanket.

"It was kind for your mom and dad to let us stay here this week," Alyse admits.

"Yeah it was," Stephen says, "We leave tomorrow to head back home."

Alyse frowns a bit.

"I'm going to miss everyone," Alyse admits.

"So will I," Stephen says.

Sometime later, Stephen, Alyse, Ruth, and Cos are driving to the church for Kenny's wedding. Stephen is dressed in a black tuxedo as Alyse is in a pink dress. Cos also is in a black tuxedo as Ruth is in a pink dress top and black dress pants. As Stephen and Cos arrive to the church the two park their cars and head into the church. Inside the church are many members of the Cravotta Family as well as friends. Trisha, Jamie, and Mary as well as members from Ashley's family are inside the church already.

"Looks like everyone is here," Stephen says, "where is Kenny though? I saw Ash outside with her mom."

Alyse looks around the church and spots Kenny talking to his Nana.

"He is over by Nana," Alyse replies.

Stephen looks for Nana and then sees Kenny. After a while of talking the wedding begins. The wedding music begins to play as the flower girl walks down the alley. The ring bearer follows behind the flower girl and then Ashley in her white dress comes down with her father. Every female in the church begins to cry which has Stephen rolls his eyes and shakes his head. Finally Kenny and Ashley stand face to face in front of the priest. Meanwhile outside around the church and in other areas people are starting to kill each other or just plan die off. No one has been told but a virus had leaked into the air from a Pittsburgh experiment to cure cancer. The virus failed and has a side effect of killing people. The people who die don't stay dead because they come back as the undead or living dead or zombies. Depends on what people call them.

"I, Kenneth Cosimo Cravotta, take you, Ashley Holsinger, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part," Kenny says.

"I, Ashley Holsinger, take you, Kenneth Cosimo Cravotta, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part," Ashley says.

Kenny slides the wedding ring onto Ashley's ring finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest says, "You may kiss the bride."

Kenny and Ashley kiss and then everyone stands up and cheers. As everyone cheers a Molotov is thrown into the church causing everyone to start freaking out. Everyone in the church quickly rushes out as Stephen tosses water onto the fire to stop it. Once everyone exits the church they see that many fires have started and that many things have been vandalized but not their vehicles.

"Smart bastards," Stephen thinks, "If someone touched my _Mustang_ I would have ripped them a new asshole."

"I think we should get out of here before anyone of us gets attacked," Kenny states.

"No shit Sherlock," Stephen thinks.

Everyone shakes their heads and hurries into their vehicles. Once everyone gets into their vehicles they all hurry out of the parking lot and head home to safety, what they at least think we be safety but in fact is not because the world is turning to hell because of a virus outbreak that happened in Pittsburgh along with many other major cities across the United States of America. Driving behind Cos and Ruth are Stephen and Alyse.

"You think it will be safe to return home tomorrow?" Alyse asks.

"Most likely," Stephen replies, "People are just crazy in this damn part of the area."

Alyse shakes her head and smiles.

"Hey maybe we could stay with my cousin tonight and for tomorrow until we have to leave," Stephen says, "I wanna spend the last day we got here with him."

Alyse shakes her head at Stephen again.

"You too are so close to each other," Alyse says, "It makes me so happy."

Stephen pulls out his _iPod_ and plugs it into his _Mustang_ and puts the _iPod_ on shuffle to play all his songs.

"What a way to end a wedding," Alyse says, "I bet you Kenny is pissed off."

"Did he see his face?" Stephen asks, "He was about to kill a motherfucker."

Alyse chuckles.

"Damn I missed it," Alyse replies laughing.

Stephen smiles as he focuses his attention onto the road. Stephen grabs Alyse's left hand and holds it with his right hand.

"We'll be getting married ourselves and having ourselves a child too," Stephen says.

"Yeah," Alyse says, "I'm so glad I told you I was pregnant. Even if it was a month in."

"Hey don't worry," Stephen admits, "You weren't sure how I would react."

"You did the complete opposite of what I thought," Alyse states, "I wasn't sure if you were gonna cry or smile but in the end we hugged and kissed."

Stephen squints and stares at Alyse.

"I so was not gonna cry," Stephen says.

"Sure," Alyse says, "I was watching your eyes the whole time and I saw tears filling up."

Stephen rolls his eyes, which causes Alyse to laugh.

"So what are you hoping for?" Alyse asks, "A boy or girl?"

"Girl," Stephen replies.

"Wow I'm shocked," Alyse states, "You haven't changed your mind at all."

"Well I'd rather have a girl because my family seems to have mostly boys and I wanna stop that," Stephen admits, "I'm also sick of being around all guys too."

"Well you know me," Alyse says, "I really want a daughter but I also want a son."

Stephen shakes his head.

"If we have one we can have the other as well," Stephen says, "If you want."

Alyse smiles at Stephen.

"You're just so sweet to me," Alyse says, "I love you."

"I love you too," Stephen says back.

Soon, Stephen and Alyse along with Cos and Ruth arrive to Cos and Ruth's apartment. Stephen and Alyse start packing up their belongings and putting them in then _Mustang_.

"Are you sure your cousin said he has no problem with us staying the night?" Alyse asks helping Stephen pack the stuff away in the trunk.

"Do you want me to call him back and have you ask him?" Stephen asks.

"No hun," Alyse replies, "I just don't want to be a bother to him or Rick."

"We won't," Stephen says, "They are both off tonight and go to work late at night tomorrow so we'll already be gone when they have to head to work."

Stephen puts the last box into the trunk and then closes the trunk shut. Coming outside is Ruth who wakes up the stairs and towards Stephen and Alyse.

"It was really nice for you to spend a week with me and your dad," Ruth says, "We both enjoyed your company and I'm sorry you two had to be squished into a small bedroom."

"Oh don't worry," Alyse says, "Stephen and I had a great time with you and the whole family this week and we'll be looking forward to it again. Maybe you could come to our place sometime."

Stephen and Alyse smile and then hug Ruth.

"Keep in touch," Ruth says, "I love you both."

"Love you too," Stephen and Alyse say.

Stephen and Alyse get inside the _Mustang_.

"Now be careful," Ruth states, "I know how you drive."

Stephen coughs and looks towards the sky.

"Yeah I'll be careful," Stephen declares.

Alyse and Ruth laugh and then Ruth goes back to her apartment door.

"Take care," Ruth says.

"You too," Alyse says back.

Stephen starts up the _Mustang_ and plugs in his _iPod_. Stephen plays the "_Ben 10_/LethaL Carnage playlist." Stephen looks over his shoulder to see if any cars are coming and then drives off picking up speed.

"Slow down asshole!" Ruth shouts to a car speeding up behind Stephen.

Ruth heads into her apartment and goes back to what she was originally doing. Stephen and Alyse are now up driving past Haymaker Village.

"So what should we do tonight?" Stephen asks, "Anything you wanna specifically wanna do?"

"As long as I'm with you I'll do whatever you want," Alyse replies.

"Going for a walk," Stephen questions, "playing some _WWE 12_?"

"That's fine but let me tell you if we play that game I'm not taking it easy on you," Alyse declares.

"Not a problem," Stephen says, "Challenge accepted."

Alyse squints at Stephen and then rolls her eyes at him. Within a short time, Stephen and Alyse arrive to Rob and Rick's. Rob and Rick are outside waiting for the two.

"Told you we won't be a bother," Stephen says.

Alyse just rolls her eyes.

Rob and Rick start helping Stephen and Alyse with carrying some things up like _Mountain Dew_, video games, DVDs, and the pizza that Stephen got.


	35. Chapter 35

For the first couple of hours, Stephen, Alyse, Rob, and Rick went for a walk that got cut short because of police officer saying it was getting to dangerous to walk around with all the violence going on.

"What violence?" Alyse asks.

Rob, Stephen, and Rick shrug at the question. Now for the rest of the night the four watch a few DVDs and also play video games while eating the pizza. By two in the morning everyone is asleep. Rob is in his room, Rick is in his room, and Stephen and Alyse are in the spare bedroom. Outside things start getting much worse. The dead start coming back alive and more and more people are getting killed by either the zombies or other people. By six eleven in the morning Stephen's phone goes off playing "Prayer" by Japanese band "Acid." Stephen and Alyse both get woken up by the ringtone so Stephen answers the phone noticing it is Ruth calling. Stephen sits up and puts the phone to his right ear.

"What's up mom?" Stephen asks, "Why you calling so early?"

"You got to turn on the TV right away," Ruth says, "And put on the news."

Alyse sits up next to Stephen.

"Who is it hun?" Alyse asks.

Stephen grabs the remote and turns on the television in the room he and Alyse are staying in for the night. Stephen flips through the channels and comes across CBS News. Stephen turns the television up.

"Breaking news we are dealing with a virus that has been leaked into the air all around the United States," Anchor Ken Rice announces, "The virus is causing all kinds of people to act crazy either by vandalizing objects or actually hurting people seriously. Many deaths have been reported but the deaths have been canceled because when the police would investigate the people who were called dead was no longer around where they supposedly died."

"What?" Alyse says, "I don't get that."

"We actually have send in clips from people's cell phones showing the dead coming back to life," Anchor Ken Rice states.

Clips from cell phones sent all over the United States being playing showing the dead rising up and walking off. Stephen stares shocked and hangs up his phone.

"They are walking just like," Alyse goes to say.

"Zombies," Stephen finishes.

"That can't be," Alyse says, "This has to be some sort of prank."

One video clip is shown and the dead that came back alive actually attacked the person recording.

"Does that show it's a prank?" Stephen asks.

Alyse grabs Stephen tight. Sirens outside are heard which wake Rob and Rick up.

"So far the virus has hit all areas of the United States besides Alaska and Hawaii," Anchor Ken Rice states, "It be best to stay inside but if this outbreak gets any worse the best bet is to get yourself and your family to the nearest airport to head to Alaska or Hawaii."

The television goes static as screams are heard from it. Alyse begins to cry so Stephen wraps his arms around her.

"Hun is this all real or a dream?" Alyse asks.

Stephen's eyes open wide and then he lifts Alyse's head up.

"Hey can you pinch me real hard?" Stephen asks.

Alyse looks confused but does as Stephen asks. Alyse pinches Stephen hurting him.

"Ouch," Stephen says, "Damn it that really hurt."

"You told me to do it so don't yell at me," Alyse states.

Stephen kisses Alyse and then realizes something. Stephen grabs his phone and calls Ruth back.

"I guess you saw the news?" Ruth asks.

"Yeah," Stephen replies.

"You need to get everyone up and head to an airport," Ruth states, "We can't wait to leave since it already is getting worse as we speak. Your dad and I will be leaving along with the family. Nana and Lynn are already leaving with Aunt Darla, Uncle David, and your cousin Jared."

"Alright I'll wake Rob and Rick up," Stephen says.

"Please be careful," Ruth says, "I love you."

"I love you too Mom," Stephen says.

Stephen hangs up the phone and forces it into his pocket. Barging into the room of Stephen and Alyse is Rob and Rick. Alyse is in too much shock to realize that she is just in her bra and panties while Stephen is just in his boxers. Rob and Rick come in fully dressed.

"Cuz get up now!" Rob shouts, "We got a huge fucking problem."

"We know," Stephen says, "Zombies?"

"Glad to know you know now get out of bed and get dressed," Rick states, "We are getting the fuck out of here."

Rob and Rick exit the bedroom and close the door. Stephen and Alyse get out of the bed. Stephen opens the blinds seeing zombies all over the area outside. The zombies don't see Stephen or Alyse. Alyse starts crying again so Stephen grabs her.

"Hey Alyse everything will be alright," Stephen says, "All those dreams I had will come in handy of what to do and what not to do."

Alyse shakes her head.

"I don't need to lose you or anyone," Alyse says, "I'm just so scared."

"It's going to be alright," Stephen admits, "I promise."

Alyse cheers up a little. Stephen grabs his and Alyse's clothes. Stephen tosses Alyse her clothes and then puts his clothes on while Alyse puts her clothes on. Stephen and Alyse run out of the bedroom and into the living room where Rob and Rick are waiting for them.

"Good you're ready," Rob says, "We need to grab all our supplies and leave right away."

The four quickly go throughout the apartment, grabbing their phones, _iPods_, chargers, wallets, money, and anything else that was needed. After everything was grabbed they meet back up in the living room.

"Alright in case there are zombies out around this apartment, someone should grab something to knock them down," Stephen states.

Rob pulls out his Katana.

"Or slice them into many limbs," Rob says.

Stephen smirks and then unlocks the door. Stephen, Alyse, and Rick all back up as Rob goes to the door.

"Alright in three, two, one," Rob says.

Rob kicks open the door and forces his Katana around but sees no zombies.

"Well that was just plan luck," Rob says, "The close is clear for now."

The four step outside.

"We are going to need more weapons," Rick says, "I'll go grab my guitar."

Rick runs back into the apartment and quickly grabs his guitar. Rick comes back out with guitar in hand.

"Hey cuz do you think some of your neighbors would have guns?" Stephen asks.

"Well of course I mean they are black after all," Rob replies.

Stephen and Alyse squint at Rob.

"Well let's head to the other apartments for more weapons," Alyse says.

Rob leading the way walks outside with Stephen and Alyse behind them. Rick is in the back covering everyone. Soon the four come to the apartment that held the black family.

"Alright here is it," Rob says.

Rob kicks open the door which makes smoke pour outside which also lets the fire alarm be heard from the outside. The four all cough from the smoke but rush into the burning apartment.

"We better hurry because the fucks surely are hearing this," Stephen states.

The four rush into the apartment and find a room full of weapons.

"Holy shit," Alyse says, "These guys must have been waiting for a war or something."

"Enough drooling," Rob says, "Grab anything you can carry."

Stephen grabs a _Smith & Wesson Sigma Handgun_ and a _Ruger SR 556_ Assault Rifle along with ammo. Stephen takes the backpack off his back and tosses the ammo in the empty backpack he has. Alyse takes the _Jericho 941_ Handgun and _LWRC M6 _Assault Rifle along with ammo she tosses into her empty backpack. Rob just grabs the _Springfield M1A1 Super Match Sniper_ Rifle and some ammo. Rick also grabs just one gun and it is the _Heckler & Koch MP7_ Sub-Machine Gun with ammo of course. The four keep coughing so they rush out of the apartment. Before exiting, Stephen sees an axe inside a case so he punches the glass setting off another alarm. Stephen quickly takes the axe.

"God damn alarms," Rick says, "We'll be surrounded real soon for sure now."

The four run outside seeing new fires be born right in front of their eyes.

"How do we get out of here?" Alyse asks.

"Most likely through the apartment closets to our vehicles," Stephen replies.

"But all these apartments are on fire," Rob states.

"It's are only chance though," Rick admits, "Running in the opening will be more dangerous."

The four agree and run to the closets apartment to their vehicles. Stephen breaks open the front door. Smoke pours outside which causes the group to cough but they still go inside. In the apartment the living room is on fire so they head upstairs. The four come to the window that shows a clear view of their vehicles. The fire from the living room finally reaches the stairs and starts heading up. Outside zombies are surrounding all the apartments.

"Holy shit," Rob says, "How did this all happen in just one day?"

"People are crazy these days," Rick says, "They'll kill anyone and anything just to stay alive."

"Luckily the sun is rising so the zombies won't really catch eye on the fire from this building," Alyse says.

"That doesn't matter because they are still heading inside!" Stephen shouts, "We need to find a way out of this apartment without having to jump out the window!"

Rob notices a steel roof over the patio.

"We can try that roof!" Rob shouts.

The four head for the roof. Stephen steps onto it to make sure it will support them. The steel roof manages to hold his wait so he gets to the edge and looks over. Stephen sees no zombies so he jumps off. Alyse follows next. Alyse jumps and has Stephen catch her. Rick comes out next as Rob begins slashing at the zombies from the inside. Rick jumps to the ground and then Rob comes out. Zombies follow Rob to the roof but Rob manages to kill all the zombies and then jump off the roof.

"So what time is it?" Alyse asks.

Stephen pulls his phone out and checks the time.

"Six twenty-eight," Stephen says, "It also is August ninth, which I can't believe because of all of this that we are seeing. The weird thing is that this isn't a dream either."

"We need to get going," Rick says, "We are left for dead and I don't think any of us really want to die right now."

The four start looking around seeing the destruction that has been caused within just a day.

"Imagine what this will look like in two weeks," Rob says.

"I rather not find out," Stephen states, "So let's get to our vehicles and quickly get to the airport."

The group starts running to the front avoiding any zombies. Once the four reach the front they see that the _Mustang_ is clear but Rob's _Cavalier_ is surrounded by zombies.

"Looks like we are driving in my car," Stephen declares.

"How do we get to it without attracting the zombies?" Alyse asks.

"Simple," Rob says.

Rob finds a huge rock and tosses it at another car. The rock breaks through the side window of the car and makes the alarm of the car go off. All zombies surrounding the area rush to the alarm so the group runs to Stephen's _Mustang _and quickly gets in. Stephen tosses his backpack full of his DVDs, video games, and his and Alyse's clothes. All the weapons and ammo join the group in the front. Stephen starts his _Mustang_ which attracts the zombies. The zombies start running towards Stephen and the others.

"Gun it!" Rob yells.


	36. Chapter 36

Stephen pulls the _Mustang_ out of park and slams on the gas. The zombies continuing running towards the group but Stephen just drives past all the zombies. The zombies keep chasing the _Mustang _but lose sight of it within minutes. The group is now heading for the Pittsburgh International Airport. Stephen quickly spins the _Mustang_ around to get onto James Street from Harper Drive in Turtle Creek, Pennsylvania. Stephen drives northeast on James Street. While Stephen drives the other three see all the destruction that the virus has caused within just a day. Vandalized vehicles, broken into houses, smoking vehicles, houses on fire, downed signs, trees, poles, broken open fire hydrants, vehicles crashed into each other, flipped over, crashed into houses, trees, poles, signs, and fire hydrants. Even trees and poles have fallen over and demolished houses and vehicles. There are also zombies are on every street, in every house, dead on the ground, or on fire.

"The zombie apocalypse seems so more destructive in real life than those video games and movies," Rob says, "Smoke is filling the sky and there are tons of fires everywhere. Everything is pretty much destroyed."

"How can this all be?" Alyse asks, "I wish this was just a dream and that we'll wake up from it but sadly it's not."

"Don't worry we'll all be fine," Stephen states.

"I feel bad for all the people who were killed and turned into those zombies," Rick says, "It had to be extremely painful."

"It has to be painful," Stephen states, "You're dying inside and out and then all of a sudden you wake up in pain needing to eat flesh just to stay alive and away from decomposing."

"So anyway how do we get to the airport?" Rob asks.

"I'll use my GPS to get us to the airport but first we should stop at the Monroeville Mall to get some supplies," Stephen explains.

"Good thinking Steve," Rick admits.

After about one point three miles of driving pass houses on fires, vehicles crashed into each other, zombies feeding, and much more destruction, Stephen turns onto James North Street.

"All of this that we are seeing seriously is like every zombie movie, show, and video game into one," Stephen explains.

"Well we arrived," Alyse says, "But how do we get inside with all the zombies surrounding the mall?"

Stephen parks the _Mustang _near the entrance of the Monroeville Mall. Stephen managed to not attract any zombies.

"Now that was just pure luck," Stephen says, "I expected to attract the attention of every zombie."

Stephen backs up the _Mustang_ to get much closer to the entrance of the mall. Stephen manages to get close enough to the mall that the _Mustang _makes the automatic doors of the mall open. Stephen turns off the _Mustang_ and then the four get out and quickly head into the mall without attracting any zombies.

"So where should we head to first?" Alyse asks.

"How about we eat before anything?" Stephen replies.

The group walks past Regis and GNC and comes to the opening showing the lower level of the Monroeville Mall. On the lower level there are hordes of zombies and there are even hordes more on the top level.

"Coming here was a big mistake," Rob states, "We got a shit load of zombies everywhere."

"Why us?" Rick questions.

"Kill of sons of bitches," Stephen says.

Rob, Rick, and Alyse look at Stephen.

"Seriously?" Alyse asks.

"Fuck no," Stephen replies, "Let's get the hell out of here while we can."

The group turns around and sees zombies coming towards them from Macy's.

"Now kill all sons of bitches," Rick says.

Rob and Stephen start hacking away at the zombies as Rick starts slamming his guitar at the zombies. Alyse grabs the lid to a trashcan and starts using it to attack the zombies.

"There are too many!" Rob shouts, "We need to get out of here!"

"Retreat!" Stephen yells dropping the axe.

Alyse drops the trash can lid as Rob and Rick put their Katana and Guitar back. The four then all run to leave and manages to make it to the _Mustang_. Everyone gets into the _Mustang_ as zombies run towards them. Stephen guns the _Mustang_ sending it flying. Stephen makes it back onto the road and goes towards James North Street. Stephen turns on the GSP and sets the coordinates. At the first intersection of James North Street, Stephen turns left.

"We're back tracking," Alyse says.

"I know blame the GPS," Stephen states.

On James Street the group turns left onto Speelman Lane.

"This is the way to get to Tim's from the mall," Rob explains.

"I know that but we aren't going to Tim's," Stephen declares, "We're heading to the airport to get the fuck out of here while we still can."

Driving down Speelman Lane, Stephen turns a slight left at Wilmerding and Monroeville Road. Within a couple hundred more feet, the _Mustang_ continues onto Patton Street Extension.

"Zombies, zombies, and oh yeah more zombies," Rick says, "God damn with all this destruction you think I rather see yet more zombies."

After a while of driving along Patton Street, Stephen takes the exit towards PA-837/Duquesne. After this Stephen merges onto McKeesport Duquesne Bridge.

"This damn state is sure known for its bridge," Stephen states.

After crossing the bridge, the _Mustang_ continues onto South Duquesne Avenue until they reach a road block. Stephen quickly slides to a stop and nearly hits the crashed eighteen wheeler. Alyse, Rob, and Rick all have their eyes closed until the car comes to a complete stop.

"Are we dead?" Rob asks.

Stephen takes a deep breath out.

"No we're still alive," Stephen says.

Stephen exits hit _Mustang_ and looks around the area. Alyse, Rob, and Rick join Stephen outside the car.

"Looks like we are walking the rest of the way," Alyse says.

Stephen slams the door to his _Mustang_ after pulling out the GPS.

"I'm glad this wasn't included with the _Mustang _or I'd have to use my _Droid_ for directions," Stephen explains.

Stephen attaches the GPS to his belt and then pulls his handgun out. Alyse pulls her handgun out while Rob and Rick grab their Katana and guitar. Rick notices his guitar will be useless so he tosses it and brings out his sub-machine gun.

"I swear guitars don't last long when using it as a weapon," Rick states.

"No shit Sherlock," Rob says, "They are only used for playing music."

"Alright enough talking," Stephen says, "Let's get going."

The four start walking on South Duquesne Avenue.

"I'm glad there are no zombies so far," Alyse says.

"Well still be on your guard," Rob declares, "Zombies could be anywhere."

"But hopefully they are far, far away from us," Rick says.

For about two miles the group continues on South Duquesne Avenue onto Kennywood Boulevard.

"Is it just me or do you all realize we are right by Kennywood?" Stephen asks.

The four all see Kennywood Park and then they all see many zombies that are charging for the group.

"Shit run!" Rob shouts.

The group runs into Kennywood and quickly hides in the _Kandy Kaleidoscope._ Inside _Kandy Kaleidoscope_, the group regains their breath.

"God why us?" Rick asks.

"Well when you're LethaL Carnage you are target a lot," Stephen explains.

"Cuz that is a stupid excuse," Rob says, "But it's also a sick excuse because you used are name LethaL Carnage."

Alyse rolls her eyes.

"Alright guys enough playing around," Alyse says, "We need to find a way to get out of here and to the airport. We lost Stephen's _Mustang _a while ago."

"There is an exit all the way by _the Exterminator _probably," Rick announces.

"You better hope," Stephen says, "It's your ass if you're wrong."

LethaL Carnage leaves _Kandy Kaleidoscope_ and heads off to _the Exterminator._

"So can we ride anything?" Rick asks.

"No, we don't have the time and we can't because everything is shut down and even if this was a normal day the park would open at ten thirty and the rides would open at eleven but right now it's," Rob explains pulling out his phone, "It's around eighty forty-five."

"Damn two hours and thirty minutes have passed already?" Alyse asks.

"Well yeah because it takes about an hour just to walk for three miles and we walked about two just to get here," Stephen replies.

Soon LethaL Carnage notices they are by the _Sky Coaster_ and _Jack Rabbit_.

"Why didn't we turn left back at _Kandy Kaleidoscope_?" Stephen asks.

"Because of them," Rob replies.

LethaL Carnage turns around and sees hordes of zombies coming up from behind them and to the left.

"Oh," Stephen says.

LethaL Carnage pulls their guns out and starts shooting the zombies in the head killing them off.

"Okay we have too many so we gotta run for it!" Alyse shouts.

LethaL Carnage starts running to the right while shooting at the zombies that are chasing them. LethaL Carnage runs past _the Racer_, _Log Jammer_, and _Aero 360_ until they come to Kiddieland.

"We sure got a long way to go," Rick announces.

Rick us looking at a nearby map of Kennywood. Stephen flashes his gun's light on the map. The light from Stephen's gun attracts zombies from within Kiddieland. The zombies all come racing out.

"What the fuck!" Rob shouts, "Don't these fucks have anything else better to do than chase the shit out of us?"

"I wish but it appears not!" Alyse replies.

LethaL Carnage again continues to run but this time they run past the _Auto Race_, _Olde Kennywood Railroad_, _Raging Rapid,_ _Ghostwood Estate_, and _Thunderbolt_ until coming to the _Noah's Ark_ which the zombies force LethaL Carnage to enter. After entering the _Noah's Ark_, the elevator doors shut keeping out the zombies. The elevator starts to shake to act as if it was moving and then another set of doors opens behind LethaL Carnage so they walk out them and head into the _Noah's Ark_.

"Hopefully that steel door holds those zombies out while we find our way out of here," Alyse says.

LethaL Carnage starts walking through the Noah's Ark coming across a walkway of glass floors with little foot plates.

"Don't worry the glass won't break if you really step on it," Stephen explains.

Lethal Carnage walks through the room until they come to another room with a shaking floor. Beyond the shaking floor is a set of steps leading to a lower level. Once LethaL Carnage walks down the steps they come to a bridge in a spinning room.

"God I hate this fucking room," Rob says.

LethaL Carnage runs through the spinning room and comes to a wall that opens up to a doorway. LethaL Carnage now exits the _Noah's Ark_ and quietly passes the _Pirate_, _Musik Express_, and _Phantom's Revenge_.

"We are getting closer," Rick says.

Once LethaL Carnage walks past the _Phantom's Revenge,_ zombies from within the quick line notice the group and start running toward them. LethaL Carnage notices this and just makes a run for it past the _Swing Shot_ until they get surrounded near the _Wave Swinger_.


	37. Chapter 37

LethaL Carnage pulls out their guns and starts shooting all the zombies charging for them while Rob slashes the zombies with his Katana.

"Alright we got a clear shot to _the Exterminator_!" Rob shouts, "Let's make a run for it!"

LethaL Carnage starts bolting for _the Exterminator_ bypassing the _Whip _and _Pittsburgh Plunge_ until finally they reach the quick line for _the Exterminator_. LethaL Carnage jumps through the quick line and goes inside _the Exterminator_. Inside Rob quickly shuts the doors and then the group begins to catch their breath.

"Well we are stuck inside the largest indoor ride in Kennywood and the worst part is the fact that this is a dark ride!" Stephen shouts.

"Why couldn't of I have been right for once?" Rick asks.

"God only knows," Rob replies.

Stephen leans against a wall that manages to turn on _the Exterminator_. The lights inside turn on and the mouse looking vehicles start leaving the station.

"Didn't see that coming," Stephen says.

"Zombies surely will be running for us in no time," Alyse says.

Once all the trains at the station have left LethaL Carnage jumps onto the tracks to follow them.

"There are statues in here so don't shoot them," Rob says.

LethaL Carnage walks up the lift hill and soon Alyse sees a statue from the side that scares her so she accidently shoots it.

"Damn it," Stephen says, "Didn't you hear Rob say don't shoot the statues."

Alyse feels embarrassed.

"Sorry hun," Alyse says.

Stephen takes a deep breath and then the group comes to the top of the hill and turns left with the trains. LethaL Carnage sees a rat hand from above and then another exterminator. Once again LethaL Carnage turns left with the trains and then comes to the main room with all the drops and spins. Zombies from inside notice the lights coming from LethaL Carnage's guns so they run for them. LethaL Carnage hears this and starts shooting the zombie. Some zombies even get hit by trains that fly throughout the room.

"That's why there are worrying signs not to jump the fence near a roller coaster track," Rick says, "Oh hey look I see an exit!"

LethaL Carnage carefully starts running to the exit avoiding the trains and zombies. Once they reach the door, Rob kicks it down. LethaL Carnage runs out of _the Exterminator._

"Shit we got a fence at twelve o'clock," Rob states.

"Go!" Stephen shouts stopping once he exits the door, "I'll kill the zombies while you make a climb for it!"

"No cuz you got to come with us!" Rob yells.

"I will don't worry now climb!" Stephen shouts.

Zombies start reaching the door so Stephen starts shooting them with his handgun. Rob, Rick, and Alyse begin climbing the fence. Once Rick and Alyse reach the top they jump down to the other side but Rob stays at the top and pulls out his sniper rifle. Rob begins sniping the zombies.

"Climb now!" Rob shouts.

Stephen notices Rob with his sniper rifle so he starts dashing for the fence and jumps onto it. Zombies start bursting out from _the Exterminator_. Rob snipes every zombie that exits _the Exterminator_. Soon Stephen reaches the top and jumps to the other side with Rob. LethaL Carnage rejoins together near the fence as zombies try to break through.

"Alright now which way to the airport?" Alyse asks.

Stephen takes the GPS off his belt and turns the GPS back on. Stephen plugs in the coordinates once the GPS fully turns back on.

"Alright follow me," Stephen says.

LethaL Carnage starts walking down Kennywood Boulevard.

"Guys look zombies ahead," Rick says.

"Okay stand back I'll take care of them," Rob announces.

Rob brings his sniper rifle to the front and begins sniping the zombies. Once the zombies are no longer in front the group continues down Kennywood Boulevard.

"Every zombie in the area must have heard you sniping them fucks," Rick says.

"It will be a long walk so we got to get another vehicle," Stephen states.

LethaL Carnage heads into the parking lot of Kennywood looking for a working vehicle. Within the parking lot the group finds a black tricked out _Hummer H2_. Stephen checks the back of the _Hummer _and surprisingly finds more ammo. Stephen then goes to the front and notices that the door is unlocked and that the keys are on the driver's seat.

"Well if it isn't our lucky day," Stephen says, "Everyone get in the _Hummer_."

LethaL Carnage gets into the _Hummer_. Stephen starts up the _Hummer_ and then pulls out of the parking lot. Stephen attaches the GPS onto a holder and then drives down Kennywood Boulevard. Within a mile, Stephen turns right onto Rankin Bridge.

"We'll be at the airport in half an hour," Stephen states, "Well depend on the traffic too."

Alyse hits Stephen in the shoulder.

"Hey what was that for?" Stephen asks.

"Be serious," Alyse replies.

Stephen laughs and then pulls his _iPod_ out and plugs it into the _Hummer_. Stephen loads his "LethaL Carnage" playlist. From the bridge the group drives straight on Ridge Avenue, Kenmawr Avenue, and Braddock Avenue. Once LethaL Carnage passes a Giant Eagle they take the Interstate 376 West East ramp to PA-885 South. Soon they merge onto I-376 West.

"We are finally on a highway," Stephen says, "Now we won't have much to worry about when it comes to zombies because they won't be any walkers on here because walking on a highway is forbidden."

"Took something from _the Walking Dead _there cuz," Rob states.

"Good show too," Stephen says.

Rob rolls his eyes.

"Dense much?" Rob thinks.

Within minutes everyone starts getting hunger so Stephen takes Exit 69A of US-19 and drives on Banksville Road.

"We're will we be eating?" Alyse asks.

"I'm thinking Arby's," Stephen replies, "I know how to work there anyway too."

The four all laugh and soon arrive to Arby's. Stephen parks the _Hummer_ in Arby's parking lot. Stephen turns off the GPS and his _iPod _and then leans against the steering wheel.

"Why haven't we seen any zombies?" Rick asks.

"Not sure but that's a good thing because we need to eat," Rob replies.

Stephen turns off the _Hummer_ and then LethaL Carnage exits it. LethaL Carnage walks into Arby's and notices that it hasn't been touched.

"Been evacuated it looks," Stephen says.

Stephen goes into the back with the others. Stephen checks the cooler and freezer with handgun in hand.

"Well we got everything we'll need and the power is on so let's eat," Stephen says.

Stephen turns on the fryers, slicer, and toasters. Stephen grabs a roast that has been in the oven for about three hours.

"Someone had to been here but must have left," Stephen states, "Well there loss."

Stephen puts the roast on the slicer.

"Alright what does everyone want?" Stephen asks.

The four all decide what they want. Stephen is having a _Classic Roast Beef_ with a large mozzarella, large _Mountain Dew_, and chocolate turnover. Alyse is having a five piece chicken tender with a two piece potato cake, and medium sweet tea. Rob is having himself a _Max Beef N Cheddar_ with a large curly fry and large _Mountain Dew_. Rick is having himself an _Angus Philly_ with a large curly fry and large _Pepsi_. Stephen gets to work on all the sandwiches as Rob and Rick get the drinks. Alyse puts the chicken, mozzarella sticks, and fries down. Stephen first makes his _Classic Roast Beef _and then Rob's _Max Beef N Cheddar._ Once both those sandwiches were done Stephen starts to work on Rick's _Angus Philly_. By time the _Angus Philly_ is finished all the fries, mozzarella sticks, and chicken have been fried so Alyse and Stephen put everything on trays and carry them out to the table they will be eating at.

"Working at Arby's sure benefits right about now," Rob says.

"Yeah I'm glad I decided to work at the place all this time," Stephen admits.

LethaL Carnage digs into the food and within thirty minutes they finish eating and toss out their trash.

"We should all go to the restroom before continuing to the airport," Alyse says.

"Roger," Rick says.

Soon one by one, Stephen, Rob, Rick, and Alyse all use the restroom. After everyone has gone the four head out of Arby's and get into the _Hummer._ Stephen starts up the _Hummer_, turns on his _iPod_, and turns on the GPS. Stephen again punches in the coordinates.

"Time to leave," Stephen says, "Buckle up everyone."

Everyone buckles up as Stephen turns onto Banksville Road. While driving along Banksville Road, LethaL Carnage notices that there are no zombies outside. All the group sees is destruction.

"Where are all those zombies?" Alyse asks.

"You think the sun being out has them hiding?" Rick replies.

"That sounds about right," Stephen admits, "But why?"

"Well for a fact they aren't vampires but maybe the sun causes them to become blind," Rob states, "Also the sense of smell could be off a little but I'm not so sure."

Within a short time, Stephen turns right onto Carnahan Road and begins driving in a neighborhood.

"Still no zombies," Stephen says.

Stephen continues on Carnahan Road until he comes to the end of the road. Stephen turns right onto Greentree Road. Stephen notices that the _Hummer _is running out of gas.

"We better find a gas station before it's too late," Stephen states.

Luckily while driving along Greentree Road, LethaL Carnage comes across a BP. Stephen turns right into BP and goes to a pump. Stephen parks the _Hummer _in front of a gas tank and gets out.

"Looks like I'll have to pay before using this damn thing," Stephen says.

Stephen pulls his handgun out and goes to the store of BP. Stephen enters the store which has a bell ring. Stephen goes to the cash register and goes to open it but it doesn't work.

"I always wanted to do this," Stephen admits.

Stephen puts his gun away and grabs and metal pole that he find inside the store. Stephen jumps onto the counter and then slams the pole into the cash register breaking it open.

"What the hell is he doing in there?" Rick asks.

"Stealing," Alyse replies squinting.

Soon Stephen comes out with money and then begins pumping gas into the _Hummer_. While pumping gas, Stephen tosses in four _Mountain Dews_ and four _Monster Energy Drinks_. Stephen finishes fueling the _Hummer_ and then puts the pump back. Stephen gets into the _Hummer _and notices that it is now fully fueled. Stephen pulls the _Hummer_ out of park and gets back onto Greentree Road. Stephen continues down Greentree Road listening to his music until he merges onto I-376 West. Once back on the parkway, Stephen speeds up to reach the airport sooner. For fourteen miles, Stephen drives along Penn Lincoln Parkway until he takes exit fifty-three towards Airport Boulevard. Soon Stephen merges onto Airport Boulevard. Vehicles are all parked along the road as LethaL Carnage drives towards the Pittsburgh International Airport.

"Look at all the vehicles people left behind to just leave," Alyse says.

Stephen notices his parents', brothers', aunts', cousins', and grandparents' cars parked along the road.

"At least the family managed to make it out safe," Stephen says, "Those are those cars and I know that because of their license plates."

"That's a good thing," Rob admits, "Now let's join them in Hawaii."


	38. Chapter 38

LethaL Carnage drives deeper in the airport until they start hearing a helicopter.

"Well rescue is here so let's get the fuck out this place before we find ourselves surrounded by zombies," Stephen states.

Stephen speeds up and comes to the helicopter with Army soldiers surrounding it. LethaL Carnage exits the _Hummer_. The Army notices LethaL Carnage.

"Put your hands up where we can see them!" a soldier shouts.

The soldiers search LethaL Carnage.

"Has anyone been bitten?" a soldier asks.

"No sir!" Stephen shouts.

"Good now get into the helicopter," the soldier declares.

LethaL Carnage goes to get into the helicopter as zombies start flooding the area.

"Where the fuck did they all come from?" Rob asks.

"Hurry get in!" the soldier shouts.

LethaL Carnage gets into the helicopter as all the soldiers start shooting the zombies.

"Now I'm happy we got them on our side," Rick admits.

Each of the three Army soldiers kills dozens of zombies until all zombies have been killed.

"All zombies have been neutralized we can now leave to Hawaii," the Army pilot states.

The three Army soldier head to the helicopter and go to get on. The two get on without problem but one ends up getting attacked by a living zombie.

"Help!" the soldier shouts.

"Damn it!" another soldier shouts.

The zombie bites the soldier's leg but another soldier shoots that zombie in the head officially killing it. The third soldier quickly shuts the door. The pilot and soldier who saved him go to the front and start the helicopter.

"So who are you four?" the third soldier asks as he sits down.

"We are Stephen Jeffcoat from Tallmadge Ohio," Stephen replies, "Alyse Hopkins from Tallmadge, Ohio, Robert Letham from Turtle Creek, Pennsylvania, and Rick Wood from Turtle Creek, Pennsylvania."

"So Stephen and Alyse," the pilot asks, "What brings you to Pennsylvania?"

"Well we were here for my brother-in-law's, his brother's wedding sir," Alyse replies.

"Sorry that this all had to happen," the second soldier says, "Hopefully this didn't ruin the wedding."

"Oh it didn't," Stephen states, "The wedding was a success."

"Well that's good to hear," the third soldier says, "My name is Lieutenant Randall Jackson, that is Captain Shawn Clark, and he is Commander John Stephens."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," the three soldiers say.

"Same here," LethaL Carnage says.

"So where are we off to?" Rob asks.

"Hawaii," the pilot says, "So buckle up and get some rest because it's gonna be a long flight."

LethaL Carnage smiles as the helicopter takes off towards Hawaii. Within minutes LethaL Carnage falls asleep. Lieutenant Randall and Commander John don't notice but the bitten Captain Shawn who is piloting the helicopter is starting to turn into a zombie. By time the helicopter comes over Ohio the two soldiers notice that their Captain is starting to turn so they try to do something but fail. The two soldiers yelling end up waking LethaL Carnage. By time the helicopter comes close to Tallmadge, Ohio it starts going down. The three soldiers end up getting killed. Stephen not knowing what to do tosses the soldiers out so no one gets bitten. Stephen then grabs the knob and tries to pull the helicopter back into the sky but can't so the helicopter ends up crashing in the Goodyear Heights Metropolitan Park. LethaL Carnage manages to make it out of the crash alive with minor scratches and bruises. LethaL Carnage exits the helicopter and starts walking away from it. Soon the helicopter explodes causing all the trees around to blow out of the ground and catch on fire. LethaL Carnage starts running out of the woods and to the open field. Once the four are down the hill in the open field they watch as the trees start blazing up.

"Holy shit," Stephen says.

LethaL Carnage starts catching their breath.

"Damn it," Rob says, "This is so like _Left 4 Dead 2_ but we aren't in Georgia or anywhere down South."

Stephen pulls his _Droid _out and checks where they are.

"We are in Tallmadge, Ohio," Stephen states, "How ironic is that?"

Rob, Alyse, and Rick aren't amused so Stephen puts his _Droid_ away.

"We still need to get to Hawaii so we'll have to find another airport," Rick says.

"Let's find a car first," Alyse says, "There should be one in this park somewhere that we can use."

LethaL Carnage walks to the parking lot of the park and ends up find a yellow, black striped_ Chevy Camaro_. Stephen looks inside the car and notices a GPS and the keys. Stephen opens the door and unlocks all the others door. The four get into the car. Stephen starts up the car and turns on the GPS. Stephen plugs in the coordinates for the nearest airport.

"Damn it's noon already," Stephen says.

"All of this happening in one day seems so unreal," Alyse declares.

Stephen backs the _Camaro_ out of the parking space and turns right onto Newton Street. For point nine miles LethaL Carnage drives along Newton Street and then turns left onto Brittain Road.

"Again no zombies," Rob says, "It being daylight is benefiting us after all."

"Well not anymore because it looks like it is going to storm real soon," Alyse states looking up to the sky.

For point seven miles, Stephen drives along Brittain Road. Right as Stephen takes the ramp onto I-76 West it starts to rain.

"Now that the sun is blocked out you think the zombies will come out and play?" Rick asks.

"We'll see once we get off the highway," Stephen replies.

In two miles, Stephen takes exit 23A to merge onto I-77 South. It now begins pouring as Stephen drives along Vietnam Veterans Memorial Highway. As Stephen drives along the highway it begins to pour so hard he ends up getting off the highway at exit 123A.

"Relocating," the GPS says.

"Shit," Stephen says, "This rain is helping much."

Stephen ends up turning right onto East Waterloo Road. For point five miles Stephen drives along East Waterloo Road.

"Well there are zombies out so does that answer your question?" Alyse asks.

"Yeah I guess so," Rick replies.

Due to zombies blocking the road Stephen turns left onto Glenmount Avenue.

"They should have just stayed inside," Stephen says, "Now I'm taking a god damn detour just to get to this fucking airport."

For another point five miles Stephen drives along Glenmount until he ends up turning left onto Swartz Road.

"How long till we get back onto the highway?" Rob asks.

"Hell if I know," Stephen replies, "This pouring rain doesn't help much either because it's getting even more hard to see the road and now that there are zombies out I don't know if I'll run into any and cause us to crash."

"I highly doubt any zombies will make us crash," Rick says.

"Better," Alyse states.

Stephen continues driving down Swartz Road coming up to a golf course. Once LethaL Carnage reaches the golf course a whole horde of zombies are on the road. Stephen goes to stop but can't because of the slippery road.

"Rick god damn it you jinxed us!" Rob shouts.

Stephen quickly turns the _Camaro_ right and drives onto the golf court.

"This car isn't good for offroading!" Stephen shouts.

Stephen continues to drive on the golf course as the hordes of zombies begin chasing them. Zombies within the golf course join on the chase. Soon the _Camaro_ reaches a lake.

"Shit we're gonna go in!" Stephen shouts, "Jump out!"

LethaL Carnage jumps out of the _Camaro _that goes flying into Firestone Reservoir. LethaL Carnage rolls a few feet but manages to not get taken into the lake with the _Camaro._ Once LethaL Carnage stands up they see the hordes of zombies that have chased them. LethaL Carnage brings their weapons out.

"Now what do we do?" Alyse asks.

"We're going to have to run for it until we lose all the zombies," Stephen replies.

The zombies keep charging for LethaL Carnage so they run along the golf course until they come to a road.

"Ignore the road!" Rob says, "We need to lose them on the other golf course! This rain is pouring down hard that we'll lose them by running in a straight-line!"

LethaL Carnage does exactly what Rob says and runs across East Warner Road onto another golf course. Soon LethaL Carnage loses the zombies and also comes to a little hut that is deep within the golf course. The four enter the hut to stay out of the rain. Outside the zombies that were chasing LethaL Carnage leaves. Stephen checks out the small window.

"Well it's clear so we'll need to find a place to stay so we can eat, shower up, and get some sleep," Stephen explains.

"Defiantly since we are all soaked," Alyse says, "Hopefully it stops pouring here."

Stephen opens the door of the hut and exits it with handgun in hand. Once Stephen notices that no zombies are around, he motions for the others to come out. The others have their weapons in hand, Rob with his katana, Alyse with her handgun, and Rick with his sub-machine gun.

"Where should we go for shelter?" Rick asks.

"A close by house," Rob replies.

"I know there are some closes houses so we need to head down this path to get to them," Alyse states.

"But first let's take these rain jackets I found inside the hut," Stephen declares.

LethaL Carnage puts on the rain jackets and then starts walking down the path. Soon LethaL Carnage comes across Killian Road and finds many houses. The group goes to the closest house which is on Forget Me Not Street. LethaL Carnage breaks into the first house on the right and enters it. The group locks the door.

"We need to check to see if any zombies are in here before we can call this home," Rob states, "We'll meet up in the living room."

Stephen and Alyse head upstairs as Rob and Rick head downstairs. Stephen and Alyse search every room upstairs and see nothing.

"This place looks untouched," Alyse says.

"I'm surprised," Stephen says, "I expected this place to be bare."

Downstairs in the basement, Rob and Rick find tons of ammo and weapons.

"We'll this looks like a great place to call home for a little while," Rick admits.

"You're not fucking kidding either," Rob says with a grin.

Stephen and Alyse head downstairs as Rob and Rick head upstairs. The four meet up in the living room.

"The top floor is clear and untouched," Stephen explains.

"The basement is clear but has tons of ammo, food, drinks, and weapons," Rob announces.

"So we'll be staying here for the night?" Alyse asks.

"Defiantly," Rick replies.

Stephen, Rob, Rick, and Alyse all set their weapons down.

"We better get out of these wet clothes before we get sick," Stephen states.

LethaL Carnage heads upstairs and gets undressed. Rob and Rick take their showers first and then after those two are done and downstairs preparing dinner, Stephen and Alyse get in the shower together.


	39. Chapter 39

Inside the shower Stephen and Alyse are leaning under the hot water.

"It feels so good to be in a hot shower after all the running we have been doing all this time," Alyse says.

"Yeah I agree," Stephen admits, "I'm still shocked at how this all happened just within one day."

"So am I," Alyse says, "But tomorrow is a new day and we'll be heading to the airport to reunite with the others in Hawaii."

Stephen smiles and then turns to Alyse. Alyse lays her head down on Stephen's chest.

"I'm glad I'm with you during all of this," Alyse says, "Being with you is the reason I am still alive."

"And the same goes for me," Stephen says.

Stephen and Alyse begin to kiss. Downstairs, Rob and Rick are preparing Tacos for dinner.

"With how much supplies this house has we could live here for a few months if not longer," Rick announces.

"Yeah but I think it would be best if we could be with our family in Hawaii," Rob declares.

"Yeah you got a point," Rick says, "You know they sure are taking a long ass shower."

Rob squints at Rick.

"Are you really that dense?" Rob blurts out.

"No," Rick replies laughing.

Both Rob and Rick laugh their asses off. Upstairs while Stephen and Alyse are kissing, Stephen is rubbing Alyse's butt as well as her breast. Stephen then begins to rub Alyse's vagina. From Alyse's vagina, Stephen moves his hand up to his breast. Alyse now begins to rub her vagina until Stephen takes over. Alyse then begins rubbing her breast. Stephen begins fingering Alyse as Alyse begins jacking off Stephen. Stephen goes from fingering with one finger to two. Alyse's vagina starts getting wet as Stephen's penis get harder and harder. Stephen stops fingering Alyse once Alyse lets go of Stephen's penis. Alyse gets down on her knees and starts blowing Stephen. While blowing Stephen Alyse fingers herself. Alyse stops blowing Stephen and then puts her back to a corner. Stephen gets down and starts licking Alyse's vagina as Alyse starts rubbing her breasts. After some licking of the vagina, Stephen slides his penis into Alyse's vagina and starts humping her. Stephen starts slow and gently but when Alyse turns her back to Stephen, Stephen goes fast and hard. This goes on for five more minutes until Stephen comes inside Alyse. Once the two finish they finish their shower and then head downstairs for dinner. Downstairs, Rob and Rick have almost finished with the tacos. Around three at night, LethaL Carnage eats dinner. After dinner the group relaxes for the rest of the night but after packing up more ammo for their trip to the Akron-Canton Airport tomorrow morning when they all wake up.

"I swear if I would write my two dreams and what is happening now it sure would make a great story," Stephen declares.

"Defiantly cuz because you have a great imagination with your stories," Rob says.

"You would call the story "LethaL Carnage of the Dead" right?" Rick asks.

"Yep," Stephen replies.

"Well if you do make a story about all of this I hope you publish it to show how great of an author you are," Alyse says.

Stephen smiles at Alyse and the other two.

"Thanks guys for being here for me when I need you the most," Stephen admits.

"No problem Steve," Rick says.

"We'll always be here for you hun," Alyse says.

"And that's the truth cuz," Rob concludes.

LethaL Carnage starts laughing. Around ten at night the four head to bed for the night. Rob and Rick fall asleep immediately. The two are charging their phones. Stephen and Alyse are still awake and charging their cell phones and _iPods_. Stephen and Alyse are staring at each other.

"Alyse I wish we weren't going through this," Stephen says, "Especially since you're pregnant."

"Hun don't worry," Alyse says, "We'll all be fine."

Stephen frowns and then Alyse kisses him.

"I promise you," Alyse says, "I love you hun."

"And I love you too babe," Stephen says.

Stephen and Alyse kiss once more.

"Goodnight," Alyse says.

"Goodnight sweet dreams," Stephen says back.

Stephen and Alyse both close their eyes. Stephen wraps his arms around Alyse and then the two fall fast asleep just within minutes. Throughout the night zombies roam the street looking for flesh. Some zombies are eating dogs while others are eating cats, crows, mice, squirrels, chipmunks, and other kinds of birds. The house LethaL Carnage is in seems to be unnoticed by all the zombies on the outside even with the nightlights in the halls on. The next day around seven in the morning, Stephen's _Droid_ goes off playing "Prayer." Stephen unplugs his _Droid_, checks to see who is calling, and then answers it.

"Hey bro what's up?" Stephen answers.

"Well bro the whole family has just arrive in Hawaii," Kenny replies, "There are no zombies here what so ever because the virus can't survive in this tropical climate.

"Well that's great," Stephen says, "We're stuck here in Ohio."

"Sorry to hear that bro," Kenny admits, "I hope you are safe."

"We are," Stephen says, "We're heading to the airport to hopefully join you guys soon."

"Alright we'll take care then," Kenny says, "Bye bro."

"Bye," Stephen says.

Stephen and Kenny hand up. Stephen puts his phone down on the side bed table and then rolls over to wake Alyse.

"Good morning hun," Alyse says.

"Good morning," Stephen says back.

"Today is the day we leave for Hawaii?" Alyse asks.

"Yeah," Stephen replies, "Let's get changed and wake the others up."

"Alright," Alyse says.

Stephen and Alyse both get out of bed and change back into their clothes that got soaked yesterday. Stephen and Alyse unplug their phones and _iPods_ and then wake up Rob and Rick. Rob and Rick get out of bed, unplug their phones, and then get dressed. The four meet up in kitchen and have eggs and bacon for breakfast. After breakfast the four sit at the kitchen table.

"So what's the plan for joining the others in Hawaii since we couldn't get there by the helicopter?" Rick asks.

Stephen leans back in his chair.

"Well," Stephen replies, "We'll have to fly there for sure but none of us knows how to fly a helicopter or jet."

"So what do we do then?" Alyse asks.

"We'll have to do our best to fly a jet or helicopter," Rob replies.

"So when should we leave?" Rick asks.

"Right now is the best time," Stephen replies, "We need to be outside during day since we found out zombies are rarely seen out in the sun."

"Alright let's get going then," Alyse says.

"Roger that," Rob says, "Let's get our weapons and chargers and get the hell out of here."

LethaL Carnage grabs their chargers first and then grabs their weapons and more ammo. LethaL Carnage exits the house and goes straight for the red _Honda Corolla_. The four get into the _Corolla_. Stephen plugs in his _iPod_ and continues the "LethaL Carnage" playlist. Stephen also plugs in the coordinates for the closest airport in the GPS that has come with the _Corolla._

"Hawaii here we come," Stephen says.

Stephen pulls out of the driveway and turns left onto Forget Me Not Street. At the end of Forget Me Not Street, Stephen turns right on Killian Road. Stephen drives down Killian Road. LethaL Carnage yet again sees no zombies out.

"What a relief," Alyse says, "I'm getting quite sick of the zombie species."

LethaL Carnage starts bursting out laughing.

"Aren't we all?" Rick questions.

Once Stephen comes to an intersection he turns right onto South Arlington Road. After point eight miles Stephen turns left to merge onto I-77 South towards Canton. Once Stephen gets on I-77 South he speeds up and within less than nine minutes he takes exit 113 towards Akron-Canton Airport. Stephen keeps his speed up when exiting I-77 South that he goes offroading for a little bit until he goes back onto the road. Within a few seconds, LethaL Carnage arrives to the Akron-Canton Airport.

"We are finally here," Rob says.

"Now let's join our family in Hawaii," Stephen says.

Stephen parks the _Corolla _and then with the others he gets out. The four walk into the airport with weapons in hand.

"No zombies still," Rick says, "Something has to be up."

"Just keep an eye out in case they try ambushing us or something," Alyse states.

LethaL Carnage walks through the airport coming to the other side. LethaL Carnage exits the airport not seeing any big passenger jets so they try small jets. LethaL Carnage sees many destroyed airplanes, jets, and helicopters.

"Damn it," Rob says, "How the fuck will we get to Hawaii now?"

"Cuz calm down," Stephen replies, "We'll join the family just don't worry so much."

From behind LethaL Carnage, hordes of zombies appear.

"This was a trap!" Rick shouts.

"Zombies aren't that smart to think of traps," Alyse states, "But what do we do?"

"Fight for our lives," Stephen replies.

The hordes of zombies run towards LethaL Carnage. The group starts shooting every zombie in the area. The zombies that get to close get hacked at by Rob with his katana. LethaL Carnage begins struggling to kill off all the zombies.

"There are way too many to kill!" Rick yells.

"This is turning out to be hopeless," Alyse says starting to cry.

"No it's not!" Rob shouts.

"Cuz take it easy!" Stephen yells.

Rob goes into a rage and starts slashing away at every zombie surrounding the group.

"We got to calm him down before the zombies get him!" Rick shouts.

From behind a zombie grabs a hold of Alyse.

"Help me!" Alyse screams.

Stephen turns to Alyse and rushes to her. Stephen ends up getting surrounded by the zombies.

"So this is how it will end?" Stephen asks, "Well I think not!"

Stephen pulls out his assault rifle and starts shooting every single zombie surrounding him. Alyse manages to get the bravery and elbow the zombie off of her. Alyse then grabs her assault rifle and start killing zombies too. Rob keeps slashing away at the zombies as Rick shoots with his sub-machine gun.

"This is much easier!" Rick shouts.

"Let's end this!" Rob yells.

"It ends here!" Stephen shouts.

Stephen, Rob, Rick, and Alyse all shoot the zombies down. As many die many more appear having the horde never end.

"They aren't giving up so we better hurry to a helicopter or jet!" Stephen shouts.

LethaL Carnage starts running from the zombies and end up finding a helicopter.

"There!" Rob shouts.


	40. Chapter 40

LethaL Carnage runs as fast as they can towards the helicopter. The four finally reach the helicopter and get in. Stephen immediately goes to the front.

"Okay how do you pilot one of these things?" Stephen asks.

Alyse joins Stephen in the front.

"Hun we don't have to time to find out what to do," Alyse replies, "Just do something!"

Stephen starts flicking up switches which turns on the propeller of the helicopter.

"Alright cuz!" Rob shouts.

The zombies keep running towards the helicopter so Rob starts sniping the zombies. Rick uses his machine gun to shoot the zombies down.

"There still are too many!" Rick shouts, "Get us in the air!"

"I'm trying!" Stephen shouts.

Stephen starts messing with things and finally manages to get the helicopter up of the ground. The helicopter lifting off makes Rick fall out but he catches the steel feet of the helicopter.

"Rick!" Rob shouts.

Zombies appear below Rick and go to grab him but Rob snipes them down. Finally the helicopter is too high for the zombies to reach. Rob drops his sniper rifle and puts his hand out to Rick.

"Grab on!" Rob shouts.

Rick goes to grabs hand but misses.

"Alyse hold this up," Stephen says.

"Alright I'll try," Alyse says.

Alyse grabs a hold of the stick as Stephen gets up. Stephen gets down on his knees and lowers his hand to Rick.

"Come on right grab a hold!" Stephen yells.

Rick goes to grab Stephen's hand and misses but Stephen catches Rick.

"Alright cuz pull me up!" Stephen shouts.

Rob starts pulling Stephen into the helicopter. Rick comes to the floor of the helicopter so Stephen and Rob help Rick inside. Once Rick is inside Stephen closes the door. Alyse looks back smiling as the three struggle to catch their breath.

"Damn Rick never do that again," Rob says.

"Yeah defiantly," Rick declares.

Stephen rejoins Alyse in the front helping her pilot the helicopter. As LethaL Carnage flies towards Hawaii they see all the destruction of all the other states.

"Damn this virus did in fact infected all forty-eight states," Rob says, "Just glad Hawaii and Alaska have too harsh of a climate for the virus to survive."

"Yeah I know," Rick says.

Around nine in the morning on August twenty-first, LethaL Carnage arrives to Hilo, Hawaii. LethaL Carnage's family is at the airport waiting for them. Once the helicopter lands LethaL Carnage exits the helicopter and sees there family. Every one runs to LethaL Carnage hugging the group tightly.

"I'm so glad you are here," Ruth says.

"I'm glad too mom," Stephen admits.

Stephen sees Kenny and the two high five each other.

"Glad to have you with us bro," Kenny says, "Hope you didn't do anything stupid back in the states."

"Oh you know me bro," Stephen says.

Everyone laughs.

"So where will we be staying?" Rob asks.

"We got hotels for all of us," Trisha says.

"Well that's a good thing they are giving us a place to stay," Rick admits.

"Any news on what they are going to do about the virus?" Alyse asks.

"Still nothing," Ashley says, "But we'll be finding out soon."

"Most likely they'll be nuking the states and then starting new," Stephen states.

"You really think that?" Mary asks.

"Of course," Stephen replies, "What else can they do about all those fucking zombies?"

"Not much," Cos says.

"Exactly," Stephen says, "So nuking all forty-eight states is the best bet to end the zombies and the virus."

"Everything will be destroyed though," Jamie says.

"We'll have to start over again," Rob says, "We got many other countries that surely will be willing to help us after all the help we do for them."

"Are you so sure about that?" Rick asks, "Many countries hate the United States."

Stephen grabs a hold of Alyse.

"Let's ditch everyone and head to a beach," Stephen says.

Alyse's eyes shine once she heard the word beach so she agrees right away. Stephen and Alyse manage to get away from the family and head to the nearest beach. Stephen and Alyse are now walking barefoot on the sandy beach of Hawaii.

"My first time actually being at a beach," Stephen admits.

"There will be many more times after this for sure hun," Alyse announces.

"Defiantly," Stephen says, "We'll be living here for a long time because of the zombie apocalypse happening in the other forty-eight states."

"How many people you think died?" Alyse asks.

"Now why would you ask something like that?" Stephen replies.

"Just wondering hun," Alyse says.

Stephen laughs and then grabs Alyse's hand. Stephen takes Alyse down to the water. The two walk in the water.

"This is so relaxing," Alyse says, "After all that running we did back in Pennsylvania and Ohio I'm looking forward to just relaxing here on the beaches."

"Same here," Stephen admits, "Just the two of us and then just the three of us."

Stephen puts his hand on Alyse's stomach.

"Eight to seven more months until our child will be born," Alyse says.

"I can't wait," Stephen says smiling.

"Neither can I hun," Alyse says, "I love you."

"I love you two," Stephen says back.

Stephen and Alyse kiss in the bright sun on the sandy beach in the salty ocean water of the Pacific Ocean.

"Even if this was a dream I wish I would never wake up from it because out all of that has happened I love the moment right now and nothing will change that," Stephen thinks.

Stephen and Alyse stop kissing and stare into each other's eyes.

"You know we should of taken a jet to Hawaii," Alyse states, "We could have been here early because jets are so much faster."

"True that," Stephen says, "A jet to here would have taken around eighteen hours with just two stops instead of over thirty hours with a _Mil Mi-17_ that had to be refueled every 300 and some miles."

"We are here and that's all that matters," Alyse admits smiling and grabbing Stephen's hand, "Us being together is the greatest thing that has happened to me even though we went through hell."

"At least we went through hell together," Stephen says.

Alyse lays her head on Stephen's chest.

"Yeah you're right," Alyse states, "We did go through hell together and we made it out alive and stronger than ever. Nothing can break us apart."

Stephen smiles and looks into the sky at the white clouds.

"What a beautiful world we live in," Stephen thinks, "But on the other hand what a fucked up world we live in."

Stephen chuckles which causes Alyse to look at him funny.

"What's so funny hun?" Alyse asks.

"Oh I just thought of something really stupid," Stephen replies, "You won't want to hear it."

All of a sudden Stephen's _Droid_ goes off. Stephen pulls the _Droid_ out and checks it.

"It's a text from Rob," Stephen announces.

"Well read it silly," Alyse says.

Stephen opens up the text and begins to read it out loud to Alyse.

"Hey cuz I noticed that you and Alyse strayed off from the family," Rob's text says, "Most likely you to want to be alone and I know for a fact you two went to the nearest beach. How is it? It has to be beautiful right? Well anyway just want you to know the family and I are heading to our hotels we will be staying in. At the end of this text we'll be your address for the time being. Well cuzes have fun and I love you both. Oh and by the way, thanks for sticking with me throughout the zombie apocalypse."

"So what's our address?" Alyse asks.

"100 Kulaniapila Drive, Hilo, Hawaii, 96720, at the Inn at Kulaniapia Falls," Stephen reads.

"Is that next to a beach?" Alyse asks.

"No sorry," Stephen replies, "But we can go there whenever you want."

Alyse cheers by jumping as Stephen chuckles putting his _Droid_ away.

"What's the room number?" Stephen thinks, "Hopefully something peaceful for me and Alyse."

Alyse jumps into Stephen's arms.

"This is going to be so wonderful!" Alyse shouts.

"You got that right," Stephen states, "Let's go check our new place out."

Alyse shakes her head. Stephen and Alyse go to the road and get a taxi. The taxi takes them to the hotel.

"Wow look how beautiful this place is," Alyse says.

"Imagine what it looks inside," Stephen says.

Stephen and Alyse head inside.

"Welcome to the Inn at Kulaniapia Falls," a worker says, "We hope you enjoy your stay."

"Thanks," Stephen and Alyse say.

Stephen and Alyse go to the front desk.

"May I have your names?" the front desk clerk asks.

"Stephen Jeffcoat and Alyse Hopkins," Stephen replies.

"Oh yes you are the lovely couple staying in the Pagoda Guest House," the clerk states handing over the key, "I hope you enjoy your stay and if you need anything don't hesitate to call."

"Thank you," Stephen and Alyse say nodding as Stephen takes the key.

Stephen and Alyse head to their room and once they reach it they enter it.

"This place is so beautiful!" Alyse shouts.

Stephen and Alyse look out their window to see the landscape and when they do the two smile. Stephen then wraps his arm around Alyse so Alyse lays her head on Stephen's shoulder.

"This will be the best part of being with you," Alyse admits.


	41. Chapter 41: LethaL Carnage - DoOL

"Five years has passed since the horrendous incident," Stephen Jeffcoat explains.

**March 20, 2016**

**Kukuihaele, Hawaii**

**8:00 a.m.**

One their way to the village of Kukuihaele is twenty-four year old Stephen Jeffcoat with thirty-four year old Robert Letham. The two are being driven to the village by two police officers known as Alekanedero and Hemolele who have "Barbie Girl" by Aqua playing. Rob and Stephen are both looking out of separate windows.

"When the president found out that I led a whole group of survivors to safety from the states he had me called upon," Stephen explains thinking, "From August twenty-second 2011 up to now I have been training alongside my cousin to become Secret Agents for the new United States Government. Over the past five years we have been searching for the forty-seven year old Javier Calderwood, who caused the virus that we call the Zoetic Cadaverous Virus or the ZC Virus. Today my cousin and I are heading to a village about an hour from Hilo because our agency picked up information that Javier is hiding within the village. It has been five years and we still haven't caught the bastard and we are still researching on how to cure this ZC Virus. I swear I'm going to scrub this Virus from the face of the Earth."

Stephen begins to get annoyed with "Barbie Girl."

"God damn it this song needs to shut off!" Stephen shouts.

Rob looks at Stephen and laughs as Alekanedero and Hemolele ignore him.

"Many things have changed since we first arrived in Hawaii," Rob explains thinking," Alyse and Stephen got married in June 2012 and had a daughter on March twelfth of 2012 that they named Akira Sekai Jeffcoat which means 'bright world peace.' A few others have gotten married too. Tim and Renee got married as well as Kenny and Ashley. Stephen's cousin Shalimar and Charles got married too and had a baby in November of 2012. Now after coming to Hawaii, Stephen and I have become secret agents; Stephen's brother Kenny has become a part of the new Navy which is weird because of his Prosthesis leg but Corey Delost and Jeff Payne have joined him in the Navy. Rick Wood and Dan Weissert have joined the Marines as Stephen's cousin Nick Sweigard stayed in the Air Force. Once we joined the United States government we all moved to the island of Oahu because most the military bases are there anyway."

"How did I get into this mess?" Alekanedero asks while driving.

Rob looks to the front.

"The chief ordered us to escort these two to the village," Hemolele replies.

"I think your chief wanted more than that," Rob says, "He also wants both of you to join us in this search."

"You got to be kidding me?" Alekanedero questions, "No way I'm searching for some terrorist."

Hemolele shakes his head in agreement.

"Then stay in the truck while Rob and I search for the bastard," Stephen says not even moving his head from the window, "We don't need you two slowing us down and for god's sake turn this shit off!"

"You better watch your mouth," Alekanedero says, "You'll regret it."

Stephen looks forward.

"What will you do about it?" Stephen asks.

"I'll turn this song up full blast," Alekanedero replies.

"Do it Alekanedero," Hemolele says.

"I swear if you do I'll shoot the fucking radio," Stephen declares.

Alekanedero goes to turn the volume knob but before he could Stephen pulls his _Smith & Wesson Sigma _Handgun out and points it at the radio.

"Don't even try," Stephen says.

Alekanedero sighs and goes back to driving to Kukuihaele as Stephen puts away his gun. When they arrive on Waipio Road in Kukuihaele, Alekanedero stops and parks the truck.

"We're here," Hemolele states.

"Alright well let's go search the village," Rob says.

"We're going to stay with the truck," Alekanedero declares.

"Let me guess," Stephen blurts out, "Don't want to get any parking tickets?"

"Oh course," Hemolele replies, "Good luck you two."

Rob and Stephen exit the truck and group up.

"Jeez who are those guys?" Stephen asks.

Rob shrugs his shoulders. Stephen and Rob look around the area they are in. Within seconds Stephen gets a call and so he pulls his _Droid_ out. Stephen noticed his twenty-seven year old cousin Amanda Sweigard on the other side.

"Amanda?" Stephen questions.

"Surprised to see me at the agency aren't you?" Amanda asks.

"So you will be our connection back to headquarters?" Stephen replies.

"Yep," Amanda says, "Rob my name is Amanda Sweigard and I am Stephen's cousin."

"Well nice to meet you Amanda," Rob says.

"Same," Amanda says, "So have you arrived to Kukuihaele?"

"Yes we did and we are about to begin searching the village for anything suspicious," Stephen replies.

"Alright please keep us up to date," Amanda states.

"Will do," Stephen admits, "Stephen out."

Stephen hangs up his _Droid_ and puts it in his pocket.

"Well let's begin," Rob says.

Stephen shakes his head in agreement so Rob and Stephen begin their search. Stephen and Rob head down a road to a shack. At the shack is a villager that is listening to a radio with his back towards Rob and Stephen. The villager is listening to "Barbie Girl."

"What the hell!" Stephen shouts.

"Calm down cuz," Rob says, "It's just a song."

Stephen rolls his eyes.

"An annoying one too," Stephen says, "I rather listen to Justin Bieber."

Rob laughs and then walks to the edge of the shack.

"Excuse me sir," Rob says.

The villager turns to Rob so Rob pulls a picture out of Javier who the agency believes to be the terrorist who created the ZC Virus.

"Have you seen this person around here?" Rob asks.

"¿Quién coño eres tú?" the villager shouts, "lárgate de aquí!" (Who the fuck are you? Get out of here!)

Rob puts away the picture. The villager turns around and grabs an axe and goes to strike Rob but Stephen's shoots the villager with his handgun. The villager falls.

"Cuz!" Rob shouts, "Why did you kill him?

"He was about to kill you with an axe," Stephen replies.

Rob looks over the shack and sees the villager who is getting up.

"What the hell?" Rob questions, "This can't be."

Stephen noticed the villager stand up as Rob pulls out his _FN Five-seveN_ handgun.

"What in the fuck are you?" Stephen questions.

The villager doesn't answer instead the villager grabs the axe and goes to swing at both Stephen and Rob. Stephen and Rob roll out of the way. The villager starts coming at Rob and Stephen.

"Freeze!" Rob shouts.

"Freeze bitch!" Stephen yells.

The villager doesn't listen so Stephen and Rob start shooting the villager until the villager falls down.

"Is he dead this time?" Stephen asks.

Rob gets down and checks the villager.

"Yeah," Rob replies putting his gun away.

Stephen puts his gun away and grabs his _Droid_ and calls the agency.

"Is everything okay?" Amanda asks.

"Not really," Stephen replies, "Rob and I had to neutralize a villager but he doesn't appear to be a zombie."

"Weird," Amanda says, "Well anyway be careful and continue the mission on finding Javier."

"Roger," Stephen says, "Rob and Stephen out."

Stephen hangs up and puts away his Droid. Up the hill, Rob and Stephen notice the truck they arrive in going flying over the cliff and crash into the ocean.

"Shit," Stephen says.

Stephen and Rob pull their handgun out as they see villagers with pitchforks, knives, and axes walking down the road towards them.

"We need to get away and find Javier," Rob says.

"Alright but where can the bastard be hiding?" Stephen asks.

"No clue but let's get searching," Rob replies, "He has to be here since the villagers are acting weird like they are being controlled."

Stephen and Rob run down a path and when they come to a parking lot they see more villagers waiting for them.

"News spreads fast in this village," Stephen says.

The villagers begin to surround Rob and Stephen.

"Cuz into that cabin!" Rob shouts.

Stephen shakes his head and runs into the cabin with Rob. Rob pushes a table in front of the door as Stephen looks out the window seeing the villagers rushing towards the cabin.

"Why does this seem so familiar?" Stephen questions.

All of a sudden a chainsaw starts up.

"What?" Stephen questions.

"Shit chainsaw," Rob explains.

Villagers start pounding on the cabin windows when all of a sudden a chainsaw begins ripping through the door.

"Fuck," Stephen says.

"Out the backdoor!" Rob shouts.

Rob agrees and so the two rush out the backdoor right as the villager with a chainsaw breaks in. All the villagers rush after Rob and Stephen.

"We aren't going to be able to outrun all of these fucks," Stephen says, "We're going to have to fight."

Stephen and Rob stop in their tracks and quickly turn around pointing their handgun at the villagers. The two begin firing, killing off the villagers. More villagers start coming from other parts of the village.

"Alright where is that bell?" Rob asks.

"What?" Stephen questions.

Within moments the remaining villagers are shot dead. Rob and Stephen reload their gun.

"What a damn way to waste ammo," Stephen says.

"Guess this isn't like _Resident Evil_ after all," Rob states.

"That's what this reminded me of and true," Stephen says, "No goddamn bell to save us."

Rob laughs and then Stephen's _Droid_ goes off. Stephen grabs his _Droid_ and picks it up bringing Amanda onto the screen.


	42. Chapter 42

"Anything new?" Amanda asks.

"The villagers here are fucking crazy if that is what you mean?" Stephen replies.

"No I mean about Javier," Amanda states.

"He certainly has to be here because of how the villagers are acting," Rob explains pushing himself into the _Droid's_ lens.

"Good," Amanda says, "We got information from the Navy that they cracked into a phone call from Javier and we now have his exact location."

Stephen smirks.

"About damn time too," Stephen says smart, "So where is the bastard at?"

"48-5323 Old Government Main Road, Honokaa, Hawaii 96727," Amanda replies sending an aerial map.

"A mansion in the middle of the woods?" Rob questions, "Typical. How stupid is this guy?"

"Not stupid at all if he created the ZC Virus and he may have created a new Virus if the villagers are acting weird," Amanda says.

"Rob and I will hurry to the mansion and capture the bastard," Stephen declares.

"Alright please be careful," Amanda says.

Stephen hangs up the _Droid_ and plugs in the coordinates to the mansion.

"Alright cuz let's get the motherfucker," Stephen says.

"Yeah," Rob says, "Watch out for villagers while we head there. They must be guarding the area heavily."

Stephen shakes his head and then begins to lead the way to the mansion with Rob following behind him. Stephen and Rob walk along Waipio Road and turn onto Kukuihaele Road.

"Alright it's too quiet," Stephen says.

When Stephen and Rob come across a dirt path from the road, villagers run down from the path.

"We got company!" Rob shouts.

The villagers throw axes at Stephen and Rob so the two jump out of the way and shoot at the villagers as a truck comes flying down Kukuihaele Road towards Stephen and Rob.

"Get off the road!" Stephen shouts.

Stephen and Rob jump off the road onto the dirt path.

"Those crazy fucks!" Rob yells, "Let's get the hell out of here before more show up."

Stephen agrees and so he and Rob run along the dirt path until they reach Waipio Road.

"Looks like we will be going along this road," Stephen says, "Keep an eye and ear out. These fucks can appear from anywhere."

Stephen and Rob walk along Waipio Road. Along Waipio Road for some time, Rob and Stephen see no villagers. When Stephen and Rob reach a bridge they see villagers up ahead blocking the road off. Stephen and Rob quickly get off the road and hide in the bushes. Stephen pulls binoculars out and scopes out the area.

"Well there seems to be none of those villagers off the road," Stephen explains.

"So our best bet is to stay off the road until after we pass them?" Rob questions.

"Bingo," Stephen says.

Rob sighs and shakes his head.

"Figures this wouldn't be so easy," Rob says.

Stephen and Rob climb up a cliff and walk along the road side bypassing the villagers.

"Stupid fucks," Stephen says.

When Stephen and Rob reach a house they check down the road seeing if the villagers are looking and then get back on the road and continue down Waipio Road. After about five hundred feet, Stephen and Rob reach an intersection where they check the two roads going left and right of them. Rob and Stephen continue along Waipio Road but soon notice villagers with pitchforks, knives, and axes coming up from behind them.

"Where the fuck they come from?" Rob asks.

"No clue but we better get running!" Stephen replies.

Stephen and Rob start running along Waipio Road.

"They aren't giving up!" Stephen shouts looking back.

Rob grabs Stephen and jumps in the woods and starts running. The villagers lose the track of Stephen and Rob within the woods. Stephen and Rob are about a thousand feet away from the road as they are catching their breath. The villagers who were chasing them head back to the road to regroup and then they all separate to continue their search for Stephen and Rob. Meanwhile, Stephen and Rob finally reach the mansion that Javier is at.

**March 20, 2016**

**Kukuihaele, Hawaii**

**8:45 a.m.**

"Nice call cuz," Stephen says, "You saved our asses back there."

"No problem now how should we get inside?" Rob asks.

Stephen looks around the mansion seeing a gate fence around the area.

"We climb," Stephen replies, "Watch my back while I climb."

"You got it cuz," Rob says.

Stephen puts his gun in its holster and then grabs a hold of the fence and begins to climb as Rob watches the area. Once Stephen jumps to the other side he reequips his gun as Rob puts his gun away and begins to climb. Rob quickly reaches the top and jumps over. Rob reequips his gun and with Stephen he looks at the mansion.

"So he's inside there?" Rob questions.

"That's what the Navy said," Stephen explains, "He could be anywhere inside that damn place though and being this far in the woods he can escape quickly so we'll have to find him fast."

Stephen and Rob head towards the back door. Stephen looks through a window as Rob looks through another.

"I don't see anyone inside," Rob says.

Stephen looks outside and sees no cameras.

"No security cameras either," Stephen states.

"If there is no one inside and no security cameras, do you honestly believe Javier is inside?" Rob asks.

Stephen shrugs and goes to the door.

"Ready?" Stephen asks.

Rob shakes his head and so Stephen opens the backdoor.

"Unlocked?" Stephen questions, "Something is up and I don't like the feeling of it."

Stephen and Rob head inside the mansion with their gun in hand.

"Where should we start looking first?" Rob asks.

"First level," Stephen replies.

Stephen and Rob head left and into a small library. Stephen begins checking out the books on the shelves and finds an unusual one so he puts his gun in the holster.

"Find something cuz?" Rob asks.

Stephen begins looking through the book.

"It's about Bio-Organic weapons," Stephen replies.

Rob grabs the book.

"Is that a _Resident Evil_ guide book?" Rob asks.

Rob flips through the book and then closes it shut.

"We are in some deep shit if any of this happens in real life," Rob states.

"You mean those BOWS?" Stephen questions.

Rob shakes his head.

"You're not joking so we better hurry up and find Javier quickly," Stephen explains.

Rob puts the book back and the shelf as Stephen reequips his gun. The two exit the library and enter a drawing room.

"No one in here," Rob says.

Stephen notices all the horrific artwork.

"Is Javier a painter?" Stephen asks.

Rob shrugs his shoulders.

"Well he is one fucked up person," Stephen says, "These paintings are gruesome."

Stephen and Rob head out of the Drawing Pool and into a rotunda and then into another room that takes them into the Great Ballroom.

"Well that was pointless," Rob says, "Hopefully the left half of this mansion has some hints on where Javier is or we'll have to search upstairs."

Stephen and Rob rush across the Great Ballroom and into the Breakfast Room. Stephen notices a shadow running through the next room.

"Cuz I saw something running away!" Stephen shouts.

Stephen starts running with Rob following. The two rush through the Breakfast Room, into the Dining Room, and then east wing of the house. Stephen stops and looks down the wing.

"It could have run into any of these rooms," Stephen says.

"Well let's start with the first room," Rob states.

Rob goes to open the first door but the knob won't budge.

"Locked," Rob says.

At the very end of the hall, Stephen sees a door slowly creak open and then close so he jolts off.

"Cuz wait!" Rob shouts.

Stephen runs down to the end of the wing and grabs the last door. Rob is running down the wing. Stephen goes to open the door but it won't budge so he forces it open. All of a sudden smoke pours the east wing.

"What the fuck is going on?" Rob asks.

Rob doesn't hear an answer from Stephen so he walks into the smoke. Rob begins to cough and once the smoke clears Rob notices he is at the room Stephen opened.

"Cuz?" Rob asks.

Rob into the room and down the wing.

"Cuz!" Rob shouts.

Rob's _Blackberry Torch_ rings so he picks it up seeing Amanda.

"Rob any news?" Amanda asks.

"Stephen has gone missing," Rob replies.

"What?" Amanda questions, "How?"

"I'm not sure," Rob explains, "One minute he is opening a door that pours smoke into the hallway and the next minute he is missing."

Amanda starts to think.

"Alright return to headquarters immediately," Amanda says.

"Not without my cuz!" Rob shouts.

"Now!" Amanda demands, "We need to think of where Stephen could have gone and when we know we'll find him."


	43. Chapter 43

Rob hangs up the _Blackberry_ and squeezes it.

"Cuz I swear I'll find you," Rob thinks.

Rob heads out of the east wing and then leaves the mansion.

**March 20, 2016**

**US Headquarters, Honolulu, HI**

**12:30 p.m.**

Rob is with Amanda in one of the meeting rooms for the new US Headquarters of Security and Defense. Rob is rubbing his face as Amanda is at a computer trying to find Stephen's exact location through the tracking device places on his phone.

"Any luck?" Rob asks.

"Not yet," Amanda replies.

Rob gets up out of the chair and goes to the window. Amanda watches Rob from her chair and desk.

"This is all my fault," Rob says, "I should have never let Stephen run off without me."

"Rob don't blame yourself," Amanda explains "None of us would have known that would have happened."

Rob turns to Amanda.

"But still I was right there when it happened," Rob says, "I should have done something to stop it."

"But you didn't," Kenny says.

Walking into the meeting room is twenty-six year old Kenny Cravotta, twenty-six year old Corey Delost, twenty-six year old Jeff Payne, twenty-eight year old Rick Wood, and thirty-nine year old Dan Weissert. Amanda sees Kenny and the others walk in as does Rob.

"Oh good you all are here," Amanda says.

Kenny goes to Rob and grabs his shirt, lifting him into the air.

"Why in the fuck didn't you keep an eye on Stephen at all times?" Kenny asks shouting.

"He ran off without me getting a word in," Rob replies.

"Well you should have known because you were with him the whole time!" Kenny yells, "It's your fault Stephen is missing in action right now. I swear to god if Stephen's hurt you'll regret it."

Rob swallows nervously.

"I promise I will find and rescue Stephen even if it means losing my life," Rob admits.

"You better," Kenny says.

Jeff goes to Kenny and puts his hand on Kenny's shoulder.

"Alright bro calm down," Jeff says, "Knowing Stephen he'll think of a way to get back here safely."

Kenny drops Rob making him fall to the ground. Kenny exhales deeply and then turns to Amanda.

"Any news on Stephen's whereabouts?" Kenny asks.

"No and that's weird," Amanda says turning her computer screen, "As you see we have a tracking device on Stephen's _Droid_ but it seems that we have no connection to it which is impossible unless."

"Unless it's being blocked," Kenny says.

"Right but who could do that?" Amanda asks.

Rob gets up off the floor.

"Javier can," Rob replies.

Everyone turns to Rob.

"So Javier is there?" Dan asks.

"Not one hundred percent sure but I'm saying he is with all that went down and what Stephen found in the library when we entered the mansion," Rob replies.

What did you two find?" Rick asks.

"We found a book about BOWs," Rob replies, "Not the ones from _Resident Evil_ but actually Bio-Organic Weapons that are made from the ZC Virus."

"You got to be joking?" Kenny asks, "Who in the right mind would fuck with the ZC Virus and Organisms?"

"Javier," Corey replies, "Look what the fuck caused five years ago."

"So what should we do?" Dan asks.

"The best bet would be for all of you to head back to Kukuihaele Mansion to search for Stephen," Amanda replies.

"We're on it," Kenny states, "Men let's move out."

Kenny, Corey, and Jeff leave the meeting room to go to Kukuihaele Mansion as Rick, Dan, Rob, and Amanda watch them.

"Amanda," Rob says.

Amanda turns her attention to Rob.

"Is there any possible way that there is some hidden room in that mansion?" Rob asks.

"Now that you say that I should start looking on it," Amanda replies, "You three join Kenny and the others to search for Stephen and if I find anything I'll contact you right away."

"Okay thanks," Rob says.

Rob leaves the meeting room with Rick and Dan as Amanda starts doing research on Kukuihaele Mansion while still searching for Stephen's whereabouts. Outside the meeting Room, Rob, Rick, and Dan are heading to a jet that they will be taking to get to Hilo and then the Kukuihaele Mansion.

"Rob do you think there is some hidden room in Kukuihaele Mansion?" Rick asks.

"Yes because Stephen couldn't have disappeared into thin area," Rob replies, "Amanda should have found him if he was in any part of that mansion above ground."

"So are you saying that Stephen is underground?" Dan asks.

"Precisely," Rob replies with a smirk on his face.

**March 20, 2016**

**Kukuihaele Mansion, HI**

**12:00 p.m.**

A door opens and so running into a white room is a nineteen year old girl in a white hospital gown. The girl rushes over to Stephen who is hooked up to a monitor and IVs. The girl begins to shake Stephen.

"Hey wake up," the girl says.

Stephen begins to open his eyes. Stephen lifts his arms and rubs his eyes. Stephen looks around and then notices the girl.

"Where am I?" Stephen asks.

"You're in an underground laboratory," the girl replies.

"How the fuck I get down here?" Stephen asks.

Stephen goes to get up but the girl pushes him down.

"Don't get up," the girl says, "You're going to be too weak to get up. First let's take all this stuff off you."

The girl begins to unhook Stephen from the monitors and IVs.

"Who are you?" Stephen asks.

"The name is Amanda Todd," Amanda replies, "Who might you be?"

"Stephen Jeffcoat," Stephen replies.

"What brought you here?" Amanda asks.

"I'm searching for Javier Calderwood," Stephen replies.

"Oh," Amanda says sadly, "I was hoping you were here to rescue me."

"Sorry but we didn't even know you were here," Stephen explains.

"We?" Amanda questions.

"Oh yeah I work for the United States Government as an agent," Stephen states, "But anyway why are you here?"

Amanda gets Stephen free from all the monitors and IVs so Stephen sits up and rubs his wrists.

"I was here because Javier kidnapped me back in 2011," Amanda replies, "I was trying to kill myself by drinking bleach but Javier took me somewhere."

"You tried killing yourself?" Stephen questions.

"It's a long story but I'll tell you anyway," Amanda states.

"You don't need to," Stephen says, "What did Javier do to you after you drank the bleach?"

"He began experimenting on me after flushing the bleach out of me to keep me alive," Amanda replies, "I was in some lab but I have no idea where."

Stephen notices the cuts and marks all over Amanda's arms.

"Those marks from Javier?" Stephen asks.

Amanda sadly tries to cover her arms.

"I did the lower ones but Javier did the up ones when he experimented on me for the ZC Virus and the Hex Plagas," Amanda replies.

"What?" Stephen questions, "He tested the Virus out on you and you didn't turn?"

"Yeah and because I was a failed attempt he leaked it out which caused the outbreak back in 2011," Amanda explains, "After the success but failure he decided to make a Virus that would let him control the infected thus creating the Hex Plagas."

"So these villagers are infected with the Hex Plagas?" Stephen asks getting up off the table.

Amanda shakes her head and watches Stephen walk around the white room. Stephen finds a sheet of papers talking about himself.

"Alright now what is Javier's reason for bringing me down here?" Stephen asks.

"He wanted another test experiment for his ZC Hex Plagas Virus," Amanda replies.

Stephen turns his head towards Amanda.

"The ZC Hex Plagas Virus?" Stephen questions, "You mean the crazy fuck mutated the two together?"

Amanda shakes her head and walks towards Stephen grabbing his right arm.

"What you don't like tattoos?" Stephen asks.

Amanda ignores Stephen's question and grabs his other arm.

"Not here either," Amanda says.

Stephen stares at Amanda confused.

"What are you looking for?" Stephen asks.

Amanda looks up to Stephen and notices a red mark on his neck.

"There," Amanda says moving Stephen's head to see the mark, "Javier injected the Plagas Virus into your neck."

Amanda lowers her head releasing Stephen's head.

"Alright so where were you injected?" Stephen asks.

Amanda looks down putting her hands together in embarrassment.

"No," Stephen says shaking his head in disgust.

"Yes," Amanda explains, "I was injected up the butt."

Stephen gets angered and looks at the door.

"We're getting out of here," Stephen declares, "Amanda where are our clothes?"

Amanda smiles lightly at Stephen.


	44. Chapter 44

**March 20, 2016**

**Kukuihaele Mansion Underground Lab, HI**

**12:15 p.m.**

Amanda leads Stephen out of the white room. Stephen follows behind her closely.

"Only having white pants on is one thing but to not have my gun," Stephen says, "Shit."

Amanda stops at a corner as Stephen goes to walk around it but Amanda grabs him by the pants and pulls him back.

"What?" Stephen asks loudly.

Amanda puts her hand to her lips and then points around the corner. Stephen looks around the corner and sees scientists.

"They injected with the Plagas Virus?" Stephen asks.

Amanda shakes her head.

"Just the Plagas," Amanda replies, "We are the only two injected with the ZC Hex Plagas Virus for now."

"Alright," Stephen says shaking his head, "Stay here then."

Stephen walks around the corner.

"Wait!" Amanda shouts but quickly covers her mouth.

Stephen walks down the hallway towards the scientists as Amanda watches from the corner.

"Hey I have a question," Stephen blurts out.

The two scientists turn around to see Stephen.

"Do either of you know where my clothes are?" Stephen asks.

"¿Qué demonios?" the one scientist asks, "¡Cómo él!" (What the hell are you doing? Get him!)

The two scientists run for Stephen.

"Oh well I tried," Stephen says.

"Stephen!" Amanda shouts.

The one scientist pulls needles out and goes to stab Stephen but Stephen leans back dodging the attack and then side slams the other scientist running. The scientist with the needles turns around to face Stephen as Stephen laughs at the scientists. The scientist runs at Stephen angry so Stephen leans down and then knees the scientist in the stomach stunning him. Stephen now throws an uppercut knocking the scientist to the ground out cold.

"Alright Amanda it's safe now," Stephen says.

Amanda carefully walks around the corner and to Stephen.

"How did you do that?" Amanda asks.

"That's what being an agent is all about," Stephen replies, "Now for our clothes."

Stephen and Amanda run through the hall as a camera follows them. In a different location, Javier is watching Stephen and Amanda.

**March 20, 2016**

**Javier's Headquarters, HI**

**12:20 p.m.**

Javier Calderwood is leaning in a computer chair behind a desk watching Stephen and Amanda on the wall.

"So she is helping the secret agent escape is she?" Javier questions, "Well when those eggs inside Stephen hatch I'll have him kill her. After all, the little bitch did try to kill herself five years ago."

Javier laughs evilly.

**March 20, 2016**

**Kukuihaele Mansion Underground Lab, HI**

**12:25 p.m.**

Stephen and Amanda reach a locker room and begin searching through the lockers. Amanda finds her clothes and strips down causing Stephen to look away. Stephen continues to look for his clothes and does so he strips down and puts his clothes on.

"So Amanda where are you from?" Stephen asks putting on his boxers

"Canada," Amanda replies putting on her panties.

Stephen turns his head towards Amanda seeing her topless.

"Oh shit sorry," Stephen says looking away, "How did Javier get you here from Canada without people searching for you?"

"No one cared if I was alive or dead," Amanda replies putting on her jeans.

"That can't be true there has to be people worried sick about you still to this day," Stephen says zipping his jeans up and placing his belt on.

Stephen buckles his belt and then grabs his muscle shirt as Amanda puts on her bra.

"I have no friends because of the fact I flashed my breasts to some thirty-two year old view webcam," Amanda says.

"Just because of one little mistake?" Stephen questions as he grabs his shirt, "I can't see that."

"Well it doesn't end there," Amanda explains putting on her shirt, "Sometime later the guy wanted me to perform a show for him through webcam but I didn't so he sent the topless picture of me all over the internet."

"What the fuck?" Stephen questions grabbing his jacket, "Was the bastard locked away for that?"

"No," Amanda replies sitting down to put her socks on, "Because of that I had to move and switch to a different school and after that I started to talk to this older guy named Javier Calderwood. He had me thinking he liked me and so we hooked up and after that I found out he already had a girlfriend and so his girlfriend came to my school and punched me down into a ditch. Everyone at my school was cheering for Javier's girlfriend."

"So that's why you drank bleach?" Stephen questions sitting down to put on his socks and boots.

"Yep," Amanda says tying her shoes.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that," Stephen admits standing up.

Stephen puts his hand out for Amanda.

"How about we be friends?" Stephen questions.

Amanda smiles, shakes her hand, and takes Stephen's hand. Stephen helps Amanda up from the bench. Stephen now grabs his weapons and goes to the door.

"So any idea of how to get out of here?" Stephen asks.

"There is an elevator on the opposite side of this lab that will take us up to the first floor of the mansion but it needs a card from one of the scientists to operate," Amanda replies.

"Typical," Stephen says, "Well let's hurry so we can get back to headquarters so they can get the damn ZC Hex Plagas Virus thing out of us."

"Alright," Amanda says happily.

Stephen heads out the door with handgun in hand. Amanda follows behind Stephen.

"It's that way," Amanda says pointing to Stephen's right.

Stephen heads down right with Amanda behind him. Stephen carefully walks down the hallway looking for any scientists.

**March 20, 2016**

**Javier's Headquarters, HI**

**12:33 p.m.**

"They don't realize but those were the only two scientists I allowed in the lab when I'm not there," Javier says, "I didn't expect the agent to be able to take even one of them down. I guess I'll have to unleash my BOWs."

Javier pushes a button on his keyboard releasing Fallecimiento.

**March 20, 2016**

**Kukuihaele Mansion Underground Lab, HI**

**12:34 p.m.**

An alarms starts going off in the laboratory stopping Stephen and Amanda.

"Warning," the alarms shouts, "Bio-Organic matter has been released. All exits routes will be locked until threat is no longer sensed."

"Shit," Stephen says, "Just our luck."

Stephen and Amanda start running and eventually reach the elevator. Stephen pushes the button but the elevator doesn't open. Appearing behind Stephen and Amanda is the Fallecimiento. Stephen and Amanda quickly turn around to see the Fallecimiento.

"No!" Amanda shouts.

Stephen points his gun at the grim reaper, ogre looking thing but gets sent flying into the wall by the Fallecimiento causing Stephen to lose his gun. The Fallecimiento grabs Amanda and begins to crush her. Amanda screams at the top of her lungs.

"Amanda!" Stephen shouts.

Stephen sees his gun and starts to crawl to grab it.

"Stephen help!" Amanda cries in pain.

Stephen jumps to the gun and quickly grabs it and points it at the Fallecimiento.

"Let her go!" Stephen shouts.

Stephen shoots making the bullet fly out and hit the Fallecimiento in the arm. The Fallecimiento drops Amanda thus making it turn to Stephen. The Fallecimiento runs for Stephen as Stephen gets up.

"Oh shit," Stephen says.

Stephen jumps out of the way making the Fallecimiento run into the wall.

"Hey Amanda," Stephen says, "You alright?"

Amanda starts to get up and rushes over to Stephen.

"I'm fine what about you?" Amanda asks.

"Been better," Stephen replies.

Through the camera, Javier is watching everything. Amanda helps Stephen up as the Fallecimiento gets unstuck from the wall and then turns to Stephen and Amanda. Amanda gets behind Stephen as Stephen points his gun at the Fallecimiento.

"Say goodbye ugly," Stephen says.

Stephen shoots his gun sending a bullet straight for the Fallecimiento's head killing it instantly. The Fallecimiento falls down dead.

"Is it dead?" Amanda asks.

"Yeah," Stephen replies.

The alarm finally stops going off.

"No detection of Bio-Organic Matter," the alarm states, "All exits will be unlocked."

Stephen goes to the elevator and pushes the button. The elevator doors open.

"Here's our ticket out of this place," Stephen states, "Let's go."

Stephen gets into the elevator as does Amanda.

"So how are we going to escape this place?" Amanda asks.

Stephen pulls out his _Droid_ and manages to get connected to Rob.

**March 20, 2016**

**Honolulu, HI**

**12:40 p.m.**

Rob's _Blackberry_ rings so he picks it up.


	45. Chapter 45

"Cuz?" Rob asks.

"Hey where are you at?" Stephen asks.

"I'm in a jet heading to the mansion why?" Rob replies.

"There is an underground laboratory full of BOWs," Stephen explains, "We need to blow this place to hell."

Kenny overhears the conversation so he moves up to Rob.

"Stephen?" Kenny questions.

"Bro?" Stephen questions confused.

"Are you alright?" Kenny asks.

"Yeah we're alright," Stephen replies, "A little banged up because of a huge skull ogre but we'll live."

"We?" Kenny questions.

Stephen moves his _Droid_ showing Amanda.

"Meet Amanda Todd," Stephen says.

Stephen moves the _Droid_ to himself.

"She helped me escape this lab," Stephen says, "Now I'm helping her escape this mansion."

"Is Javier there?" Rob asks.

"No," Stephen replies, "He has to be somewhere else."

"The fuck must have left after taking you," Kenny says, "Shit."

"Bro don't worry we'll find Javier," Stephen explains, "If want to see how his experiment went."

"Experiment?" Rick questions.

"Rick?" Stephen questions, "Who else is with you?"

"Dan, Corey, and Jeff," Rick replies.

"Damn, I don't need an army to come save me," Stephen states, "But anyway, Javier experimented on both me and Alyse with the ZC Hex Plagas Virus."

"What in the hell is that?" Dan asks.

Amanda moves into the _Droid's_ lens.

"It's the ZC Virus mutated with Javier's recent Hex Plagas he created two years ago," Amanda explains.

"So that's what caused the villagers to act that way," Rob says.

"Yeah, Javier inject all the villagers in this area with the Hex Plagas to control them so he can keep people away from this mansion so the underground lab can remain hidden," Amanda says.

"Looks like that plan failed," Corey says, "There won't be a lab once we get there."

"That place will be blown to hell," Jeff says, "Just like you said Stephen."

"How long before you arrive?" Stephen asks.

"We just got into the air so about thirty minutes until we reach Hilo so that means…" Rob goes to say.

"Two hour before you reach Kukuihaele," Stephen explains, "Shit."

"We'll do the best we can to make it there faster to get you," Kenny says.

"Alright," Stephen says, "I'll head back to headquarters with Amanda to get this Virus out of us. Rob I sent you the coordinates to the mansion so head here as fast as you can. Stephen and Amanda out."

Stephen hangs up so Rob puts his _Blackberry_ away.

"Now what?" Rick says, "It will be around three when we reach there."

"We'll just have to make every second matter," Dan says.

**March 20, 2016**

**Kukuihaele Mansion, HI**

**12:47 p.m.**

Stephen and Amanda reach the first floor of the mansion. Stephen waves his gun back and worth and sees nothing so he gets out of the elevator with Amanda following behind.

"We're almost out of here," Stephen says, "Just a few minutes until we are outside."

Stephen leads Amanda into the Great Ballroom and then the Entrance Hall.

"Alright there's the way out," Stephen says.

Stephen goes to the door and checks outside.

"So far it's clear," Stephen explains.

Stephen heads outside with Amanda.

**March 20, 2016**

**Kukuihaele, HI**

**12:51 p.m.**

Stephen checks the area out and then continues down the driveway with Amanda close behind.

"Where exactly are we?" Amanda asks.

"Kukuihaele, Hawaii," Stephen replies.

Within moments Stephen and Amanda reach the road.

"Alright now we better watch out for villagers," Stephen explains, "They can be anywhere."

"Hey Stephen I see something," Amanda says pointing.

"Fucking A," Stephen says.

Stephen runs off to the _MV Agusta F4_ street bike with Amanda following close behind.

"Whatever villager owns this is one lucky bastard," Stephen says.

Stephen checks the bike and sees the keys are in the ignition so Stephen hops on and starts up the bike.

"Is it safe?" Amanda asks getting on.

"Sure just hang on sweetheart," Stephen replies.

Stephen revs up the bike.

"Where are we heading to?" Amanda asks.

"Headquarters but we need to find the closest airport first," Stephen replies.

Stephen grabs his Droid and Google's where the closest airport is.

"Forty-two minutes?" Stephen questions, "Whatever."

Stephen place his phone in a safe position and then drives off down Kukuihaele Road. When Stephen speeds down Kukuihaele Road, villagers begin chasing him down with their trucks.

"These fucks don't want to give up do they?" Stephen asks.

Stephen speeds up more and soon lose the villagers after passing the last house near Kukuihaele. Within a mile Stephen continues onto Waipio Road.

"So how does it feel to be free from that lab?" Stephen asks.

"Amazing," Amanda replies, "Thank you for helping me."

"I should be thanking you," Stephen explains, "If it wasn't for you I may still be on that table."

Amanda just smiles.

**March 20, 2016**

**Kamuela, HI**

**1:35 p.m.**

Stephen pulls into the Waimea-Kamuela Airport and parks the street bike.

"Alright now we need to find a jet," Stephen says.

Stephen pulls his gun out and runs to the runaway area and sees a _Boeing EA-18G Growler._

"Didn't expect a Navy jet to be in a place like this but thank god," Stephen says talking about the _Boeing EA-18G Growler__**.**_

Stephen helps Amanda into the _Boeing EA-18G Growler_ and then gets in.

"Do you know how to fly one of these?" Amanda asks.

"Oh course," Stephen replies, "I have a brother in the Navy, cousin in the Air Force, and best friends in the Marines."

Stephen starts up the jet and lifts it into the air.

"Alright here we come Honolulu!" Stephen shouts.

Stephen flies the jet forwards towards Honolulu, Hawaii.

**March 20, 2016**

**Kukuihaele Mansion, HI**

**2:40 p.m.**

Inside the Kukuihaele Mansion are Kenny, Corey, Jeff, Rob, Rick, and Dan.

"Alright are mission here is to blow this place up," Kenny explains, "Amanda has contacted us and have us the exact blueprints of this place so we will place bombs in every room of this house and that laboratory. Any questions?"

No one asks questions.

"Okay, Corey, Jeff and I will place bombs up on the second floor," Kenny states, "Rob, Rick, and Dan, you place bombs on the first floor and then we'll meet up and bomb the laboratory together. Let's do this."

Kenny, Corey, and Jeff run upstairs and start placing bombs throughout the second floor as Rob, Rick, and Dan place bombs on the first floor.

**March 20, 2016**

**Kukuihaele Mansion Underground Lab, HI**

**3:15 p.m.**

Kenny and his team along with Rob and his team are exiting the elevator to the underground lab. They first see the Fallecimiento.

"So that's what Stephen fought?" Rob asks.

Kenny kneels down to the BOW and moves it.

"One ugly fuck it is," Kenny says, "Stephen shot it directly in the skull to end its life."

Kenny gets up.

"Alright let's hurry up so we can return to headquarters," Kenny declares.

The six go throughout the lab placing bombs.

**March 20, 2016**

**Javier's Headquarters, HI**

**3:20 p.m.**

Javier walks back into his office and looks at the camera of the Kukuihaele Mansion Underground Lab. Javier sees Kenny and the others placing bombs throughout the lab.

"What the fuck!" Javier shouts.

Javier presses a button.

"Yes Javier?" a voice asks.

"We got intruders in the mansion and they are going to bomb it!" Javier shouts.

"Don't worry master," the voice says, "We have both the ZC Virus and Hex Plagas safe along with the in production, ZC Hex Plagas Virus."

"Very good Michael Allen Kitchen," Javier says.


	46. Chapter 46

**March 20, 2016**

**US Headquarters, HI**

**2:37 p.m.**

Stephen and Amanda rush into the Headquarters and go start to Amanda Sweigard's office.

"Stephen!" Amanda Sweigard blurts happily.

"Rob tell you I was coming?" Stephen asks.

"Yeah he said you wanted tested to see what we can do about removing something from your body," Amanda Sweigard replies.

"Yeah, Amanda Todd and I have the ZC Hex Plagas Virus in us and I want to see if our scientists can come up with a way to cure it and maybe that could lead to a cure of the ZC Virus and the Hex Plagas," Stephen explains.

"So this Hex Plagas was created recently just like the ZC Hex Plagas Virus?" Amanda Sweigard asks.

"Yes it was created two years by Javier Calderwood himself because of how his failed ZC Virus wouldn't give him control of the infected," Amanda Todd replies.

"How do you know so much?" Amanda Sweigard asks.

"She was taken hostage by Javier himself and used as a guinea pig for his Virus," Stephen replies, "She managed to not get infected but with the new Plagas Virus I'm worried about her."

"Typical you," Amanda Sweigard says, "Alright go down to the lab and I'll have the scientists see what they can do for the both of you."

Stephen nods his head ad with Amanda Todd, they leave the office and head to the lab area. Amanda Sweigard picks up the phone and calls Alyse.

"Stephen has returned," Amanda says, "We is going to the lab right now to be tested for a new Virus that he was injected with. No don't worry Alyse he'll be okay. Alright see you soon then."

Amanda hangs up the phone and looks at the time.

"They should be arriving to the mansion anytime now," Amanda says, "Good luck you six.

**March 20, 2016**

**US Headquarters, HI**

**2:45 p.m.**

Stephen and Amanda reach the lab area of headquarters and go into a locker room to strip off their clothes and get into gowns so they can be tests. Before the two go their separate ways to be tested, Stephen notices Amanda being scared. Stephen puts his hand on Amanda's shoulder.

"Don't worry we'll be perfectly fine and we'll make sure that this doesn't happen to anyone else," Stephen says, "I promise."

Amanda smiles and then randomly hugs Stephen. Stephen is surprised at first but returns the hug.

"Good luck," Stephen says.

Amanda let's go of Stephen and smiles.

"You too," Amanda says.

Amanda and Stephen go their separate ways and into rooms to begin being tested on.

**March 20, 2016**

**Kukuihaele Mansion, HI**

**3:50 p.m.**

Kenny, Jeff, Corey, Rob, Dan, and Rick are now exiting the Kukuihaele Mansion. Rob contacts Amanda with his _Blackberry._

"The bombs have been places," Rob says, "We are leaving to return right now."

"Alright good job you six," Amanda says.

Rob hangs up and puts his _Blackberry_ away.

"Let's head back to HQ," Kenny says, "We can watch the fireworks on our way to the airport."

Kenny heads for the _Hummer Humvee_ but before he could even go to it Rob runs and knocks him down.

"What the fuck is your problem!" Kenny shouts.

"Everyone get down!" Rob yells, "It's been trapped!"

"What?" Jeff asks.

The _Humvee_ explodes causing Jeff, Corey, Rick, and Dan to go flying back into the mansion. Rob and Kenny get up seeing the blown apart _Humvee_.

"Looks like they knew we were here the whole time," Kenny says.

Rick and the other start getting up.

"Are you alright?" Rob asks.

"Yeah we'll live," Rick replies.

Rick, Jeff, Corey, and Dan step out of the mansion and see the flames.

"Now how do we get out of here?" Corey asks.

"We're going to have to find another vehicle," Dan replies, "Guess we'll have to search this village for it though."

"I saw one back when I first arrive but that will be a twenty minute walk," Rob states.

"Guess we'll be watching the fireworks when searching for our way to the airport," Jeff says.

"Now isn't the time to joke," Kenny says, "Let's get going."

**March 20, 2016**

**Kukuihaele, HI**

**4:01 p.m.**

Kenny, Rob, and the others start walking down the driveway of Kukuihaele Mansion and turn onto Kukuihaele Road.

"Alright follow me," Rob says.

Rob pulls his handgun out.

"Better get ready in case the villagers appear," Rob says, "They know we are here."

Kenny, Jeff, and Corey pull out their _Beretta M9_, Rick pulls out his _SIG P226_, and Dan pulls out his _Beretta 92F_. The six begin walking down Kukuihaele Road and come to a few house.

"I see vehicles," Rick says.

The six run to the houses and see a _Chevy Avalanche._ Kenny looks inside.

"It fits six people," Kenny says.

Rob goes to open it and it does but an alarm goes off.

"Shit!" Rob shouts.

Villagers start rushing out of their houses.

"Rob find the keys so we can get out of here," Dan says, "We'll cover you."

The villager rush towards the group making Kenny and the others shoot them dead. Rob gets into the truck and searches inside finding the keys in the advisor.

"Alright find the keys!" Rob shouts.

Rob starts the truck up. The five get into the truck.

"Alright drive!" Jeff shouts.

Rob slams on the gas running straight into the villagers knocking them out of the way or running them over.

"Bye you fucks!" Rick shouts.

Rob drives down Kukuihaele Road towards Hilo International Airport. Once the truck passes the mansion, Kenny pushes the red button on a remote causing the mansion to blow up. Fire shoots up from the woods.

"Take that Javier!" Corey shouts.

**March 20, 2016**

**US Headquarters, HI**

**4:00 p.m.**

Stephen and Amanda are done being tested on. Stephen has already gotten dressed and heads to Amanda Sweigard while Amanda Todd stays in her room.

"So is it done?" Stephen asks.

"Yes it's just confusing," Amanda replies.

Stephen hovers over Amanda as he puts his hand on the back of the computer chair and looks at the computer screen.

"That can't be," Stephen says.

"I know right," Amanda says, "How do you have the eggs inside you but she is free of them or any signs of a Virus or Plagas?"

"Could she be immune?" Stephen asks.

"We'll have to do more tests on her to find out," Amanda replies, "The Plagas and Virus you brought will help."

"What you mean the Plagas and Virus I brought?" Stephen asks confused.

"We found a sample of the Virus and Plagas in your jacket while you were being tested on," Amanda replies.

"I don't remember grabbing a sample of either," Stephen explains.

"Must have been Amanda who put them in there," Amanda says.

"So should I be the one to tell her the bad news or should we have a scientist?" Stephen asks standing up.

"Most likely it should be you," Amanda says, "She trusts you more. She's actually attached to you."

"Yeah don't let Alyse hearing you saying that," Stephen laughs.

"Well I did," Alyse says.

Stephen turns and sees Alyse and Akira walking towards him. Amanda turns her chair around.

"Should I have told you I called your wife and told her you arrived?" Amanda asks.

Stephen glares at Amanda and then goes to his wife and daughter.

"Daddy!" Akira shouts running.

Akira runs and jumps into Stephen's arms. Alyse then comes in and hugs Stephen.

"Are you alright?" Alyse asks crying.

"Yes don't worry," Stephen replies, "We'll find a way to get the eggs out of me but for now I'll be taking supplements to depression the growth of the eggs and Plagas when and if it hatches."

"Is this Amanda girl going to be the cure for the ZC Virus?" Alyse asks.

"She could be and I'm hoping she is," Stephen replies, "She is the type of girl who thinks she has no one in her life. Well at least she did until I came into her life."

"That's good," Alyse says, "You are always there for people no matter what. That's why the president thinks highly of you."

"So when I get out of here what do you two want to do?" Stephen asks.

"Let's go to the zoo!" Akira shouts happily.

"You got it precious," Stephen says with a smile.


	47. Chapter 47

Stephen sees Alyse and Akira out of Headquarters.

"Bye daddy!" Akira shouts, "See you later!"

Stephen waves bye smiling.

Alyse and Akira get into the _Toyota Camry _and head off. Stephen now walks back to the lab and goes to Amanda's room. Amanda still is in her gown.

**March 20, 2016**

**US Headquarters, HI**

**4:07 p.m.**

"So how did everything go?" Amanda asks seeing Stephen walk into the room.

Stephen has a frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" Amanda asks.

"Want the bad news or good news?" Stephen questions.

Amanda exhales worriedly.

"Bad news," Amanda answers.

"I have the Plagas Virus in me and will be taking supplements but for you there is no Virus or Plagas in your body at all," Stephen explains.

Amanda stares shocked and confused.

"How is that possible?" Amanda asks.

"You must have antibodies that fought and kill both the Virus and Plagas," Stephen replies, "Sorry to say this but the scientists will have to do more tests. They'll be needing your blood to see what it does to the samples you but in my jacket back at the lab."

Amanda smiles at Stephen.

"So they found the samples I snuck into your jacket after all? Amanda questions, "That's good and I'm okay with this. If my blood does fight against the Virus and Plagas I'll be happy because it will make me feel like I am needed even if it is just for my blood."

Stephen frowns at Amanda.

"Don't think you are just needed for your blood," Stephen says, "You have a bigger role in this world."

"Still haven't found that role though," Amanda states.

"You will trust me," Stephen says.

Stephen goes to Amanda and puts his hand on her shoulder. Amanda looks up to Stephen and smiles at him.

**March 20, 2016**

**Javier's Headquarters, HI**

**4:25 p.m.**

In a meeting room is Javier, twenty-four year old Michael Allen Kitchen, and twenty-three year old, Ashley Nicole Newingham and with a few others. Javier is at the head of the table.

"So the mansion has been destroyed?" Javier questions.

"Yes sir," Mike says, "The whole area was blown to pieces around five past four."

Javier says nothing but sighs and then stands up from his chair.

"Those bastards thing this will make me stop!" Javier shouts slamming his fist into the desk making Ashley jump, "I will not stop at all. I will have this world turn to shit before I admit defeat. The fucking US government can suck my sweaty nut sack. Mike!"

"Yes sir?" Mike questions.

"Arrange a private helicopter for me," Javier demands, "Eleos Corporation has some marketing to do."

"Right away sir," Mike says.

Mike gets up from his chair and leaves the meeting room. Javier now walks over the Ashley and rubs her chin.

"My beauty is Mike giving all you need?" Javier asks.

"Yes he is," Ashley replies.

"Yes he is, what?" Javier asks.

"Giving me all I need," Ashley replies.

"No you stupid bitch!" Javier shouts slapping Ashley knocking her to the ground, "You are suppose to say sir when talking to me!"

Ashley has tears fall down her face.

"I'm sorry I forgot sir," Ashley admits, "I'll never forget again sir."

"Good now get the fuck out of here you tramp," Javier says.

Ashley gets up and rushes out of the meeting room crying.

"Stupid bitch," Javier says.

The other employees look at Javier.

"What the fuck are all you looking at?" Javier asks, "Get the fuck out of here!"

All the other employees rush out of the meeting room. Javier turns to see the satellite view of Kukuihaele Mansion project on the way.

"The US Government will pay for this," Javier says, "I put millions of dollars into those tests that were being held at that mansion."

Javier hears a knock at the door.

"Come in," Javier states turning around.

Mike walks into the room.

"Your helicopter is ready for you sir," Mike says.

"Good," Javier says, "Thank you Mike. Now take your girlfriend and go out to a nice restaurant."

Mike smiles at Javier and bows.

"Thank you so much sir," Mike says.

Mike exits the room as Javier laughs evilly.

"Now the beginning of me being God will reign!" Javier shouts, "Everyone will be my bitch!"

Javier continuous laughs evilly and then walks out the door and heads for his private helicopter.

**March 20, 2016**

**Honolulu, HI**

**5:05 p.m.**

Javier arrives to a secretive location from his helicopter with two men in black suits.

"You're five minutes late," a man with two of his own men says.

"I'm sorry Bob William Fisher," Javier says.

"Did you bring what I asked for?" fifty-five year old Bob asks.

Javier snaps his fingers having his two suited guys open briefcases with the CZ Virus, Hex Plagas, and CZ Hex Plagas Virus.

"Wonderful," Bob says putting his fingers together.

Bob snaps his fingers having his two men open briefcases full of money.

The men exchange briefcases.

"It was nice doing business with you and remember Eleos Corporation is always opening for more business," Javier states.

Bob smirks and then heads back to his vehicle with his two men as Javier heads back to his helicopter with his two men.

**March 20, 2016**

**US Headquarters, HI**

**6:00 p.m.**

Arriving to the headquarters is Rob. Rob heads Amanda Sweigard's office and sees Stephen with Amanda.

"Cuz!" Rob shouts.

Stephen turns and sees Rob running towards him. Rob surprising hugs Stephen nearly knocking him down.

"I'm so glad you are alright," Rob says.

Stephen pats Rob on the back.

"So am I," Stephen says, "So is the mansion gone?"

Rob lets go of Stephen.

"It was blown to hell like you said it should be," Rob replies.

"Good," Stephen says, "Now our main goal is to find and bring Javier Calderwood to justice."

Stephen turns to Amanda.

"Any news on his whereabouts?" Stephen asks.

Amanda begins typing on her computer.

"Not yet but we will eventually," Amanda replies.

Amanda turns her attention to Rob.

"Where are Kenny and the others?" Amanda asks.

"They had other stuff to do like filing papers and all that fun stuff," Rob replies.

"Oh that stuff," Amanda states, "That's always fun. Well it looks like today is over with so you two can leave and do whatever."

"Alright," Stephen says, "Hopefully the zoo is still open or my daughter will be talking my ear off."

"I heard they have changed the Honolulu Zoo closing time to eight at night instead of four thirty," Amanda explains.

"Great," Stephen says, "Thanks. Well I should be going."

Stephen races out of the office and heads straight for his vehicle. Rob and Amanda both shake their head laughing.

"So what's the news with Stephen and the Plagas Virus?" Rob asks.

"It's in egg form right now but he will be taking supplements to slow the growth as for Amanda she is immune to it so we are doing tests with her blood and the CZ Virus and Hex Plagas," Amanda replies.

"Wait the CZ Virus and Hex Plagas?" Rob questions.

"Yep," Amanda explains, "Stephen and Amanda brought samples here from the mansion. Well Amanda snuck them into Stephen's jacket and we found them."

"That's good so how is the progress with the tests?" Rob asks.

"So far we found out that the blood won't let the CZ Virus or Hex Plagas take it over," Amanda replies showing a diagram of the process, "We need to find out how to get the blood into an antidote to completely kill the CZ Virus and Hex Plagas."

"Wonder how long that will take," Rob says looking at the monitor.

"Hopefully not long," Amanda says.

"Yeah," Rob says agreeing, "Well I should be off too. You leaving?"

"No I'm going to stay and see if I can learn more about this Hex Plagas," Amanda replies.

"Alright then goodnight," Rob says.

"Goodnight," Amanda says back.

Rob exits Amanda's office and heads for his vehicle to head home from a long day.


	48. Chapter 48

**March 21, 2016**

**US Headquarters, HI**

**6:00 a.m.**

Arriving to the Headquarters is Stephen. Stephen heads straight for Amanda Todd. Amanda Todd is asleep but Stephen still ends the room. Stephen sees Amanda connected to monitors and IVs.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this," Stephen says, "But you can be the savor of our race."

Amanda Sweigard walks into the room.

"Never seen you here this early before," Amanda Sweigard states.

Stephen turns to Amanda Sweigard.

"I'm worried about Amanda," Stephen says.

Amanda Sweigard smiles.

"Don't be," Amanda Sweigard states, "She is under good care at our headquarters."

Stephen shakes his head.

"I know but still," Stephen says.

Stephen turns back and stares at Amanda Todd. Amanda Sweigard yawns and then walks out the room.

"If you need me I'll be in my office doing more research on both the CZ Virus and Hex Plagas," Amanda Sweigard explains.

"Alright thanks," Stephen says.

Amanda Sweigard heads to her office as Stephen takes a seat next to Amanda Todd. Scientists come into the room and take more blood from Amanda.

"How much blood have you taken so far?" Stephen asks.

"Close to one pint," a scientist replies.

"You aren't going to take any more are you?" Stephen asks.

"If we have to we'll take another pint but I highly doubt we will need to," the scientist replies.

Stephen exhales happily.

"That's good to hear," Stephen says.

"You care about this girl don't you?" the scientist asks.

"Yeah she saved my life after all," Stephen replies, "I owe her my life."

The scientist leaves with the blood.

"Then take good care of her even if you are married," the scientist says.

Stephen smiles and then continues to watch Amanda.

"You look so peaceful asleep even though you just got blood taken," Stephen says.

Stephen moves Amanda's hair from her face.

"Such a beautiful girl and you tried killing yourself because of mistakes," Stephen says, "We are human and we are not perfect. Shit I dated a psycho who tried getting me thrown in jail back in 2010 by lying and saying I hit her. I moved to Ohio because of that and ever since then I have been getting better. I mean look at me now. I'm married to a wonderful girl and have a beautiful and smart daughter."

Stephen smiles at Amanda.

"You can have anything you want so don't give your life over some mistakes," Stephen says, "Trust me life gets better."

Amanda starts to wake up and then Stephen hears her stomach growl. Stephen laughs as Amanda rubs her eyes and yawns.

"Good morning," Amanda says.

"Good morning," Stephen says, "So what you want to eat?"

Stephen helps Amanda sit up in her bed.

"How about some pancakes?" Amanda questions.

"Alright I'll be right back with them," Stephen says.

Stephen leaves the room. Amanda looks around the room and sees how only a monitor is now connected to her.

"I wonder if they found a way to use my blood for the fight against the CZ Virus and Hex Plagas?" Amanda thinks.

Coming back into the room with a plate of pancakes, some syrup, butter, and a glass orange juice is Stephen.

"Not sure how I managed to not drop any of this but here," Stephen says.

Stephen places the food on a tray in front of Amanda.

"Thanks," Amanda says with a big smile.

Amanda begins to spread butter on her pancakes.

"So how do you feel today?" Stephen asks.

"Much better now that I'm out of that laboratory," Amanda replies.

Amanda pours the syrup onto her pancakes and then takes a drink of the orange juice.

"How much blood was taken from me?" Amanda asks.

"About a pint and that's the farthest they can go within three months so I hear," Stephen replies.

Amanda begins eating her pancakes and smiles at how good they are.

"That's good," Amanda says, "I'm just glad I'm of some use."

Stephen rolls his eyes and smiles at Amanda who begins to devour her pancakes. Soon Amanda is done.

"I take it you haven't ate well in that lab?" Stephen questions.

"I was lucky if I even ate one day," Amanda explains, "It was usually just bread with water."

Stephen sticks his tongue out which causes Amanda to laugh.

"When you get out of here I'll take you somewhere nice and if you don't mind I could bring my wife and daughter," Stephen says.

"That would be amazing," Amanda says with a smile.

Stephen takes the tray and glass.

"I'll be back," Stephen says.

Stephen walks out of the room as Amanda watches him.

"What an awesome guy," Amanda thinks, "I wonder who is wife and daughter are?"

Amanda just smiles at the thought of Stephen.

**March 21, 2016**

**Eleos Corporation, HI**

**6:45 a.m.**

In his office, Javier is sitting in his chair at his desk. Coming up from between Javier's legs is twenty-two year old Melissa Englehart who licks her lips.

"Very well done Melissa," Javier says, "Now go get me a non-fat vanilla coffee with extra cream with nuts and a cherry on top."

Melissa gets out from under the desk topless and kisses Javier on the cheek.

"As you wish master," Melissa says.

Melissa grabs her shirt and throws it on. Javier slaps Melissa's ass as she leaves the office. Javier turns on his projector about the research of the ZC Virus and Hex Plagas.

"The Zoetic Cadaverous Virus created back in 2010 and released into the world 2011 was a success to infect humans but a failure to control them. The Hex Plagas created in 2014 was a major success on infecting humans and controlling them. Now in 2016 the ZC Hex Plagas Virus progress is not yet know but shortly will be once the eggs hatch in Amanda Todd and Stephen Jeffcoat."

Javier laughs evilly as twenty-one year old, Benjamin Englehart burst in with fifty-one year old, Amy Englehart.

"What the fuck are doing here?" Javier asks.

"We came to release my sister from your slavery!" Ben replies.

"Unless you want this place locked down by the US Government I advise you to give her up right this minute," Amy states.

"Sorry I can't do that," Javier says.

"Why not?" Ben asks.

"She just left to get me a coffee after a nice blowjob," Javier replies.

Ben gets angry and goes to punch Javier but Javier pulls out a _Walther P99_ and points it at Ben's head.

"Now I'll release your slutty sister but first you must never speak of this place to anyone and you also must fuck her," Javier says.

"What?" Amy shouts, "I am not allowing any such thing!"

Javier points his gun to Amy and shoots her in the head. Ben watches Amy fall down dead with brains and blood bursting on the wall and floor.

"Pity," Javier says, "I just had that floor and wall cleaned today."

Coming into the office is Melissa Englehart who sees Ben but not Amy. Melissa gives Javier his coffee.

"Here you go master," Melissa says.

"Thank you beautiful," Javier says.

Melissa turns and sees Amy dead on the floor and goes to fall.

"Don't even mourn over her death," Javier says, "She wasn't even your real mother."

Ben swallows nervously.

"Now Melissa your brother here wants to take you back home," Javier explains, "But for you to leave here you both must never speak of Eleos Corporation to anyone and you two must fuck in front of me."

Melissa's eyes open wide.

"Now begin stripping down you whore," Javier says.

Melissa goes to hesitate but begins to strip down naked. Ben turns away at the sight of his naked sister.

"Ben you must strip down too or do you want Melissa to strip you herself?" Javier asks.

Ben doesn't answer.

"Melissa," Javier says.

Melissa walks to Ben and begins to take his shirt off.

"I'm sorry about this Ben," Melissa whispers, "Let's get this over with so we can leave."

Ben just sighs.

Melissa throws Ben's shirt to the side and then goes down and unbuckles his belt and jeans. Melissa tugs his jeans down and then grabs his boxes releasing his penis.

"Melissa please don't," Ben says.

"Melissa suck him," Javier says.

Melissa stares at Ben's penis and then begins to suck it. Ben doesn't watch as Melissa deep throats him.

"Alright you're big enough," Melissa says.

Melissa gets off her knees and then bends over. Melissa grabs Ben's penis and positions it. Melissa backs up and Ben's penis goes into Melissa's vagina.

"Now fuck and fuck hard!" Javier shouts.

Melissa starts moving back and worth. Ben not wanting to do this starts enjoying it.

"Melissa I'm going to cum!" Ben shouts.

"Don't come inside me!" Melissa yells.

Ben goes to pull out but accidently comes inside Melissa.


	49. Chapter 49

**March 21, 2016**

**US Headquarters, HI**

**7:00 a.m.**

Walking into Amanda's room to see Stephen and Amanda is Rob.

"Cuz what time did you get here?" Rob asks.

"I been here since six," Stephen replies, "Been with Amanda since then."

"And I thought only your cousin Amanda came that early," Rob states, "Did she say anything new about the ZC Virus or Hex Plagas?"

Stephen shakes his head.

"Alright I'll go talk to her then," Rob says.

Rob walks out of the room and heads to Amanda's office.

Amanda sees Rob knock at her door.

"Good morning Rob," Amanda says, "Please take a seat."

Rob walks in and sits across from Amanda at her desk.

"Good morning," Rob says, "So learn anything new about the ZC Virus and Hex Plagas?"

"Well the ZC Virus begins to transform the host from human into a zombie once it is introduced into the human's body," Amanda explains, "The Virus uses the cells of the brain's frontal lobe for replication, destroying them in the process. Once the brain is infected, all bodily functions ceases, and all trace of personality, individualism, mercy and according to many, humanity is irrevocably lost. The transformed brain does continue some minor activity, as the zombie will reanimate and hunt and consume anything it identifies as living. Its preferred prey is humans, choosing to chase a fast human over any animal that it might catch more easily. Some bodily functions remain constant, others operate in a modified capacity, and the remainder shut down completely. The Virus mutates each infected cell into a sort of organ, both independent from every other cell, and the physiological tasks it once performed for the human. They also produce a great deal of oxygen, which circulates throughout the body. By removing the need for oxygen, the undead brain can utilize, but is in no way dependent upon, the complex support mechanism of the human body. The energy source of the zombie remains a baffling mystery, as a zombie will continue moving indefinitely without food, water, or rest. Even when a zombie does consume an organism, the ZC cells do not draw energy from the flesh like living cells would."

"So they don't really need to attack us?" Rob questions with his eye twitching, "Anything about the Hex Plagas?"

"The Hex Plagas are a type of parasite which alters its host's behavior by attaching itself internally to the nervous system," Amanda explains, "The undeveloped parasite is found between the lungs, beneath the heart, where it can tap into the host's spinal cord, as a link to the rest of the nervous system. Unlike other parasites, the Plagas are a social organism, meaning that they live together in social harmony. As a Plaga grows inside a host, the host can suffer from a number of symptoms. These include, but are likely not limited to: coughing up of blood, blood flowing from the eyes, convulsions, sudden unconsciousness, hallucinations, swelling and discoloration of blood vessels, and discoloration of the iris – usually to a reddish color. The eyes of an infected person can be seen to glow in dark conditions. The parasites also have a high adaptability rate, as they can possess other kinds of organisms besides humans. Except for manifesting when sufficient trauma is induced on a host, Plagas have no true mutagenic effect on their hosts' body other than the distinctive red irises. While the Plaga infecting something can manifest and mutilate the body of their host, they do not actually induce any significant mutation or physiological change. However, certain feats suggest that the parasites can increase their hosts' strength. It is this attribute that hosts exhibit no outward sign of infestation besides discolored irises which make the Plagas such a dangerous threat, as they are much more subtle and invasive than the ZC Virus. The Plaga parasite does not stop their hosts from feeling pain however, unlike the ZC zombies, since the hosts have still retained their nervous system. Rather, they give their hosts better resilience against bullet wounds. Also of note, according to a note written by Calderwood, the subject's mindset does seem to be important when choosing a host suggesting that a Plaga's control over the host can be resisted, even overcome entirely. This might also explain the need to kill those who refused the Plaga, as they were obviously judged to be incompatible. It also seems to be a literal description as well, at least in the case of the dominant-strain Plaga."

"Are you looking up the _Resident Evil Los Plagas_?" Rob asks, "That sounds too similar."

Amanda turns the monitor around.

"No," Amanda replies, "Javier wrote all this himself."

"Copyright," Rob says, "What a thief."

Amanda laughs at Rob.

"Sorry to say we can't arrest him for making a copy of the game's Plagas but we can arrest him for making it real," Amanda explains.

Rob just rolls his eyes.

"So what's with the ZC Hex Plagas Virus?" Rob asks.

"It's basically the two separate things working together on one host," Amanda replies.

"Fun," Rob says, "Hopefully Amanda Todd's blood can kill those damn things."

Amanda flips her monitor back around and then begins to type.

"Actually we are starting to figure out ways of making her blood kill the Virus," Amanda states, "I believe we can release Amanda from testing because we have successfully got enough blood to continue on without her."

"That's good," Stephen says.

Amanda and Rob see Stephen walk into the office.

"How long have you been there?" Amanda asks.

"Just arrived," Stephen replies.

"Oh yeah as you heard we can release Amanda," Amanda states.

"That's good because I want to take her to someplace nice since she barely has ate anything good when she was at that mansion," Stephen explains.

"You're treating her like a daughter," Rob says.

Stephen laughs and rubs the back of his head.

"You really think so?" Stephen asks.

Amanda and Rob both nod their head.

"Well I guess I am," Stephen laughs, "What can you expect from a father after all."

"How about you take the rest of the day off and spend time with your wife, daughter, or Amanda," Amanda says.

"That be nice," Stephen says, "Thanks."

Stephen walks out of the office and heads to Amanda Todd. When Stephen walks into Amanda's room he sees her being disconnected from the monitors. When the scientists finish up they leave the room. Amanda sees Stephen, gets off the bed, runs to Stephen, and jumps towards him. Stephen catches Amanda and so the two hug.

"I'm being released!" Amanda says happily.

"Yeah I heard a while ago," Stephen explains, "They got all the blood they need to continue the research on killing the Virus and Plagas."

Amanda lets go of Stephen and smiles.

"That's good," Amanda says.

"How about you get into your clothes and we can go do some shopping to get you new clothes and then go out to eat and to the beach," Stephen suggests.

"Can your wife and daughter come along to dinner and the beach?" Amanda asks, "I would like to meet them."

"Sure thing," Stephen replies with a smile.

Amanda smiles and then runs to the locker room. Stephen smiles as he watches her run out of the room.

"Just like a little girl," Stephen says.

Stephen walks out of the room.

**March 21, 2016**

**Honolulu, HI**

**8:00 a.m.**

Inside Tommy Bahama is Stephen and Amanda. Amanda is searching for new clothes that Stephen is going to buy her.

"How would this look?" Amanda asks.

"Wonderful," Stephen replies, "You should get a swimsuit too since we are going to go to the beach."

"Alright," Amanda says.

Amanda hands Stephen the outfit and then goes to look for a swimsuit.

"This girl couldn't have been suicidal," Stephen thinks, "She looks so at peace right now."

"This one!" Amanda blurts out.

Amanda shows a two piece zebra striped bikini to Stephen. Stephen immediately thinks of his twenty-one year old cousin Ashley Freeman.

"That would look great on you," Stephen admits.

Amanda smiles big and then goes to Stephen and hugs him.

"Thank you so much," Amanda says.

The other customers look at Stephen and Amanda. Stephen looks back embarrassed.

"Okay it's time to buy this and go get my wife and daughter so we can go out to eat," Stephen explains.

Amanda agrees and so the two go to the front counter. Stephen pays for the outfit, shoes, sunglasses, and bikini and then the two head out the door and to Stephen's _Ford Shelby Cobra_. The two get inside the car after Stephen puts the clothing in the trunk of the car. Stephen starts the vehicle and plugs in his _iPod_ to listening to music. Stephen backs the vehicle out of the parking spot and gets onto the main road.

"Stephen what happened to the rest of the United States and the world after the Virus broke out and everyone was evacuated to certain areas?" Amanda asks.

"Well the United Nations decided to nuke every infected area," Stephen replies.

"So everything is destroyed?" Amanda asks.

"No," Stephen replies, "They send a chemical nuke that only harms animals and plants so all those zombies turned to dust and the structures remained untouched but the plant life no longer exists so we have workers in those areas cleaning up as we speak to make it livable there again."

"Oh," Amanda says, "Since no one living was there they did that but if there were still people there…"

"We wouldn't have done such a thing and that's why we are using your blood to find a way to kill both viruses without harming anything else that is living," Stephen explains.

Amanda just smiles.

**March 21, 2016**

**Honolulu, HI**

**8:41 a.m.**

Stephen arrives to his house and parks his car in the driveway. Amanda is shocked at the sight of Stephen's house.

"It's time to meet my family," Stephen says, "You also can get change into your new clothes if you want."

Amanda shakes her head and then the two get out of the _Shelby_ _Cobra_.

"This place is beautiful," Amanda says.

"Thanks," Stephen says grabbing Amanda's clothes out of the trunk.

"It's so big," Amanda says.

"Let's head inside," Stephen suggests.

Amanda agrees and so she and Stephen go for the front door.


	50. Chapter 50

The front door opens and running out is Akira who jumps into Stephen's arms.

"Daddy!" Akira shouts.

Standing at the door is Alyse.

"Hey sweetie how are you today?" Stephen asks.

"I'm fine daddy," Akira replies.

Stephen puts Akira down and then goes to Amanda.

"Now I would like you both to meet Amanda Michelle Todd," Stephen states, "She helped me back at the Kukuihaele Mansion."

"It's nice to meet you," Alyse says leaning against the doorway.

"Amanda this is my wife Alyse and this little one here is my daughter Akira Sekai," Stephen explains.

Amanda kneels down to Akira.

"Well aren't you an adorable little girl," Amanda says, "How old are you?"

"I'm four years old," Akira replies.

"How precious," Amanda says.

"Okay let's head inside," Stephen concludes.

Stephen, Akira, and Amanda head inside. Stephen hands Amanda her news clothes.

"The bathroom is down the hall to your left," Stephen says.

Amanda takes her clothes and heads for the bathroom. Stephen goes to a chair in the family room and sits down. Alyse and Akira sit next to him.

"So what are we doing today?" Alyse asks.

"For lunch we'll go to Henry Loui's Restaurant," Stephen replies, "After lunch we'll head to the beach."

"Sounds great," Alyse admits.

"Yes the beach!" Akira blurts out.

**March 21, 2016**

**Eleos Corporation, HI**

**9:15 a.m.**

On the phone with Bob Fisher is Javier Calderwood.

"So is everything ready?" Javier asks.

"Yes the ZC Hex Plagas Virus will be set to infect Honolulu in less than six days," Bob replies, "We are working on setting the machine up right as we speak."

"Excellent," Javier says, "We will be able to rule this shitty world once and for all."

Javier and Bob both laugh evilly.

"I'll be hearing from you later," Javier says, "Until then work hard."

Javier hangs up and turns his chair to look out the window of his office.

"Soon Honolulu you will be under my control and then so will the rest of the world!" Javier shouts.

**March 21, 2016**

**Pearl Harbor, HI**

**9:30 a.m.**

Walking along the Pearl Harbor base is Kenny, Corey, and Jeff.

"I'm getting sick of this shit," Kenny says, "Javier needs to come out from hiding."

"I know right?" Jeff questions, "He's been fucking with us ever since 2010."

"Six years and he still hasn't been caught," Corey says, "Now that's some fucked up shit."

"Yeah especially since what he caused back in 2011," Kenny explains, "The ZC Virus was released and took cover most parts of the world but luckily the United Nations chemically nuked the shit out of the Virus stopping it from spreading further but now Javier made a new Virus and even a Plagas."

"I wonder when he will attack," Jeff says.

"Hopefully not anytime soon," Corey concludes, "We need to find him and lock him away to prevent any more tragedies."

Running towards Kenny is twenty-three year old, Michael Kosarich.

"Captain!" Mike shouts.

"What is it Mike?" Kenny asks.

Mike stops in front of Kenny, Jeff, and Corey to catch his breath.

"We just got word from the US Secret Agency HQ that Amanda Todd's blood can be used as an antidote for the ZC Virus and Hex Plagas," Mike replies.

"When will they be able to release it?" Kenny asks.

"Six days, seven at the most," Mike replies.

"Six days?" Kenny questions, "Shit."

"What's wrong captain?" Mike asks.

"He's worried that Javier may launch an attack before then," Jeff replies.

"So he is still on the lose?" Mike questions.

"Yeah but not for long," Corey answers, "Once we pick up on his sent we'll hunt him down and bring him to justice."

**March 21, 2016**

**Marine Corps Base Hawaii, HI**

**10:00 a.m.**

Checking the jets on the base is twenty- six year old, Chase Mosesman. Walking towards Chase is Dan and Rick.

"First Lieutenant Chase Mosesman!" Dan shouts.

Chase stops what he is doing and salutes Dan and Rick.

"Yes Major Dan Weissert!" Chase blurts.

"You don't need to be all polite like that with just Rick and me around," Dan says.

Chase relaxes his body.

"What is it you need Major?" Chase asks.

"I don't need anything I just want to tell you that we got news from the Secret Agency HQ that Amanda Todd's blood is the cure for the ZC Virus and Hex Plagas and that it will be finished in six to seven days," Dan replies.

"That's great news," Chase says.

"The bad thing is that we have caught Javier Calderwood so we don't know if he'll attack earlier than that and if he does we'll be screwed," Rick announces.

"Any idea where he could be hiding?" Chase asks.

Dan and Rick shake their heads as Chase sighs.

**March 21, 2016**

**Eleos Corporation, HI**

**10:30 a.m.**

Walking into Javier's office is Michael. Javier turns from the window to see Mike with a folder of papers.

"Well done Michael," Javier says, "What is hard to crack into the Secret Agencies data?"

"Not really sir," Michael replies handing over the folder, "It was really simple actually."

Javier flips through the papers and sees the report on Stephen and Amanda.

"Very well," Javier says, "You are dismissed."

"Thank you sir," Michael says bowing.

Michael leaves the office losing the door behind him. Javier begins reading up on the reports and when he comes to Amanda's report he becomes outraged and tosses the papers at the wall.

"What the fuck!" Javier shouts, "How is that cunt not infected with the ZC Hex Plagas Virus? This is outrageous!"

Javier gets out of his chair and goes to the papers and reads further.

"At least the gay secret agent Stephen is infected," Javier says, "I just hope the agency isn't smart enough to turn Amanda's antibodies and blood into a cure or I'm screwed."

Javier carries the folder to his desk and then drops it in the trash.

"Goddamn US Secret Agency," Javier says, "I swear on March twenty-seventh you will go to hell!"

Javier laughs evilly at the thought.

**March 21, 2016**

**Honolulu, HI**

**11:00 a.m.**

Arriving at Henry Loui's Restaurant are Stephen, Alyse, Akira, and Amanda.

"Wow this place looks fancy," Amanda says.

"It is put don't be intimidated by it," Stephen says.

Stephen parks his_ Shelby_ _Cobra_ and then the four get out and head for the front entrance.

"Jeffcoat Party of four," Stephen says.

The waitress looks Stephen's name up and then shows the four to their table.

"This place is amazing," Amanda says looking around.

"I know right?" Akira questions, "This is my second time coming here and let me tell you the food is amazing."

Amanda looks at Akira and smiles. The four take their seats at a table and begin looking at the menu. Amanda notices the prices.

"Wow this place is cheap," Amanda says.

Stephen and Alyse laugh.

"Don't worry about it," Stephen says, "For saving my life you can get anything you want unless it's alcohol because you are still underage."

Amanda rolls her eyes.

"I already knew that," Amanda says, "I figured I get a Coke."

Within moments a waiter comes and takes everyone's order and then soon comes back with the drinks.

"So what beach will we be going to?" Akira asks.

"Kaimana Beach," Stephen replies.

"Wow that is my favorite beach of all time," Akira blurts out at a reasonable voice.

"Your daughter is well mannered and taught," Amanda says.

"Thank you," Alyse admits, "It is hard being young parents but we have family that helps us raise our angel don't we hunny?"

Stephen finishes taking a spit of his drink.

"We sure do," Stephen says, "An annoying mother of mine for one thing."

Alyse elbows Stephen playfully causing Stephen to flinch. Amanda, Akira, and Alyse begin to laugh and then Stephen joins in. Soon the food arrives and the four begin to eat and enjoy their lunch.


	51. Chapter 51

**March 21, 2016**

**US Secret Agency HQ, HI**

**1:00 p.m.**

Walking into Amanda's office is twenty-one year old, Ashley Freeman.

"Glad you were about to make it," Amanda says.

Ashley takes a seat.

"So what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Ashley asks.

"It's about our cousin," Amanda replies.

"Teven?" Ashley questions.

"Yeah he is infected with the ZC Hex Plagas Virus and may turn before we complete the antidote and that's even if the antidote will work," Amanda explains.

"So what do you want me to do?" Ashley asks.

Amanda sighs depressingly.

"If he turns against us you are going to have to kill him," Amanda replies.

Ashley looks shocked at what she just heard.

Walking into the office now is Rob.

"Leave that to me," Rob says, "If and that's if he changes I'll take him out."

Amanda and Ashley shake their heads.

"Alright but that's only if he turns," Amanda says.

"Which he won't," Ashley states, "Teven is stronger than that."

"I hope so," Amanda says scared.

Rob and Ashley both leave the office and walk down the hall together.

"Rob do you think Teven will change?" Ashley asks.

"Knowing my cuz I highly doubt it," Rob replies, "He has more power than that Plagas Virus does."

Ashley smiles and shakes her head.

"Yeah he sure does," Ashley says agreeing.

Walking past Rob and Ashley is thirty year old, Nick Sweigard. Nick doesn't say a word to Ashley or Rob, instead he walks to Amanda's office and heads in. Ashley and Rob look back.

"He looks serious," Rob says.

"I wonder why?" Ashley questions.

Nick walks into Amanda's office and takes a seat in front of her desk.

"Nick?" Amanda questions.

"Javier's location is still lost?" Nick asks.

Amanda shakes her head confused.

"How is Stephen's condition?" Nick asks.

Amanda stares shocked at Nick.

"How did you know?" Amanda asks.

"It gets around but anyway," Nick replies.

"He's doing good," Amanda explains, "He is taking supplements to stunt the growth of the Plagas Virus and we are working on an antidote from Amanda Todd's blood."

Nick exhales in relief.

"That's good," Nick says, "Now for Javier Calderwood, we believe he is planning to attack Hawaii but we aren't sure when, how, or where."

Amanda gets nervous.

"That can't be," Amanda says, "The antidote isn't even able to be mass produced yet."

"If we get attacked before a mass production of this antidote there will be no hope left for Hawaii," Nick announces, "We are going to have to bust our asses to find this terrorist."

"I completely agree but how do we?" Amanda asks.

"If we have to crack into every wired conversation we will just to find the bastard," Nick replies.

"Will the president allow that though?" Amanda asks.

Nick swings his chair around in a 180 degree turn.

"Not sure," Nick replies, "Hopefully he will with this situation."

Amanda looks nervous.

"Let's pray the antidote it complete before Javier strikes," Amanda says.

"Yeah," Nick agrees.

**March 21, 2016**

**Kaimana Beach, HI**

**3:00 p.m.**

Arriving to the beach in a _Ford F-150_ is Kenny, twenty-four year old, Ashley Cravotta, and four year old, Caramia Cravotta. Walking towards the _F-150_ is Stephen as Kenny and Ashley get out. Kenny helps Caramia out before going to Stephen.

"Glad you could make it," Stephen says.

Stephen and Kenny grab hands.

"Same here bro," Kenny says.

Kenny looks out at the ocean.

"Man it's such a beautiful day today," Kenny state.

"Yeah and I'm happy we are able to come to the beach today of all days," Ashley admits.

Caramia sees Akira and immediately runs to her. Akira is with Alyse and Amanda. Stephen, Kenny, and Ashley follow behind Caramia.

"You three now get to meet Amanda Todd," Stephen explains , "The one who saved me from that mansion."

Stephen goes to Amanda.

"Alright you three this is Amanda Todd and Amanda this is my brother Kenny, sister-in-law, Ashley, and niece Caramia," Stephen announces.

"Nice to meet you," Amanda says.

"Same here," Kenny and Ashley say.

"Daddy can me and Akira make a sandcastle?" Caramia asks.

Kenny looks at Stephen and smiles and then looks at Caramia.

"Sure thing but stay in our view," Kenny replies.

Caramia and Akira cheer and then go running off to begin building their sandcastle. Ashley and Alyse immediately sit down and begin to sun tan as Kenny, Stephen, and Amanda walk along the beach.

"So how is the Plagas Virus condition?" Kenny asks.

"It's stable," Stephen replies, "So far the eggs haven't hatched yet thanks to the pills I'm taking."

"What are those pills anyway?" Amanda asks.

Stephen shrugs his shoulders.

"Hell if I know," Stephen replies, "I was concerned about them but the scientists said if they do anything to me that I should stop taking them and so far so good."

"That's good," Kenny says, "Do your daughter and wife know about this?"

Stephen shakes his head

"My cousin Amanda told them when I arrived back to the HQ with Amanda," Stephen replies, "So any news on Javier's location."

Kenny shakes his head.

"The bastard still is hiding but we'll get the son of a bitch one of these days," Kenny replies.

"Hopefully soon too," Amanda adds.

Running towards Caramia and Akira is Ben. Ben jumps to catch a Frisbee and lands straight onto Caramia and Akira's sandcastle that they just built. Caramia and Akira start crying so Stephen, Kenny, Ashley, Amanda, and Alyse run to them. Ben gets off and dusts off.

"Should have never built your sandcastle there anyway," Ben says.

Stephen goes up to Ben and grabs his arm as Ben goes to walk off.

"Hey who the hell do you think you are?" Stephen asks, "Apologize now."

Ben tosses his arm.

"Get the hell off me loser," Ben shouts.

Walking towards Ben is Melissa. Stephen immediately recognizes her.

"Melissa?" Stephen questions.

"Stephen!" Melissa says angrily.

Ben squirms to get free but Stephen doesn't lose grip so Ben glares.

"What the hell do you think you are doing to my brother?" Melissa ask, "First you hit me and now this? You are sure a fuck up."

"Excuse me?" Alyse questions getting into Melissa's face, "My husband is not a fuck up you bitch. You are the fucked up one.

"Wow you must be retarded if you married a woman abuser like him," Melissa says.

Alyse goes to strike Melissa but Kenny gets in the middle.

"Alright enough of this bullshit," Kenny says, "Apologize to our daughters and we'll let this slide."

"Kiss my ass," Ben says.

Stephen spins Ben to get him closer and then forces Ben's arm into Ben's back.

"I advise you just do what we say," Stephen says.

Ben is in pain.

"Let my brother go!" Melissa shouts.

Melissa pushes Kenny out of the way and ends up getting punched in the face by Alyse. Melissa falls back onto the sand. Melissa goes to get up and strike Alyse but Kenny quickly knocks Melissa of balance and then puts handcuffs on her.

"What are you doing?" Melissa asks.

"You are under arrest," Kenny replies, "Anything you say or do will be used against you in court. You have the right to an attorney upon the court hearing."

Kenny forces Melissa up and then looks towards Ben. Stephen then handcuffs Ben.

"The same goes for you shit bag," Stephen says.

Coming to Stephen and Kenny is a police officer who takes both Melissa and Ben away. Amanda is calming Caramia and Akira down with Ashley while this is all going on. When the officer is gone, Stephen, Alyse, Amanda, Kenny, and Ashley begin helping Caramia and Akira with their sandcastle.

"Let's make this the biggest sandcastle ever," Ashley says, "For the two princesses."

Caramia and Akira smile big as everyone begins to build the sandcastle. The days goes on like this. Around five the group cooks out eating hamburgers and hot dogs. Around seven the group heads to their vehicles.

"See you soon," Kenny says.

Stephen shakes his head and then the two drive off their own way for the day.


	52. Chapter 52

"Seven days have gone past since we last knew where Javier Calderwood was," Stephen explains.

**March 27, 2016**

**Eleos Corporation, HI**

**11:00 p.m.**

"Is it ready?" Javier asks on the phone.

"In an hour Honolulu will be bombed with the ZC Hex Plagas Virus and at the Pearl Harbor Historic Site will be attacked by BOWs and Hex Plagas infect creatures," Bob replies over the phone.

"Excellent," Javier says, "By tomorrow Honolulu will be ours and the President at the Pearl Harbor Historic Site will be dead."

Both Javier and Bob laugh evilly over the phone.

**March 27, 2016**

**Kalama Beach Park, Kailua, HI**

**10:45 p.m.**

Throwing an early surprised birthday party for Kenny is the Savinda Family. Stephen, Alyse, Amanda, Akira, Rob, Rick, Dan, Corey, Chase, Kenny, Ashley, Caramia, sixty-seven year old Bobby Letham, sixty-one year old Patty Letham, thirty-two year old Trisha Letham, thirty-one year old Jamie Letham, fifty-one year old Cosimo Cravotta, forty-four year old Ruth Cravotta, forty-two year old Tim Savinda, forty-four year old Renee Savinda, seventy year old Sandy Savinda, fifty-three year old Mary Savinda, Vince Mancuso, thirty-nine year old Ellen Mancuso, and seven year old Vincent Mancuso are all inside the park's building celebrating with Kenny.

"Never expected everyone to stay this long for me," Kenny says, "Thank you all it truly means the world to me."

"What can you say?" Cos says, "You are an amazing and talented person. You are the captain of the Navy for crying out loud. We also live here."

Everyone laughs as Stephen walks up to Kenny and holds his hand out.

"Thank you bro for serving our country since this shit came down," Stephen says.

Kenny shakes Stephen's hand.

"And thank you for always being there for me, my family, and our family," Kenny says.

Stephen smiles as does Kenny.

"Play that fucking music white boy!" Tim shouts.

Everyone busts out laughing as Chase puts the music on that goes throughout the room.

"How about you get your lazy bald ass up next time," Chase mumbles picking a song.

"Not Afraid" by Eminem plays as each member of the family is with their own group and doing different things. Most are talking and eating but others are just relaxing from working hard. Amanda and Alyse are outside looking out at the beach.

"Another wonderful day," Amanda says, "Hawaii as grown on me quickly."

"I know right?" Alyse questions.

Amanda and Alyse giggle as Stephen walks out.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Stephen asks.

"We sure are hunny," Alyse replies.

"Amanda I need to talk to you with Alyse," Stephen says, "Follow me."

Amanda now scared follows Stephen with Alyse. Stephen, Amanda, and Alyse stop at a picnic table and sit down.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" Amanda asks.

"You know how you have been welcomed in to Alyse, Akira, and my house?" Stephen replies.

Amanda shakes her head.

"Well Alyse and I have come to a conclusion that we want you to stay with us after all of this ends," Stephen says.

Amanda starts tearing up.

"Really?" Amanda asks.

"Of course," Stephen replies, "You are a part of the family and we grew attached to you."

Amanda starts crying so Stephen hugs her and then all of a sudden Stephen's _Droid_ goes off. Stephen ignores it but Alyse hears it.

"You probably should take it," Alyse says.

Stephen sighs and then grabs his _Droid_ and answers it.

"Yeah?" Stephen questions.

"Glad I could reach you," Amanda Sweigard says, "The President wants to speak with you as soon as possible."

"Right now?" Stephen questions.

"Yeah," Sweigard says.

"Alright I'll get there as quickly as possible," Stephen says.

"Okay," Amanda says, "I send the coordinates to where he is."

Stephen hangs up his _Droid_ and puts it away.

"Sorry but I got to be going," Stephen explains, "Obama wants to talk to me."

"It's alright but you should be apologizing to your brother not us," Alyse states.

Stephen shakes his head, kisses Alyse, and then hugs Amanda.

"See you both later," Stephen says.

Stephen runs inside as Alyse sighs. Stephen immediately goes to Kenny.

"Bro!" Stephen shouts.

Kenny turns to Stephen.

"What's up?" Kenny questions.

"I'm sorry but I have to go," Stephen explains, "Obama needs me."

"Alright," Kenny says, "Thanks for coming and helping out. See you soon."

"Yeah and you're welcome," Stephen says.

Kenny and Stephen grab hands and then hug. Stephen then quickly rushes out the door.

"Bye everyone!" Stephen shouts.

Stephen runs to his _Shelby Cobra_ and types in the coordinates to the Pearl Harbor Historic Site on his GPS. Stephen drives out of the parking lot and heads to get onto I-H-3 West. Stephen listens to his iPod while heading for the president.

"I wonder what Obama wants to talk to me about?" Stephen wonders.

Stephen bypasses slow cars to get to Obama as quick as possible.

"Goddamn slow drivers!" Stephen shouts.

**March 27, 2016**

**Joint Base Pearl Harbor-Hickam, Honolulu, HI**

**11:25 p.m.**

Soon Stephen arrives to the Pearl Harbor Historic Site and parks his _Shelby Cobra_. Stephen rushes into the building Obama is at. Stephen passes security guards just missing his cousin Ashley and goes to the room where he sees fifty-four year old Barrack Obama with a couple of security guards and his fifty-two year old wife, Michelle Obama.

"Ah if it isn't my good friend Stephen Jeffcoat," Obama says.

Stephen and Obama shake hands.

"You asked for me Mister President?" Stephen questions.

"Please call be Obama," Obama says.

"Yes sir," Stephen says, "I mean Obama."

Obama smiles and then takes a seat.

"Please take a seat," Obama says.

Stephen sits down next to Michelle in front of Obama who is at a desk.

"Would you like coffee or anything?" Obama asks.

"No thank you," Stephen replies, "I just came from my brothers surprise birthday party."

"I'm sorry how old will he be?" Obama asks.

"It's alright and he'll be twenty-six March twenty-ninth," Stephen replies.

"My how time flies but anyway I asked for you here to discuss some things about Javier Calderwood," Obama explains, "I believe we have located him, the Navy and Marines will be called in as we speak with some of our secret agents."

"That's good," Stephen says.

"Now have you heard of the corporation called Eleos?" Obama asks.

"Not sure I have why?" Stephen replies.

"Javier has been running this corporation right under our noses since we first arrive here back in 2011," Obama explains, "This corporation has been used to produce his ZC Virus, Hex Plagas, and new ZC Hex Plagas Virus. Eleos also has been putting these weapons on the black market for anyone to buy. If we want to stop this from getting worse we need to capture and bring Javier to justice now."

"I totally agree," Stephen says.

**March 27, 2016**

**Marine Corps Air Station Kaneohe Bay, Kailua, HI**

**11:45 p.m.**

At the Marine Corps Air Station is Rob, Rick, Kenny, Dan, Chase, Mike, Corey, and Jeff. They are all in the computer room looking for the exact location of Javier Calderwood.

"Where the fuck are you?" Kenny asks.

**March 27, 2016**

**Marine Corps Air Station Kaneohe Bay, Kailua, HI**

**11:58 p.m.**

Time goes by while searching for Javier when all of a sudden Dan notices something moving towards Honolulu.

"What's that?" Dan asks.

Chase loads up the object and then everyone looks at it.

"It's a missile!" Kenny shouts.

Kenny quickly grabs the phone and calls Stephen.

**March 27, 2016**

**Joint Base Pearl Harbor-Hickam, Honolulu, HI**

**11:58 p.m.**

"Stephen I have enjoyed out friendship but this will be the last year I'm president so please no matter who becomes president protect them and their family like you have me and my family," Obama says walking around his desk.

"I promise I will," Stephen says.

"I want to thank you for all you have done these past five years serving me as an agent," Obama says, "You are the greatest agent anyone could ask for."

"Thank you sir," Stephen says watching Obama walk around.

All of a sudden Stephen's Droid goes off pissing Stephen off.


	53. Chapter 53

"I'm sorry," Stephen says.

"It's alright go ahead and answer it," Obama announces.

Stephen grabs his Droid and answers it.

"Hello?" Stephen asks.

"Bro, bro?" Kenny questions.

"Yeah I'm here," Stephen answers.

"Where are you?" Kenny asks.

"Pearl Harbor Historic Site why?" Stephen replies.

"Get the hell out of there!" Kenny shouts.

From the window Obama, the two security guards, and Stephen see a missile flying over Honolulu. The missile opens up and explodes causing smoke to fly throughout Honolulu. Everything around the explosion shakes causing Stephen to secure Obama and Michelle from any damage.

"Bro, bro?" Kenny shouts, "Stephen are you okay?"

Stephen is shocked at what he is seeing.

"Yeah," Stephen replies, "But all hell has just broke lose."

Stephen's _Droid_ goes off.

"Shit I got someone else on the line," Stephen says, "I'll get back right away."

Stephen clicks over.

"Yeah?" Stephen questions.

"Hun!" Alyse shouts.

"What's wrong?" Stephen asks.

"Amanda is gone!" Alyse replies.

"What?" Stephen questions, "Where did she go?

"She just went to the restroom and never came back," Alyse explains.

"Shit," Stephen says, "Alright I'll see what I can do but whatever you and the others do, do not enter Honolulu. We are under attack."

"What?" Alyse questions.

Stephen clicks back over to Kenny.

"Bro?" Stephen questions.

"Yeah?" Kenny replies.

"Where are you?" Stephen asks.

"The Marine Corps Air Station near Kailua," Kenny replies, "Why?"

"Amanda has gone missing and I need you to find here" Stephen replies, "I need to get the president and his wife out of danger so I can't get to her right away."

"Alright, me and the others will search for her," Kenny says.

"Thanks bro," Stephen says.

Stephen hangs up his _Droid_ and puts it away.

"What's going on?" Michelle asks.

"We are being attacked by Javier," Stephen replies.

Stephen grabs his handgun.

"Alright I'm going to get you both out of here," Stephen says.

"No you got to find Amanda Todd," Obama states, "She is our only help to ending this war."

"But?" Stephen goes to question.

"We'll be fine," Obama says, "You're cousin Nick and Amanda are here too."

Rushing into the room is Nick with Amanda.

"Thank god you three are alright," Amanda says.

From the outside come BOWs that crash right into the bulletproof window.

"What is that?" Michelle asks in a scream.

"No clue," Stephen says.

"Mr. President we are going to evacuate by helicopter right away," Nick explains, "We are heading up to the roof."

"Okay," Obama says.

Nick and Amanda walk out of the room with Michelle and Obama. Obama stops right at the doorway and looks to Stephen.

"You're cousin Ashley will be assisting you on this mission to find Amanda Todd," Obama says, "Please for the sake our world find her. I wish you luck and stay safe."

"You too Obama," Stephen says.

Obama walks out of the room. Stephen looks out the window at the creatures.

"Great monsters," Stephen says.

Stephen rushes out another set of doors and ends up meeting up with his cousin Ashley.

"Teven what is going on?" Ashley asks.

"We are under attack by Javier," Stephen replies.

"Oh great," Ashley says, "What a way to start off my actual career of being an agent."

"I heard you became an agent just never thought you would want to be one," Stephen explains.

"Well here I am," Ashley states, "Agent Ashley Freeman."

Stephen grabs is _Droid_ and calls Kenny.

"Bro?" Stephen questions.

"Yeah?" Kenny questions.

"Plans have changed," Stephen explains, "I'm going after Amanda. You and the others need to find Javier right away."

"Gotcha," Kenny says, "We're on our way to find him as we speak."

"See you soon," Stephen says.

Stephen hangs up his _Droid_ and puts it away. Soon Stephen and Ashley come to a double set of steel doors. Stephen checks his ammo and then goes to one side of the door. Ashley grabs her _Smith & Wesson SW1911_ and checks the ammo.

"I'm ready," Ashley says.

Stephen slowly grabs the door knob and then pulls it open.

**March 28, 2016**

**Joint Base Pearl Harbor-Hickam, Honolulu, HI**

**12:05 a.m.**

Outside are multiple BOWs that surround the area. Stephen and Ashley rush outside shooting the BOWs. Right after running out, a BOW from the roof goes to jump onto Ashley causing Ashley to scream thus having Stephen quickly spin around and shoot the BOW in the head instantly killing it. The BOW then lands on Ashley knocking her to the ground. Stephen kicks the BOW off Ashley and helps her up.

"We need to get to my car," Stephen says, "There are too many."

"Alright," Ashley says.

From behind a BOW goes to strike Stephen but Ashley quickly shoots the BOW, having her bullet fly right past Stephen's cheek and into the BOW, stunning it. Stephen grabs a hold of the Bow and snaps its neck. Stephen lets go having the BOW drop to the ground dead. More BOWs run towards Stephen and Ashley.

"Run!" Stephen shouts.

Stephen and Ashley beginning running to Stephen's _Shelby Cobra_, killing BOWs in their way. Stephen and Ashley make it to the _Shelby Cobra_ and get inside right away. BOWs now begin surrounding the _Shelby Cobra_ as Stephen starts it up.

"Buckle up and hold on," Stephen declares.

Ashley buckles up as Stephen shifts the car in drive and then peels out of the parking lot bypassing the large BOWs and taking out the smaller sized ones.

**March 28, 2016**

**Over Honolulu, HI**

**12:15 a.m.**

Flying over Honolulu are Kenny, Mike, Jeff, and Corey in one _Bell UH-1Y Venom_ and Rob, Dan, Rick, and Chase in another _Bell UH-1Y Venom_. The eight see the disaster caused by the missile explosion. Everyone exposed to the missile dead and was turned into CZ Hex Plagas Virus Zombies.

"No," Mike says.

"Damn it!" Kenny shouts hitting the side of the helicopter.

"Kenny what are Javier's coordinates?" Rob asks over the radio.

"Diamond Head Road, Honolulu, Hawaii 96815," Kenny replies.

"Roger that," Rob says, "Let's get that Javier bastard"

Kenny and his team follow Rob and his team to Javier's headquarters in Honolulu.

**March 28, 2016**

**Honolulu, HI**

**12:30 a.m.**

Kenny and his team along with Rob and his team arrive to their location. They quickly exit the helicopters and rush to the entrance of the building.

"Eleos Corporation?" Chase questions.

"So where are all the guards?" Dan asks.

"Who cares," Rick replies, "Let's just head inside and find this Javier bastard and end all of this bullshit."

"Alright here we go," Kenny says.

The two teams rush into the Eleos Corporation building.

**March 28, 2016**

**Eleos Corporation, HI**

**12:33 a.m.**

The two teams rapidly look back and forth throughout the entrance and meet up in the center of the room.

"Looks empty," Jeff says.

"You think they could have left?" Corey asks.

"They shouldn't of been able to get away from our radar," Mike explains.

The intercom comes on.

"Greetings my eight friends," Javier says, "It is so nice to finally meet you all. If you are wondering where the guards are you won't have to worry because they are all dead because of the ZC Hex Plagas Virus but then again you should worry because they still are inside my building guarding me and the samples. Oh look what we have here, my guards are on their way to you now. I wish you the best of luck."

The intercom goes off. ZC Hex Zombies begin to flow into the entrance hall surround the two teams.

"Shit," Chase says, "I knew this seemed too easy."


	54. Chapter 54

"I'm sorry," Stephen says.

"It's alright go ahead and answer it," Obama announces.

Stephen grabs his Droid and answers it.

"Hello?" Stephen asks.

"Bro, bro?" Kenny questions.

"Yeah I'm here," Stephen answers.

"Where are you?" Kenny asks.

"Pearl Harbor Historic Site why?" Stephen replies.

"Get the hell out of there!" Kenny shouts.

From the window Obama, the two security guards, and Stephen see a missile flying over Honolulu. The missile opens up and explodes causing smoke to fly throughout Honolulu. Everything around the explosion shakes causing Stephen to secure Obama and Michelle from any damage.

"Bro, bro?" Kenny shouts, "Stephen are you okay?"

Stephen is shocked at what he is seeing.

"Yeah," Stephen replies, "But all hell has just broke lose."

Stephen's _Droid_ goes off.

"Shit I got someone else on the line," Stephen says, "I'll get back right away."

Stephen clicks over.

"Yeah?" Stephen questions.

"Hun!" Alyse shouts.

"What's wrong?" Stephen asks.

"Amanda is gone!" Alyse replies.

"What?" Stephen questions, "Where did she go?

"She just went to the restroom and never came back," Alyse explains.

"Shit," Stephen says, "Alright I'll see what I can do but whatever you and the others do, do not enter Honolulu. We are under attack."

"What?" Alyse questions.

Stephen clicks back over to Kenny.

"Bro?" Stephen questions.

"Yeah?" Kenny replies.

"Where are you?" Stephen asks.

"The Marine Corps Air Station near Kailua," Kenny replies, "Why?"

"Amanda has gone missing and I need you to find here" Stephen replies, "I need to get the president and his wife out of danger so I can't get to her right away."

"Alright, me and the others will search for her," Kenny says.

"Thanks bro," Stephen says.

Stephen hangs up his _Droid_ and puts it away.

"What's going on?" Michelle asks.

"We are being attacked by Javier," Stephen replies.

Stephen grabs his handgun.

"Alright I'm going to get you both out of here," Stephen says.

"No you got to find Amanda Todd," Obama states, "She is our only help to ending this war."

"But?" Stephen goes to question.

"We'll be fine," Obama says, "You're cousin Nick and Amanda are here too."

Rushing into the room is Nick with Amanda.

"Thank god you three are alright," Amanda says.

From the outside come BOWs that crash right into the bulletproof window.

"What is that?" Michelle asks in a scream.

"No clue," Stephen says.

"Mr. President we are going to evacuate by helicopter right away," Nick explains, "We are heading up to the roof."

"Okay," Obama says.

Nick and Amanda walk out of the room with Michelle and Obama. Obama stops right at the doorway and looks to Stephen.

"You're cousin Ashley will be assisting you on this mission to find Amanda Todd," Obama says, "Please for the sake our world find her. I wish you luck and stay safe."

"You too Obama," Stephen says.

Obama walks out of the room. Stephen looks out the window at the creatures.

"Great monsters," Stephen says.

Stephen rushes out another set of doors and ends up meeting up with his cousin Ashley.

"Teven what is going on?" Ashley asks.

"We are under attack by Javier," Stephen replies.

"Oh great," Ashley says, "What a way to start off my actual career of being an agent."

"I heard you became an agent just never thought you would want to be one," Stephen explains.

"Well here I am," Ashley states, "Agent Ashley Freeman."

Stephen grabs is _Droid_ and calls Kenny.

"Bro?" Stephen questions.

"Yeah?" Kenny questions.

"Plans have changed," Stephen explains, "I'm going after Amanda. You and the others need to find Javier right away."

"Gotcha," Kenny says, "We're on our way to find him as we speak."

"See you soon," Stephen says.

Stephen hangs up his _Droid_ and puts it away. Soon Stephen and Ashley come to a double set of steel doors. Stephen checks his ammo and then goes to one side of the door. Ashley grabs her _Smith & Wesson SW1911_ and checks the ammo.

"I'm ready," Ashley says.

Stephen slowly grabs the door knob and then pulls it open.

**March 28, 2016**

**Joint Base Pearl Harbor-Hickam, Honolulu, HI**

**12:05 a.m.**

Outside are multiple BOWs that surround the area. Stephen and Ashley rush outside shooting the BOWs. Right after running out, a BOW from the roof goes to jump onto Ashley causing Ashley to scream thus having Stephen quickly spin around and shoot the BOW in the head instantly killing it. The BOW then lands on Ashley knocking her to the ground. Stephen kicks the BOW off Ashley and helps her up.

"We need to get to my car," Stephen says, "There are too many."

"Alright," Ashley says.

From behind a BOW goes to strike Stephen but Ashley quickly shoots the BOW, having her bullet fly right past Stephen's cheek and into the BOW, stunning it. Stephen grabs a hold of the Bow and snaps its neck. Stephen lets go having the BOW drop to the ground dead. More BOWs run towards Stephen and Ashley.

"Run!" Stephen shouts.

Stephen and Ashley beginning running to Stephen's _Shelby Cobra_, killing BOWs in their way. Stephen and Ashley make it to the _Shelby Cobra_ and get inside right away. BOWs now begin surrounding the _Shelby Cobra_ as Stephen starts it up.

"Buckle up and hold on," Stephen declares.

Ashley buckles up as Stephen shifts the car in drive and then peels out of the parking lot bypassing the large BOWs and taking out the smaller sized ones.

**March 28, 2016**

**Over Honolulu, HI**

**12:15 a.m.**

Flying over Honolulu are Kenny, Mike, Jeff, and Corey in one _Bell UH-1Y Venom_ and Rob, Dan, Rick, and Chase in another _Bell UH-1Y Venom_. The eight see the disaster caused by the missile explosion. Everyone exposed to the missile dead and was turned into CZ Hex Plagas Virus Zombies.

"No," Mike says.

"Damn it!" Kenny shouts hitting the side of the helicopter.

"Kenny what are Javier's coordinates?" Rob asks over the radio.

"Diamond Head Road, Honolulu, Hawaii 96815," Kenny replies.

"Roger that," Rob says, "Let's get that Javier bastard"

Kenny and his team follow Rob and his team to Javier's headquarters in Honolulu.

**March 28, 2016**

**Honolulu, HI**

**12:30 a.m.**

Kenny and his team along with Rob and his team arrive to their location. They quickly exit the helicopters and rush to the entrance of the building.

"Eleos Corporation?" Chase questions.

"So where are all the guards?" Dan asks.

"Who cares," Rick replies, "Let's just head inside and find this Javier bastard and end all of this bullshit."

"Alright here we go," Kenny says.

The two teams rush into the Eleos Corporation building.

**March 28, 2016**

**Eleos Corporation, HI**

**12:33 a.m.**

The two teams rapidly look back and forth throughout the entrance and meet up in the center of the room.

"Looks empty," Jeff says.

"You think they could have left?" Corey asks.

"They shouldn't have been able to get away from our radar," Mike explains.

The intercom comes on.

"Greetings my eight friends," Javier says, "It is so nice to finally meet you all. If you are wondering where the guards are you won't have to worry because they are all dead because of the ZC Hex Plagas Virus but then again you should worry because they still are inside my building guarding me and the samples. Oh look what we have here, my guards are on their way to you now. I wish you the best of luck."

The intercom goes off. ZC Hex Zombies begin to flow into the entrance hall surround the two teams.

"Shit," Chase says, "I knew this seemed too easy."


	55. Chapter 55

Ashley grabs Stephen's jacket and takes it off. With the help of Amanda, Ashley and Amanda takes Stephen's shirt off revealing the wound. The wound is bleeding but slowly closing up.

"How is that possible?" Ashley asks.

"Let's just say that the Plagas Virus inside me has hatched," Stephen replies.

"No," Amanda says, "You were suppose to take the antidote."

The wound has finally fully healed so Stephen puts his shirt and jacket back on.

"I figured we should save it just in case something like this would happen so a mass production of the antidote would be easier to complete," Stephen explains, "And besides it seems like I have complete control of the Plagas Virus anyway."

Stephen gets up as does Ashley. Stephen puts his hand out to Amanda. Amanda takes Stephen hand and gets helped up.

"Now let's get you some clothes and get the hell out of here," Stephen declares.

Amanda looks down and notices she is naked. Amanda screams embarrassed.

"Now she realizes she's naked?" Ashley questions.

Stephen laughs as Amanda covers herself.

**March 28, 2016**

**Eleos Corporation, HI**

**1:10 a.m.**

On the thirtieth floor is the team of Kenny, Rob, Dan, Rick, Jeff, Corey, Chase, and Mike. The eight are running through yet another hallway.

"Damn it!" Kenny shouts, "Where the fuck is the way to the top floor?"

Plaga Sanguijuela appear in front of the team.

"What the fuck is that?" Corey asks.

"Must be one of Javier's many experiments with Hex Plagas or ZC Virus," Rob replies.

"Whatever it is," Dan says, "The fucking things are getting out of our way."

The team begins to shoot the Plaga Sanguijuela killing them all but more appear.

"Is there any end to these goddamn monsters?" Rick asks shouting.

**March 28, 2016**

**Eleos Corporation, HI**

**1:11 a.m.**

Laughing in his office is Javier.

"Such losers," Javier says, "They will never been able to reach me or the lab."

Javier soon releases that Amanda is missing.

"What the fuck?" Javier questions.

Javier has the camera rotate throughout the room and sees the dead snake.

"Who could have gotten into the lab and killed my Serpiente Invencible?" Javier questions.

Javier looks at the other cameras and sees Stephen, Ashley, and Amanda running down a hall killing De Un Solo Ojo Parásito.

"No!" Javier shouts slamming his fist on his desk, "That bastard of an agent is still alive!"

Javier presses buttons on his keyboards.

"Well he won't be for long," Javier says, "Once he enters the lab pool he'll be attacked and killed by my Cocodrilo Mortal, Mandíbulas De Tiburón, and Medusas De La Caja."

**March 28, 2016**

**Eleos Corporation, HI**

**1:15 a.m.**

Stephen, Ashley, and Amanda reach a pool room.

"How can something this big be in a building like this?" Ashley asks.

"No clue but stay on guard," Stephen replies, "We have no clue what will attack us."

Jumping out of the pool is a Mandíbulas De Tiburón.

"Like that," Stephen says glaring.

"A Great White?" Amanda questions.

"Great now how do we get to the other door?" Ashley asks.

Stephen looks at the other side and sees the door being guarded by Medusas De La Caja.

"Box Jellyfish?" Stephen questions.

Stephen looks around the room seeing Cocodrilo Mortal. Stephen finally notices the camera.

"So Javier has been watching our ever move has he?" Stephen asks.

Stephen flicks off the camera and then shoots it out.

**March 28, 2016**

**Eleos Corporation, HI**

**1:16 a.m.**

"That fucking bastard!" Javier shouts, "I want him dead, dead!"

**March 28, 2016**

**Eleos Corporation, HI**

**1:20 a.m.**

Still on the thirtieth floor are Kenny and the team.

"Is there an elevator anywhere?" Mike asks.

"Yeah right there," Chase replies pointing.

The team rushes to the elevator and gets inside. Rob pushes the up button and so the elevator doors close and the elevator rises up.

**March 28, 2016**

**Eleos Corporation, HI**

**2:00 a.m.**

Riding up an elevator is Stephen, Ashley, and Amanda. Stephen is leaning against the wall.

"That originally took longer than I hoped," Stephen explains.

"At least we were able to kill all those Aquarian BOWs," Ashley states.

"True but I'm wondering what Javier will throw at us next," Stephen says.

"Who knows," Amanda says, "Javier is a sick, twisted man."

**March 28, 2016**

**Eleos Corporation, HI**

**2:02 a.m.**

On the fortieth floor are Ashley and Michael.

"How much more do we have to wait for them to arrive on this level?" Ashley asks.

"Anytime now," Michael replies closing his laptop and disconnecting it from a control system, "I cracked into both elevators and set them to stop on this floor. The two teams will meet up and think they are being attacked so they'll kill each other making our job much easier."

"If they are that stupid," Ashley says.

Michael just rolls his eyes and walks out of the room and into a hallway. Ashley follows him closely.

**March 28, 2016**

**Eleos Corporation, HI**

**2:10 a.m.**

The elevators open into a dark room. Only lights from the elevator cast into the large room.

"Alright what the fucking is going to happen to us next?" Jeff questions.

"Who knows but keep your eyes peeled," Kenny declares.

Kenny and the team exits the elevator and soon hears three sets of footsteps. The team quickly turns around and sees a light coming from another elevator.

"We aren't alone," Corey says.

Walking away from the elevator in the dark room is Stephen, Amanda, and Ashley.

"What the hell is going on now?" Stephen questions.

Amanda accidently walks into Kenny and falls down. Kenny turns on his gun light and points it at Amanda. Stephen sees this and pushes Kenny down not knowing who he is. Kenny and Stephen begin struggling to overpower the other as the others begin pointing their weapons all around the room trying to find Kenny. The two end up standing with their guns pointing at each other as Ashley finds a light switch turning it on. The lights go on revealing the two teams to each other.

"Stephen!" Kenny blurts out.

"Kenny?" Stephen questions.

"How did you get up here so fast?" Kenny asks.

"That elevator," Stephen replies moving his head towards the elevator.

"Then who ran into me?" Kenny asks.

Amanda walks up behind Stephen.

"Sorry it was dark and I couldn't see anything," Amanda explains.

Kenny and Stephen lower their weapons as do the others.

"So you got Amanda?" Rob questions, "Now all we need to do is stop Javier and prevent any more destruction to Hawaii."

"But first how do we get to him if the elevators won't go up anymore," Rick asks coming out of an elevator."

"What do you mean?" Dan asks.

"I tried making the elevator go beyond this floor but it won't accept my request," Rick replies.

"So someone must have cracked into the elevator's system and stops all elevators from going past the fortieth floor?" Jeff questions.

"Who in the fuck can do that?" Corey asks.

"Mostly likely someone who works here," Chase replies.

"So we aren't alone on this level after all," Mike says, "Just perfect."

Ashley looks around the room and sees a hallway.

"Maybe the person or thing that cracked the system went through this hallway," Ashley states.

"Let's check it out," Stephen says.

Kenny shakes his head in agreement. The two teams head towards the hallway and into it.

"What level was Amanda on?" Kenny asks.

"The thirteenth floor," Stephen replies, "The lab part of this building."

"A damn invisible snake was guarding her and nearly killed Teven but I managed to kill it and save Teven," Ashley explains.

"Nearly killed?" Rob questions.

"Don't worry I'm perfectly fine," Stephen mentions, "It was just a little bite."


	56. Chapter 56

**March 28, 2016**

**Eleos Corporation, HI**

**2:15 a.m.**

Entering yet another dark room is the two teams.

"It feels like we aren't alone," Dan explains.

"That's because you aren't," Michael states.

Michael turns on the lights revealing himself and Ashley Newingham.

"Mike!" Stephen shouts.

"Ashley?" Mike questions.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" Michael asks.

Stephen and the whole team points their guns at Michael.

"What the hell are you doing here with Ashley?" Stephen asks.

"We work here," Michael replies, "Javier is our boss, our master, our God."

"Javier is no more than a fucking lunatic!" Kenny shouts.

Michael glares at Kenny and point his _American Tactical C45_ at Kenny.

"I advise you to watch your mouth or you're going to get shot," Michael declares.

"Fuck you," Kenny says.

Michael shoots Kenny in the leg sending Kenny down to the ground. The team doesn't budge because a bullet from Kenny's gun goes flying straight into Michael's right eye blowing a hole through his head. Stephen sees Ashley Newingham freaked out, covered in Michael's blood through the hole in Michael's head. Michael's body drops as Kenny gets back onto his feet.

"Having a fake leg can sure come in handy sometimes," Kenny says dusting off his jeans.

Ashley Newingham falls to the ground holding Michael's dead body crying her heart out. Mike goes to walk towards Ashley Newingham but she grabs the _American Tactical C45_ and points it at Mike.

"Ashley it's me, Mike," Mike states, "Don't you remember."

Ashley Newingham doesn't answer instead she points to gun to her head and puts her finger on the trigger.

"Ashley don't!" Stephen shouts.

Stephen and Mike rush to stop Ashley Newingham but are too slow. Ashley Newingham pulls the trigger blowing her brains out of her head making her fall down instantly dead. Ashley and Amanda both scream as Stephen stops dead in his tracks. Mike's knees collapse from the shock while the others stare shocked at what has just happened. Mike begins to cry as he slams his fist into the tile floor.

"Why did she have to do that?" Mike asks, "Damn it! I should have been a better friend than none of this would have happened."

Stephen looks back at Mike and then walks to him. Stephen wraps his arms around Mike comforting his as he cries.

"This isn't your fault," Stephen says, "Ashley just wasn't stable with all that has been happening."

"But still," Mike blurts out.

"Not buts now let's revenge Ashley by stopping Javier," Stephen says, "It's what Ashley would want."

Mike looks up at Stephen's face.

"How do you know?" Mike asks.

"I know my best friend the best," Stephen replies with a tear falling down his face, "Ashley was suffering because of Javier."

Stephen stands up and holds his hand out.

"Let's end this," Stephen says.

Mike shakes his head and then grabs Stephen's hand. Stephen helps Mike up and then the two stare at the rest of the team.

"So how do we get to the top floor now?" Chase asks.

"The stairs," Rob replies.

Rob moves his head pointing to a flight of stairs. The team reconnects and heads for the stairway. They all look down and then up.

"I seriously hate heights," Stephen explains with his twitching heights.

"Same here," Amanda says.

The team begins ascending up the stairs.

**March 28, 2016**

**Eleos Corporation, HI**

**2:30 a.m.**

The team has reached the final floor of Eleos Corporation and walks into a large room. Each member has their weapon out.

"Alright where is Javier?" Kenny questions.

The team walks further into the room. The stairway doors behind them slam shut so they are quickly turn around pointing their guns in that direction.

"There is no way that was just the wind," Rick concludes.

"That's because it was me," Javier says.

The team quickly turns around and sees Javier in front of them.

"Javier!" Stephen shouts.

"So we finally meet Agent Stephen Jeffrey Jeffcoat," Javier says, "I been wondering when you would come for me. Never thought it be when the eggs inside you hatched."

Everyone looks at Stephen.

"What does he mean by that cuz?" Rob asks.

Stephen looks down.

"The Plagas Virus hatched inside me," Stephen replies.

"But you took the antidote," Kenny says.

"I didn't," Stephen explains, "I gave it up so more can be produced to prevent anything like this from happening."

"But it did happen and now look," Rob says, "You're infected."

"There is no need to worry," Stephen states, "I have full control."

"And that is where you are wrong," Javier says.

Javier raises his hand and points his palm at Stephen. Stephen begins feeling pain in his chest. Stephen grabs his chest shouting in pain. Stephen quickly drops to his knees dropping his gun at the same time.

"Stephen!" Amanda shouts.

Amanda runs to Stephen's side and holds him.

"Stephen are you alright?" Amanda asks, "Stephen?"

"Now grab Amanda and bring her to me," Javier declares.

Stephen grabs Amanda and begins to pull her towards Javier.

"Stephen no let me go!" Amanda shouts.

"Bro!" Kenny shouts pointing his gun at Javier, "You bastard what have you done to my brother?"

"I only gained control of him," Javier replies, "He's my bitch now."

Stephen stops in front of Javier.

"No release Amanda," Javier says.

Amanda is crying, scared out of her mind. Stephen smirks and then pushes Amanda backwards.

"Grab Amanda and get out of here!" Stephen shouts.

"What?" Javier questions.

Stephen quickly grabs his knife and forces it into Javier's throat. Blood pours out of Javier's neck onto Stephen. Stephen glares evilly at Javier. Ashley goes to Amanda and brings her back to the team.

"Get out of here!" Stephen shouts.

"No!" Kenny yells, "We aren't leaving without you!"

Javier grabs Stephen by the throat and begins choking Stephen. Stephen loses grip of his knife so Javier tosses Stephen to the ground and then rips the knife out of his neck, tossing it to the ground near the window.

"Cuz!" Rob shouts, "You bastard!"

The whole team begins shooting at Javier. Javier is shot backwards but immediately stops at the window. Amanda is near Stephen checking on him. Stephen is coughing up blood as Amanda holds him.

"Stephen it's going to be alright," Amanda says.

Javier begins to laugh and then releases all the bullets from his body.

"What the fuck?" Dan questions.

"Keep shooting!" Kenny shouts.

The whole team continues to shoot but Javier this time dodges each and every bullet. Javier then reaches the team and pushes his hand up to them, not touching them, but sending every single one of them into the wall behind them. The whole team gets the wind knocked out of them.

"No!" Amanda shouts.

Stephen is struggling to breath but slowing starts to get up.

"No don't move," Amanda says.

Stephen ignores Amanda and stands up.

"Javier you asshole," Stephen says.

Javier turns to Stephen.

"Well it's a surprise that you are still alive but that won't be for long," Javier says.

Javier rushes to Stephen and grabs him by the neck. Javier lifts Stephen into the air and begins choking the life out of Stephen.

"Let him go!" Amanda shouts.

Amanda begins hitting Javier so Javier just whips Amanda out of the way and into the wall near the others. The others begin to realize what is happening.

"No!" Ashley shouts, "Teven!"

Javier laughs evilly as Stephen struggles to breathe and get free.

"Time to die," Javier says.

Javier snaps Stephen's neck killing him.

"No!" Kenny shouts, "Stephen!"

Stephen's body floats lifeless in Javier's hand. Javier smiles evilly and then tosses Stephen's body to the side. Ashley goes to run to Stephen but Rob stops her dead in her tracks.

"You'll be killed instantly!" Rob shouts.

"I don't care!" Ashley says, "I can't and won't live without my Teven!"

Javier slowly walks towards the team so Kenny risks his life. Kenny gets up, runs to Javier, and punches Javier straight in the face knocking Javier back a few feet. The doors behind the team unlock. Javier is stunned from the punch.

"Alright everyone down the stairs!" Chase shouts.


	57. Chapter 57

Kenny picks up Amanda and begins to run down the stairs with the others. Amanda watches the lifeless body of Stephen has she is carried down the flight of stairs.

"Stephen you promised me," Amanda says.

Amanda blacks out. The team runs down the flight of stairs as Javier slowly follows them.

**March 28, 2016**

**Eleos Corporation, HI**

**3:15 a.m.**

The team reaches the fortieth floor of Eleos Corporation and continues to descend down the stairs. Javier still is slowly following them down. Soon Rob's _Blackberry_ goes off so he answers it.

"It's not the perfect time," Rob says.

"I know but I need to tell you that the President is going to bomb Honolulu so you and the others need to get out now!" Amanda Sweigard states.

"What that can't be!" Rob shouts.

"I'm sorry but the missile is already heading to Honolulu," Amanda Sweigard says.

Rob's _Blackberry _cuts out.

"Hello?" Rob questions, "Hello? Damn it."

Rob forces his _Blackberry_ into his pocket.

"Who was that?" Rick asks.

"It was Stephen's cousin Amanda," Rob replies, "A missile is on the way here to incinerate all the infected."

"What?" Dan questions, "We need to get out of here now!"

The team runs down the stairs faster.

Rob looks up the stairs as a tear falls down his face.

"I'm sorry cuz," Rob says, "Rest In Peace good friend."

**March 28, 2016**

**One Hundred Miles From Honolulu, HI**

**3:30 a.m.**

A missile is flying at top speed from Honolulu, Hawaii ready to explode once it's target has been reached. The team of Kenny and the others are still in the Eleos Corporation Building running down the stairs to escape Javier.

**March 28, 2016**

**Eleos Corporation, HI**

**3:45 a.m.**

The team has reached the fifteenth floor of Eleos Corporation and are stopped by ZC Hex Zombies.

"Shit not now," Jeff says.

The team stops and looks around the room.

"We are surrounded," Corey states.

"Now what?" Mike asks.

"Looks like we will be fighting our way out of here," Ashley replies, "I was praying we didn't have to."

The team begins shooting the ZC Hex Zombies killing them off one at a time. Javier finally reaches the floor.

"Look what I have here," Javier says.

The team turns to see Javier heading their way.

"Shit," Chase says, "We need to hurry."

The team continues to shoot the ZC Hex Zombies as Javier slowly creeps up closer to them.

"This will be so much fun," Javier says.

All the ZC Hex Zombies are finally killed so the team begins to head for the other stairway but Javier quickly dashes to it and blocks the entrance.

"Where do you think you're going?" Javier asks.

"Get the fuck out of the way!" Kenny shouts.

The team begins using the last of their ammo on Javier and soon they all run out. Javier laughs evilly as he releases all the bullets from his body. The team nervously starts walking backwards as Javier begins to walk towards them.

"This is the end of the line," Javier says, "I hope you enjoyed your lives to the fullest."

Javier raises his hand up into the air and goes to use his powers but all of the sudden a fast wind races through the room sending Javier straight into the wall. Smoke flows around Javier. Once the smoke clears the team notices Javier on the ground with someone standing in front of him. Rob points his handgun at the person.

"Who are you? Rob shouts.

The person turns to the team snapping his neck and then placing sunglasses on his face. Amanda finally wakes up and sees the person.

"Ste, Stephen," Amanda says.

Amanda's vision fully comes back and notices the person.

"Stephen!" Amanda shouts.

Amanda runs as quick as possible to the person.

"No!" Kenny yells.

Kenny goes to stop Amanda but is too slow. Amanda runs and runs and then jumps into the person's arms.

"You really are alive!" Amanda cries.

The person hugs Amanda tightly.

"I promised I'll protect you and never leave your side," Stephen says.

The team officially realizes that the person is Stephen.

"How?" Dan questions, "Javier snapped your neck."

Stephen walks to the team with Amanda around his waist.

"I'm not going to lie," Stephen says, "I did die but the Plagas Virus gave me life."

"So you aren't human?" Rick asks.

Stephen shakes his head

"I'm more like a superhuman now," Stephen replies.

"Fucking A," Chase says, "That's so awesome but so fucking lame at the same time."

Stephen laughs as Chase. A collapse comes from behind the team.

"Shit," Jeff says.

"Now is not the time to worry about Javier," Rob says, "There is a missile on its way. We can't stand around!"

The team begins to run to the stairway and then continues to descend down them.

**March 28, 2016**

**Honolulu, HI**

**4:15 a.m.**

The team finally exits the Eleos Corporation Building. They all run towards the helicopters but are stopped by Javier who lands in front of them.

"Javier!" Corey shouts.

"You will never escape me!" Javier yells.

Javier starts to transform and soon becomes a huge Tyrannosaurs Rex Dragon.

"Holy shit," Mike says.

Javier roars at the team knocking everyone over but Stephen. Stephen glares at Javier.

"You should be wishing I stayed dead because now I'm going to kill you Javier," Stephen says.

Javier begins running towards Stephen so Stephen dashes for Javier. Kenny realizes what is happening.

"Bro don't!" Kenny shouts.

Stephen runs up to Javier and then jumps into the air and begins striking Javier in his face. Javier begins walking backwards from the strikes. The team watches Stephen fights Javier.

"It can't be," Ashley says, "Teven is kicking ass."

Stephen continues to wail on Javier until Javier whips Stephen with his tail. Stephen smirks and stops Javier by grabbing his tail.

"You aren't as strong as me," Stephen says.

Stephen rips Javier's tail off making blood gush out of Javier. Stephen now begins whipping Javier with his own tail. Javier is send walking backwards away from the helicopters and towards the Eleos Corporation building.

"He's so strong," Rob says shocked.

Once Javier is right up against the building, Stephen full force swings the tail and knocks Javier straight into the building causing the building to implode right on top of Javier. All the samples, BOWs, and whatnot's in the building fall down and explode right on top of Javier. Stephen and the team watch as a huge smoke cloud flies straight up the sky. Fire burns largely around the explosion. The team stands up and watches the smoke blow away and the building burn. Stephen turns around and faces the team.

"He's unstoppable," Mike says.

Stephen begins to walk towards the group. From the fire Javier comes slashing Stephen halfway across the parking lot.

"No!" Corey yells, "That's impossible."

The team runs to Stephen as Amanda rushes to Stephen's _Shelby Cobra_ and pops open the trunk.

"Please say Stephen has some back up ammo," Amanda says.

Amanda goes to the trunk and finds an RPG.

"Hey Javier!" Amanda shouts.

Javier turns his attention to Amanda.

"Amanda no!" Jeff shouts.

Kenny helps Stephen up and then the whole team turns to Amanda and notices Javier running towards her.

"Amanda!" Ashley yells.

"This is for everything you done to me and the one I love," Amanda says, "Burn in fucking hell you motherfucking fucker!"

Amanda launches the RPG sending the missile flying. The missile flies towards Javier.

"No!" Rob shouts.

Amanda runs away as Javier chases her down. Soon the missile come contact with Javier and explodes knocking Amanda down towards the helicopters. Javier explodes into millions of pieces sending blood pouring over the whole parking lot. The team stares shocked as Amanda gets back onto her feet and turns to see no more Javier. The whole team cheers and rushes to the helicopter. Everyone hugs Amanda and then lastly Stephen kisses Amanda on the lips.

"I can't make you my wife but I can still love you," Stephen says.

Amanda smiles and kisses Stephen back.


	58. Chapter 58

"Sorry to interrupt the romantic moment but we need to get the fuck out of here!" Kenny shouts.

Everyone agrees and hops into a helicopter. Rob and Dan go to the front of one with Chase, Rick, Stephen, and Amanda in the back. Kenny and Jeff go to the front of the other with Mike, Corey, and Ashley in the back. The two helicopters begin to lift off the ground and then fly into the sky away from Honolulu.

**March 28, 2016**

**Over Honolulu, HI**

**4:35 a.m.**

As the team flies from Honolulu the missile reaches its destination and then immediately explodes. The explosion hits both helicopters nearly knocking them out of the sky but the two pilots of each keep the helicopter in the air. As the explosion goes throughout Honolulu the team watches Honolulu being blown by a black smoke.

"So that's the end of this?" Mike asks.

"I hope," Corey replies.

The two helicopters fly off into the clouds towards the Marine Corps Air Station on Kaneohe Bay.

**March 28, 2016**

**Marine Corps Air Station Kaneohe Bay, Kailua, HI**

**5:09 a.m.**

The team finally arrives to the air station and lands both helicopters. Waiting outside for the team are Obama, Nick, Amanda Sweigard, and the team's family. The team exits the helicopters. The loved ones run to their family. Ashley Holsinger and Caramia jumps into Kenny's arms hugging him. Bobby, Patty, Trisha, and Jamie run to Rob and hug him. Alyse and Akira run to both Stephen and Amanda hugging them. Amanda Sweigard runs to Ashley and hugs her. Nick and Obama walks towards the team.

"I'm very honored to have you all working for me," Obama says, "I'm very happy that you all made it out alive. Now I, I mean we have some news for you all. Amanda go ahead."

"We are officially starts mass producing the antidote for the ZC Hex Plagas Virus and soon it will be able to be giving to the infected," Amanda explains.

"Then why the hell was Honolulu nuked?" Kenny shouts.

"The antidote isn't complete just yet but it will be in the near future," Nick explains.

Stephen looks at the mountains.

"What's wrong hun?" Alyse asks.

Stephen shakes his head and looks at Alyse.

"Nothing," Stephen replies, "Just glad it's finally all over."

Alyse hugs and kisses Stephen making Amanda smile.

**March 28, 2016**

**Jeffcoat House, Kailua, HI**

**6:00 a.m.**

Stephen, Alyse, Akira, and Amanda make it to their new house and enter. Akira is put to sleep right away. Amanda, Alyse, and Stephen sit at the table in the dining room.

"So is it finally over?" Alyse asks.

Stephen and Amanda shake both their heads.

"Javier is dead," Stephen replies, "Thanks to Amanda and her bravery."

Amanda blushes as Stephen and Alyse smile.

**March 28, 2016**

**Cravotta House, Kailua, HI**

**6:03 a.m.**

In the new room of Caramia are Kenny and Ashley.

"She was really worried about you," Ashley says, "I was too."

Kenny wraps his arm around Ashley.

"I'm sorry," Kenny says, "There will be no need to worry anymore. Javier is dead and the ZC Virus and Hex Plagas are no more."

Ashley smiles as she leans her head on Kenny's shoulder.

"That's good news I been waiting to hear for so long," Ashley says.

"Same here," Kenny agrees.

**March 28, 2016**

**Rob's House, Kailua, HI**

**6:05 a.m.**

On the balcony of his new house is Rob. Dan and Rick walk out onto the balcony.

"Something wrong?" Dan asks.

Rob looks at both Dan and Rick and shakes his head.

"No I'm just glad this is finally all over," Rob replies, "We can relax with our family for once and not fear for our lives because of some stupid terrorist and his Viruses and Plagas."

"Yeah I know what you mean," Rick says.

Rob exhales deeply.

"Fina-fucking-ly!" Rob shouts.

Dan and Rick both start cracking up as Rob soon follows behind.

**March 28, 2016**

**Kailua, HI**

**6:07 a.m.**

Heading back home is Mike. Mike is dazing out the window of the taxi.

"I still can't believe Ashley's gone," Mike says, "Suicide of all things."

Mike sighs deeply.

"She suffered so much and couldn't handle it all," Mike says, "This is all my fault."

Mike has a tear fall down his face.

**March 28, 2016**

**Mosesman's House Kailua, HI**

**6:09 a.m.**

Sneaking into his house is Chase.

"Got to be quite to surprise the wife," Chase whispers.

Chase takes his shoes off and then sneaks into his bedroom.

**March 28, 2016**

**Freeman's House, Kailua, HI**

**6:11 a.m.**

Ashley finally arrives home. She takes off her shoes, strips off her clothes and hops into the shower. Ashley begins washing her hair.

"So it's officially over?" Ashley questions, "What a relief."

Ashley remembers the fact Stephen had his neck snapped.

"I wonder if Stephen will ever tell anyone he's dead or if he'll forget about it?" Ashley wonders, "I shouldn't be thinking about that at a time like this. He's alive and that's all that matters. My Teven is still with us."

**March 28, 2016**

**Jeffcoat House, Kailua, HI**

**6:15 a.m.**

Laying in bed are Stephen and Alyse. Alyse is asleep on Stephen's chest as Stephen is dazing up at the roof.

"I wonder if I should tell everyone I'm dead or if I should forget about it and believe I'm actually alive as just a human," Stephen thinks, "What would be the right decision? I mean how do I explain the sunglasses I've been now wearing to hide my red dragon-like eyes? God this is just a pain in my ass."

Stephen sighs and then falls asleep. In the opposite room is Amanda laying on her bed.

"Stephen I'm glad you are still alive," Amanda thinks, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Amanda smiles as she looks at the poster on her wall.

"You are my world," Amanda thinks, "I love you with all my heart but I know we'll never be together and I'll accept that as long as I can stay by your side for as long as I live."

Amanda slowly dozes off until she is finally fast asleep.

**March 28, 2016**

**Kosarich House, Kailua, HI**

**6:17 a.m.**

"Finally home," Mike says.

Mike enters his house and heads straight to bed.

"Only if Ashley was still alive to be here with me in this huge house," Mike things.

Mike falls fast asleep.

"A whole summer goes by without any problems," Stephen explains.

**October 29, 2016**

**Marine Corps Air Station Kaneohe Bay, Kailua, HI**

**6:00 a.m.**

Walking into the building on the Marine Air Station are the team of Stephen, Amanda, Ashley, thirty-six year old Rob, Dan, twenty-nine year old Rick, Kenny, twenty-six year old Corey, Jeff, twenty-six year old Chase, and Mike.

"So what does the President want?" Mike asks.

"Who knows," Stephen replies, "My cousin Amanda didn't tell me shit."

The team heads into the room where Obama is.

"Thank you all for coming as soon as possible now to get directly into what is going on," Obama explains, "We have heard that the ZC Virus and Hex Plagas has been sold through the Black Market."

"That can't be," Kenny says, "All of the sample were destroyed along with Eleos Corporation."

"That's what we thought but sadly they weren't," Obama says, "Javier had a criminal partner named Bob William Fisher. I need you all to go to Cuba and find Bob. He is inside a mansion located near a military base. Amanda Sweigard will have more information for you while you are in your jet towards Cuba. Good luck and please prevent what happen seven months ago."

The team salutes Obama and then heads out and onto the base.

"Amanda even though you officially become an agent you should sit this one out," Stephen states.

"No way," Amanda says, "This is my first mission and I want to help you and everyone."

Stephen rolls his eyes as the team comes to a _Lockheed Martin KC-130_ and gets inside to take their seats.

"Here we go again," Rick says, "Just great."

The team laughs as the jet heads off to Cuba.

"So Stephen what's with the sunglasses?" Chase asks, "You been wearing them since Javier died."


	59. Chapter 59: LethaL Carnage Rises

**October 29, 2016**

**Pacific Ocean From Hawaii**

**6:15 a.m.**

Stephen takes the sunglasses off and shows everyone his red eyes.

"That's the outcome of being infected with the Virus?" Ashley questions.

Stephen puts the sunglasses back on.

"Yes," Stephen answers, "I think it looks pretty badass but it would scare people who don't know me at all and even my daughter."

"I highly doubt Akira would get scared," Amanda says, "She's into dark stuff like zombies and all that."

Stephen chuckles at the response.

"Like father like daughter," Stephen says.

"How long until we reach Cuba?" Rick asks.

"A little over nine hours," Kenny replies.

"Isn't flying to Cuba from America illegal?" Mike questions.

"Yes it is," Dan answers, "Cuba and America haven't gotten along for a long time now so flights to Cuba had to be taken from outside countries such as Mexico or Canada."

"Still is that way today even though the world went to hell," Dan states, "We'll never give Cuba another chance and with this we sure won't."

"Where in Cuba we landing?" Chase asks.

"Havana," Rob replies.

"What's the time there now?" Jeff asks.

"They are five hours ahead of us," Kenny answers, "Same as it was in Pennsylvania and the Eastern States of America."

"So within this area of Havana is a mansion that Bob is hiding in and controlling the ZC Virus and Hex Plagas?" Corey questions, "Was this bastard working with Javier all along?"

"Most likely," Stephen explains, "We need to get into this mansion, find Bob, and arrest him."

"We also need to stop the distribute of both the ZC Virus and Hex Plagas and see the destruction of both," Amanda declares.

"I agree," Rob admits, "Those are dangerous on their own but together it's like a nuclear bomb times ten."

Everyone shakes their head in agreement with Rob's statement.

**October 29, 2016**

**Havana, Cuba**

**9:00 p.m.**

The _Lockheed Martin KC-130_ reaches the shore of Havana, Cuba and is reaching the landing point for the team. Within a few moments the jet has completely stopped. Everyone gets out of their seats, grabs their supplies and weapons, and heads to get off the jet. Kenny and Rob are the first to get off. The two scope out the area see no enemies.

"Alright it's all clear!" Kenny shouts.

Stephen begins to descend the stairs of the jet and then quickly sees a rocket flying towards the jet.

"Shit it's a RPG!" Stephen yells.

Stephen grabs Amanda and jumps from the _Lockheed Martin KC-130. _Rick and the others go to get off but aren't quick enough. The rocket hits the jet and explodes. Stephen, Kenny, Rob, and Amanda are blown away from the explosions with just cuts and scrapes. Stephen and Amanda are on one side as Rob and Kenny are on the other. Kenny, Stephen, and Rob just stare at the jet on fire. Amanda bursts out in tears for everyone who didn't make it out.

"Bro are you alright?" Kenny asks shouting.

Stephen looks at the jet without answering.

"Cuz!" Rob yells.

"Yeah!" Stephen shouts back, "Let's meet up at are rendezvous point! We can think of a strategy there!"

"Roger that," Kenny shouts.

Kenny and Rob head off looking at the jet one last time before completely heading away. Stephen continues to look at the burning flames and then looks down at Amanda.

"Let's go," Stephen says coldly.

Amanda gets up as she wipes her tears.

"Okay," Amanda says.

Stephen and Amanda run off without looking back.

**October 29, 2016**

**Havana, Cuba**

**9:15 p.m.**

Walking along a pitch dark road are Kenny and Rob. Behind them black smoke rises into the sky as it begins to pour down rain. Kenny and Rob ignore the rain and continue to their rendezvous point.

"You think Bob had something to do with that attack on us?" Rob asks.

"Yeah," Kenny replies, "No one else knows why we are here so I can't expect anyone else to be brave enough to attack us head on."

Rob sighs at the response.

"I can't believe the others are…" Rob goes to say.

"They aren't!" Kenny shouts, "They all made it out alive like we did."

Rob stares shocked at Kenny who walks in front of him.

"How do you know?"Rob asks.

"That jet had two ways to get in and so that means two ways to get out," Kenny explains, "They used the other exit and got separated from us but since we all were in shock we didn't know what to think at that time."

"I think Stephen and Amanda were the most shocked out of the both of us," Rob mentions.

Kenny looks up at that black sky.

"Bro I hope you are doing okay," Kenny thinks to himself.

**October 29, 2016**

**Havana, Cuba**

**9:15 p.m.**

Walking in the pour rain next to each other are Stephen and Amanda. Stephen hasn't said one word to Amanda since the explosion when all of a sudden he sneezes.

"We should get out of this rain," Amanda says, "You're going to get sick if you already haven't."

"No," Stephen says snapping, "We need to reach our destination and meet up with Kenny and Rob right away."

"I know but our health is important to this mission," Amanda explains stopping in her tracks, "If we are sick we won't be able to perform that great and that could be the death of us."

Stephen ignores Amanda and walks on leaving Amanda behind. Amanda grins and then runs to catch up to Stephen.

"What the hell is your problem?" Amanda asks.

Stephen ignores Amanda again so Amanda grabs Stephen by the arm and turns him to face her.

"Stephen listen to me damn it!" Amanda yells.

Stephen glares at Amanda and rips his arm from her grip.

"Back the fuck off!" Stephen shouts.

Amanda stares shocked at Stephen who doesn't show any signs of emotion.

"What happened to you?" Amanda asks.

"Nothing happened," Stephen replies, "Now we need to hurry up so come on.

"No!" Amanda yells.

Stephen glares at Amanda.

"We are taking shelter and contacting Kenny and Rob to do the same until the rain stops," Amanda declares.

Stephen grinds his teeth.

"Fine whatever you bitch," Stephen says, "Do what you want I don't give a fuck."

Amanda slaps Stephen across the face hard. Stephen crunches his mouth as he turns and looks into Amanda's eyes which have tears flowing down. Amanda runs into an abandon house crying leaving Stephen out in the pouring rain. Amanda runs to a chair and balls her eyes out into her knees. Stephen looks up to the dark sky with his throbbing cheek.

"Ashley you wouldn't want me acting this way about your death," Stephen thinks to himself, "But how should I act? You're gone like all the others."

**October 29, 2016**

**Havana, Cuba**

**9:23 p.m.**

Kenny gets a text from Amanda so he pulls his _Apple iPhone_ and reads it.

"Amanda and Stephen are taking shelter from the rain and says we should too," Kenny states looking at his _iPhone_.

"Alright," Rob says.

Kenny puts his _iPhone_ away and then with Rob he heads into a nearby house. The two check the house by separating. Kenny holds his _Beretta M9_ as Rob holds his _FN Five-seveN_. Minutes later Kenny calls out.

"Alright it's clear!" Kenny shouts.

Rob and Kenny put their guns away and then meet up in the front.

"It sure is pouring," Rob says.

"Yeah," Kenny says, "I'm glad Amanda and Stephen decided to take shelter. Our health is important to all of our missions."

"You got that right," Rob states.

Kenny looks out onto the streets.

"When will this weather stop?" Kenny wonders.

Rob pulls his _Blackberry_ out and calls headquarters.

"You calling Stephen?" Kenny questions.

Rob shakes his head no.

"I'm calling HQ to update them on what has happened so far," Rob answers.

"Good idea," Kenny says, "Telling them now is better than letting them know later especially with that explosion."

"Yeah," Rob says, "I know what you mean. I'm worried how they will react, especially Stephen's cousin Amanda who will be our connection to HQ."

"I'm surprised she has a job like that," Kenny admits.

"Yeah I am too," Rob says.


	60. Chapter 60

**October 29, 2016**

**Havana, Cuba**

**9:27 p.m.**

Rob finally gets connected to headquarters.

"Amanda?" Rob questions.

"Guess again," a voice says.

"Cuz?" Rob asks.

"Yep," forty-three year old Tim replies, "I'm replacing Amanda Sweigard on this mission so how is it going?"

"Bad," Rob replies, "Our jet was blown up and we lost seven people."

Tim looks shocked over the screen on the phone.

"I'm so sorry man," Tim says, "I would have never expected that."

"Neither did we," Rob states, "Kenny and I are taking shelter and will be meeting up with Stephen and Amanda once this rain stops."

"Alright until then take care and stay safe," Tim says, "Tim out."

Tim hangs up so Rob puts his _Blackberry_ away.

"When did Uncle get the job?" Kenny asks.

Rob shrugs at the question.

"Hell if I know," Rob replies, "I just found out myself too."

**October 29, 2016**

**Havana, Cuba**

**9:30 p.m.**

Stephen is inside warming up with Amanda near a fireplace. They both have their clothes off and hanging up to dry. The two are wrapped in a blanket.

"You know we wouldn't be in this situation if you would have cooperated earlier," Amanda states.

"Just shut up," Stephen says.

"No," Amanda says, "I'm done with your attitude. You need to chill the fuck out. I know it's hard that they died back there but I know for a fact they wouldn't want you acting like this. They would want you to keep being yourself and do your best on this mission."

Stephen looks over to Amanda with a blank face.

"To do my best on this mission I must be a cold asshole to everyone so I don't hesitate at anything," Stephen explains

"That's a bunch of bullshit," Amanda says, "Why in the fuck would you be an asshole just for a mission. You have never been this way before and you completely all those missions perfectly."

"If that was the cause which it isn't," Stephen mentions, "My best friend would still be alive along with so many other people in Hawaii right now."

"No one could have controlled that," Amanda states, "That was all Javier's fault."

"It was my fault Javier wasn't caught sooner," Stephen says.

Amanda grinds her teeth.

"Just stop please," Amanda says starting to cry.

"Why?" Stephen asks.

Amanda falls into Stephen kissing him on the lips. Stephen doesn't know how to react at the situation. Amanda stops the kiss and lays her head on Stephen.

"Because I'm in love with you," Amanda replies, "You saved me back at the mansion and now it's my time to repay you."

"You already did that many times," Stephen mentions.

"That wasn't helping you enough," Amanda says, "Helping you now will count though."

"I don't need help though," Stephen lies.

Amanda looks up into Stephen's eyes.

"You're lying," Amanda says, "I know you too well."

Stephen looks down not paying any attention to Amanda's naked body up against him.

"Just let me help you," Amanda says, "You are a nice sweet guy who has a loving wife and daughter. Do you want them seeing you like this?"

Stephen looks up into Amanda's eyes scared.

"No I don't," Stephen admits.

Amanda smiles at Stephen's response.

"Thought so," Amanda says, "Now please just calm down."

Stephen takes a deep breath and exhales.

"Alright I will," Stephen says.

"Good," Amanda says crying in Stephen's arms.

**October 29, 2016**

**Havana, Cuba**

**10:00 p.m.**

Looking outside in the dark streets are Kenny and Rob. The two both stretch and step outside. The moon shines brightly on the road.

"Looks like the storm as finally passed," Rob says.

"Good now we can head to our destination and meet up with Stephen and Amanda," Kenny explains.

Rob shakes his head and then the two head off down the street. When walking down the street the two notice something extremely weird about the area.

"Why aren't there people on the streets yet?" Rob asks, "It's only ten at night and it's a Saturday too."

"Not sure but that is strange," Kenny replies, "We best be on our guard."

Rob shakes his head and so Kenny pulls his _Beretta M9_ out as Rob pulls his _FN Five-seveN_ out. The two carefully walk down the street looking in every direction ahead of them.

"I don't like the feeling of this," Rob states, "Especially when it's this pitch dark.

"I know what you mean cuz," Kenny says.

**October 29, 2016**

**Havana, Cuba**

**10:10 p.m.**

As the fire finally goes out, Amanda gets up and stretches without covering herself.

"Well you must be comfortable being naked around me," Stephen mentions.

Amanda turns around to Stephen and smiles.

"Of course," Amanda says, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Stephen looks at Amanda confused.

"What the hell is with this girl?" Stephen questions himself, "She is in love with me and doesn't care if I see her naked."

"You're naked too," Amanda says.

"You got me there," Stephen states, "But I'm a guy so I really don't give a hell."

Amanda chuckles at Stephen.

"Well we should check our clothes," Amanda says, "They most likely have dried by now."

Amanda goes to the clothes and checks them out.

"So are they?" Stephen asks.

Amanda finished checking all the clothing and then takes Stephen's down and tosses him them.

"I take that as a yes," Stephen says.

"Yeah so get dress," Amanda demands, "You being naked is turning me on."

Stephen looks at Amanda and then rolls his eyes. Stephen stands up and gets dressed with Amanda. After getting dressed the two head outside. Stephen grabs his _Smith & Wesson Sigma_ as Amanda grabs her _Jericho 941_. Stephen goes out the door first swinging his gun left and right to check out the street. When Stephen sees nothing he moves out and checks again and then signals for Amanda to come out.

"Why are you being so cautious?" Amanda asks.

"We are in Cuba and Cubans aren't really friendly to us Americans," Stephen replies, "You may be Canadian but they won't care since you're with me."

"Can't we lie and say you're Japanese?" Amanda questions.

Stephen looks at Amanda strange.

"Nanze Nihongo?" Stephen asks.

Amanda stares at Stephen confused.

"What the fuck did he just say?" Amanda asks herself.

"Wakarimasen Nihongo?" Stephen asks.

Amanda just stares confused so Stephen laughs.

"I took some lessons in Japanese but I still suck," Stephen says.

"Okay so what did you say?" Amanda asks.

"Why Japanese," Stephen replies, "Don't know Japanese."

"Oh," Amanda says, "Well anyway let's head to our destination."

"Hai!" Stephen shouts. (Yes!)

Amanda glares at Stephen. Stephen smirks and then the two walk down the street.

**October 29, 2016**

**Havana, Cuba**

**10:15 p.m.**

Kenny and Rob are walking down 29C towards 102. When reaching an open dirt path, Kenny and Rob see construction workers.

"Why are they working this late at night?" Rob asks.

"Not sure but I rather not find out," Kenny replies, "They could be doing something illegal.

"Right so how are we going to find out how to get to this destination?" Rob asks.

"Oh yeah about that," Kenny says, "My _iPhone_ will guide us to our destination."

Kenny pulls his _iPhone_ out and puts the coordinates into the GPS. As Kenny and Rob walk by the construction site they get noticed by the workers.

"Americanos! Acaba con ellos!" a worker shouts. (Americans! Kill them!)

Kenny and Rob look towards the workers who start running for the two.

"What the fuck did they say about us?" Kenny asks.

"No clue but they look pissed!" Rob replies.

Kenny puts his _iPhone_ away which connected to the GPS and found the destination. Kenny grabs his _Beretta_ and points it at the workers with Rob.

The workers run towards Kenny and Rob with their shovels, jackhammer, and hoes.

"Don't come any closer!" Kenny shouts.

"Not this shit again," Rob says.

Kenny looks at Rob confused.

"What?" Kenny asks.


	61. Chapter 61

"Just shoot the fucks," Rob replies, "They are infected with the Hex Plagas and are being controlled by Bob."

Kenny shakes his head happily and the turns back to the workers.

"They have been classified as Hex Los Seres Humanos," Rob states, "It means Hex Humans."

"As long as I can kill them I don't care if they are even called Gay Lord Fucker," Kenny replies.

Kenny and Rob start shooting the construction workers dropping each of them to the ground. When all of a sudden citizens come out of their homes with guns and knives.

"You got to be fucking kidding me?" Kenny questions, "Really?"

"Hey at least it isn't a BOW," Rob states.

Kenny glares at Rob.

"I swear to god if they release one you are fighting it alone," Kenny admits.

"Hopefully they don't then," Rob says.

"Suelte las armas bio-orgánicas!" a Hex Cuban shouts. (Release the bio-organic weapons!)

"What the fuck does that mean?" Kenny asks.

"I understood Bio-Organic…" Rob replies.

"Fuck me!" Kenny shouts.

A pack of Lobo Controlador are released.

"Atacar!" another Hex Cuban shouts. (Attack!)

The Lobo Controlador rush towards Rob and Kenny. Kenny quickly grabs his _Benelli M4 Super 90_ as Rob grabs his _Armsel Striker._

"This will be a walk in the park," Kenny says, "Fucking perfect."

**October 29, 2016**

**Havana, Cuba**

**10:20 p.m.**

Stephen and Amanda are walking along 9NA A towards 90. Stephen has his Droid out to see the direction to the rendezvous point.

"How long will it take to reach our destination?" Amanda asks.

"Thirty-one minutes depending on how fast we walk," Stephen replies.

"Also if we get attacked or not," Amanda mentions.

Stephen squints his eyes.

"Yeah I wish you forgot about that part," Stephen admits.

While continuing to walk down the road, Amanda notices a vehicle turned on.

"Stephen we have a working car!" Amanda shouts.

Stephen turns and sees a _Cadillac_.

"Bingo!" Stephen shouts.

Stephen and Amanda rush to the _Cadillac_ and get it. Stephen sees the keys in the ignition and the vehicle turned on.

"Someone must have used this recently," Stephen explains.

Stephen checks the tank and notices it is full.

"Let's get the hell out of this area and to our destination," Stephen says.

Stephen shuts the door and then is grabbed by a ZC Zombie that was laying in the back of the _Cadillac_.

"Stephen!" Amanda shouts.

"Get this fucking thing off me!" Stephen yells.

Stephen moves around to avoid getting bit as Amanda points her gun and shoots the ZC Zombie in the head instantly killing it. Blood and brains splashes onto the side window.

Stephen opens the door and gets out of the _Cadillac_ and then slams the door. Amanda does the same thing.

"So now what?" Amanda asks.

Heading towards Amanda and Stephen are more ZC Zombies.

"We need to get to our destination as fast as possible to meet the others but with these zombies lurking around it will take longer and that's just a pain in the ass," Stephen replies.

Stephen notices a ZC Zombie crawling towards him on the road so he walks over and stabs the ZC Zombie in the head with his knife.

"Let's keep moving before more come because of that gun shot," Stephen states.

"Roger," Amanda says.

**October 29, 2016**

**Havana, Cuba**

**10:25 p.m.**

Kenny and Rob shoot the Lobo Controlador blasting them back and then shoot the citizens and construction workers. More citizens keep appearing as do the packs of Lobo Controlador.

"Should we run for it?" Rob asks.

"Yes," Kenny replies.

Kenny and Rob shoot their way through the horde of Hex Cubans and finally manage to escape the chaos and continue to walk down 29 East.

"I seriously hate Cuba!" Rob shouts.

"I agree," Kenny says, "Now if only we could get a damn vehicle!"

Rob notices two dirt bikes.

"Those will work instead," Rob states pointing.

"Fucking A!" Kenny shouts.

Rob and Kenny head towards the dirt bikes and turn them on.

"Working like a charm!" Rob shouts.

Rob and Kenny drive off down 29 East. Two Hex Cubans chase after Kenny and Rob.

"Must have been their bikes," Rob says.

"Who gives a shit?" Kenny asks, "Let's meet up with Stephen and Amanda."

Rob and Kenny outrun the two Hex Cubans. While driving down 23, a _Dodge Ram_ chases after Rob and Kenny.

"We got company!" Rob shouts.

Kenny looks back and sees Hex Cubans inside and in the bed of the _Ram_.

"They aren't equipped just to get their bikes back!" Kenny yells, "They want us dead!"

The Hex Cubans start shooting Rob and Kenny with Sub-Machine Guns. Kenny and Rob drive back and forth to avoid the fire. Soon Rob and Kenny quickly turn right and then right again.

"They still are tailing us!" Rob shouts.

"My iPhone says turn right but we are making a detour!" Kenny yells.

"Which way?" Rob asks.

"Straight ahead!" Kenny shouts.

Rob shakes his head in agreement.

Rob and Kenny drive off the road and into the yard of houses. The _Ram_ stops dead in its tracks. The Hex Cubans continue to fire but miss both Kenny and Rob.

"Well that was a close call," Rob says, "Nice thinking!"

Kenny smiles as he and Rob get onto 23 again.

**October 29, 2016**

**Havana, Cuba**

**10:30 p.m.**

Dodging oncoming ZC Zombies are Stephen and Amanda.

"Why are they out playing this late?" Stephen asks, "It is Saturday but god damn go to bed!"

Amanda laughs at Stephen.

"That's the Stephen I love and know dearly," Amanda thinks to herself.

Stephen notices another _Cadillac_ and runs towards it. Stephen checks under and in the Cadillac.

"Hurry get inside!" Stephen shouts.

Stephen hops into the _Cadillac_ with Amanda following behind. The two lock the doors and then Stephen begins checking for the keys. Stephen checks the glove box and then the visor.

"Fuck no keys!" Stephen shouts.

ZC Zombies start moving in on the _Cadillac_.

"Can you hotwire it?" Amanda asks.

"I'll try but highly doubt it," Stephen replies.

"Well hurry!" Amanda shouts.

Stephen gets down and takes apart the bottom of the dashboard near the steering wheel. Stephen grabs wires and starts hitting them together.

"God damn it!" Stephen shouts, "This is so much easier in the movies!"

As the ZC Zombies surround the _Cadillac_, Stephen gets it started.

"Alright let's get the fuck out of here!" Stephen states.

Stephen puts the _Cadillac_ in reverse, looks back, and then floors it. Stephen slams the ZC Zombies from behind down and runs them over. Stephen then hits the breaks, switches to drive and drives off running over the remaining ZC Zombies in the way. Stephen and Amanda are now driving down the road by passing oncoming ZC Zombies.

"This will make it take less time to get to that mansion now," Amanda says.

"Yeah I'm just glad I got this damn think working," Stephen explains, "These cars are a piece of shit when imported to Cuba."

"How is the tank?" Amanda asks.

"Luckily full," Stephen replies, "Hopefully we'll make it to this mansion without a problem."

Amanda smiles and then puts her and on Stephen's lap.

"You know you are amazing," Amanda says, "You can do anything."

"Not really but thank you," Stephen admits, "Now let's get to this mansion to meet Kenny and Rob to get back for what he did to our friends and family at the airport."

Amanda shakes her head as Stephen focuses on the night road.

**October 29, 2016**

**Havana, Cuba**

**10:35 p.m.**

Both arriving to the mansion are the groups of Stephen and Amanda and Rob and Kenny. Rob and Kenny hop of the dirt bikes as Stephen and Amanda get out of the _Cadillac_.

"So this is the place?" Rob asks.

Stephen shakes his head as he and Kenny shut the GPS off their phone.

"This place is huge," Amanda says.

"Most likely there is some secret underground area to this mansion," Stephen explains.


	62. Chapter 62

"Alright let's get this bastard and head home to our families," Kenny states.

Stephen, Kenny, Rob, and Amanda head towards the mansion.

"Did you guys have any trouble getting here?" Rob asks.

"We had ZC Zombies running after us," Stephen replies, "Now BOWS though."

"Lucky you," Kenny states, "We had Hex Los Seres Humanos and Lobo Controlador after us."

The four reach the front door of the mansion.

"Most likely this place will have ZC Virus infect creatures of Hex Plagas infected creatures," Stephen explains.

"What about the ZC Hex Plagas Virus?" Amanda questions.

"Let's pray we are safe from those," Rob says.

"Alright let's get ready," Kenny says.

Stephen brings out his _Smith & Wesson Sigma_, Amanda brings out her _Jericho 941_, Kenny brings out his _Beretta M9_ and Rob brings out his _FN Five-seveN_.

"Let's head inside," Stephen says.

Stephen and Kenny kick open the front door as the four rush inside with their guns ready. The four have entered the main hallway of the mansion. Directly left of them is a dining room with an eighteen seat dining table, two china set cabinets with drawers, two bunching curio cabinets, and many art pictures hanging up on the wall. Straight ahead is the living room with a fireplace, a sofa table, multiple end tables, a large flat screen television, and a huge curve around couch with a wooden cocktail table in front of it. To the left of the living room is the family room which has all the same things has the living room but with a grand piano, and bunching bookcase and without the fireplace.

"Shit reminds me of the setting in _Resident Evil_," Stephen mentions.

"This mansion has no resemblance to the one in that game though," Rob states, "This place is so huge and has a second floor and basement."

"Where should we check first?" Amanda asks.

"Not really sure," Kenny replies, "We should contact HQ to find out."

"Alright," Rob says.

Rob pulls out his _Blackberry_ and calls headquarters. Tim answers the call. Everyone gathers around Rob.

"Hey cuz we have located the mansion," Rob states.

"Good now is there any signs of activity within the mansion?" Tim asks.

The four look around the area they are in.

"Not where we are standing now," Stephen replies, "Where's Amanda?"

"She's on vacation with Brandon," Tim replies.

"Where is Bob holding himself?" Kenny asks.

**October 29, 2016**

**HQ, Honolulu**

**5:37 p.m.**

Tim is at his computer looking at the satellite blueprint of the mansion.

"There is no detection of anyone inside that mansion besides you guys but Bob could have himself hidden well from the satellite," Tim replies.

"Well shit," Stephen says.

"My best guess will be to check the whole place out and hopefully get clues of where Bob is and what he is planning to do with the ZC Virus and Hex Plagas," Tim declares.

"Aright we'll do," Rob says, "LethaL Carnage out."

**October 29, 2016**

**Havana, Cuba**

**10:40 p.m.**

Rob puts his _Blackberry_ away after disconnecting with Tim.

"LethaL Carnage out?" Amanda asks.

"It's a name my bro and cuz came up with back in 2008 to describe all of us when in a group," Kenny replies.

"LethaL is from LethaL Renegade, Rob Letham," Stephen explains, "Carnage is from Crimson Carnage Stephen Jeffcoat."

"Oh so where should we begin to search first?" Amanda asks.

"Most likely a library of some sort," Rob replies, "That should give us information on what Bob is up too."

They all agree so LethaL Carnage walks right and finds themselves inside a large library. Kenny goes to turn on the lights.

"No power," Kenny says, "Looks like we'll be using our flashlights or cell phones to reach."

Stephen, Kenny, and Rob pull out their flashlight and begin checking books out as Amanda pulls out her _Droid Razr_ to check the books. The four find books about cooking, Cuban lifestyles, animals, the Spanish Language, Spanish Culture, Spanish History, Cuban History, and about BOWS.

"Well look what we have here," Kenny says, "BOWs."

The other three gather around Kenny and look at the book.

"Where did you find that?" Stephen asks.

"Over there," Kenny replies pointing the light.

Stephen, Rob, and Amanda go to the section and check the other books out.

"More about BOWs," Rob states.

"Why does Bob need books about BOWs?" Amanda asks.

"Probably to create and control them," Stephen replies slamming on book close.

Stephen puts the book back as Kenny slams his book shut.

"We need to find Bob quickly before we have another Honolulu incident," Kenny explains.

Rob and Amanda close their books and put them away. LethaL Carnage now heads out of the library and back into the hallway.

"Where too next?"Amanda asks.

"We should check the Master Suite," Rob replies.

LethaL Carnage heads forward to the Master Suite. Stephen goes to open the door but it won't budge. Stephen slams up against the door but still nothing.

"It's not budging," Stephen says.

"There has to be a key somewhere around here," Kenny say.

LethaL Carnage heads down the hallway past the library flashing their guns at the floor checking for keys. They come across a two car garage.

"I found our way out of here," Rob says.

"Well if it isn't an _Escalade_ and a _Ferrari_," Kenny says, "Drug Lord Bastard."

The team closes the Garage Door to the house and heads up the stairs to the second level. In this second level is just a bedroom so they go to the door. Kenny and Rob go on the one side as Stephen and Amanda on the other.

"Alright on the count of three," Stephen says.

Stephen counts with his fingers. One, two, three... Stephen and Kenny kick open the door and point it around the dark room seeing no movement so they head inside. Kenny notices something in the bed so he goes over to the bed. The other tree surround the bed. Kenny counts with his fingers. One, two, three… Kenny rips the blanket off revealing a naked decay male body that rots of flesh. The four grab their noses and looks away. Kenny quickly covers the body back up.

"Alright we need to find a key," Stephen says, "Check the dressers, closet, bathroom, and underneath the bed."

Kenny gets on his knees and checks under the bed finding nothing but boxes of condoms and sex toys. Rob goes through the doors find just clothes even after throwing them out onto the ground. Stephen opens the closet find clothes, shoes, belts, and hats.

"Shit nothing," Stephen says.

Amanda walks into the bathroom seeing the tub filled with blood. Amanda checks the medicine cabinet to not find keys. From the bloody tub comes out a naked female zombie. As Amanda closes the medicine cabinet she sees the zombie getting up so she screams. Stephen rushes into the bathroom. The ZC Zombie has Amanda down on the ground. Stephen grabs the ZC Zombie by the neck and slams her down off of Amanda. Stephen then puts his foot on the ZC Zombies chest and blows her brains out with his gun. After killing the ZC Zombie, Stephen goes to Amanda. Rob checks the tub as Kenny checks the body.

"Are you alright?" Stephen asks.

"Yeah," Amanda replies, "I didn't find a key though."

"I just did," Kenny says.

Kenny pulls his hand out of the bloody water and in his hand is the key to the Master Suite.

"But why did she have it?" Rob asks looking at the dead ZC Zombie.

"Who knows?" Stephen asks.

"We should head back downstairs," Amanda replies, "I want to get the hell out of here and return home as soon as possible."

Rob stands up and is then attacked by the naked male from the bed.

Kenny quickly points his gun to the ZC Zombie and blows its head off saving Rob. The ZC Zombie is blown back with Rob in shock.

"We should have checked to see if he was dead before going further," Kenny says.

Stephen helps Amanda up and looks at Rob.

"Cuz you alright?" Stephen asks.

"Yeah I'm just a little in shock at the moment but I'll pull through it," Rob says.

LethaL Carnage heads out the room and down the stairs. At the top of the stairs Rob sees that he was scratched on the neck by the ZC Zombie. Rob gets nervous.

"That only happens in _the Walking Dead_," Rob thinks to himself, "To turn into a zombie in this situation you must get bit."

Rob walks down the stairs following behind the others. LethaL Carnage now heads to the Master Suite. Kenny pulls the key out of his pocket and puts it in the keyhole. Kenny unlocks the door and then counts with his fingers. One, two, three… Kenny opens the door as Stephen and Amanda point their guns into the Master Suite. Three ZC Zombies rush out of the room. Stephen, Rob, and Amanda shoot them down. LethaL Carnage then heads into the room.

"Be on your best guard," Stephen says, "Who knows how many of those creatures lurk in this mansion."

The four check around the room seeing clothes and other stuff all over the floor.

"Those maids sure don't do a good job of keeping this place clean," Rob jokes.

"No time to be funny," Kenny says, "This is a serious situation."

"I know but we still need to joke around to stay ourselves," Rob states.

"He's right," Amanda says, "Why should we change just because of a mission."

Amanda looks to Stephen hoping to get a response but Stephen says nothing. Stephen stops at the dressing area with clothes thrown onto the ground.

"There has been nothing so far," Stephen says, "Should we leave or check the Master Bathroom too?"

Kenny walks pass Stephen and down to the Master Bathroom. Stephen and the others follow behind. Stephen and Rob check the door toilet areas and find nothing so they continue down further. In the Master Bathroom area is overflowing soap and water.

"Looks like someone was trying to get a bath," Amanda says.


	63. Chapter 63

In the soap and water is a notebook that Kenny grabs. Kenny opens the notebook and begins to look over it.

"Find anything?" Stephen asks.

Kenny tosses the notebook into the overflowing tub.

"It's too damaged to even make anything out," Kenny replies.

"So you throw it into the tub?" Rob questions, "What the fuck?"

From the tub comes out a Cáncer Gigante.

"Holy shit!" Amanda shouts, "Look out!"

The Cáncer Gigante charges for Kenny and sends him flying into the wall. Stephen, Rob, and Amanda start shooting the Cáncer Gigante.

"Bullets are harming it!" Rob shouts.

Stephen drops his gun and runs to the Cáncer Gigante slamming it into the shower breaking the glass surrounding the shower. Stephen starts punching the Cáncer Gigante. Eventually the Cáncer Gigante dies from so much blood loss. As the Cáncer Gigante dies, Rob helps Kenny up and Amanda grabs Stephen's gun. Stephen then steps away from the Cáncer Gigante and turns to the others.

"Should we continue on?" Stephen asks.

The other three agree so LethaL Carnage exits the Master Suite and heads down the hallway. The four eventually make it into the kitchen where they are attacked by four Hacha Asesino. LethaL Carnage takes down the Hacha Asesino and then comes to four different directions.

"We should split up," Kenny says, "Rob and I will take the northern bedrooms as you and Amanda will take the southern bedrooms."

"Alright," Amanda says.

Rob and Kenny head north entering their selected bedrooms as Stephen heads up the stairs to his bedroom and leaving Amanda to check the bedroom by the kitchen.

**October 29, 2016**

**Havana, Cuba**

**11:10 p.m.**

When Stephen heads up the stairs he hears some noises so he grips his gun as he walks slowly up the stairs. When Stephen comes to the door it bursts open. Running towards Stephen is a Payaso Psicótico that grabs a hold of Stephen. Stephen accidently drops his gun down the stairs so he quickly grabs his knife and slams it into the skull of the Payaso Psicótico. The Payaso Psicótico rolls down the stairs to the bottom dead. Stephen takes deep breathes in and out.

"I hate fucking clowns," Stephen says.

Stephen keeps a hold of his knife and walks into the bedroom checking the area out.

**October 29, 2016**

**Havana, Cuba**

**10:11 p.m.**

Walking into his room is Rob. Rob has his gun in hand as he scopes the room out. Rob checks the drawers and then heads into the bathroom. When in the bathroom, Rob hears something from within the bedroom. Rob tightly grabs his gun and turns around. When Rob turns around he sees a Dar De Mala Gana staring straight into his eyes. Rob freezes up as the DDMG crawls towards Rob but Rob regains control and shoots the DDMG down killing it instantly. Rob breathes in and out.

"This is like a fucking nightmare come true," Rob states.

Rob continues to check the area out.

**October 29, 2016**

**Havana, Cuba**

**10:17 p.m.**

Checking the room he selected out is Kenny. Kenny has torn the room apart and now is in the bathroom. Kenny ignored the closet. From the closet comes a huge gust of wind that knocks Kenny off his feet. Kenny falls onto the hard tile floor in the bathroom. From the closet comes an Alma Infernal that rushes to Kenny. Kenny goes to shoot but can't so he grabs his knife instead and tosses it at the Alma Infernal. The knife goes right through the Alma Infernal.

"What the fuck!" Kenny shouts.

Rushing into the room is Rob who flashes a light at the Alma Infernal. The light kills the Alma Infernal shocking Kenny. Rob picks up Kenny's knife and then goes over to Kenny who gets up.

"What in the hell is going on here?" Kenny asks.

"I wish I knew but all I know is that this is becoming a nightmare more and more each minute as we stay inside here," Rob replies.

**October 29, 2016**

**Havana, Cuba**

**10:21 p.m.**

Walking to the last part of the room she is in is Amanda. Amanda has her gun held tightly in her hand as she begins to open the closet door. Amanda swings her gun around rapidly after opening the closet door. Amanda sighs happily.

"Thank god nothing popped out at me," Amanda says.

Right behind Amanda is a Pesadilla De Ojos Rojos. Rob and Kenny immediately come into the room Amanda is in and spot the PDOR that goes to grab Amanda. Rob and Kenny start lighting up the PDOR saving Amanda. Amanda now scared carefully turns around to see Kenny and Rob and then the PDOR on the ground.

"Let's get Stephen and get the hell out of this wicked place," Kenny says.

Amanda shakes her head in agreement. The three rush out the room and meet up with Stephen in the kitchen.

**October 29, 2016**

**Havana, Cuba**

**10:30 p.m.**

"I think it's time to get out of here," Rob says, "There is nothing here talking about Bob's location."

"Thing again," Stephen says.

Stephen pulls out a letter.

"I found this and it says Bob is at the hospital closest to this mansion," Stephen says, "He has been doing surgery there on people and you could guess what for."

"BOWs!" Kenny shouts.

As LethaL Carnage takes a Parca creeps on them. When the Parca reaches the kitchen it attacks LethaL Carnage. LethaL Carnage immediately fights back but ends up blacking out as they kill the Parca.

**October 31, 2016**

**Havana, Cuba**

**8:00 p.m.**

LethaL Carnage finally wakes up in the kitchen of the mansion because of a call from headquarters. Stephen answers the _Droid_.

"Are all of you alright?" Tim asks, "You haven't contacted us for a least two days."

"Two days?" Rob replies, "Isn't is Saturday?"

"No it's Monday, October thirty-first," Tim answers.

"That damn BOW must have knocked us out after killing it," Kenny states.

"You were attacked?" Tim asks.

"Yeah but we managed to make it out unharmed," Stephen replies, "We found out where Bob has been so we'll be heading to the Hospital Maternidad Obrera."

"Alright but please be careful," Tim mentions, "We don't want to lose any more of you."

"Alright LethaL Carnage out," Rob says.

Stephen hangs up his _Droid_ and puts it away.

"So what vehicle we taking to get to this hospital?" Amanda asks.

"Glad you asked," Kenny replies, "Follow me."

LethaL Carnage heads out of the kitchen, down the hallway, and into the two car garage with the _Escalade_ and _Ferrari_. Kenny grabs the keys to the _Escalade_, unlocks it, and starts it up.

"Let's get to this hospital and put an end to Bob once and for all," Kenny says.

LethaL Carnage hops into the _Escalade_. Kenny clicks the garage door opener that makes it go up. Kenny puts the _Escalade_ in drive and slams on the gas. From the mansion, Kenny heads west and then turns left toward 134.

"You think Bob is still at that hospital?" Amanda asks.

"He better fucking be!" Kenny replies.

"Do you even know how to get to this hospital?" Stephen asks.

"Not a clue," Kenny replies.

Stephen turns the GPS within the _Escalade_ on and plugs in the coordinates.

"Now we'll defiantly get there," Rob says laughing.

"Shut it," Kenny says.

As LethaL Carnage drives to the hospital they look around the area and sees Cubans out.

"Well at least we know that not everyone has been infected with the ZC Virus or Hex Plagas," Kenny says.

"That's a good thing but if we let Bob continue they all will be," Stephen explains.

"Yeah but what I'm worried about is the fact we were asleep for at least two days," Amanda says.

"Don't worry about that," Rob says, "We are alright. We just got knocked out by the effects of killing that BOW. Didn't you pay any attention at your first meeting?"

Amanda looks away.

"Not really," Amanda says truthfully.

**September 22, 2016**

**Marine Corps Air Station Kaneohe Bay, Kailua, HI**

**6:09 a.m.**

It is the first day of autumn and in a meeting room is Stephen, Amanda, Kenny, Rob, Rick, Dan, Ashley, Jeff, Corey, Chase, Mike, Nick, Amanda Sweigard, and Tim Savinda. In front of everyone is Amanda Sweigard and Tim Savinda.

"You may all be wondering why you are here this early but it's to inform you and what we have collected from Javier's research," Amanda Sweigard explains, "We will teach you about the creatures that both the ZC Virus and Hex Plagas have created alone and when fused together. But before we start off with that I like you all to welcome the headquarters' new contact agent Timothy James Savinda. You all most likely know him because you are related or know him through Stephen or Rob."

"Uncle?" Kenny questions, "You're working for the agency now?"

"Yes," Tim answers, "I see how you all risk your lives to protect the family so I thought I may be able to help out but it will most likely not involve risking my life just yet."

"So now let's start out with the ZC Virus that was created back in 2011 by Javier Calderwood," Amanda Sweigard says.

Amanda turns on the projector connect to the _Apple iMac Laptop_.


	64. Chapter 64

A picture of the ZC Virus is project on the white board in front of the whole room.

"The Zoetic Cadaverous Virus or as well call it for short, the ZC Virus, was created back in 2011 by Calderwood to be able to control the infected so they can be used as bodyguards or soldiers of mass destruction," Amanda Sweigard begins to explain, "This plan failed because of the fact the ZC Virus didn't just relive the dead fully and bring them back to life but instead it relived some of the brain that didn't include any memory of the dead's past or any of the human common senses. Thus making the infected turn into zombies that will attack anything moving just to keep themselves alive for the time being until they rot away. Now the real name of Zoetic Cadaverous is Living Corpse. The only know way to kill these creatures is by removing the brain. The danger level for these creatures is moderate but can be extreme depending on the classification and structure of the zombie."

The next slide is shown.

"Fallecimiento or Death in English," Tim states, "Fallecimiento were humans who were sent to Death Row because of murders, rapes, and all that. These creatures are extremely dangerous and are the one that should be avoided at all costs because of their superhuman-like speed, ability, and strength. The safest way to kill these creatures is by using explosives such as grenades, missiles, or rockets. A normal firearm would take too many bullets and too long to kill this creature."

The third slide is now visible.

"Demonio Aterrador or Terrifying Demon," Amanda Sweigard explains, "Demonio Aterrador look like Demons from hell but in fact were once just human until they were scientifically manipulated by Calderwood and many other scientists. Seeing one of these can freeze anyone up but they aren't that dangerous. Just a few shots from a regular handgun can kill these creature."

The fourth slide is shown.

"Dar De Mala Gana, DDMG, or Grudge," Tim says, "Now you all probably have seen the movie _Grudge_ so these creatures will be the one you will most likely try to avoid. Unlike the _Grudge_ from the movie this one has been infected by the ZC Virus instead of being cursed. The sight of one of these will freeze anyone up and make them think they are dreaming because the sight of them makes them remember the movie but they are easy to kill. A shot from the handgun to the head can kill them instantly. When killed you won't get cursed so don't worry."

The fifth slide is shown.

"Payaso Psicótico or Psychotic Clown," Amanda Sweigard explains, "Once a friendly party clown, now a psychotic clown infected with the ZC Virus. They will lash out at anyone and strangle them with balloons, throw pies with glass in them, and fire a bottle that has acid in it. These infected aren't easy to kill or trick but they can be killed with a single strike to the brain just like many zombies are."

"Parca or Grim Reaper," Tim states, "These creatures are mainly made up of bones but have their brain intact. Because of being made up of just bones they wear a black cloak just like the Grim Reaper itself does. This creature also carries a scythe to slash its victims in half. This creature is dangerous unless you take caution and shoot the creature straight in the brain but once this creature is killed a strange scent is released knocking out the attacker so other zombies or what not can attack. They usually have backup with them after their death so be extremely careful and get away at any opening."

The sixth slide is shown.

"Alma Infernal or Hellish Soul," Amanda Sweigard mentions, "This creatures are just like souls. They are extremely power and fast. They are very dangerous and can kill in one single shot. They aren't harmed by solid objects so the only way to kill one of these is by light. It is recommended that everyone has to carry some sort of flashlight just in case you run into one of these creatures."

The seventh slide is present.

"Hacha Asesino or Hatchet Murder," Tim announces, "These were once hatchet murders back when they were alive but now they are dead, more power, and faster so extreme caution should be used. A shot to the head should kill them but if it doesn't the best bet would be to run or somehow get the hatchet from their hands. It has been said that the hatchet has been implanted in them so be extra careful just in case this is true."

The eight slide is now present.

"Devorando Carne or Flesh Devourer," Amanda Sweigard notes, "These creatures will lunge at anything that moves and will start eating their flesh. They are extremely fast and dangerous. Killing them will be difficult if they have lunged at you. Stay in groups just in case you meet one of these. To kill them you must damage the brain which has been put in their stomach."

The ninth slide is shown.

"Pesadilla De Ojos Rojos, PDOR, or Red-Eyed Nightmare," Tim says, "I advice to stay away from these creatures because out of all the ZC Infected these are the strongest, fastest, smartest, and most dangerous. They will sneak up on anyone can kill them instantly. If you are alone and have no one close enough to you, you will be killed instantly. They aren't hard to kill but being able to get to them is the tricky part. Speed is very necessary to kill this creature so be as fast and smart when it comes to firing at them."

The tenth slide is shown.

"Now the last of the ZC Infect is the Cáncer Gigante or Giant Cancer," Amanda says, "The largest out of all the ZC Infected. They aren't fast but they sure are powerful. Just one push from them can send a three hundred pound human across a nine foot room. Since they aren't fast shooting them in the head and killing them should be simple if you aren't close to them but you must have great accuracy to do this. Never and I mean never run towards them and kill them from close up! They can snap you in half like a twig. Any questions?"

LethaL Carnage doesn't respond so the next set of slides are shown.

"We will now start the Hex Plagas infect creatures," Amanda Sweigard says, "The Hex Plagas was creature by Javier Calderwood two years ago to control the infected and this time it was a success. The Hex Plagas will connect to the back of the brain and manipulate the infected to do whatever they want. This Plagas are like little robots and can be controlled by an electric system. They can be placed in any living creature expect plants and must hatch before taking control. You must destroy the Plagas in order to stop them and the best way to do that is by ultra-violet rays or a supersonic blast."

"Hex Los Seres Humanos or Hex Humans are the most common of the Hex Plagas infected," Tim explains, "If you have ever played _Resident Evil 4 or 5_ you will understand how these creatures work. They aren't that dangerous but killing them isn't as simple as the ZC infected. Shooting the brain won't do much because the Plagas will control the infected by their spinal cord and also reveal themselves. They will take the place of the human or animal's head."

"Devorador De Hombres Jutía or Man-Eating Hutia is a hutia that has been infected with the Hex Plagas," Amanda Sweigard states, "Hutias are moderately large cavy-like rodents of the family Capromyidae that inhabit the Caribbean Islands. Most species have a head-and-body length that ranges from eight point three to eighteen inches and weigh less than four point four pounds but Desmarest's Hutia has a head-and-body length of twelve to twenty-four inches and weigh six point two to nineteen pounds. Twenty species of hutia have been identified, and at least a third are extinct. They resemble the nutria in some respects. Tails are present, varying from vestiges to prehensile. They have stout bodies and large heads. Most species are herbivorous, though some consume small animals. Instead of burrowing underground, they nest in trees or rock crevices. Only Desmarest's hutia and the prehensile-tailed hutia remain common and widespread; all other extant species are considered threatened by the IUCN. The ones infected with the Hex Plagas will eat humans and have grown much larger. They now range from four feet to six feet and weight one hundred points to one hundred and fifty pounds."

"Vicioso Chiroptera or Vicious Bat is of course a Hex Plagas infect bat that has grown to be two feet to four feet long," Tim says, "They will attack and bite humans at any time of the day but mostly at night because bats of course are nocturnal like the next creature."

"The next creature is Violento Herpestidae or Violent Mongoose," Amanda Sweigard notes, "These mongoose are the same length as the Man-Eating Hutia and will also eat humans. They will pounce on humans and start eating with the human alive."

"Cocodrilo Mortal or Deadly Crocodile is a Crocodile infected with the Hex Plagas," Tim says, "If you thought Crocodiles themselves were dangerous than think again because when they are infected with the Hex Plagas they grow much longer and stronger. They can easily tear a human apart with their large jaw and will devour a human whole too if they have too."

"Estrangulando Boa or Strangling Boa is a normal Boa infected with the Hex Plagas that is the size of an anaconda," Amanda Sweigard mentions, "They will first sneak up on their pray and then strangle them to death before devouring them whole."

"Rana De árbol Carnívoro or Carnivorous Tree Frog is a Tree Frog infected with the Hex Plagas that has grown to extreme sizes and will now eat humans," Tim explains, "Besides carnivorous they are also poisonous and extremely dangerous to any living creature so extreme caution is recommended when fighting these creatures."

"De Un Solo Ojo Parásito, DUSOP, or One-Eyed Parasite is the Hex Plagas itself with a single eye," Amanda Sweigard mentions, "These are uncommon creatures but when they do appear they are extremely dangerous when they spot their victim. They will attack with their scythe-like claws and bite the heads off of their prey."

"Plaga Sanguijuela or Leech Plague are Hex Plagas that are covered with leeches," Tim explains, "They are extremely ugly and kill you one of two ways. The first way is by strangling you with its body while the second way is by feasting on your body until you dry out."

"The last of the Hex Plagas infected is the Lobo Controlador or Wolf Controller," Amanda Sweigard says, "These wolves will have their backs or heads split in half to release their tentacle-like things to attack. They will also jump onto their pray and start tearing their pray's throat open with its sharp teeth."

Walking into the meeting room is a secretary.

"Mrs. Sweigard you are wanted by Brandon," the secretary informs.

"Okay thanks," Amanda Sweigard says, "Tim can you handle the rest?"

Tim shakes his head. Amanda leaves with the secretary and heads out of the meeting room.

"Alright the last of our enemies is the ZC Hex Plagas Virus infected," Tim explains, "You all should know that the Zoetic Cadaverous Hex Plagas Virus was created this year to improve the Hex Plagas dramatically. One infected with this will become controlled once the Plagas Hex hatch within the host. Depending on the creator they will change dramatically. The most common is the ZC Hex Zombie which is like normal ZC Zombies just with Hex Plagas controlling them so they won't attack the controller. They are much smarter, faster, and stronger than regular zombies and are a little difficult to kill because removing the brain won't completely destroy them but will turn them into normal Hex Plagas infect humans. Serpiente Invencible or Invincible Snake are a pain in the ass because at any moment they can turn invincible and this is because of the ZC Virus. This BOW is extremely dangerous and must be taken on using heat-sensor goggles but they are rare to come by so you should be okay. To kill them you must find the Plagas in their mouth. Sangre De Murciélago or Blood Bats are just like the Vicious Bats but will not only attack the prey but drain them of their blood. You can consider them vampire bats but much larger and stronger. Redención or Redemption is next on the list. These creatures are used to redeem vengeances against someone who has killed their controller and will do so until the person is dead or they are killed. They are very loyal to their controller even after the controller dies."

"How can it be controlled if the controller is dead?" Amanda asks.

"That is a good question that we are looking into as we speak," Tim replies, "Not much is known about this creature but when we find out more we'll tell you all right away. Now any more questions about the creatures so far?"

LethaL Carnage doesn't respond so Tim continues on the slide show.

"Suicidio Monstruo or Suicide Monster will try to kill itself along with others so this creature was a failure to Calderwood," Tim explains, "Not many were created so you won't have to face this one. But Maníaco Sexual Que Persigue A Niños, MSQPAN, or Molesters are common. They won't only kill you but molest you even after you are dead. These are sick fucks that will do whatever is humanly possible. Avoid these ones at any cost. Even if you have to risk the lives of citizens. Now Apocalíptico or Apolyptic creatures are sneaky bastards. They will do whatever it takes to cause an apocalypse even if it means they kill themselves and their controller. This is yet another failed experiment so you won't have to deal with this. Dios Creador or God the Creator is a single creature that was created by Javier to control all other ZC Hex Plagas Virus infected creatures so this may be the creature controlling the Redemption monster Amanda. These creatures won't fight because they will use all other creatures to fight for them. Since only one was created it shouldn't be that much of a pain. The Dios Creador does have top bodyguards called Demonio Ángel or Demon Angel. These creators are manipulated to look like hellish angels that will protect Dios Creador at any cost. I advice taking these guys out before attempting to kill Dios Creador if you even come in contact with them. Destructor De Hawai…"

"Destroyer of Hawaii?" Stephen questions, "That was destroyed back at Eleos Corporation so talking about it won't help us."

"I see then Día Del Juicio Final Criatura, DDJFC, or Doomsday Creature," Tim notes, "This creature is just like the Apolyptic so you won't have to face this creature but in case you do just know they are like the Apolyptic but have a special supersonic power that can kill anything immediately. Mandíbulas De Tiburón are Shark Jaws. It's a stupid name but they are just like Jaws from the movie. So if you seen the movie I don't have to explain that they will attack and eat any human or animal when spotted. Medusas De La Caja or Box Jellyfish. One of the most dangerous Jellyfish in Hawaii and even more dangerous with this Plagas Virus. They are extremely poisonous but like the Shark Jaws they can't come onto land so avoid the water with these creatures. Los Mosquitos Tóxicos or Toxic Mosquitos are annoying just like normal Mosquitoes but ten times the size or regular mosquitoes so avoid coming in contact with these. They will try to suck your blood and when they do they will leave a nasty toxin inside your blood stream once they are done to kill you off. The last known creature is the Susto Magmático or Magmatic Scare which has the ability to control magma. They are like live volcanoes but they really are just rock creatures with magma and the ZC Hex Plagas Virus inside of them. Not sure how these creatures were created but they are extremely dangerous but easily killed by water. Now are there any questions about all of these creatures?"

LethaL Carnage doesn't answer so Tim dismisses everyone from the meeting.


	65. Chapter 65

**October 31, 2016**

**Havana, Cuba**

**8:03 p.m.**

"Now I remember," Kenny states, "That was the day we found out Tim was working for the headquarters."

"Oh yeah now I remember," Rob says, "Man I feel stupid."

"That was the day we learned about all the known creatures created by the ZC Virus and Hex Plagas," Stephen explains, "That took almost an hour and a half to get through all those creatures."

"It sure did," Amanda says, "But that was an hour and a half good sleep."

"So that's why you don't remember anything?" Rob questions.

"Yep," Amanda replies with a laugh.

Kenny still is driving the _Escalade_ towards Hospital Maternidad Obrera that LethaL Carnage hopes Bob will be at.

**October 31, 2016**

**Havana, Cuba**

**8:15 p.m.**

LethaL Carnage finally arrives to Hospital Maternidad Obrera. They get out of the _Escalade_ and grab their handguns.

"Be on your best guard," Stephen says, "Who knows what lurks ahead."

"You know now this reminds me of _Left 4 Dead_," Rob explains, "With the hospital and stuff."

"Just shut up about your stupid video games," Kenny demands, "Let's get this the fuck over with."

LethaL Carnage walks towards the hospital and enters the front sliding doors by force.

"What floor did that letter say Bob was on?" Amanda asks.

Stephen pulls out the letter and skims over it.

"The thirteenth floor," Stephen replies.

"Lucky number thirteen is it?" Kenny questions.

LethaL Carnage heads to an elevator. Kenny pushes the button but nothing happens.

"Looks like the elevator is down," Rob states.

"Guess we'll be taking the stairs then," Kenny explains.

LethaL Carnage heads to the stairs and starts to climb them.

"From Ground Floor to the thirteenth floor," Stephen says, "This will be a pain in the ass to climb."

Amanda looks up seeing all the floors above.

"This will take forever," Amanda thinks to herself.

**October 31, 2016**

**Havana, Cuba**

**8:25 p.m.**

LethaL Carnage makes it to the thirteenth floor of Hospital Maternidad Obrera. The four are now in the thirteenth floor waiting room near the check-in desk. Chairs are seated on both sides with a cocktail table in front of them that hosts magazines. Two flat screen televisions are on both sides near the chairs. The check-in desk have two sets of computers and two sets of chairs with papers all over. Stephen goes to the check-in desk and checks the computer monitor.

"Looks like something is going on in the surgery room," Stephen notes.

"It has to be Bob!" Kenny shouts.

Kenny rushes to get to the surgery room but gets to a locked door. Kenny kicks the door hard.

"Damn it!" Kenny yells, "And he's so close."

"Move back!" Stephen shouts.

Stephen points his _Smith & Wesson Sigma_ towards Kenny. Kenny turns and sees Stephen.

"Wow bro don't shoot," Kenny says nervous.

"Back away from the door," Stephen says moving the gun to the right.

Kenny moves to the right away from the door. Stephen shoots his gun and breaks the door handle. Kenny goes to the door that now opens. Kenny goes through the door with the others.

"And you thought I was pointing the gun directly at you," Stephen says mocking Kenny.

"Shut it," Kenny says angry.

LethaL Carnage is now in the Lab and Pharmacy area with yet another set of doors to the surgery room.

Stephen rushes over to the long desk with the computers and begins typing.

"All the doors are locked," Stephen says.

They all look through the glass behind the desk and see all the humans and BOWs.

"What the hell does Bob think he is doing?" Amanda asks.

"The fuck has a sick mind to do that to these Cubans," Kenny replies.

"We need to stop him right away," Rob says.

The surgery door opens so everyone ducks down. Out coming from the surgery room is Bob and a nurse.

"Well that was a great success," Bob says, "Over a hundred more to go."

"You are doing good for this world," the nurse says, "You are justice."

"What the hell?" Stephen thinks, "Does he think he is God or something?"

"My creations are a masterpiece," Bob says, "Javier has done so much to get me this far. It's a pity he died back in Honolulu. He would have been my angel while I'd be God!"

"But now I'm your angel," the nurse says.

"Yes you are my lovely," Bob says, "Now it's time to move our patient to the treatment area."

Bob and the nurse head back in and the move the patient into the treatment room. The two then head back into the surgery room and shut the door. LethaL Carnage gets up and notices the new BOW.

"An Apocalyptic?" Rob questions, "I thought those were a failed experiment."

"Those and Doomsday Creatures," Kenny says, "But those are in here too."

"What else do we have?" Stephen questions looking around.

In the treatment room are Redención, Suicidio Monstruo, Maníaco Sexual Que Persigue A Niños, Apocalíptico, Día Del Juicio Final Criatura, De Un Solo Ojo Parásito, Plaga Sanguijuela, Cáncer Gigante, Devorando Carne, Hacha Asesino, Demonio Aterrador, and Fallecimiento.

"Shit he has done some experiments," Amanda says, "There is no way in hell we survive an attack from all those at once."

Stephen begins typing on the computer and finds something.

"Sterilization," Stephen reads, "Maybe this will protect us from those creatures."

Stephen enables the sterilization process that begins.

"Sterilization System has been enable!" an alarm sounds, "All doors have been locked. Sterilization will begin in sixty seconds!"

Rushing out of the surgery room is Bob and the nurse. They see LethaL Carnage and rush to the doors but they won't open. Stephen finishes typing on the computer and then lifts the monitor to Bob and the nurse.

The monitor reads, "All doors locked for biohazard detection."

"That will keep them in there until the sterilization process begins.

"Ten seconds to sterilization!" the alarm sounds, "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one! Sterilizing Process begins!

Mist pours from the ceiling that flows through the whole thirteenth floor. The BOWs in the treatment room shake violently as they all die. Bob and the nurse look back.

"No!" Bob shouts, "All my experiments are dying!"

"Sterilization completed!" the alarm sounds, "All doors are now unlocked."

LethaL Carnage rushes into the treatment room putting their guns at Bob and the nurse.

"It's over Bob!" Stephen shouts, "Give it up!"

Bob turns to LethaL Carnage with his hands up.

"The United States?" Bob questions, "You aren't going to capture me!"

Bob pushes the nurse and then starts to transform. The nurse turns and sees Bob turning into a monster. Bob fully transforms and turns into a Dios Creador. Bob sounds his call and summons two Demonio Ángel. The nurse screams in free.

"Shit," Kenny says.

"Great monsters," Stephen says.

Rob starts shaking violently.

"Rob what's wrong?" Amanda asks scared.

Stephen turns to see Rob shaking.

"Cuz!" Stephen shouts.

"Oh didn't Rob tell you?" Bob questions.

Stephen, Amanda, and Kenny focus their attention to Bob.

"He has been infected with the ZC Hex Plagas Virus," Bob states.

"Impossible!" Kenny shouts.

"No it's true," Rob says, "I got scratched but I thought you had to be injected or bitten to become infected. I'm sorry for not telling all of you. I was just worried about you."

"Fuck," Stephen says angry.

Rob soon drops to his knees from all the shaking. Amanda and Stephen kneel down to Rob.

"Cuz you can overcome it just like I did!" Stephen shouts, "You are LethaL Renegade, you are my mentor. You are stronger!"

Rob falls facedown.

"Rob!" Stephen shouts.

Amanda starts to cry as Kenny stares at Rob and then angrily turns towards Bob.

"You motherfucker this is all your fault!" Kenny shouts.

Kenny fires his Beretta M9 that flies a bullet towards Bob but the Demonio Ángel takes the bullet instead dying instantly.

"Fuck!" Kenny shouts.

Kenny continues to shoot but doesn't get a single hit on Bob. Soon Kenny runs out of ammo. Bob laughs evilly at LethaL Carnage.

"It is almost time," Bob says.

Stephen and Amanda stand up and face Bob.

"Get out of here," Stephen says to the nurse.

The nurse rushes out of the room and heads to leave the hospital.

"Bob you are going to regret all of this," Stephen says, "You die here."

"We'll see about that Stephen!" Bob shouts.

Bob screeches real loud causing LethaL Carnage to cover their ears and fall to their knees.


	66. Chapter 66

**October 31, 2016**

**Havana, Cuba**

**8:47 p.m.**

All of a sudden Rob's body begins to shake rapidly. Stephen and the others turn to Rob.

"Cuz!" Stephen shouts.

Rob starts to transform into a Demonio Ángel.

"Cuz!" Stephen shouts.

"Cuz," Rob says.

Rob stands up while transforming into a Demonio Ángel but stops halfway. Bob becomes angry.

"Kill them!" Bob shouts angrily.

Rob turns his attention to Stephen, Kenny, and Amanda.

"Cuz no," Kenny says.

Rob rushes to Stephen, Kenny, and Amanda. Kenny and Amanda jump to the side as Stephen stops Rob dead in his tracks. The two lock arms.

"Impossible!" Bob shouts angrily.

"Cuz this isn't you!" Stephen yells, "You are one of us!"

Bob grinds his teeth.

"Kill him already!" Bob shouts.

Rob moves his right arm backwards and created a sharp bone blade and swings it towards Stephen.

"No!" Amanda shouts.

Rob stops himself as Stephen glares straight at the blade.

"Cuz you are one of us so fight with us!" Stephen shouts.

"Cuz…" Rob says weakly.

"No!" Bob shouts.

Bob screeches again causing Rob to grip his ears and back away from Stephen.

"Cuz!" Stephen shouts.

Kenny grabs his _Benelli M4 Super 90_ and starts shooting at Bob. Bob gets hit twice but dodges all the rest.

"Fuck you!" Kenny shouts having to reload his shotgun.

Rob soon falls to his knees. Stephen rushes over to Rob but when he reaches Rob, Rob forces the blade right through Stephen's stomach. Blood gushes out of Stephen's abdomen and mouth.

"Stephen!" Amanda screams.

"Bro!" Kenny yells.

Rob lifts Stephen into the air and then tosses him into the wall. Stephen falls down to the floor. Amanda rushes over to Stephen. Amanda sees no life in Stephen so she begins to cry. Rob now moves towards Kenny.

"Cuz don't do this!" Kenny shouts, "You are family!"

"Finish them all!" Bob shouts.

"Shut the fuck up!" Kenny yells.

Kenny shots Bob hitting him in the head. Half of Bob's head is blown off but he doesn't die.

"Fuck!" Kenny shouts.

Rob stops heading towards Kenny.

"What are you doing?" Bob questions, "Kill them!"

Rob turns his attention to Bob.

"No," Rob says, "They are family and I won't harm my family."

"You bastard you have to listen to me!" Bob shouts.

"Like hell I do!" Rob shouts.

Rob creates a bone blade and rushes to Bob. Rob slashes at Bob.

"Stop this at once!" Bob yells dodging each slash.

Stephen finally regains consciousness and sees Rob fighting Bob.

"I knew you were still in there," Stephen says smiling.

"Oh my god you are still alive," Amanda says, "Thank God."

Stephen goes to sit up so Amanda helps him.

"It takes more than that to kill me off," Stephen says.

Amanda notices Stephen's stomach is starting to heal.

"That ZC Hex Plagas Virus sure can come in handy when it needs too," Amanda says.

Rob continues to slash at Bob as Bob dodges.

"This is annoying!" Bob shouts.

Bob creates a supersonic blast that he tosses at Rob. The blast blows a hole through Rob.

"No!" Stephen shouts.

Stephen goes to get up but can't and goes to fall but Amanda catches him. Kenny runs over to Rob.

"Shit cuz," Kenny says, "You don't need to do this alone."

"I must!" Rob says, "For our friends and family and for my dignity!"

Rob struggles but he gets up and then runs for Bob.

"Die!" Rob shouts.

Rob creates a long bone sword that he slashes at Bob but Bob also creates a sword that goes through Rob's head killing Rob instantly. Blood gushes out of Rob's head.

"No!" Stephen shouts.

Bob smirks as he releases the sword. Rob falls down to the ground dead with blood rapidly flowing from his head. Kenny stares shocked at the whole sight.

"What a waste," Bob says, "Oh well guess I have to kill you all."

Stephen starts to become angry which causes his injury to rapidly heal. Stephen stands up, rips his shirt off, and then tosses his sunglasses. Bob looks shocked at Stephen's eyes.

"So you are infected with the ZC Hex Plagas Virus but you aren't under my control?" Bob questions, "Impossible!"

Stephen cracks his neck.

"I have totally control over my body," Stephen says, "So a piss ant like you won't have any control over me!"

Stephen rushes to Bob and starts swinging his fists at Bob. Bob dodges ever single strike and then punches Stephen back. Stephen slams his fist into the ground to stop him from going further back.

"Bro you don't need to fight alone!" Kenny shouts.

Kenny points his shotgun at Bob.

"Stay out of this!" Stephen shouts.

Stephen rushes to Bob and starts hitting Bob. Kenny can't get a clear shot.

"Fuck!" Kenny shouts slamming his shotgun to the ground.

Amanda watches Stephen pounding on Bob.

"Oh god please," Amanda says.

As Stephen fights Bob he starts losing control over his body. Bob immediately notices this.

"Looks like the Plagas are gaining control over your body which will let me control you!" Bob shouts.

"Not going to happen!" Stephen yells.

Stephen puts his fists right through the rest of Bob's head killing him immediately. Bob's body falls down to the ground as blood drips from Stephen's hand. In Stephen's hand is Bob's brain which Stephen squeezes. Blood squirts from Stephen's hand. Stephen has now finally lost control so the Plagas takes over Stephen. Stephen turns towards Kenny and Amanda.

"Stephen you did it!" Amanda says happily.

Amanda run towards Stephen but Kenny quickly gets up and jumps. Kenny grabs Amanda and moves out of the way. Stephen rushes forward missing the two.

"What the hell!" Amanda shouts.

Kenny looks to Stephen.

"He lost control," Kenny says, "The Plagas inside him as finally gained control."

"What?" Amanda questions.

Amanda looks to Stephen and sees that what Kenny has said is the truth.

"What can we do?" Amanda asks.

Kenny stands up and then helps Amanda up.

"We're going to have to take him out," Kenny replies.

"No!" Amanda shouts, "You can't."

"I don't want to but I have to!" Kenny shouts, "It's him or us!"

Amanda starts to cry as Kenny reloads his _Beretta M9_ and points it at Stephen's head.

"The Self-Destruction System has been enabled!" an alarms sounds, "All doors will be unlocked. Escape the building immediately. Countdown to detonation in five minutes!"

"Shit!" Kenny shouts.

Kenny focuses his gun at Stephen.

"Don't!" Amanda shouts.

"I have to!" Kenny yells.

Stephen starts to walk towards Kenny with a look. Kenny notices the look and then shakes his head. Kenny pulls the trigger sending a bullet to Stephen. The bullet goes through Stephen's head knocking Stephen down. Amanda screams at the top of her lungs as Stephen falls. Kenny has a tear fall down his face as he watches Stephen fall.

"Detonation in four minutes!" the alarm sounds.

Amanda rushes over to Stephen. Kenny puts his gun away and grabs Amanda.

"We have to get out!" Kenny shouts.

"I'm not leaving Stephen behind!" Amanda cries out.

"He's dead so forget him!" Kenny yells.

Amanda full force slaps Kenny across the face.

"How can you say that?" Amanda asks, "He's your brother!"

Kenny lowers his head and then notices movement in Stephen so he grabs his gun and points it at Stephen but this time Amanda covers Stephen.

"You'll have to kill me in order to kill him," Amanda says.

Kenny grind his teeth.

"Get out of the way!" Kenny shouts.

Stephen grabs his now healed head.

"Jesus what is with this aching headache?" Stephen questions.

"Bro?" Kenny questions.

Amanda turns to Stephen and hugs him.


	67. Chapter 67

"Wow!" Stephen blurts.

Amanda cries out in Stephen's arms.

"I thought you were dead!" Amanda cries.

"Like I said before it will take more than that to kill me," Stephen says laughing.

Kenny smiles as Stephen looks up to him.

"Next time make sure I'm dead in case I don't regain control," Stephen says.

Kenny shakes his head.

"Three minutes until detonation!" the alarms sounds.

"Fuck," Kenny says, "We need to get out of here!"

"We don't have time," Amanda says.

Stephen hears something over the alarm of the Self-Destruct System. Stephen stands up with Amanda and then grabs Kenny's _Benelli M4 Super 90_ and shoots the window out. Stephen throws the shotgun over his back and then grabs a hold of Amanda.

"Run and jump!" Stephen shouts.

Stephen runs and jumps out the window with Amanda screaming at the top of her lungs.

"What?" Kenny shouts.

Kenny watches Stephen jump so Kenny runs to the window.

"Bro!" Kenny shouts.

"Two minutes until detonation!" the alarm shouts.

Flying up the hospital is a helicopter that Stephen and Amanda have landed in.

"Jump now!" Stephen shouts.

Kenny smiles and shakes his head. Kenny moves back and then runs to jump out the window. Kenny jumps and misses the helicopter so Stephen's catches him.

"Alright get us out of here!" Stephen shouts.

Stephen lifts Kenny into the helicopter as the helicopter flies off. Amanda slams the door shut as Kenny gets inside. The helicopter quickly flies off. Within two minutes the hospital explodes casing the helicopter to shake violently. Stephen, Kenny, and Amanda lose balance but Stephen catches Amanda in his arms as Kenny grabs a hold of a bar. Finally the helicopter stops shaking and flies off in the night.

**October 31, 2016**

**Havana, Cuba**

**9:31 p.m.**

Amanda takes a seat as Stephen and Kenny go to the front.

"Who is piloting this helicopter?" Kenny asks.

In the front is Dan, Rick, and Ashley.

"Major Dan Weissert of the Marines, Captain Rick Wood of the Marines, and Secret Agent Ashley Freeman sir!" Dan shouts.

"You guys made it out alive?" Stephen asks.

"Yeah First Lieutenant Chase Mosesman of the Marines, Commander Jeff Payne of the Navy, Lieutenant Commander Corey Delost of the Navy, and Lieutenant Michael Kosarich of the Navy risked their lives to make sure we escaped," Ashley replies.

"Damn I lost my whole crew," Kenny says.

"Sorry about the Captain Kenneth Cravotta," Rick says.

Kenny looks away.

"Well I'm sorry to say but Agent Robert Letham has been killed by Bob Fisher but I killed Bob to avenge Rob and the others' deaths," Stephen states.

Rick, Ashley, and Dan look down.

"God bless him and all the others," Dan says.

LethaL Carnage continues to fly off back to Hawaii.

**November 5, 2016**

**Hawaii State Veterans Cemetery, Kaneohe, HI**

**12:00 p.m.**

In front of five graves are the family of Stephen and Kenny. The families are crying expect for Stephen, Kenny, Dan, and Rick.

"Here lies First Lieutenant Chase Mosesman of the Marines, Commander Jeff Payne of the Navy, Lieutenant Commander Corey Delost of the Navy, Lieutenant Michael Kosarich of the Navy, and Agent Robert Letham," the minister says, "They died to insure all of our safety from Bob William Fisher in Havana Cuba on October twenty-ninth and October thirty-first. May God Bess them all in Heaven and may they forever rest in peace, Amen."

The Navy and Marine bands begin to play as the other shoot their rifles to honor the ones who risked their lives. A tear falls down Stephen's face but he doesn't budge. Instead Alyse wipes the tear off Stephen's face. The minister moves to the side as Stephen steps forward with Kenny, Rick, Dan, and Amanda.

"Agent Robert Michael Letham born on June sixth of the year 1981," Stephen says, "A success man and agent. He was one of the closest family members I have had. We were inseparable. Rob was like a father figure in my life when I was growing up. My real father wasn't really in my life and I wasn't very close with my step-dad in the beginning. My Uncle left the family because of an ex-wife but soon returned. Rob, him, and I were also inseparable. We would do everything together, from walks, to video games, to watching wrestling, and to wrestling itself. Knowing that I will never see my cousin's face or hear his voice makes me want to cry but I won't. I must be strong for him. I must be a better man than what I was before his death. I have to make it up to him for failing him and not protecting him and the others. Rob I love you with all my heart and will always remember you and miss you. May you rest in peace cuz."

Stephen bites his tongue to keep him from crying.

"Though you are gone," Stephen continues, "LethaL Carnage will never die!"

Stephen shouts at the top of his lungs while saluting. Tears flow down his face as the whole family cries. Amanda wraps her arm around Stephen's waist as Kenny stands forth.

"Commander Jeff Payne, Lieutenant Commander Corey Delost, and Lieutenant Michael Kosarich of the Navy," Kenny says, "My three crew members and close friends. They were family to me and I will never forget the times we have spent together in the Navy. They risked their lives to insure the safety of Dan, Rick, and Ashley. I want to thank you three for being their guardian angels. You have done me proud. I like to announce Jeff, Corey, and Michael as Vice Admiral for their bravery. May you all rest in peace and live a happy afterlife. I love you brothers!"

Kenny removes the cloak over the gravestones and then solutes his three men and moves to the side. Dan and Rick move up to the front.

"First Lieutenant Chase Mosesman of the Marines," Dan and Rick say, "We want to thank you on behalf of the entire Marine Corps for protecting our wonderful country from terrorism. What you did back in Cuba was the bravest thing any man or woman could have done. Now you would die you still insured our safety and the safety of Ashley on the jet. You are a true man and we would like to announce you as Lieutenant Colonel Chase Mosesman of the Marine Corps. You will never be forgotten. Rest in peace!"

Dan and Rick remove the cloak over the gravestone and then solute Chase. LethaL Carnage walks back to the others. The minister walks in front of everyone again.

"Are there any others who would like to say anything before we continue on with the burial?" the minister asks.

The family shakes their heads. The burial begins. The caskets begin to lower into the ground. After being completely put in the ground the family leaves. Stephen, Alyse, Akira, and Amanda in Stephen's _Ford _Shelby Cobra drive to Genki Sushi. At Genki Sushi, the four get the sushi they want to eat and the head off to Heeia State Park for the rest of the time until dinner.

**November 5, 2016**

**Heeia State Park, Heeia, HI**

**2:30 p.m.**

At the park, Stephen, Amanda, and Alyse are watching run around in the open field.

"Any news on when you'll have your next mission?" Alyse asks.

"No clue but the President will tell us if there is," Stephen replies.

"Speaking of the President we will have a new President on November eighth?" Amanda questions.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about Election Day," Alyse response.

"Just great," Stephen says, "I wonder what dick will replace Obama. Hopefully it's another Democrat and not a damn Republican. Those bastards are annoying to deal with especially with my line of work.

"I just hope that the new President doesn't keep you away from me and Akira for long periods of time," Alyse says, "Akira needs her father around."

"Yeah I know," Stephen says, "I won't abandon either of you."

Amanda smiles at Stephen.

"Now that Bob Fisher is dead who is now our top criminal?" Amanda asks.

"That's a question you'll have to ask Tim or Amanda at the headquarters," Stephen replies, "For now I could care less because they aren't causing that much trouble for us.

"I bet Rob would be enjoying this little vacation," Amanda says.

Stephen looks down and then smiles.

"He sure would," Stephen says, "My cuz would do whatever he can before be called upon for another mission. I know him."

Amanda and Alyse smile as Stephen's smile turns into a frown. Stephen looks up into the clear sky.

"Only if he would have told us about him being scratched though," Stephen thins to himself, "Damn it cuz you should have trusted me especially since I have the ZC Hex Plagas Virus inside of me."

**November 8, 2016**

**Jeffcoat House, HI**

**4:15 a.m.**

"We would like to announce that our new president for 2016 is Herman Cain!" the anchorman states, "Cain defeated Hilary Clinton…"

Stephen shuts the television off and heads to bed with Alyse and Amanda.

"Fuck," Stephen says.

**November 8, 2016**

**US Headquarters, HI**

**6:00 a.m.**

Arriving to the headquarters is Stephen and Amanda. Walking up to the two entering the building is Tim.

"It's required for all of us to go to the meeting room," Tim says, "Cain wants to talk to all of us."

Tim walks off to the meeting room.

"Fuck," Stephen says.

"Guess we'll get to see what Cain wants," Amanda says.

"Guess so," Stephen says, "Probably be talking out his ass though."

Stephen and Amanda head to the meeting room where all the others are.

**November 8, 2016**

**US Headquarters, HI**

**8:00 a.m.**

Amanda rushes to Stephen's office to tell him something before he leaves for vacation but she finds out she is too late.

"Damn it," Amanda says, "I'm late. Now where did he say he was going for vacation?"

"Six months have passed since I left for Japan on vacation," Stephen says.


	68. Chapter 68: Crimson Carnage

**May 6, 2017**

**Zoetrope, Tokyo, Japan**

**20:00**

Sitting at a bar is twenty-five year old Stephen Jeffcoat. Stephen is drinking whiskey at the stool.

"Oy! Betsu no chōdai," Stephen shouts. (Hey! Give me another.)

"Seigen ni tasshimotte iru anata," the waitress says. (You have reached the limit.)

"Betsu no ataeru sō watashi ni, Inryō sābu e anata no shigoto desu, mimi o katamukeru ima," Stephen says coldly. (Now listen, it's your job to serve drinks, so give me another.)

"Sorry I don't speak Japanese," the person says.

Stephen quickly turns around grabbing the person's arm and the gun.

"Amanda?" Stephen questions.

Stephen releases Amanda.

"What are you doing here?" Stephen asks.

"Searching for you," Amanda replies, "Everyone has been worried about you and the President needs your help."

"Fuck the President," Stephen says, "He's a god damn Republican anyway."

Stephen takes a seat and goes to drink a beer but Amanda grabs it.

"I can't believe I found you in a shithole like this," Amanda says, "What the hell happened to you? Was going on a vacation alone truly a bad idea like Alyse and the others said?"

"How is Alyse?" Stephen asks.

"Not sure because she was kidnapped around April and was taken somewhere in Japan," Amanda replies.

"What?" Stephen questions, "Stop pulling my leg."

"I'm not joking around here," Amanda says, "I came here not only to find you but Alyse."

"This isn't funny Amanda," Stephen says, "Alyse is back at home with Akira."

"No she isn't Stephen," Amanda explains, "Alyse is somewhere here as Akira is with Kenny. Speaking of Akira she has been crying none stop since you left. What the fuck is your problem. Is this all because Rob died?"

Stephen doesn't respond.

"It is?" Amanda asks, "What the hell? You seriously are being cold like this because he's dead? Get the fuck over yourself damn it. Do you honestly think Rob would want you acting like this because he died? No he wouldn't, now get your ass up and help me find your wife so we can return home to Akira."

Stephen grabs Amada by her jacket.

"Listen here you bitch," Stephen says angrily, "Did you see your family and friends get killed right in front of you? No you fucking didn't. You family and friends died while you were being experimented on. I have the scar of seeing the ones I love die right in front of me and me not being able to do anything to protect them. You haven't gone through what I have!"

Amanda slaps Stephen full force across the face causing Stephen to fall backwards out of his chair. Everyone stares at Stephen and Amanda.

"You fucking dick!" Amanda shouts, "Don't you ever speak to me that way. I too saw my friends die in front of me back in Cuba. I saw it all!"

Stephen struggles to get up. Amanda grabs a cold glass of water and pours it on top of Stephen and then slams him down to the ground and grabs him by his jacket. The waitress calls the police as everyone watches.

"Now listen here you rotten asshole," Amanda says, "You are coming with me to find your wife and then we are returning to Akira. You fucking got it?"

Stephen just shakes his head. Amanda slams Stephen down to the ground.

"Now get the fuck up," Amanda says, "We already caused trouble here."

Stephen gets up as Amanda walks out of the bar. Stephen follows behind here.

**May 6, 2017**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**20:12**

Stephen and Amanda are in the streets of Tokyo, Japan in the rainy season. Amanda opens up her Umbrella and covers herself and Stephen.

"We better get to my hotel before we catch a cold," Amanda says.

"Lead the way princess," Stephen says.

Amanda ignores Stephen and starts to walk to the Tokorozawa Station.

**May 6, 2017**

**InterContinental Ana Tokyo Hotel, Japan**

**21:30**

Arriving in the a ninth floor room is Stephen and Amanda. Amanda tosses her Umbrella on the bed. Both her and Stephen take their shoes off.

"Alright go get a shower to sober up and we can talk details on the kidnapping of your wife," Amanda states.

"Sure," Stephen says, "But what will I wear."

Amanda goes to her drawer and pulls out Stephen's clothes.

"Here," Amanda says handing Stephen the clothes.

"You went into my drawer at home?" Stephen asks.

"No I found your hotel, checked you out, paid your fee, and took your belongings here to wash them," Amanda replies.

"How did you find me?" Stephen asks.

"Easily," Amanda replies, "Now get a damn shower."

Stephen smiles and then walks into the bathroom. Amanda goes to her bed and fall face down on it.

"Jesus he is acting like such a child," Amanda says, "Why in the hell does he have to be so selfish at a time like this?"

Amanda rolls her on her bed and checks her phone.

"Oh Alyse I hope you are doing alright," Amanda says, "I will find you and bring you home. Don't worry I promise."

About five minutes later, Stephen comes out of the shower.

"Man I feel better," Stephen says.

"Good," Amanda says.

Stephen notices Amanda in lingerie.

"You sleeping in that?" Stephen asks.

"Of course I am," Amanda replies, "Got a problem with it?"

"No not at all," Stephen says with a smile, "Just thinking of how beautiful you look."

Amanda blushes at Stephen.

"Hey don't make me blush you ass!" Amanda shouts throwing a pillow at Stephen's face.

Stephen catches the pillow.

"Where should I throw my clothes?" Stephen asks.

"Over in that basket," Amanda replies.

Stephen goes to the basket and drop his clothes. Stephen than hangs his towel up to dry. Amanda is lying in bed watching anime.

"You know that is in Japanese?" Stephen questions.

Amanda shakes her head and says, "Uh-huh."

Stephen lifts his hands up.

"Whatever," Stephen says.

Stephen tosses the pillow on the bed and lies down next to Amanda.

"Only one bed?" Stephen questions.

"Yeah so don't get any idea when I'm sleeping next to you until we find your wife," Amanda replies.

"I should be saying that to you," Stephen says.

Amanda glares at Stephen which causes him to smile and then she continues to watch the anime.

"So what is this?" Stephen asks.

"Reruns of _HighSchool of the Dead_," Amanda replies.

"I love that anime," Stephen says.

"Of course you would," Amanda blurts.

Stephen glares at Amanda and then joins her in watching the anime.

**May 6, 2017**

**InterContinental Ana Tokyo Hotel, Japan**

**00:00**

Stephen and Amanda are back to back on the bed in the dark.

"You asleep yet?" Amanda asks.

"No," Stephen replies, "Want me to go sleep on the couch?"

"You don't have to," Amanda replies, "I just want to say I'm sorry about earlier."

"No it's all my fault," Stephen explains, "If I never got so depressed over Rob's death you and Alyse wouldn't be in this mess right now."

Amanda rolls over and then wraps her arm around Stephen.

"Don't apologize," Amanda says, "You lost someone extremely close to you and you're still alive. I would have taken my life if I was in your shoes."

"But you won't ever," Stephen mentions, "Right?"

"Yeah," Amanda says truthfully, "As long as you are in my life I'll live."

Stephen smiles and then puts his hand on Amanda's hand.

"Thank you for being here for me," Stephen says, "It means a lot to me."

Amanda doesn't respond because she has fallen asleep.

"Guess that means she is asleep," Stephen says, "Goodnight Amanda."

Stephen falls asleep shortly after. At two in the morning Stephen starts having dreams of Rob dying and him losing control of his Plagas. Stephen wakes up from the nightmare causing Amanda to wake up too.

"Something wrong?" Amanda asks.

"Just a nightmare," Stephen replies, "I have been having the same one for six months now. Rob dying and me losing control of my body."


	69. Chapter 69

Amanda moves close to Stephen and pushes him down. Amanda gets on top of and sits on him. Amanda lowers her mouth to Stephen's ear.

"Just let that out of your head," Amanda says, "I'm here with you and I won't let you lose control."

Amanda kisses Stephen on the lips and lays down on him so Stephen wraps his arm around Amanda and soon falls asleep with her.

**May 7, 2017**

**InterContinental Ana Tokyo Hotel, Japan**

**06:00**

In the morning, Amanda gets off of Stephen accidently waking him in the action.

"Morning," Stephen says yawning.

"Good morning," Amanda says standing up.

Stephen stretches and looks at Amanda.

"So what are the plans for today?" Stephen asks.

Amanda stretches and then sits down on the bed. Stephen sits beside Amanda.

"That's a good question," Amanda replies.

Amanda grabs her _Windows Phone_ on the end table next to the bed.

"The information is on your phone?" Stephen asks.

Amanda looks through her phone and then hands it over to Stephen.

"No but I got a picture of your wife to prove that she was kidnapped and still alive," Amanda replies.

Stephen looks at the naked, bondage Alyse. Stephen becomes angry.

"Who in the right mind would do something this fucked up?" Stephen asks.

"Waru Kusottare," Amanda replies.

Stephen hands Amanda her phone with a blank stare. Amanda places her phone on the bed next to her and then grabs her _HP Laptop_ from under the bed. Amanda loads up the laptop.

"He's a Japanese born business man working for VAR Corporation," Amanda states.

Amanda's laptop loads up so she loads a _PowerPoint_ of Waru Kusottare.

"He was born December thirty-first of 1992," Amanda explains, "He is a vampire freak so you should know his company VAR stands for "Vampires Are Real" which is completely stupid."

"Anything is possible," Stephen says, "We did come from a zombie apocalypse since 2011."

"Yes but that was because of some virus that was made," Amanda says, "Vampires can't be created from a virus."

"Says you," Stephen states.

Amanda looks confused at Stephen so Stephen points something out on her_ PowerPoint_.

"It says here that Waru is working on the V Virus which stands for Vampire Virus," Stephen explains, "There is a Vampirism disease called Porphyria but that has the symptoms of neurological complications or skin problems."

"So This V Virus can make real vampires?" Amanda asks.

Stephen scrolls through the _PowerPoint _not find anything else on the virus.

"Nothing else is stated about the virus," Stephen replies.

"Okay but anyway," Amanda says, "Waru kidnapped Alyse knowing that the great leader of LethaL Carnage had died and his replacement has gone into depression."

"What does this guy have against Rob and me?" Stephen asks.

Amanda shows a slide to Stephen.

"He was working with Javier Calderwood to make is V Virus," Amanda replies, "So he may have the ZC Virus and Hex Plagas with him."

"All the samples have been destroyed when Javier and Bob were killed," Stephen states, "None of them appear on the black market or anywhere."

"That we know of," Amanda says.

Stephen rubs his head and scratches his hair before slamming down onto the bed.

"Fuck!" Stephen shouts, "I thought those two viruses were wiped off the face of the Earth!"

"They could have been but we don't know unless we investigate Waru and his company," Amanda states.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Stephen asks sitting back up.

"We check it out as business people," Amanda replies.

Stephen gives a weird expression to Amanda out of confusion.

**May 7, 2017**

**VAR Corporation, Japan**

**08:00**

Walking into the VAR building is both Stephen and Amanda dressed up in suits acting as business people going to a meeting.

"Will these disguises really work?" Stephen asks.

"Yes but not if you act nervous," Amanda replies, "Just keep calm and let me do the speaking."

"Like I can keep calm," Stephen thinks, "Waru knows what I look like after all since he did kidnap my wife."

Stephen realizes something that Amanda had said.

"Wait you can't even speak Japanese!" Stephen blurts out.

"Yes I know that," Amanda says, "Because of knowing that I said we are American business people."

Stephen rubs his hands down his face.

"If I'm going to ever die it is going to be today because of Amanda's plan," Stephen thinks.

Stephen and Amanda make it into the meeting room and take their seats with all the others. Walking into the room is twenty-four years old, Waru Kusottare who takes a seat in front of everyone.

"I thank you all for coming to this meeting," Waru says, "Now to start things off I will be taking about my V Virus which I call Vampire Virus."

Waru loads up a _PowerPoint_ on the V Virus that is projected onto the wall.

"Now the V Virus is much like the ZC Virus but instead of creating zombies it creates Vampires," Waru says.

"Why is this guy explaining all of this? Stephen wonders.

"With these Vampires we will finally be able to take out all of LethaL Carnage for killing both Javier Calderwood and Bob Fisher!" Waru shouts.

Every business person cheers Waru.

"Shit," Amanda thinks, "I didn't think this was a meeting for the destruction of LethaL Carnage."

"Know you all may of hear that vampires are weak against water, garlic, silver, crosses, and sunlight but these vampires are harmed by them just weakened," Waru explains, "Every worker in this building is in fact a vampire to prove my point."

Stephen and Amanda's eye widen.

"This place is full of vampires?" Stephen thinks, "And here I thought zombies and Plagas were just a pain in my ass but now fucking vampires. What's next werewolves?"

**May 7, 2017**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**09:15**

An hour after the meeting, Stephen and Amanda had head to a coffee shop and are sitting at a table with their coffee and cake. Amanda is eating her strawberry cake.

"I can't believe that fuck is making a virus just to wipe out LethaL Carnage for the deaths of Javier and Bob," Stephen says, "Does this fuck have screws loose in his head or something?"

Amanda places her fork down on the cake plate.

"That is a good question," Amanda replies, "I wish I knew but I don't."

"And the worst part is that the fucker has my wife locked up and is using her as a sex slave for him and all his vampire fucks," Stephen says grinding his teeth.

Amanda looks down at her strawberry cake. Stephen grabs his black coffee and drinks it. Walking past Stephen and Amanda's table is a stranger that leaves a paper on their table. Stephen notices this and so he grabs the paper and reads it.

"What's that?" Amanda asks.

"A note," Stephen replies.

"What does it say?" Amanda asks.

"If you want to ever see your wife alive come to Aokigahara," Stephen replies.

"Aokigahara?" Amanda questions, "Isn't that the suicide forest northwest of Mount Fuji?"

Stephen folds up the note and puts it in his hoodie pocket.

"Yes it is," Stephen explains.

Stephen places the money for the bill and then leaves.

"Hey wait up," Amanda says.

Amanda gets up and follows behind Stephen. The two walk outside into the rain.

"Rainy season," Stephen says, "How I hate the rain."

Amanda undoes her Umbrella and covers herself and Stephen.

"So how should we get to this forest?" Amanda asks.

"Just follow me," Stephen replies.

Stephen heads off with Amanda following beside.

**May 7, 2017**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**11:55**

Waking into Aokigahara is Stephen with Amanda.

"Is it safe to be out here alone?" Amanda asks.

"We can't get anyone involved in this," Stephen replies, "I won't risk anyone's life for my own."

In an open area Stephen stops and puts his arm out stopping Amanda.

"What's wrong?" Amanda asks.

"We aren't alone," Stephen replies.

Stephen pulls out his _Smith & Wesson Sigma_ as Amanda pulls out her _Jericho 941_. The two look around seeing nothing but trees. All of a sudden Stephen jumps knocking Amanda down.

"Keep down!" Stephen shouts.

Stephen covers Amanda as arrows are flying above them from every direction.

"What is going on?" Amanda shouts asking.

"This was all a trap to kill us," Stephen replies.

Stephen carefully looks around and then starts shooting. Soon the arrows stop.

"Okay I think it's safe," Stephen says.

Stephen gets up and goes to put his hand out but gets impaled with an arrow. The arrow goes right through his chest missing his heart.

"Stephen!" Amanda shouts.

Stephen drops to the ground so Amanda catches him. Walking towards Amanda and Stephen is a well dress Vampire with a bow in hand.

"Oh so you are still alive?" the vampire asks, "Guess I'll have to change that."


	70. Chapter 70

The vampire loads his bow up with an arrow and goes to shoot Amanda but Stephen takes the arrow.

"How are you still alive human?" the vampire asks.

Stephen pulls the two arrows out of his chest.

"That's because I'm no longer human," Stephen replies, "I have been infected with the ZC Hex Plagas Virus."

"Impossible!" the vampire shouts, "You should be dead then!"

"Well my body had adapted to the virus so here I am," Stephen says.

The vampires goes to put an arrow in his bow but drops all his arrows onto the ground. Stephen slowly creeps towards the vampire.

"Do I sense fear?" Stephen asks, "And in a vampire?"

The vampire gets a hold of an arrow and goes to put it into his bow but Stephen grabs the vampire making him drop the bow and arrow. Stephen lifts the vampire off the ground. Amanda watches in amazement.

"Now did Waru set you up to kill me and Amanda here?" Stephen asks.

"I am not telling you shit!" the vampire shouts.

"Oh and here I thought we could become friends and share some secrets with each other," Stephen says.

"Me friends with a despicable human?" the vampire questions with a chuckle, "Like I ever."

Stephen grabs the vampire's shirt tighter.

"Like I said before I no longer am a human," Stephen explains, "Let's call me a zombie."

"Zombie?" the vampire questions.

Stephen smiles and glares at the vampire.

"Living dead just like you," Stephen says.

Stephen tosses the vampire into a tree impaling a twig into the vampire's heart killing him.

"Well shit that wasn't supposed to happen but oh well it beats killing him later," Stephen concludes.

Stephen looks over to the surprised Amanda who regains sense and so she stands up.

"Looks like our search here is done so let's head on back," Stephen explains.

"Okay but what way?" Amanda asks.

Stephen looks around the forest.

"Well I say," Stephen goes to say.

"We're lost aren't we?" Amanda asks.

"Of course not," Stephen replies, "Let's just use my _Droid_ to find our way out."

Amanda nods her head as Stephen pulls his _Droid_ out and loads the map.

"Thank you _Verizon_ for the service in the dense forest," Stephen says, "Alright it's this way out."

Stephen and Amanda head out of the forest.

**May 7, 2017**

**InterContinental Ana Tokyo Hotel, Japan**

**14:35**

Stephen and Amanda are back in Amanda's hotel room. The two take their shoes off and then Amanda puts her Umbrella away. Stephen sits on the bed as Amanda walks over to him.

"Now what?" Stephen asks, "We got Waru's attention."

Amanda bites her nail.

"I'm not sure but maybe we should contact HQ," Amanda replies.

"Great idea," Stephen says.

Stephen pulls his _Droid_ out and goes to call headquarters. Amanda quickly realizes something so she jumps towards Stephen, cancelling the call and meeting his face with hers.

"What's wrong?" Stephen asks, "Isn't calling HQ what you suggested."

"Yeah but then I remembered I came on this mission without them accepting it," Amanda replies.

"So you're saying you came here without their agreeing?" Stephen asks, "Aren't you brave."

Amanda blushes as she looks away from Stephen's face. Randomly Amanda's phone goes off so Stephen goes into her back pocket and pulls it out. Stephen's eyes widen at the sight of the video.

"What is it?" Amanda asks.

Stephen grins his teeth as he places the phone on the bed facedown.

Amanda looks at Stephen worried. Stephen lays down on the bed with Amanda still on top of him. Stephen covers his face with his hands not letting Amanda see his tears.

"What's wrong?" Amanda asks.

Stephen doesn't answer so Amanda grabs her phone and watches the video. In the video Alyse is getting gangbanged by four vampires. Amanda becomes sick so she tosses her phone onto the chair near the window. Amanda lowers her head onto Stephen's shoulder bawling her eyes out.

**May 7, 2017**

**VAR Corporation Underground Lab, Japan**

**14:36**

Snapping a phone into pieces is Waru.

"Stephen will surely love that video of his wife," Waru says laughing evilly.

Waru strips off his clothes and walks towards the naked Alyse. The four others vampire back away from Alyse. Alyse is covered in sperm with sperm dripping from her mouth, breast, anus, and vagina.

"You four had your fun so now it's my time," Waru says.

Alyse goes to get away but is tied up around her wrists. Waru evilly smiles as he forces Alyse over into the doggy style position. Waru then sticks his penis into Alyse's vagina and starts thrusting her. Alyse with a gag ball in her mouth cries out in pain and agony.

"Take this you fucking bitch!" Waru shouts, "You'll eventually be the bearer of our first vampire child!"

Waru thrusts faster and harder as the other four vampire masturbate around Alyse and Waru. One vampire undoes Alyse's gag ball and then forces his penis into her mouth choking her.

"You filthy bitch," Waru says, "I wonder if Stephen will ever accept you after all of this."

Alyse continues to cry while being raped. Eventually the five and even Alyse have their orgasm. Waru comes into Alyse's vagina as the one vampire comes in her mouth and the other three come all over Alyse. The five then get dressed and head to leave.

"We'll be back later on today so be horny again you slut!" Waru shouts

"Stephen come save me!" Alyse cries out.

Waru laughs evilly as him and the four vampire lock Alyse up and head back to work.

"What a stupid woman," Waru says, "Like Stephen will ever be able to save you."

"Like he ever would after what she has been doing," the one vampire says.

**May 7, 2017**

**InterContinental Ana Tokyo Hotel, Japan**

**14:40**

Stephen rubs his eyes and lifts Amanda up.

"Don't you worry we'll save Alyse and return home to Akira in Hawaii," Stephen says.

Amanda rubs her tears away and then shakes her head with a smile.

**May 13, 2017**

**InterContinental Ana Tokyo Hotel, Japan**

**6:00**

Almost week goes by without any clues of where Alyse has been kept. Stephen and Amanda are waking up to the sound of "Cicadas" from Stephen's _Droid_. Stephen grabs his phone off the end table and opens it up to see a video. Amanda and Stephen both watch the video and see a walkthrough of a building that leads up to Alyse who is then gangbanged again.

"That building seems so familiar," Stephen says.

"Maybe this video can help us figure out where Alyse is being kept," Amanda explains.

Amanda goes under the bed and grabs her laptop and then plugs Stephen's phone into it to watch the video larger. Amanda and Stephen watch the video over and see a sign on the wall.

"VAR Corporation," Stephen says, "The bastards have her locked up in the basement laboratory?"

"We need to hurry and get her before it's too late," Amanda says.

Amanda jumps off the bed but Stephen grabs her by the thong and brings her back to the bed.

"It's too early for that," Stephen says, "We leave at night to avoid anyone outside from getting involved."

"Fine but can you please get your hand off my thong?"Amanda questions.

Stephen let's go of the thong.

"Sorry," Stephen says, "I just need to stop you before it was too late."

Amanda looks at Stephen with a smile.

"So you're worried about me?" Amanda asks.

"Well of course," Stephen says, "You have been in my life since that whole mansion incident."

"Are you sure it's not more than that?" Amanda asks.

"What do you mean?" Stephen replies questions Amanda.

"Like you love me?" Amanda questions.

"Well of course I love you," Stephen explains, "You are my guardian angel basically and you mean the world to me."

"Oh so the love isn't like a relationship after all," Amanda says, "More like family or friend?"

Stephen blushes and then looks away.

"What makes you say that?" Stephen asks.

"So it could be more?" Amanda questions.

"That can wait for now," Stephen replies, "We need to make sure we are ready for the rescue mission of my wife Alyse."

Amanda shakes her head in agreement.

"You're right," Amanda says.

Stephen sits up and leans against the wall. Amanda sits on Stephen's lap with her laptop on her lap. Amanda has the blueprint of the VAR building.

"Alright this is the whole VAR building from the ground floor all the way up to the thirteenth floor," Amanda explains, "As you see there is no indication that there is an underground lab anywhere on this blueprint but with this video we can pinpoint where it is by the signs on the wall which leads to stairway to the lab right here next to the janitor's closet."

"You were able to find that out just by the short video?" Stephen asks.

"Well of course," Amanda replies, "It was simple."

Stephen looks at Amanda in amazement.

"Wow," Stephen says, "It would have pissed me off before I found out the exact location to the lab."

Amanda laughs at Stephen.

"Well that's the difference between the two of us," Amanda says, "You easily give up."

"Do not!" Stephen shouts.

"You so do," Amanda concludes.


	71. Chapter 71

**May 13, 2017**

**VAR Corporation, Japan**

**20:00**

Walking to the VAR Corporation in a business suit disguise are Stephen and Amanda.

"Alright princess lead the way to the lab," Stephen says.

"Sure thing my king," Amanda says.

Amanda and Stephen sneak past some workers and make it into the hallway with the secret lab.

"Alright the entrance should be along this wall," Amanda states.

Stephen touches the wall revealing a secret door that Stephen opens. Stephen and Amanda go beyond the door as a camera watches them. Stephen and Amanda rip off their disguises as they rush down the stairs.

"Alright the video footage is useless beyond this point," Amanda says, "We'll have to find Alyse ourselves."

"Alright," Stephen says.

Stephen pulls out his _Smith & Wesson Sigma_ as Amanda pulls out her _Jericho 941._

"Be on your best guard," Stephen says, "Who knows who is down here on guard."

"Roger," Amanda responds.

Stephen and Amanda carefully walk through the hallway of the underground area.

"This shit reminds me of something from _Silent Hill_," Stephen states.

"Why do you have to scare me more than I already am?" Amanda asks.

"Sorry," Stephen replies truthfully.

Stephen and Amanda come to a set of doors that slide open for them. Stephen notices a camera.

"Looks like we are being watched so we'll defiantly have company sooner or later," Stephen explains.

"Just great," Amanda says, "I wanted to get this over with quickly."

"I actually wanted to too," Stephen says.

Stephen and Amanda look around the room.

"Looks like some experimental room where the V Virus will be made," Amanda says.

"Well if that's the cause let's destroy this room," Stephen says.

Stephen starts punching the equipment which Amanda joins in on. Running into the room is a group of vampire.

"Stop right there!" the vampire leaders shouts.

"Took you long enough," Stephen says.

"Put your hands in the air and drop your weapons!" the vampire leader yells.

Stephen grabs a flash grenade and then with Amanda he lifts his hands up. Stephen activated the flash grenade and then drops it. The grenade goes off blinding the vampires.

"Fire!" the vampire leader shouts, "We can't let them escape!"

Stephen and Amanda grab their guns as they are being shot at. Stephen and Amanda rush out of the room as Stephen throws another grenade into the room which explodes blowing up the vampires and the room.

"Shit!" Stephen shouts.

Stephen grabs Amanda and jumps avoiding the explosion. Glass blows on top of them. Stephen and Amanda stand up and look towards the room.

"Well that should stop the production of the V Virus," Stephen states.

"I pray that is the only area the virus is being kept," Amanda says.

"More than likely it won't be," Stephen says, "If it is then Waru has the backup sample."

Amanda frowns and then runs off with Stephen away from the fire.

**May 13, 2017**

**VAR Corporation, Japan**

**21:00**

In his office is Waru watching Stephen and Amanda running throughout the underground lab.

"I'm surprised you two are still alive after all those traps and attacks I have had set up in case we had a break in," Waru says, "You two are more difficult than I anticipated."

Waru closely watches Stephen and Amanda.

**May 13, 2017**

**VAR Corporation, Japan**

**21:05**

Stephen and Amanda come to a dark room. Stephen goes to turn on the lights and when he does he regrets it. Tons of vampires fully equipped for war face Stephen and Amanda.

"I don't like this one bit," Stephen says.

"How do we escape this alive?" Amanda asks.

"Like I would know," Stephen replies, "But we will."

One vampire steps forth in front of all the other vampires.

"Give it up Stephen Jeffcoat and Amanda Todd," the vampire leader says, "There is no way you will make it out of this alive."

"You're right but that doesn't mean we'll back down without a fight!" Stephen shouts.

Stephen throws an incendiary grenade that explodes catching many vampires on fire.

"Kill them!" the vampire leader shouts.

Stephen and Amanda start running along the wall. Stephen sees a vent and slides Amanda through it but Stephen doesn't join her, instead Stephen jumps off the wall and fires his twin guns at the vampires.

"Stephen!" Amanda shouts in the vent.

"Get out of here and find Alyse!" Stephen yells, "I'll meet up with you later."

Amanda goes to hesitate but does as she is told and goes through the vent. Stephen faces all the vampires with twin guns in hand.

"Aren't you a knight in shining armor to protect your loved one but you won't be meeting up with her," the vampire leader states, "Because you die here."

All the vampire begin shooting at Stephen.

**May 13, 2017**

**VAR Corporation, Japan**

**21:20**

Coming into another room is Amanda who looks back at the vent.

"Please be safe Stephen," Amanda thinks.

Amanda grabs her gun and looks throughout the room. Amanda proceeds through the room with gun in hand.

"This must be the security room," Amanda says seeing all the computers.

Amanda rushes over to the computers.

"I should be able to see Alyse from here!" Amanda blurts.

Amanda starts typing away at a computer and finds the one with Alyse.

"There she is," Amanda says, "That poor girl. She has gone through a lot since she was kidnapped."

Amanda looks at the camera number.

"Camera seven?" Amanda questions, "Alright let's see if this camera can move and show me the room she is in."

Amanda starts moving the analog stick which moves to camera around. Amanda finds a sign next to a door.

"Birth Room?" Amanda questions, "Why is she…"

Amanda puts two and two together and then slams her fist down onto the keyboard.

"They can't be trying to impregnate her with a vampire!" Amanda shouts.

The camera changes and shows Stephen fighting the group of vampires. Amanda smiles at the sight of Stephen.

"Thank god you are still alive," Amanda says.

Amanda kisses the screen.

"Please come to me alive," Amanda says, "I love you."

Amanda leaves the computers and then heads to the only door in the room. Amanda slowly opens the door. Amanda pokes her gun out and her head.

"The close is clear for now," Amanda says, "Now to get to that birth room."

Amanda exits the security room and walks down the hallway.

"I wonder where this birth room is," Amanda says, "Hopefully it's close and hopefully Stephen will find it as well."

Amanda continues to walk down the hallway and soon senses something.

"I'm being followed by something," Amanda says.

Amanda quickly turns around aiming her gun but sees nothing.

"It couldn't have been my imagination," Amanda says, "I swear something is following me."

Amanda turns back around and continues down the hallway. As Amanda continues through the hall she keeps having the feeling of being followed but ignores it.

"It's just your imagination," Amanda thinks, "Nothing is following behind me."

Amanda comes to the end of the hallway.

"Well the birth room isn't around here so I might as well head in," Amanda says.

Amanda walks into the room and sees tables full of dead corpses. Amanda immediately smells rotten flesh so she covers her nose.

"Gross," Amanda says.

Amanda walks through the room seeing all the dead corpse when all of a sudden a huge vampire lands in front of her from the ceiling. Amanda falls down on her butt out of surprise.

"I fucking knew I was being followed," Amanda says.

The gigantic vampire drools as it stares at Amanda. Amanda points her gun at the vampire and shoots it. The bullets have no effect on the vampire.

"Shit nothing," Amanda says.

The vampire starts creeping towards Amanda as Amanda scoots back until her back is towards the wall. Amanda starts firing at the vampire nonstop until she runs out of bullet.

"Fuck," Amanda shouts.

Amanda goes to run off but the vampire whips Amanda with its arm knocking Amanda out.

"Very good," Waru says walking towards Amanda, "Stephen surely will come to me knowing that I have Amanda now as well and once he does I'll kill me and then Amanda. After that I'll kill the rest of LethaL Carnage."

Waru laughs evilly as the gigantic vampire lifts Amanda up. Waru and the gigantic vampire walk out of the surgery room and into another hallway.

"Everything is going as planned," Waru states, "Tomorrow will surely be my day."

Waru laughs evilly as he leads the way.


	72. Chapter 72

**May 13, 2017**

**VAR Corporation, Japan**

**23:00**

Walking out of the training room covered in blood is Stephen. Stephen cracks his neck and then snaps all his joints back into place.

"God damn," Stephen says, "Two fucking hours of nonstop fighting. I'm glad I finally managed to kill all those fucks."

Stephen flexes all his muscles squeezing all the bullets out of his body. The bloody bullets fall to the floor.

"I'm glad they didn't hit my brain or I'd be dead right now," Stephen explains, "Dumb fucks."

Stephen reloads his two guns and then walks down the hallway.

"Now to rescue the handicap," Stephen says.

**May 13, 2017**

**VAR Corporation, Japan**

**23:45**

Stephen eventually arrives to the surgery room and sees bullets and blood.

"What went down in here?" Stephen asks.

Stephen touches the blood and smells it.

"Amanda?" Stephen questions, "Shit."

Stephen gets up and gets his gun ready. Stephen rushes out of the room and into the next hallway.

"With Amanda what is Waru planning?" Stephen asks, "Just fucking perfect. This night keeps getting better each minute."

Stephen rushes down the hallway.

**May 14, 2017**

**VAR Corporation, Japan**

**00:00**

Stephen now reaches a dark room.

"Shit not lights," Stephen says.

A light turns on revealing Alyse tied up at the wrists and ankles naked.

"Alyse!" Stephen shouts.

Alyse turns and sees Stephen.

"Stephen!" Alyse cries out.

Stephen rushes over to Alyse. As Stephen comes to a railing and two sets of stairs the floor beneath Alyse collapses.

"Stephen!" Alyse screams.

"Alyse!" Stephen shouts.

Stephen runs and slide towards the railing. Stephen manages to catch Alyse and the railing. Stephen now dangles with one foot on the railing and Alyse in one hand.

"Alyse are you alright?" Stephen asks.

"Stephen why?" Alyse questions.

"What?" Stephen replies.

"Why are you saving me?" Alyse asks.

"Because I'm in love with you," Stephen replies.

"But I was used for sex by these vampire," Alyse says.

"That won't make me stop loving you!" Stephen shouts, "It will make me avenge you!"

Alyse cries as she looks down at the fire beneath her. Alyse then looks up and sees the railing failing.

"Stephen let me go!" Alyse shouts.

"No I never will!" Stephen yells.

"If you don't you'll die with me!" Alyse screams.

"I rather die with you than be without you!" Stephen shouts.

"Just let me go!" Alyse shouts.

"No!" Stephen yells.

"But I'm pregnant!" Alyse cries out.

Stephen says nothing. Stephen just stares in shocked.

"Waru was using me as a breeding machine for his vampires and finally got me pregnant with a vampire," Alyse says, "I want nothing to do with these vampires so just let me go and die with this fucking baby."

Stephen starts to cry.

"But Alyse," Stephen says.

"Please do this for me," Alyse says.

"I can't," Stephen says.

"You have to," Alyse says, "Amanda is being hung right above us."

Stephen looks up and sees Amanda tied up to the ceiling.

"I can't believe you didn't even see her," Alyse says, "Shows how much you care for me. So I thank you for that but I won't forgive you for ignoring her. Now please let me go and save Amanda."

"I won't!" Stephen shouts, "I'll save you both."

A light shines onto a window that reveals Waru.

"Sorry to say but that will be impossible," Waru say, "It's either save your wife or save Amanda. Who will it be? Who do you love more?"

Waru laughs evilly as the light goes out. Stephen grins as he stares sharply at the black wall. The railing begins to collapse.

"Stephen!" Alyse shouts.

Stephen looks down at Alyse.

"Who do you love more?" Alyse asks, "Me or Amanda."

"You of course!" Stephen replies.

"Then let me go and give your love to Amanda," Alyse says, "She needs it. She is in love with you and I know deep down you love her too."

Stephen cries as he keeps a hold of Alyse.

"As your wife do this for me," Alyse says, "Please my husband."

Stephen closes his eyes tight and then lets go of Alyse's hand.

"I love you," Alyse says with a smile, "Thank you Stephen Jeffrey Jeffcoat. I'll never stop loving you."

Stephen opens his eyes and watches Alyse fall.

"Alyse!" Stephen cries out.

Alyse hits the fire and burns immediately.

"Alyse!" Stephen shouts.

Stephen bawls as he dangles from the railing. Amanda soon comes wakes up and sees Stephen.

"Stephen?" Amanda questions, "Stephen!"

Stephen looks up to see Amanda.

"What happened?"Amanda asks.

"Alyse," Stephen replies looking down.

"Oh no," Amanda says, "I'm so sorry."

From out of nowhere the bar holding Amanda fails causing Amanda to fall towards the fire.

"Stephen help!" Amanda shouts.

"Amanda!" Stephen yells.

Amanda flies down past Stephen so Stephen lets go of the railing and flies down towards Amanda catching her.

"What are you doing?" Amanda asks.

"Helping you of course," Stephen replies.

Stephen grabs his grappling hook and tosses it up. The grappling hook grabs onto a pole next to the steps. Stephen and Amanda dangle above the fire. Amanda cries as Stephen cuts Amanda's hands free.

"Alright let's get to safety," Stephen says, "Climb up."

Amanda climbs up over Stephen and then climbs up the rope with Stephen following behind. Eventually the two make it to the stairs and take a breather. Soon after Stephen looks down at the fire.

"Alyse I won't let your death go in vane," Stephen says.

Amanda stands up and then puts her hand out to Stephen. Stephen looks at the hand and then Amanda.

"Let's go put an end to this nightmare," Amanda says with a smile.

Stephen smiles and shakes his hand. Stephen take Amanda's hand and then stands up. The two head out of the room and rush down the hallway.

"Any idea what leads to the room that looks into the room we were in?" Stephen asks.

"I have no idea about this underground area at all," Alyse replies, "I only got a blueprint of the floors above."

"Just great," Stephen says.

"But we'll find out and when we do we'll find Waru and then stop him," Amanda says, "For the sake of your wife's death."

A flash of Alyse falling to her death rushes through Stephen's mind causing Stephen to scream out in pain. Stephen falls to his knees causing Amanda to stop and turn to Stephen.

"What's wrong?" Amanda asks.

"I can't go on!" Stephen shouts, "Without Alyse I have no meaning!"

"That's a lie!" Alyse yells, "You have Akira, your family, me!"

Stephen looks up to Amanda with his eyes going black.

"Shit the Plagas are taking over," Amanda says, "This had to be Waru's plan. To make you lose control so he can use you for his evil plans."

Amanda grabs Stephen by the hand and drags him into a room where she locks the door behind her. Stephen struggles to keep control so Amanda forces herself onto Stephen and begins to kiss him. Stephen pushes Amanda off of him.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Stephen asks.

"It's the only way to stop you from losing control," Amanda replies, "I have the antibodies to stop the Plagas."

"There has to be another way!" Stephen shouts.

"If there was I wouldn't be forcing this but there isn't!" Amanda yells.

Amanda rips off her clothes and then forces herself back onto Stephen kissing him.

"I can't," Stephen says, "Alyse."

"Then pretend I'm Alyse," Amanda says, "It's for your life's sake."


	73. Chapter 73

**May 14, 2017**

**VAR Corporation, Japan**

**0:45**

Amanda starts stripping off Stephen's clothes as she kisses him.

"I can't pretend your Alyse!" Stephen shouts.

"Then reveal your love for me!" Amanda yells, "Please I don't want to lose you."

Stephen starts at Amanda as Amanda pulls on his jeans.

"My love for you?" Stephen questions, "My true feelings."

Amanda grabs a hold of Stephen's boxers.

"Yes your truth hidden feelings for me," Amanda answers.

Amanda pulls down Stephen's boxers as Stephen closes his eyes and thinks.

"Whether you're ready or not here I go," Amanda says, "I'm sorry."

Stephen opens his eyes with tears falling down his face.

"It's okay," Stephen says, "I won't hate you and neither will Alyse. It's to save my life anyway."

Amanda smiles as she has tears fall down her face. Amanda shakes her head and then grabs Stephen's penis and aims it. Amanda sits down on Stephen's penis having it go into her vagina.

"With us joining like this," Amanda says moving up and down, "My fluids will go into your body and kill the Plagas so you can keep control of your body."

Amanda thrusts up and down more.

"Thank you Amanda," Stephen says, "I love you."

Stephen grabs Amanda by the hips and helps her out. Amanda starts to cry as she wraps her arms around Stephen and moves in to kiss him.

"I love you too," Amanda says.

Amanda continues to hop up and down with Stephen's help. Amanda and Stephen both moan as they have sex. Stephen begins to gain control more and more by the minute. Right before Stephen and Amanda have their orgasm Stephen gains full control thus meaning the Plagas have all been killed.

"I'm pulling out," Stephen says.

"No come inside me," Amanda says, "I want to have a child with you."

Stephen smiles and goes with it. Shortly after Stephen comes inside Amanda causing Amanda to scratch Stephen's back in enjoyment. For the next few minutes the two stop to regain their breath and energy.

**May 14, 2017**

**VAR Corporation, Japan**

**2:00**

Stephen and Amanda are now fully dressed with their handgun in hand. Stephen opens the door and looks in both directions.

"It's all clear," Stephen says looking at Amanda.

Stephen rushes out pointing his _Smith & Wesson Sigma_ in both directions as Amanda comes out with her _Jericho 941_.

"Let's end this once and for all," Stephen says.

"Yeah," Amanda agrees.

Stephen and Amanda rush down the hallway and come to a map of the underground area. Amanda pulls her _Windows Phone_ out and snaps a picture of the map.

"Now we will know where to go and it will be a reference when all this is over," Amanda explains.

Stephen puts his finger on the map.

"So we are here, were here, I found you and Alyse here," Stephen says, "So that means Waru has in here and the way to get into there is… Got it. Alright let's head out."

"Roger!" Amanda blurts.

Stephen and Amanda start rushing through hallways and enter a huge gymnasium.

"Be careful," Stephen states, "Who know where Waru has his vampire lackeys hiding to ambush us."

"That's not nice calling us lackeys," a vampire leader says.

Stephen and Amanda turn around and see that they are being blocked from exiting the gymnasium.

"Shit," Amanda says, "They got us trapped."

"Well this is going to be a fun day," Stephen responds, "Amanda let's clean out the trash and then remove the problem."

Amanda shakes her head.

"Are you trying to hurt our feelings?" the vampire leader asks, "And here I thought we could become friends."

Stephen stops dead in his tracks.

"What?" Stephen questions, "I said that to the vampire back in the forest but he denied it because we aren't vampires."

"Of course you idiot!" the vampire leader shouts, "You are a worthless existence an soon will be extinct!"

"Like hell we will be!" Amanda yells.

"Fuck up you insignificant bitch!" the vampire leader shouts.

Stephen fires a bullet into the vampire's head but the vampire doesn't drop dead.

"You actually thought that could kill me?" the vampire leader asks, "I pity you, you worthless human."

"Shut the fuck up!" Stephen shouts angrily, "I'm not even human!"

Stephen starts shooting at the vampire not even harming him. Stephen soon runs out of bullets and becomes angry as he reloads.

"Yes become angry Jeffcoat-san," the vampire leader says.

Stephen puts his _Smith & Wesson Sigma_ and grabs his _Benelli M4 Super 90_. The vampires all look surprised.

"Were you all hoping I lost control and struck Amanda?" Stephen asks, "Well thing again because I have full control now!"

Stephen starts blasting holes into the vampires killing them.

"What type of bullets are you using?" the vampire leader asks, "Normal bullets can't harm us."

Amanda hands Stephen more shotgun shells.

"Silver!" the vampire leader shouts, "Hurry up and kill them before they can reload!"

Stephen finishes reloading.

"Too late!" Stephen yells.

Stephen starts shooting and kills off the last of the vampires saving the leader.

"What, why?" the vampire leader asks, "How dare you!"

"Now that I have you alone without your inferiors I would like to talk," Stephen explains.

"I'm not saying shit!" the vampire leader shouts.

Stephen blasts the vampire leader's arm off.

"Wrong answer," Stephen says.

"You worthless shit!" the vampire leader yells.

Stephen shoots the vampire's other arm off.

"Next will be your legs," Stephen states.

"Do you honestly think I'll tell you anything?' the vampire leader asks.

Stephen shoots the vampire's right leg causing the vampire to drop onto his stomach.

"If you don't want to die slowly than yes," Stephen replies.

"Go fuck yourself!" the vampire leader shouts.

Stephen shoots off the left leg.

"Last chance," Stephen says.

"If you're the best agent America's got than it has a shit government!" the vampire leader yells.

"Wrong answer fuck!" Stephen shouts.

Stephen blows the vampire's head off. Amanda just stares at Stephen. Stephen whips his shotgun onto his back and looks at Amanda.

"What?" Stephen asks.

"Was that really necessary?" Amanda replies.

Stephen looks around.

"Well sort-of," Stephen responds.

Amanda just rolls her eyes.

"Now to our main objective!" Stephen shouts.

Stephen walks off with Amanda following behind.

"What an idiot," Amanda thinks.

Stephen and Amanda exit the gymnasium and come to a stairway that leads down to the locker rooms.

"How deep does this building actually go," Stephen asks.

"Thirteen floors down," Amanda replies.

Stephen exhales a deep breath. Stephen and Amanda start heading down the flights of stairs and quickly hear a large roar coming from an upper floor.

"What in the world was that?" Stephen asks.

Amanda recognizes the roar.

"Don't ask just run!" Amanda replies.

Amanda starts running down the stairs and when she whips around the corner to the second set of stairs she slips and starts falling.

"Amanda!" Stephen shouts.

Stephen rushes down to the stairs and jumps. Stephen grabs Amanda and does a three-sixty. Stephen lands on the leveled floor with Amanda on his chest. Stephen coughs up some blood from the fall.

"Stephen!" Amanda yells.

Stephen smiles at Amanda and moves her hair away from her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Stephen asks.

Amanda shakes her head. The two hear the roar louder.

"We need to hurry!" Amanda shouts.

Amanda gets off Stephen as Stephen does a supine kip-up.

"Why?" Stephen asks.

Amanda starts running again but Stephen grabs her by the arm stopping her.

"Stephen we need to get out of here right away!" Amanda yells.

"Why do we have to?" Stephen asks shouting.

The level Stephen and Amanda are on shakes as Stephen and Amanda see the huge vampire.

"Oh that's why," Stephen says.

Stephen picks Amanda up like a baby and starts jolting down the stairway jumping down each flight. Soon Stephen kicks the door open to the locker room and lets Amanda down. Stephen grabs his _Steyr TMP_ as Amanda grabs her _LWRC M6_. Amanda positions her rifle on the bench as Stephen stands right behind her with his machine gun.


	74. Chapter 74

The huge vampire bursts into the locker room sending the door flying that heads for Stephen. Amanda fires a round off at the vampire as Stephen starts shooting with budging from the flying door. The door barely misses Stephen as Stephen and Amanda shoot the huge vampire. With a few shoots the huge vampire drops dead.

"Is it dead?" Amanda asks.

Stephen puts his machine gun back and grabs his handgun. Stephen goes over to the vampire and kicks it with his foot. The vampire doesn't budge. Stephen turns and stares at Amanda.

"It's dead," Stephen replies.

Amanda exhales happily and then stands up and puts her rifle behind her back. Amanda equips her handgun as Stephen walks over to her.

"Now to move on," Stephen says.

Stephen goes to the opposite door and opens it. Stephen points his gun in the three directions and then signals Amanda to come out which she does. Stephen and Amanda now are in a hallway with three separate directions.

"Which do we take?" Stephen asks.

Amanda pulls her phone out and checks.

"The left," Amanda replies.

Stephen shakes his head as Amanda puts her phone away. Stephen and Amanda head down the left hallway with gun in hand.

**May 14, 2017**

**VAR Corporation, Japan**

**3:13**

Stephen and Amanda now are inside what seems to be a prison with cells.

"What is with this fucking place?" Stephen asks, "Who makes it were you have to go downstairs to reach a room that is upstairs?"

"A very cautious person," Amanda replies, "Waru knew if his virus was broadcasted worldwide we would be targeted for terrorism so he made sure it would be impossible to get to him before he could escape."

"These fucks," Stephen says, "Getting on my motherfucking nerves."

Stephen and Amanda cautiously walk down the cell hallway with guns in hand. As the two reach halfway through the hallway the lights go out.

"Fucking perfect!" Stephen shouts.

Stephen and Amanda turn the lights on from their handgun.

"Waru you're starting to piss me off even more!" Stephen yells.

Stephen and Amanda continue down the hallway and come to the door that Stephen opens. Stephen heads out the door and looks around and then drags Amanda out with him.

"With it being dark we can be in extreme danger," Amanda says.

"Yeah so we need to find the power control room," Stephen explains.

Amanda pulls her phone out and looks at the map.

"It's in this hallway," Amanda says.

"So that means whoever shut the power off also is nearby," Stephen responds, "Great."

Stephen and Amanda hear a noise. Stephen immediately points to that direction and sees a vampire on the floor. Stephen laughs at the vampire.

"Got you," Stephen says.

Stephen shoots killing the vampire.

"That was too easy," Amanda says, "And I though vampires could see in the dark."

"They can," Stephen explains, "That was most likely a decoy for the other to get away or something. Now let's get to that power room."

Amanda shakes her head as to two head off to the room. They manage to make it to the room with no problem and go to the switch. Stephen turns the power back on. All the lights turn back on throughout the underground area.

"Now with that out of our way," Stephen adds, "We need to hurry and get to Waru before he decides to make a run for it."

"I agree and we are close to the elevator that takes us to area Waru was in," Amanda explains looking at her phone.

"That's the best news I have heard all day," Stephen says.

Amanda glares at Stephen for the comment.

"What?" Stephen asks.

"Oh nothing," Amanda replies turning her head from Stephen.

Amanda heads out of the room with her phone back in her pocket.

"Woman" Stephen says.

Stephen heads out of the room and stops to see Amanda motionless.

"Now what?" Stephen asks.

Stephen looks ahead and sees a mutated vampire so he points his gun at it.

"Stephen we should be going," Amanda says, "This way also can take us to Waru."

Stephen stays still focusing on the vampire. Amanda touches Stephen's shoulder.

"Stephen!" Amanda shouts.

"I know!" Stephen yells.

Amanda runs off as Stephen fires a bullet into the vampire.

"Well that just pissed him off," Stephen says.

Stephen starts running as the vampire chases after him and Amanda furiously.

"Why did you have to shoot it?" Amanda asks shouting.

"Thought I could kill it in one shot!" Stephen replies yelling.

"Well you just made it angry!" Amanda yells.

Stephen looks back at the vampire.

"I can tell that myself princess," Stephen thinks.

Stephen and Amanda run around a corner and come to an obstacle area.

"This guy is one crazy fuck!" Stephen shouts.

Stephen and Amanda jump from one side to the other avoiding from falling down the hole in the floor. Stephen runs ahead of Amanda noticing a higher level. Stephen positions himself to toss Amanda up.

"Hurry!" Stephen yells.

Amanda runs and jumps into Stephen's hands. Stephen tosses Amanda up to the higher level

"Get going to unlock this door!" Stephen shouts, "I'll fight off this douche bag."

"Alright please be careful," Amanda says running off.

"Yeah, yeah," Stephen responds.

Amanda runs down the upper hallway as she hears gun shots. Amanda stops and looks back.

"Please," Amanda says.

Amanda turns back and continue down the hall and comes to a room.

"What is this place?" Amanda asks.

**May 14, 2017**

**VAR Corporation, Japan**

**3:59**

Amanda is inside a factory style room. Amanda is on the upper level so she goes to the ladder and climbs down.

"A factory inside a building?" Amanda questions, "This guy has everything here. What's Waru preparing for? Another zombie apocalypse or maybe a vampire takeover?"

Amanda shakes off the two ideas and heads to the other behind her. Amanda turns to the left and sees the door Stephen is behind. Amanda runs to the door and hears Stephen fighting the vampire with hand-in-hand combat. Amanda unlocks the door and opens it.

"It's unlocked Stephen!" Amanda shouts.

"About time," Stephen says struggling to keep the vampire back.

Stephen spiral kicks the vampire to the end of the hallway and runs behind the door that he slams and locks.

"I think Waru is preparing for another apocalypse of some sort," Amanda explains.

"What gave you that idea?" Stephen asks.

Amanda glares at Stephen's remark.

"Idiot!" Amanda shouts.

Stephen laughs at Amanda and then the two continue down the hallway.

"Say Stephen how were you holding your own against that vampire without your guns?" Amanda asks.

"Being a secret agent you are trained in all sorts of situations," Stephen replies, "You should know this because you are an agent too."

"I know but your strength," Amanda says.

"Now that is because of the ZC Hex Plagas Virus that was injected into my body over a year ago," Stephen explains.

"But when we… it got rid of the Plagas right?" Amanda questions.

"Yeah but my body adapted the virus and gave me this superhuman strength and abilities," Stephen answers, "It's all confusing to me too."

Stephen and Amanda come to an elevator.

"Well this is it," Amanda says, "Waru is next."

Stephen takes a deep breath and exhales.

"Let's get this over with and return home," Stephen states.

Amanda smiles and shakes her head in agreement. Stephen and Amanda enter the elevator and head up. The elevator doors start to close as the mutated vampire breaks in.

"You got to be fucking me!" Stephen shouts.

Stephen grabs his _Ruger SR 556_ and positions it perfectly as the doors close. The vampire rushes towards the two. Stephen aims perfectly.

"Go to hell you sack of shit," Stephen says.

Stephen pulls the trigger. The bullet goes flying and hits the vampire's brain killing it instantly. The elevator doors close on the rifle so Stephen throws it over his back. Soon Stephen and Amanda start heading to the upper levels with the elevator.

"Hopefully we get no more surprises," Amanda says.

Stephen is leaning against the elevator wall.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Stephen says.

"Huh?" Amanda questions.

"With Waru's sick mind there should be more up ahead," Stephen answers.

Amanda looks down at her black boots.

"Yeah I know but I was wishing," Amanda explains.

"Wishful thinking," Stephen says, "But maybe we'll be lucky."

Amanda looks up and smiles at Stephen.

"Yeah," Amanda says happily.


	75. Chapter 75

**May 14, 2017**

**VAR Corporation, Japan**

**4:38**

The elevator doors open revealing an empty hallway. Stephen and Amanda equip their handgun and head out of the elevator.

"It's quiet," Amanda says.

"Too quiet," Stephen says.

A noise is heard so Stephen and Amanda turn around to see the elevator closing. Stephen lowers his head.

"That scared me?" Stephen thinks, "God I been through hell and an elevator scares me?"

Amanda and Stephen turn back around and continue down the hallway. The two look in opposite directions seeing nothing the whole way down the hallway. Finally the two reach the last door in the hallway. A double set of doors. Stephen goes on one side as Amanda goes on the other.

"On the count of three," Stephen says.

Amanda shakes her head in agreement. Stephen counts to three with his fingers and then he and Amanda kick open the doors to see a huge computer lab. Stephen flicks on the lights revealing everything. Amanda goes to the window and sees the previous room.

"Well this was the room Waru was in," Amanda explains.

Stephen goes the only computer that is still on. Stephen starts typing away and then notices something.

"Fuck!" Stephen shouts.

Amanda quickly turns around to Stephen.

"What's wrong?" Amanda asks.

"This place is going to blow in one hour!" Stephen replies.

"What?" Amanda questions.

"We need to hurry and get out of here!" Stephen yells.

Stephen and Amanda see another elevator and run to it. The two start heading up. Basement floor one all the wall to the roof.

**May 14, 2017**

**Roof of VAR Corporation, Japan**

**5:00**

"The roof?" Stephen asks, "How will that help us?"

The elevator doors open revealing the pouring rain. Stephen and Amanda head out with gun in hand.

"Well it looks like no one is up here," Amanda says.

Waru jumps from above Stephen and Amanda and lands in front of the two.

"Think again," Stephen and Waru say in sync.

"Stop copying me," Stephen and Waru say simultaneously.

Waru growls.

"You fuck!" Stephen shouts, "Ha!"

"Enough of your petty games," Waru says, "Stephen Jeffcoat it's time to die!"

"How many times have I heard that?" Stephen asks.

Waru growls more and then starts to mutate. Waru transforms into a giant vampire bat.

"So that's your true colors," Stephen says.

"Ew gross," Amanda says.

"Yeah really," Stephen says, "He makes that mutated vampire look attractive."

"You think you're funny?" Waru asks, "Well you aren't so prepare to die!"

Waru spits blood at Stephen and Amanda. Stephen jumps and pushes Amanda away. The two land on the ground and see the blood melting the steel roof.

"Acid blood?" Amanda questions, "What in the world?"

Stephen and Amanda stand up. Stephen grabs his _Benelli M4 Super 90_ as Amanda grabs her _LWRC M6_.

"Well this is going to be fun," Stephen says, "Amanda get to a high elevation to get a perfect shot on Waru."

"Roger," Amanda responds shaking her head in agreement.

Amanda runs off so Waru focuses on her but Stephen shoots Waru causing Waru to turn to Stephen.

"I'm your target not her!" Stephen shouts.

Waru spits the blood at Stephen so Stephen jumps sideways.

"That trick won't work on me," Stephen explains, "Try again."

Waru becomes angry as Amanda gets into the right position with her rifle and body.

"Alright Stephen all I need is for you to get Waru in the correct position," Amanda says via communicator.

"Got it," Stephen says.

Stephen shoots Waru with his shotgun.

"Hey ugly over here!" Stephen yells.

Waru shoots blood at Stephen. Stephen runs off.

"Follow me slowpoke!" Stephen shouts.

Waru jumps into the air and rapidly flies towards Stephen.

"Holy fuck he's fast," Stephen says.

Stephen ends up coming to the edge of the roof and sees a helicopter.

"Well there is our escape but we need to get rid of Waru here first," Stephen thinks.

Waru lands feet behind Stephen. Stephen turns and faces Waru.

"Well looks like it stops here," Waru says.

"Yeah I guess it does," Stephen says.

Amanda focuses on Waru and then pulls the trigger. The bullet flies at rapid speed and pierces Waru in the heart. Waru falls down towards Stephen.

"Fuck!" Stephen shouts.

Stephen jumps to the side but is too slow so he is knocked off the roof.

"Stephen!" Amanda screams getting up with her rifle on her back.

Waru falls down and incinerates to ashes. Stephen has one hand on the edge of the steel bar roof. Stephen watches Waru die. Stephen takes a deep breath and exhales.

"That ends that," Stephen says, "Now to get home."

Stephen goes to swing his body up but loses grip and starts to fall but before he could Amanda catches him in the sitting position.

"Amanda?" Stephen questions.

"Don't worry I'll pull you up!" Amanda shouts.

Stephen smiles as he rolls his eyes.

"Being saved by you again," Stephen thinks, "How will I ever repay you?"

Amanda starts pulling Stephen up and soon Stephen is back on the roof. Amanda falls onto her back as she catches her breath. Stephen stands up and smiles at Amanda.

"Thanks," Stephen says holding his hand out.

Amanda smiles and takes Stephen's hand. Stephen helps Amanda up.

"Ten minutes until detonation," the alarm sounds.

"Nice warning you fuck!" Stephen shouts.

"We need to get out of here," Amanda says.

"Follow me I saw a helicopter that Waru was going to use," Stephen explains.

Stephen and Amanda run towards the helicopter and get into it.

"You remember how to pilot one?" Amanda asks.

"Yeah I hope so at least," Stephen replies.

Stephen starts up the helicopter.

"Nine minutes until detonation," the alarm sounds.

"Alright here we go," Stephen says.

Stephen pulls the lever and then the helicopter lifts off the roof and starts heading away from the building. Eight minutes later the VAC Corporation building explodes. Stephen and Amanda watch the so called fireworks as they fly off.

"That's the end of that," Amanda says.

Stephen sighs in relief.

"Thank god," Stephen thinks.

Stephen looks up to the sky.

"Alyse I hope your happy," Stephen says, "I love you."

Stephen and Amanda fly off into the morning.

**May 17, 2017**

**Marine Corps Air Station Kaneohe Bay, Kailua, HI**

**6:00 a.m.**

Arrive to the Marine Corps Air Station via _Boeing F/A-18 Hornet_. Stephen and Amanda exit the jet and are welcomed home by twenty-seven year old, Kenny, his wife Ashley, their daughter Caramia, and Stephen's five year old daughter Akira along with Rick, Dan, Tim, Renee, Ruth, Cosimo, thirty-four year old Trisha, Jamie, Ashley Freeman, and Amanda Sweigard. Kenny smiles as he lets go of the hand of Akira who is crying. Stephen kneels down as Akira runs towards him. Akira jumps into Stephen's arms. Stephen lifts Akira up and hugs her tight.

"I'm back," Stephen says starting to cry.

"You're home," Akira cries, "Daddy."

Amanda also begins to cry so Stephen puts his arm around Amanda and kisses her as the family smiles.

"Welcome back brother," Kenny says.

"Glad to have you back, Steve," Rick says.

Rushing to the group is the president Herman Cain.

"So you finally returned damn it!" Herman shouts.

Herman rushes to Stephen but Kenny grabs Herman and knocks him down to the ground.

"Unhand me you bastard!" Herman shouts.

"Sorry but you're not interfering here," Dan says, "I advise you to get the hell out of here."

"How dare you do this to me!" Herman shouts, "Do you know who I am?"

Walking to the family is Stephen, Amanda, and Akira.

"Yeah you're the worthless Republican president," Stephen replies, "Let him go bro."

Kenny unhands Herman. Herman stands up and dusts himself off.

"I'm having all of your fired and arrested for this!" Herman shouts walking off.

The family laughs watching Herman leave and then they all smile as they group around Stephen, Amanda, and Akira.


End file.
